¡Bienvenidos a Harvird!
by LylaAzul
Summary: Hinata, una chica controlada excesivamente por su padre, al fin encontrará su libertad e independencia en una universidad extranjera, en donde conocerá a personas muy especiales y divertidas, entre ellos, a un carismático Naruto que logrará llegar a su corazón y la ayudará a encontrar su valor, pero no todo puede ser maravilloso, ¿o sí? tal vez con sí, con la persona adecuada...
1. El llamado a la libertad

Hola! (: este es mi primer fic de Naruto, así que no sean malitos jeje.

Sólo quiero aclarar un par de cosas:

— Con guión largo están los diálogos de los personajes.

"Y en comillas los pensamientos internos de cada uno"

Y claro, que estos geniales personajes no me pertenecen; sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo los tomo prestados para disfrutar un rato de la vida :3

Espero que disfruten la historia!

::::::::::::::::::::

 **El llamado a la libertad**

Una chica de cabello rosado corto y hermosos ojos jade se encontraba en una gran sala de clases, algo distraída y mirando por la ventana. La clase estaba _algo_ aburrida, sin mencionar que… ¡era verano, joder!, y ella estaba atrapada ahí en unos cursos de "pre-medicina", esperando a que el pizarrón le contara algún chiste.

Su compañera de al lado y amiga, Ino Yamanaka, bella rubia de cabello largo y ojos claros como el cielo, suspiraba agobiada y maldecía por milésima vez su suerte.

— Maldición…estúpido curso, estúpido verano, estúpido perfecto día soleado —parecía que la rubia se esparcía en su pupitre. Sakura la miró con una sonrisa de lástima.

— No está tan mal… —trató de animarla.

— Sakura, ¿sabes qué sale de la mezcla entre una ostra y un acuario vacío?

— Eh… ¿una ostra en un acuario vacío?

— No. Un tema de conversación que parece una fiesta con piscina, DJ y barra libre, al lado de esta clase —Sakura se rió un poco ante el exacerbado ánimo de su amiga—. Al menos a mi me succionan la juventud aquí porque mis padres me obligaron a venir. ¡Pero tú quisiste esto por voluntad propia y estás igual de aburrida que yo!, en vez de ir a la playa, descansar o no sé… ¿tal vez divertirse?, como una persona normal. ¿No?, ¿no te suenan esas palabras?

— Tal vez le suenen a las ostras.

— Ja ja —musitó malhumoradamente sarcástica.

En ese momento, el celular de chica de ojos jade comenzó a vibrar. Estaba esperando una llamada hace muchos días, así que, atreviéndose a que la echaran de la sala y aprovechando que no estaba cerca del profesor, contestó en voz bajita.

— ¿Sí, diga?

— ¿Señorita Sakura Haruno?

— Sí, con ella.

— Le hablo desde la Universidad de Harvird, para informarle a usted que ha sido aceptada para ingresar este año a la carrera de Medicina. La esperamos el día 10 de marzo para comenzar su orientación. Que tenga un buen día.

— Ah…sí…yo…gr-gracias. Adiós —y cortó. Miró el celular unos momentos y luego sintió cómo el fuego de la juventud se apoderaba de su cuerpo— ¡Sí, voy a ir a Harvird! —gritó emocionada y asustando hasta al mismo profesor.

— ¡¿Qué significa ese grito, señorita?!

— Eh…que… ¿voy a ir a Harvird? —aludió tímida y sentándose lentamente.

— Pero no hoy —contestó un molesto el maestro anciano—. Siéntese y permita que sus compañeros escuchen la clase —un sonido de molestia se escuchó en toda el aula— ¡Mocosos insolentes!

Ino se acercó a su amiga.

— ¡Felicidades, frentuda! ¡Hasta que ese cartel que tienes de frente te sirvió de algo! —felicitó feliz.

— Gracias, supongo… —ya estaba acostumbrada al _cariño_ de su amiga.

— ¿Sabes si a Naruto y Sasuke los llamaron?

— No lo sé. ¿Y a Shikamaru y Chouji?

— A ese problemático sí. A Chouji todavía no.

— Ya veo.

— A mí tampoco me han llamado aún…

— Descuida, sé que pronto lo harán —le animó.

... ... ...

En la casa Uchiha, una familia estaba preparando las cosas para almorzar, mejor dicho, la madre de Sasuke cocinaba, e Itachi —hermano mayor de la casa— la ayudaba; su padre leía el periódico en la mesa.

El teléfono del menor de la familia, Sasuke Uchiha —un chico alto, de cabello revoltoso azul marino y ojos negros como la noche, piel clara y un cuerpo bien formado, demasiado bien formado—, comenzó a sonar.

— ¿Aló?

— ¿Señor Sasuke Uchiha? Lo llamo desde la Universidad de Harvird, tengo el agrado de informarle que ha sido aceptado para entrar este año a la carreraa de Geología. Lo esperamos el 10 de marzo en la facultad para su orientación.

— Entiendo. Ahí estaré.

— Que tenga un buen día —y cortó.

— ¿Quién era, hijo? —preguntó su madre, con un ligero presentimiento de conocer la respuesta. A veces creía que sus hijos eran la viva imagen del otro.

— Era la universidad de Harvird, el 10 de marzo empiezo —respondió restándole importancia y levantándose para ir a su habitación.

— ¡Oh, pero qué buena noticia, hijo! —preguntó su madre.

— No esperaba menos —dijo un orgulloso padre.

— Me alegra que ahora vayas conmigo a la universidad —aludió su aniki.

— No lo arruines —le pidió el menor, en tono de broma.

— ¿No estás feliz por haber entrado? No es fácil —preguntó Itachi.

— Era de esperarse que me llamaran —espetó dándose aires de grandeza y saliendo de la sala, despreocupadamente. Cuando ya estuvo solo en su habitación, pudo sonreír como quería y alzar un puño frente a su cara — ¡Bien, carajo!

Ahora estaba un paso más cerca de todo lo que buscaba y estaba feliz y conforme. Pero claro, su imagen se iría a la mierda si su familia lo veía celebrar como una niña con una nueva barbie.

"Hablando de barbies…", pensaba recordando a cierto amigo suyo, rubio y de potentes ojos azulados. "¿Lo habrá conseguido también?"

... ... ...

— ¡Naruto, te dije que debías ir a reponer manzanas a la sección de frutas! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí en Administración?! —el gordo jefe irrumpió enojado e hizo que el rubio quedara como un gato en el techo.

El hiperquinético y risueño chico de ojos cielo, se había metido al segundo piso del supermercado en el que trabajaba ese verano, ya que estaba aburrido de reponer cosas… ¡con ópera de fondo! Así que se escabulló al cuarto de radio y altoparlante. Fue en ese momento cuando Maroon 5 comenzó a resonar en el lugar. Al ver a los clientes y trabajadores, disfrutar la música, sonrió satisfecho. Sin embargo, no todos se alegraron del cambio…

— Pero es que…

— ¡Nada de "peros"! ¡Esa blasfemia sólo habla de sexo, drogas y…mujeres sin ropa…y!

— ¡Pero si es "Moves like Jagger"! —aludía, herido.

— ¡No me importa en lo absoluto! Mira… —trató de calmarse—. Tú todavía estás a tiempo de conocer la verdadera música, si escuchas con atención la belleza de la ópera, entenderás que no existe mayor anhelo ni placer para tu alma que… —y de ahí en adelante, Naruto sólo escuchaba: bla…arte puro…blablá…niños tontos…blablá…generación perdida…

— Ash…no es que no me guste o que no valore laópera —y en serio era así, pero escucharla ¡todo el día, todos los días…! Por favor… ni que fueran _Los miserables_ —. Pero también hay otros estilos musicales muy b-

— ¡Tonterías! ¡La ópera es la única música que vale la pena! —el rubio volvió a callarse a la fuerza. ¡¿Por qué los adultos siempre hacían eso con él?! Minimizaban sus ideas y opiniones, sólo por ser…él. Si no estaban de acuerdo, no estaban dispuestos ni siquiera a escuchar.

"¿Y luego con qué cara reclamaban que nadie los escucha a ellos?". Suspiró frustrado y aburrido de la misma situación, se recostó en la silla donde estaba, y sin querer apretó el un botón de "encendido".

Todos los días lo regañaba por algo, la ropa, la forma de hablar, que su pelo era "demasiado llamativo". Já, cómo si él hubiese elegido tener cabeza de ampolleta.

En esos momentos sonó el celular del rubio.

— Disculpe —aludió Naruto, interrumpiendo al jefe para contestar, feliz de que alguien lo salvara de otro discurso— ¿Si, diga?

— Buenos días, ¿hablo con Naruto Uzumaki?

— Sí, soy yo.

— Señor Uzumaki, me complace anunciar que usted ha sido aceptado en la Universidad de Harvird para estudiar la carrera de Ingeniería medioambiental.

— ¡No invente! ¡¿Es en serio?!

— S-sí, señor. Lo esperamos el 10 de marzo para su orientac-

— ¡Yaju! —Gritó emocionado— ¡Ahí estaré, de veras! ¡Gracias señor, no los defraudaré! —Y cortó— ¡Jefe, adivine qué: me aceptaron en Harvird! ¡Iré a la mejor universidad de todas! ¡Cielos, debo contarle a todos! ¡El viejo se pondrá muy feliz cuando le cuente y!

— ¡Naruto, tienes el botón del altoparlante encendido! —regañó el jefe.

— ¿En serio? ¡Genial, oigan todos, voy a ir a Harvird! ¡Todos las bebidas a mitad de precio para celebrar!

— ¡¿Qué?! —de inmediato se escucharon los gritos de alegría de los clientes. La sangre se subió a la cabeza del jefe— ¡Naruto, estás despedido! —gritó furioso.

— Bueno, de todas formas iba a renunciar. Pero es mejor así, ya que tendrás que pagarme por todo el mes de todas formas, ¿no? Bien, iré a firmar el libro de despidos, ¡nos vemos! —estaba tan alegre que ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo el trabajo. Hizo los trámites, devolvió el uniforme, se despidió de sus amigos en el supermercado, y dio marcha feliz, fuera del lugar.

Pero antes, comenzó a sonar otra canción por los parlantes del supermercado…

— _Des…pa…cito… Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito, deja que te diga cosas al oído, para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo…_ —un último regalo de despedida de su parte para el amante de la ópera.

— ¡Naruto! —se escuchó el fúrico grito del jefe, mientras él se iba campante del lugar.

De inmediato les envió mensajes a sus dos mejores amigos contándoles la noticia; para su sorpresa, a ellos también los habían llamado esa mañana.

"Vaya, por un momento creí que no lograría entrar por mi promedio. Estoy seguro de que mis padres estarían felices si…". El teléfono volvió a interrumpirlo.

— ¡Naruto, me acaba de llamar Kouta, el jefe de ese minisúper, el cual me costó muchos días y varias botellas de wisky para convencerlo de que te contratara por el verano, y ya te despidió! ¡¿Qué rayos hiciste?! —el rubio tuvo que alejarse del móvil para no quedar sordo.

— ¡Ya no te preocupes por eso, Ero-sennin!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasó con tu discurso de "quiero ser más independiente de ti"?!

— Como me despidió tendrá que pagarme lo que quedó del mes. Además, eso ya no importa, viejo, ¡lo que importa es que iré a Harvird!

— ¡¿C-cómo?! —Toda esa ira se convirtió en alegría y orgullo, en un santiamén— ¡Qué alegría oír eso, estoy muy feliz por ti! ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en el bar _Media luna_ y almorzamos para celebrar?

— ¿Pero y tu trabajo?

— Bah…olvídate de eso. ¡Vamos antes de que te conviertas en un ratón de biblioteca sin tiempo para estar con tu querido abuelo! —a Naruto le rodó una gotita por la nuca.

— Oh vamos, no te pongas cursi ahora, si todavía no bebes nada. ¿O sí?

— Bien, a las 2 en punto allá. ¡No llegues tarde! —se despidió alegre y desviando la pregunta.

— ¡P-pero…! —ya había cortado. Ya eran las 1:34 de la tarde, y ese bar quedaba a 45 minutos de donde él estaba— ¡Mierda! —comenzó a correr para alcanzar el metro, con algo de suerte, llegaría antes de que Jiraiya, su abuelo, estuviese borracho.

... ... ...

Al otro lado del mundo, se encontraba una hermosa joven de piel nivea y ojos perla, su cabello azulado era largo y liso, y su semblante era triste y vacío.

Este era un día igual al anterior, a su parecer. Era invierno, siempre hacía frío en la ciudad donde ella vivía. Estaba en su casa, que parecía una mansión para los ojos de cualquiera, pero no para ella. Pues para Hinata sólo era una enorme y fría cárcel. Al menos su habitación era más "cálida", dentro de lo posible, de lo que su padre le permitía y encontraba apropiado.

Hinata Hyuuga era la hija mayor de un empresario muy importante, sin embargo, era muy autoritario, conservador y frío con ella. En cambio, ella era todo lo contrario: cálida, tímida y sensible. A la joven le afectaba bastante ese trato severo que le daba su padre. A diferencia de su hermana menor, Hanabi, a quien parecía no importarle mucho.

Después de una vida bajo sus reglas y mandato, Hinata había encontrado una luz de libertad cuando su padre le presentó una carta de su difunta madre, dirigida a ambos, en donde explicaba que quería que Hinata se fuera a estudiar a España, y ojalá a Harvird, donde ella había estudiado y había pasado sus mejores años.

Al principio su padre no estaba seguro, y ella estaba asustada. Pero Hinata entendía que era su único boleto de libertad y no podía desaprovecharlo; pues aquí sólo aspiraba a no poder salir de su casa para algo más que las clases o trabajo; no volver después de las 7 de la tarde; no traer amigos (o tener mucha oportunidad para hacerlos. Y ni hablar de pareja); y aspirar a trabajar en el negocio de su padre, junto a él…todos los días.

Luego de un mes de discusiones y arreglos, Hiashi Hyuuga cedió y ella postuló. Esa tarde había recibido la llamada que le confirmaba que había sido aceptada. Unas lágrimas de alegría escaparon de sus ojos.

Salió a su enorme jardín, la luna llena deslumbraba con algunas nubes alrededor.

— Gracias, madre… —susurró al cielo. Una bella sonrisa inundó su rostro, como hace mucho tiempo no pasaba.

Su sobreprotector padre la miraba desde lejos con preocupación. No quería que se fuera, no quería perderla de vista. Pero él sabía, en lo más profundo de su ser, que sería egoísta si seguía reteniéndola así.

— Hinata… —la llamó, llegando a su lado—. Esta es la primera vez que estaremos tan lejos y no podré cuidarte —se acercó a ella—. Debes ser fuerte y cuidadosa. Has las cosas bien allá. No me decepciones.

Su padre le trataba de decir que no traicionara su confianza, que no desaprovechara esta valiosa oportunidad.

— Sí, lo prometo.

Cualquier padre, hubiese abrazado a su hija, pero no él. Sólo entró en silencio a sus aposentos. Hinata lo observó con tristeza.

— Vamos, no pongas esa cara. Sabes que él no es Barney, el dinosaurio. Además… ¡Te irás a otro país! —apareció Hanabi, una chica muy parecida a ella, pero castaña y de unos 15 años— ¡Ya es hora de que vivas tu vida y encuentres a un apuesto novio! —la golpeaba juguetona con el codo, mientras la mayor se sonrojaba cual tomate.

— ¡N-no digas eso, Hanabi-chan!

— Oh, por favor, ¿quieres al menos tratar de disfrutar esto? No tendrás 20 años toda la vida, hermanita. ¿O quieres ser una solterona con 10 gatos?

— ¡C-claro que no! Pero…no busco un novio —ambas se sentaron—. No necesito un novio, en verdad. Los hombres son egoístas y mentirosos.

— No todos lo son. O al menos eso espero, aún soy pequeña para perder la esperanza, ¿no crees?

— Ah, lo siento, tienes razón.

— Descuida. No te tomes todo tan en serio, o te saldrán arrugas y quedaras como una pasa albina.

— ¡H-Hanabi-chan! —la menor se reía al conseguir molestar a su hermana. Luego la miró más seria y con cariño.

— Esta es tu oportunidad de ver el mundo. ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez haya chicos que valgan la pena allá —le giñó el ojo—. Sólo asegúrate de usar tu Byakugan esta vez.

Hinata se sorprendió por el comentario. Cuando era pequeña, su madre le contaba que usaba un poder ocular muy poderoso para detectar si la persona que tenía enfrente era buena o sincera, o no. Este era el Byakugan, que consistía en que, cuando te concentrabas mucho y abrías el alma para ver la de la otra persona, podía entender cosas de esta, que no te habían dicho. Es decir, cuando tus ojos lograban ver más allá de lo exterior, aún sin conocer a la persona.

Hinata sonrió con nostalgia al recordarlo.

— Si hubiese recordado eso antes de conocer a Gerard, las cosas hubiese sido distintas.

— No te sientas mal por ello. Todas tenemos derecho a ser idiotas una vez, por un chico. Pero sólo una vez, sino se vuelve enfermedad —Hinata se rió ante el creativo comentario. A veces deseaba ser tan desinhibida como su hermana menor.

— De todas formas iré allá a estudiar, conocer gente, lugares…no a perseguir tontos.

— ¿Eh? —aludió desanimada— ¿Es que quieres ser virgen hasta los 40?

— ¡Hanabi-chan!

— Es broma, tranquila. Bueno…algo.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Hinata era más bien una manzana ahora. La pequeña estalló en risas— ¡Mou, ya te lo he dicho, no busco novio! —nuevamente miró la luna y se hundió en ella—. Sólo necesito ser libre… —le sonrió con alegría a la menor. Hanabi le sonrió de vuelta.

— Bien. Entonces has las cosas bien allá, así papá no tendrá excusa para no dejarme ir también cuando crezca.

— Para eso necesitas es-tu-diar.

— Oh vamos…estás igual que mi padre, mis profesores, mis amigos, los conserjes, la bibliotecaria, el tipo que reparó el baño…

Hinata quedó impresionada por la larga lista de su hermana, que sumaba y seguía.

— Bueno, al menos ahora tendrás una buena razón para estudiar.

— Yupi… —aludió sarcástica— A todo esto, ¿ya decidiste que estudiar? La última vez que te pregunté, no estabas segura y no habías postulado aún.

— Sí, ya lo decidí. Estudiaré…

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí :) aún no estoy 100% segura de qué carrera estudiará Hinata, así que si alguien cree tener una buena idea de cuál carrera es mejor para ella, y me dice porqué, estaré feliz de saberla.

Por cierto, la canción que puso Naruto antes de irse del supermercado es de Luis Fonsi y se llama: Despacito. Si alguien tuvo ganas de asesinarme al saber qué canción era, mis sinceras disculpas XD pero era la idea...

Cualquier comentario es bienvenido (sólo pido que sean en la buena onda, con la cual uno viene a leer Fanfic :3) y espero que les haya gustado y que continúen leyendo lo que viene :)

Nos vemos!


	2. Entre lunas y cielos

**Entre lunas y cielos**

Finalmente estaba sentada en el avión, mirando como la ciudad que la vio nacer y crecer quedaba como una simple maqueta, para luego perderse entre nubes. Unas tenues lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos perla, y se dibujó una nostálgica sonrisa en su rostro.

"No debo estar triste, donde voy me esperan nuevas aventuras, una nueva vida…". Miró una vez más por la ventana. Viajar entre las nubes comenzó a tranquilizarla, puso música en su mp4, y se dispuso a disfrutar lo mejor que pudiese del viaje, de la experiencia…y la vida.

Recordaba cómo sus amigas de la secundaria siempre le decían lo mismo: no disfrutas la vida. Bueno, desde ahora en adelante sería distinto, era una promesa a sí misma.

Cuando por fin logró poner los pies en su lugar de destino, una emoción incontrolable la invadió de pies a cabeza. Tomó sus maletas y fue al taxi que la esperaba para llevarla a la residencia de la universidad. Su padre había hecho los preparativos hasta ahí. Una vez que se bajó del vehículo y este se fue, quedaba finalmente a su suerte.

La universidad era enorme y hermosa, con muchas facultades distintas adentro y una gran cantidad de áreas verdes, es más, por lo que sabía, también había una laguna no muy grande dentro del recinto.

— Bien…—respiró profundo— ¡Finalmente estoy aquí! ¡Esto será genial! —Habló muy feliz y emocionada, aunque no tan alto, para no quedar en vergüenza— Y ahora… ¿hacia dónde tengo que i-?

— ¡Cuidado! —la advirtió una voz lejana. Al tiempo que ella miraba hacia el lado y notaba como un balón venía a toda velocidad hacia su cara. Sus piernas le fallaron y sólo cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, que nunca llegó. Pues un alto chico castaño, había alcanzado a patear el balón en el aire, justo a tiempo.

Hinata abrió los ojos entendiendo lo que había pasado, y miró agradecida a su rescatador.

— Gracias por… ¿eh? —Ahí fue cuando notó a quién se estaba refiriendo— ¿E-eres tú, Kiba?

El chico la miró, rascándose la nariz, levemente sonrojado. La había visto desde que se bajó del taxi.

— ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Hinata! —llegó a su lado y la abrazó efusivo. Ella quedó algo impresionada ante el contacto, pero se lo devolvió— ¡Me alegra tanto verte aquí!

— ¡También a mí! Creí que llegarías mañana, con Shino —él la soltó.

— Quise llegar antes, para comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba. Shino llegará mañana temprano.

— ¡Genial! Así podremos estar los tres juntos para almorzar.

— Como en los viejos tiempos. Oye, ¿quieres que te acompañe a la residencia de chicas?

— Pero… ¿y tus amigos? —otros chicos parecían estar esperando a que el delantero volviera.

— Descuida, te ayudaré con tus cosas. ¡Hey, chicos! —se dirigió a ellos— ¡Volveré después! —avisó. Mientras se escuchaban algunos abucheos y sonidos cursis para molestar a la "pareja"

— ¡Que rápido eres, Kiba! —le gritó uno de ellos.

— ¡Muy linda tu noviecita, ¿eh?! —se unió otro. Hinata se sonrojó ante los comentarios, al igual que el castaño.

— ¡Cómprense una vida, ¿quieren?! Vamos, Hinata, no les hagas caso.

Y así la llevó a conocer la residencia para mujeres. La dejó en su habitación con las maletas y se quedaron hablando un rato, había mucho que contarse.

Hinata, Kiba y Shino fueron compañeros de primaria en la ciudad natal de la chica. Pero al pasar a secundaria, Shino se cambió de cuidad y Kiba se vino a España con su madre, cuando esta se separó de su padre. Eran muy unidos y fueron bonitos años juntos, especialmente para la de ojos perla; y por tanto, también fue muy duro acostumbrarse a su ausencia, sobre todo por lo tímida que siempre era ella con el resto de la gente.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo mucho que había extrañado al castaño y que estaba emocionada por verlo de nuevo; algo en su mirada la hacía sentir ligeramente incómoda. No entendía el porqué, pero en esos momentos prefería estar sola y arreglar las cosas en su nueva habitación. Tal vez por haber pasado tanto tiempo sola, se había acostumbrado ya.

— Kiba-kun, ¿no te esperaban tus amigos?

— ¡Oh, claro! Pero…podría decirles que jugamos otro día y así pasamos juntos el resto del día, linda.

Y ese " _linda"_ …le cayó como patada en la guata, sin entender el motivo.

— Pero ya les habías dicho que volverías, llevas poco acá, no quiero alejarte de ellos. ¿Qué te parece si mejor nos vemos mañana, cuando Shino llegue?

— ¿Estás segura? Aún no conoces a nadie más aquí.

— Descuida, estaré bien. Arreglaré mis cosas.

— Está bien. Entonces nos vemos mañana —se despidió de ella, y Hinata quedó sola en pequeña pero acogedora habitación con baño privado. Respiró tranquila y comenzó a poner todo en su lugar.

— Vaya… ¿ese bombón es tu novio? Debe ser lindo venir a estudiar a la universidad con tu pareja —una chica bonita y alta, de ojos y cabello castaño —atado en dos moñitos— le hablaba desde la puerta.

— N-no es mi novio, sólo es Kiba, mi amigo de la infancia.

— Oh… ya veo. ¡Oh, disculpa, la intromisión!, soy Tenten, es un placer —Hinata se acercó a ella.

— Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga. El placer es mío, Tenten-san.

— No, por favor, nada de formalidades, ¿sí?, así podremos ser amigas más pronto —le sonrió con confianza. Hinata le sonrió de vuelta, se sentía cómoda con ella — ¿Y qué estudiarás, Hinata?

— Ingeniería medioambiental. ¿Y tú?

— ¡Oh! ¡También yo!

— ¿En serio? ¡Qué bueno!

— ¡Podremos ir juntas a clases! —ambas chicas parecían llevarse muy bien. Tenten ayudó a Hinata a ordenar. Pronto la habitación estaba mucho más colorida y adornada, se veía muy acogedora.

— ¿Qué te parece si ahora vamos a recorrer la universidad? Aún falta para almorzar.

— ¡Claro! Todavía no me ubico bien aquí.

— Tampoco yo. Iré a buscar un suéter, vuelvo enseguida —ella vivía en el cuarto de al lado.

— Okey —cuando la castaña desapareció, la de ojos perla pudo lanzarse feliz a su nueva cama color morado con algunas almohadas verde limón y rosadas. Su pieza se veía hermosa con todos los colores que alguna vez quiso ponerle a su vieja pieza y no pudo por órdenes de su padre. Tomó las llaves de su pieza y salió.

Estuvieron viendo las instalaciones y jardines. Incluso alcanzaron a ver la hermosa laguna rodeada de árboles y algunas flores. Debían seguir un pequeño sendero y luego bajar una pequeña colina para llegar al agua.

Cuando se dirigían hacia la cafetería, mientras iban hablando alegremente, Hinata divisó a lo lejos a Kiba, quien hablaba con los chicos del fútbol, al parecer no le había costado hacer amigos ahí.

— Oigan, preciosas —las llamó una voz varonil desde otra mesa. Era un chico alto y albino con ojos afilados— ¿Quieren venir a sentarse con nosotros? —las invitó coquetamente, estaba junto a varios chicos que parecían comérselas con la mirada. Pero todos eran bastante atractivos a los ojos de Tenten, a diferencia de Hinata que se sintió algo incómoda y nerviosa.

— Gracias, chicos; pero será para la próxima —les dijo la castaña, con una sonrisa. Y siguieron caminando. Hinata la miró admirada por su desplante.

— ¿C-cómo haces para hablarles tan ligeramente si no los conoces?

— No me importa tenerles confianza, mientras pueda tenerme confianza a mí misma. Además, es lindo escuchar que te coqueteen un ratito, ¿no? Te hace sentir bien. Hay que disfrutar los pequeños placeres de la vida, ¿no crees? —le guiñó el ojo. Eso era exactamente lo que la de cabello azul se había propuesto y ya lo estaba olvidando.

"Es cierto, si quiero disfrutar más de las cosas, debo dejar de tener tanta cautela con todo lo que me rodea".

— ¡Hola, Tenten! —le saludó alegremente un chico de pelo liso negro y en forma de casco, sus ojos eran enormes y él era larguirucho y flaco.

— Hola, Lee. No sabía que ya habías llegado. Ella es Hinata, una amiga y vecina de cuarto. Y él es Rock Lee, un viejo amigo de la escuela.

— Mucho gusto —saludó respetuosamente la de ojos perla.

— Es un placer conocerte, Hinata. ¿Quieren venir a almorzar con nosotros?

— Claro, ¿qué te parece, Hinata? —preguntó Tenten.

— Por supuesto.

Se acercaron a los demás, había otras cuatro personas en la mesa.

— Mucho gusto, yo soy Temari, y estudiaré Ingeniería medioambiental —habló una alta chica rubia de ojos verde.

— ¿De verdad? Yo soy Hinata, y también estudiaré eso.

— ¡Genial, ya somos tres! —aludió una emocionada Tenten.

— Yo me llamo Ino Yamaka, estudiaré enfermería. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien —le sonrió la rubia.

— Yo soy Shikamaru, estudiaré matemática, aunque sea problemático.

— Y mi nombre es Chouji Akimichi, y vengo a estudiar gastronomía.

Una vez terminadas las presentaciones, comenzaron a conocerse más y a pasarlo bien. Estaban formando un muy buen grupo, sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Conocen a alguien más acá? —preguntó Tenten.

— Pues…una amiga y sus dos mejores amigos vendrán a estudiar también acá —dijo Ino—. Creo que llegarán pasado mañana.

— Ya veo… ¿y sus amigos están buenos? —preguntó una pícara castaña.

— ¡Tenten! —le llamó la atención Lee.

— Oh vamos, no tengo novio, no le debo nada a nadie —se rió—. No hay mal en preguntar.

— Pues…de hecho, ambos están buenísimos —le sugirió Ino, riéndose junto a ella—. Uno es un sexy rubio de ojos color azul claro y un cuerpazo que pide que lo arañes…

— Uy… —aludió interesada Temari, mientras Shikamaru la mirada levemente frustrado.

— Y el otro es un bombonazo de cabello azulado, con cara de "soy tan sexy que tendrás que pellizcarme para ver si soy real" —las risas femeninas volvieron a estallar.

— Vaya, ya quiero conocerlos… —aludió Tenten, mientras Hinata escuchaba atenta, pero no realmente interesada. Después de todo, prefería hacer amigos que encontrar un chico que la hiciera sufrir.

— ¿Qué opinas tú, Hinata? —preguntó Ino.

— B-bueno, yo realmente no estoy interesada en encontrar novio ni esas cosas.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Ino y Tenten pusieron cara de "es la primera vez que escucho esas palabras juntas"

— Es que…no he tenido buenas experiencias con ese tema, y además no lo necesito.

— Bien dicho, Hinata. Estoy de acuerdo —apoyó Shikamaru, aburrido de la conversación femenina y abandonando la mesa para ir al baño. La actitud no pasó desapercibida por Temari.

— Ya veo… —dijo Ino—. Pero no siempre serán malas experiencias.

— Es verdad, Hinata. Es más, tal vez encuentres al amor de tu vida en aquí.

— Ay, por favor, chicas… —le restó importancia ella.

— ¡Pero puede pasar! —Siguió Ino—. El amor te golpea en la cara cuando menos lo esperas.

De inmediato recordó el balonazo que casi recibe en la cara esa mañana, y a Kiba. La idea de estar con él le incomodaba de alguna forma.

— Pues espero que no…

…

Al día siguiente, en el patio central de la universidad, estaban Shino, Hinata y Kiba, reencontrándose luego de tanto tiempo. La pasaron muy bien recordando anécdotas y poniéndose al día en sus vidas. Sin embargo, y esto no pasó desapercibido por nadie, en cada oportunidad que tenía Kiba, se acercaba más a Hinata, conversaba sólo con ella y la elogiaba de una u otra manera. Al punto de que la chica parecía algo incómoda al final.

Mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad, en un pequeño parque, estaba otro trío de amigos, que habían decidido verse ahí antes de irse al otro día a la universidad.

— ¡No puedo creer que hayas puesto "Despacito" en el altoparlante del supermercado, sólo para molestar a tu jefe! —le "regañaba" Sakura, mientras la risa casi no la dejaba hablar.

— Tienes razón, Sakura-chan. Debí haber puesto "reggeatón lento".

— ¡No me refería a eso! Jajaja —la risa seguía en sus bocas, incluso Sasuke también parecía entretenido con la historia.

— En fin, ¡lo importante es que estaremos juntos en la universidad! ¡Cielos, estoy muy emocionado!

— Que raro es verte emocionado por ir a _estudiar_ —dijo Sakura.

— Ah sí, también —una gotita rodó en la cabeza de chicle y en la cabeza de noche.

— Apuesto a que dura un mes —dijo Sakura a Sasuke.

— Le doy dos semanas —subió la apuesta el Uchiha.

— ¡Hey! ¡Téngame algo de fe, ¿quieren?!

— Tienes razón —reconoció Sakura—. Lo dejo en mes y medio —afirmó. Naruto parecía llorar "herido".

— Oh vamos, no se hagan los tontos. Todos sabemos por qué queríamos esta universidad.

— Porque es la mejor en medicina del país —dijo Sakura, de forma obvia.

— Porque tiene gran prestigio y un montón de actividades extracurriculares —confirmó Sasuke.

— ¡Y también porque tiene las fiestas más históricas de la vida! Oh vamos, es una universidad muy buena, sí. ¡Pero hacen muchos eventos y fiestas alocadas todas las semanas, no se hagan los desentendidos! —ambos lo miraron como si les importara un pepino ese detalle. Aunque en el fondo, ambos contaban con ello.

Después de todo, era necesario botar el estrés del estudio también, ¿no? Y la fama de esas fiestas era notable.

— Oye, Sasuke-kun, ¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos —preguntó Sakura.

— Bien —espetó escueto. Mientras a Naruto le rodaba una gotita en la nuca, había sido olímpicamente ignorado, de nuevo.

— Vamos, ¿sólo eso puedes decir de dos meses de vacaciones? —le animó ella.

— De acuerdo, estuvo bastante bien —repitió en el mismo tono y sin mirarla.

Luego de eso, la "conversación" parecía fluir entre ellos, mientras que Naruto los miraba pensativo, sobre todo a Sakura. Una triste sonrisa inundo su rostro.

— ¡Ah! Chicos, recordé que hoy iba a almorzar con la vieja Tsunade y el viejo, así que debo irme —mintió, bastante bien para ser él, pero no lo suficiente como para que Sasuke se lo tragara, después de todo lo conocía como la palma de su mano— ¡Nos veremos mañana en la universidad, ¿sí?! ¡Nos vemos! —y rápidamente se alejó de ahí.

— ¿Eh? ¡N-Naruto, espera…! —Sakura intentó hacerlo parar, pero ya se había ido. No entendía el porqué de su prisa, si aún era temprano para almorzar. De hecho, ella creía que comerían juntos.

El de ojos negros se quedó observando a su amigo mientras se alejaba, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

— Entonces… ¿te parece si nosotros vamos a almorzar, Sasuke-kun? —le preguntó sonrojada.

— Lo siento, debo ir a comprar algunas cosas que me faltan para llevar a la facultad —comenzó a retirarse.

— E-espera —lo frenó ella— ¿Q-quieres que te ayude con eso? —Sasuke se volteó a mirarla. Parecía que los ónixs se hundieron en los ojos jade, en sólo unos pocos segundos.

— Está bien —"sólo serán unos momentos. Luego me iré", se mentalizó. Después de todo, aunque le gustaba la compañía de esa molestosa peli-rrosa a la que ya se había acostumbrado, había cosas más importantes que tomar en cuenta.

"Como ese idiota…", pensó resignado y comenzando a caminar, con Sakura hablándole de mil cosas que no escuchaba del todo, y con una sonrisa gigante que parecía iluminar las calles.

…

— Bueno, chicos. Estoy algo cansada, así que me iré a mi habitación —informó Hinata, levantándose para irse—. Nos veremos después.

— ¿Estás segura de irte? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación? —le preguntó el castaño.

— No, descuida, estoy bien. Nos vemos —y se fue rápidamente.

— Adiós, linda —se despidió Kiba. Dejando a Hinata con un amargo sabor en la boca con ese "linda", de nuevo.

— Buenas noches, Hinata —dijo Shino, neutro. Luego miró a Kiba, como interrogándolo.

— ¿Qué?

— "¿Linda?"

— Sí, bueno, es linda, ¿no? De hecho, creo que no lo había notado hasta ahora. Está realmente bonita y…

— Kiba, te recuerdo que es Hinata de quien hablas —Shino podía no ser muy sociable o hablador, pero siempre protegía a quienes quería—. No quiero que la veas como las mujeres que usas para divertirte.

— ¡N-no la veo como un juguete! ¡Ella en verdad me gusta! Y no veo porqué no puedo estar con ella. De hecho, tengo ventaja sobre los demás, ¿no? Como somos amigos de la infancia…

— Ella no parecía muy cómoda con tu coqueteo. Te sugiero que no seas egoísta.

— Oh vamos, Shino. Lo dices como si fuera a dañarla, soy su amigo, ¿recuerdas? ¿Quién mejor que yo para protegerla y quererla?

— Hm… —el de lentes oscuros parecía seguir poco convencido.

— Eres mi mejor amigo, deberías apoyarme.

— Tal vez tengas razón…

— ¡De eso estoy hablando! —Le pasó un brazo por los hombros—. Sabía que podía contar contigo.

…

Ya estaba atardeciendo, mientras un rubio iba caminando hacia su casa con las manos en los bolsillos. Había pasado toda la tarde, vagando por ahí. Iba pensativo y distraído en sus ideas.

— Vaya, vaya, no pensé que me toparía contigo aquí —una voz femenina y ruda lo detuvo. Era una mujer de aspecto joven, rubia, de cabello largo.

— Tsunade no bachan… —"Já, al parecer mis excusas invocan gente".

— Justamente iba hacia tu casa ahora para despedirme de ti, sé que mañana te irás a la universidad.

— Sí… —contestó no muy alegre.

— ¿Qué sucede? Creí que lo que más deseabas era entrar a esa universidad.

— Así eso. No te preocupes, sólo son tonterías —se puso una mano en la nuca, tratando de simular despreocupación. Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó —con su fuerte brazo— por los hombros.

— Oh vamos, ¿no creerás que aún me puedo tragar tus mentiras baratas? Ven, ven, vamos a hablar, aún nos queda camino hasta llegar a tu casa—lo arrastró a la fuerza, mientras él se quejaba.

Finalmente cedió y le contó lo que ocultaba.

— He estado enamorado de Sakura-chan desde que la conocí en la academia de artes marciales, cuando teníamos 10 años. Pero…

— ¿A ella le gusta otro?

— ¿Cómo supiste?

— Intuición, no tendrías esa cara si te correspondiera como tú quieres. Y bueno, ¿qué harás?

— Pues…he intentado gustarle muchas veces, la he invitado a salir, incluso me declaré hace dos años. Pero nada funciona, ella sigue perdidamente enamorada de Sasu…otro.

— Ya veo —ella sí conocía a Sasuke, así que podía entender el dilema que tenía su querido ahijado— ¿Y todavía piensas que la amas?

— Bueno…no creo que la ame, pero…me gusta, la quiero. Aunque…

— ¿Aunque? —le animó a seguir.

— Últimamente me he dado cuenta de que lo que en verdad me gusta de ella es…como trata al chico que ama —reconoció con dolor—. Soy patético, ¿no?

— Claro que no —le puso una mano en su hombro—. Sólo eres un ingenuo al creer que no hay otra mujer capaz de sentir lo mismo que ella, pero hacia ti. Debes darte la oportunidad de conocer otras chicas. Ella puede ser genial, pero no puedes obligarla a sentir algo más por ti. En tu situación actual, ¿no crees que es un buen momento para abrir tu corazón a otra persona?

— ¿Pero cómo? La quiero desde hace tanto. No puedo simplemente olvidarme de ello.

— Entiendo. Entonces deberías tratar de cerrar el ciclo con ella, para poder empezar bien otra vez, ¿no te parece?

— ¿Y cómo hago eso?

— Esa respuesta sólo la tienes tú. No puedo decirte más —ya habían llegado al jardín de la casa del rubio—. Pero sí puedo decirte que desde mañana tu vida cambiará, aunque no lo creas. Ir a la universidad te abre la mente y los ojos, en muchos sentidos. No lo desaproveches.

Luego de entrar y comer junto a Jiraiya. El rubio continuó pensando en la conversación con su madrina. Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez ya era hora de cerrar ese capítulo con Sakura-chan y…empezar desde cero.

Tomó su celular y envió un mensaje de texto. Su corazón latía rápidamente y sus manos sudaban.

"Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante. ¿Podemos vernos mañana, a las 11, en la laguna de la universidad? Dicen que es bonita…". Apretar ese "enviar", fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho. A los minutos le llegó la respuesta.

"De acuerdo, pero no llegues tarde, que a las 12 es la orientación para todas las carreras. Bye". Un suspiro nervioso salió de su boca. Mañana sería el gran día, le diría una vez más lo que sentía, y también le diría que ya no buscaría nada más con ella, que no quería perderla por nada del mundo.

Ese sería su nuevo inicio.

Al día siguiente, una chica de cabello largo y azulado iba caminando hacia la laguna. Durante la noche anterior había recibido un mensaje de Kiba, en el que le pedía que se vieran en la laguna, pues necesitaba de su ayuda para algo "urgente", según el texto.

Cuando al fin llegó, no divisó ninguna cabeza castaña, de hecho, no veía a nadie por ahí. Y entendía el porqué: Eran las 10:50, y la orientación de todas las carreras era a las 12 en punto, todos estaban preparándose para ello. Es más, había quedado de ir con Temari y Tenten para asistir juntas.

¡¿Qué rayos quería Kiba que era tan urgente cómo para no poder esperar al término de la charla?!

Finalmente divisó una chaqueta negra sentada a la orilla de la laguna, justo debajo de donde ella estaba. Se acercó algo enfadada hacia el chico, no le gustaba la idea de llegar tarde y presentía que no era nada muy "urgente". Pero al irse acercando, se dio cuenta de que ese no podía ser Kiba, pues ese chico tenía una brillante cabellera rubia. Sin embargo, fue muy tarde para dar marcha atrás, pues no se dio cuenta de que había una tramposa piedra que la hizo tropezar y comenzar a rodar, directo hacia el muchacho.

No podía parar, así que sólo cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando varios moretones por lo bajo.

Naruto Uzumaki, volteó al escuchar un ruido acercándose, pensando que era Sakura, que llegaba antes. Pero sólo vio una bola humana, de color azulado, rodar directo hacia él. Sus reflejos, en un intento de supervivencia, atraparon a la desafortunada chica como pudieron.

Y finalmente, ambos quedaron tendidos en el pasto, a centímetros del agua. El rubio notó como estaba de espaldas en el césped, con un cuerpo encima. Hinata sintió algo más blando que el piso, abrió los ojos y se topó con que su cabeza estaba en el pecho de alguien. Incorporó un poco su cabeza, algo mareada todavía. Y fue ahí cuando el mundo se detuvo unos instantes, sólo para ellos.

Hinata observaba atónita ese hermoso rubio, de rasgos muy varoniles y con algunas marcas en su rostro, junto con sus ojos color cielo, que parecían hacerla flotar en la nube más alta. No sentía nada de dolor, sólo armonía ante ese firmamento.

Mientras que Naruto se hundía profundamente en esos ojos perla, que parecían hipnotizarlo. De la nada, sin entenderlo, tenía encima a una chica hermosa y desconocida, de rasgos finos y suaves, piel clara y cabello azulado y brillante, que le caía por un lado de su rostro. Sin embargo, lo que más desarmado lo dejó, eran esos hermosos ojos de luna, parecía que podía ver a través de su alma, incluso se asustó un poco. Pero…no podía dejar de verlos.

Era simplemente imposible soltar esa mirada tan obsesivamente hermosa para él.


	3. Una inesperada bienvenida

**Una inesperada bienvenida**

 _Naruto Uzumaki, volteó al escuchar un ruido acercándose, pensando que era Sakura, que llegaba antes. Pero sólo vio una bola humana, de color azulado, rodar directo hacia él. Sus reflejos, en un intento de supervivencia, atraparon a la desafortunada chica como pudieron._

 _Y finalmente, ambos quedaron tendidos en el pasto, a centímetros del agua. El rubio notó como estaba de espaldas en el césped, con un cuerpo encima. Hinata sintió algo más blando que el piso, abrió los ojos y se topó con que su cabeza estaba en el pecho de alguien. Incorporó un poco su cabeza, algo mareada todavía. Y fue ahí cuando el mundo se detuvo unos instantes, sólo para ellos._

 _Hinata observaba atónita ese hermoso rubio, de rasgos muy varoniles y con algunas marcas en su rostro, junto con sus ojos color cielo, que parecían hacerla flotar en la nube más alta. No sentía nada de dolor, sólo armonía ante ese firmamento._

 _Mientras que Naruto se hundía profundamente en esos ojos perla, que parecían hipnotizarlo. De la nada, sin entenderlo, tenía encima a una chica hermosa y desconocida, de rasgos finos y suaves, piel clara y cabello azulado y brillante, que le caía por un lado de su rostro. Sin embargo, lo que más desarmado lo dejó, eran esos hermosos ojos de luna, parecía que podía ver a través de su alma, incluso se asustó un poco. Pero…no podía dejar de verlos._

 _Era simplemente imposible soltar esa mirada obsesivamente hermosa para él._

"¿Quién es ella?", pensaba el rubio algo anonadado. "Es tan…linda…". La Hyuuga, finalmente pareció volver al mundo real.

— ¡Y-yo…l-lo siento mucho! –se disculpó apresuradamente y sonrojada por la vergüenza.

— N-no…descuida. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¡S-sí! Gracias a ti, no sé cómo agradecerte, ¿eh…? —sus mejillas ardían como nunca, mientras esos hermosos ojos azulados no la soltaban.

— Ah, Naruto Uzumaki. ¿Y tú eres?

— Hinata Hyuuga. Es un placer conocerte, yo… ¡Oh! —en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que ¡todavía estaba sobre ese cuerpo masculino! Trató de quitarse son prisa— ¡Discúlpame! Yo no qui- ¡auch! —vociferó adolorida, mientras caía de nuevo al piso.

— ¡¿Estás bien?! —la sostuvo por los hombros para que no se golpeara más. Y pudo notar como tenía algunos rasguños y cortaduras leves en la parte superior de los brazos, mientras que en su rodilla derecha se veía como la sangre comenzaba a manchar su pantalón blanco.

— S-sí…no es nada.

— No digas eso, tú rodilla debe estar muy mal, Hinata —no la quiso soltar por miedo a que esa frágil criatura volviera a dañarse.

— Oh rayos, que torpe —se autoregañó, algo decaída. Ya estaba quedado mal frente a su rubio rescatador. La verdad es que la pierna le dolía como si un elefante hubiese bailado cumbia sobre ella—. N-no me duele —mintió como pudo, y él lo supo de inmediato.

No entendía por qué trataba de minimizar su dolor ni disimularlo. ¿Acaso no entendía que debía ir a la enfermería de inmediato? Se puso serio, sin entender del todo el porqué le enfadaba.

Se acercó al rostro femenino, a esos bellos ojos perla.

— No me mientas, Hinata —le pidió, firme. Ella sintió como se derretía. ¿Por qué alguien a quién sólo le había causado problemas, se preocupaba por ella? —Yo veo que estás mal.

— Y-yo…

— ¿Naruto? —preguntó una segunda voz femenina, algo extrañada de ver a su mejor amigo tan cercano a una chica a la que nunca había visto. ¿Acaso se había perdido de algo?

— ¡S-Sakura-chan! — ¡Claro! Se supone que había acordado con su amiga para decirle lo que sentía y "cerrar el tema". ¡Ya se le estaba olvidando!

— ¿No me dijiste a las 11 aquí? ¿Entonces por qué te sorprendes tanto?

— N-no…es que yo…

Hinata observó el cambio en el rostro del rubio. Sus ojos brillaban un poquito más, se sonrojó y sus nervios se le salían por los poros.

"Ya veo…él la quiere, se nota. Ella debe ser su novia o algo así", asumió la Hyuuga, algo decepcionada. Comenzó a levantarse como pudo, pero Naruto no la soltó.

— Lamento haberlos importunado. Me caí y él me ayudó, así que esto es mi culpa—le explicó a la joven de cabello rosado, para que no pensara mal de Naruto. Lo que menos quería era causarle más problemas.

— No digas eso, yo fui la que llegó después —le animó una amistosa chica más alta que ella, de ojos jade— Me llamo Sakura Har- ¡Oh! ¡Tu pierna está sangrando! —se acercó a la chica herida con rapidez, para ayudar a Naruto a levantarla.

— N-no se preocupen, yo…

— Nada de eso —cortó Sakura—. Debemos llevarte enseguida a la enfermería, la herida podría infectarse.

— Pero… —sentía que estaba interrumpiendo algo, después de todo, parecía que ellos habían acordado verse _a solas_ ahí —N-no quiero estropear su cita… —ambos amigos quedaron sorprendidos por sus palabras. Naruto, por lo fácil que lo había leído; y Sakura, bueno…

— Jajaja —sus risas no se hicieron esperar—. No somos novios, Naruto es mi mejor amigo desde pequeños. Es como un hermano pequeño y molestoso para mí —le guiñó el ojo a Hinata—. Así que despreocúpate.

Naruto sintió como una muralla gigante llamada Frienzone le besaba la cara, a golpes. Luego detectó una ligera opresión en su estómago; pero esas palabras lo ayudaron a entender algo muy importante.

— Si… —continuó él—. Sakura-chan es mi mejor amiga nada más. Ahora debemos llevarte a que te revisen, Hinata, así que…

— ¡Hinata! —saludó un sonriente Kiba, mientras corría hacia la chica…y hacia los otros dos desconocidos… ¡que la tenían sujeta! — ¿Hinata? ¡Ah! ¡¿Estás herida?! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! —preguntó algo a la defensiva. Naruto miró seriamente al castaño que los enfrentaba receloso.

— Yo soy Sakura, y él es Naruto. Pero las presentaciones para después, ¿sí? Debemos llevar a Hinata a la enfermería.

—…Bien —Kiba no parecía muy convencido, sobre todo por la mirada seria que le dedicaba ese extraño rubio, pero no parecía haber otra opción.

Los cuatro se fueron caminando lentamente, sosteniendo siempre a Hinata. Por suerte, Sakura era casi tan fuerte como Naruto, y no tuvo problemas para llevar a la Hyuuga.

— Eres muy fuerte, Sakura-san —se admiró la más baja.

— Oh por favor, nada de formalidades, pienso que tenemos la misma edad. Y bueno, soy fuerte porque…

— ¡Sakura-chan tiene la fuerza de un toro! —anunció un orgulloso e impertinente rubio, al tiempo que era fuertemente golpeado en la cabeza.

— ¡No necesita saber eso! —le regañó—. Ejem… —se recompuso—. Es que desde pequeña iba a una academia de artes marciales, en Konoha. De hecho, ahí fue donde conocí a este torpe y a Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —preguntó la de ojos claros.

— Sí, ya lo conocerás… —se sonrojó la Haruno al recordarlo, a Hinata no se le pasó el detalle. Y Naruto miró hacia otro lado algo disconforme; después de todo, cada chica que conocía a Teme, quedaba enganchada de él, probablemente Hinata no sería la excepc-

"Un momento… ¿y eso a mí qué?", sacudió su cabeza rubia. Tal vez el golpe si le había afectado.

— Oye, Hinata, ¿qué estudiarás? —preguntó Naruto, para distraerse de sus propias ideas.

— Ingeniería medioambiental.

— ¡Oh, también yo! Será genial tenerte de compañera —soltó de la nada, logrando un sonrojo en Hinata.

Sakura se quedó mirando a esos futuros ingenieros, con una tenue sonrisa pícara. Mientras Kiba los observaba amurrado. Ese par de desconocidos había arruinado su cita con Hinata; de hecho, iba dispuesto a proponerle ser su novia. Y ahora sólo era un espectador de las miraditas entre esos dos.

Cuando al fin llegaron, Sakura entró con Hinata para ayudarla a desvestirse. Mientras ambos machos quedaban en la sala de espera, lejos uno del otro, sin mirarse ni hablarse.

— ¿Y quién eres tú? —le peguntó Kiba de pronto, rompiendo el silencio de forma pesada.

— Naruto Uzumaki —contestó firme y serio — ¿Y tú?

— Soy Kiba Inuzuka, su amigo de la infancia —informó, retándolo con la mirada. Naruto se mantuvo neutral, sin dejar de verlo serio.

— No sabía que debíamos presentarnos con títulos —se burló con una media sonrisa. Kiba lo miró con enojo.

Sakura salió en esos momentos e interrumpió la guerra de miradas.

— Hinata estará bien, son sólo unos rasguños y moretones feos. Aunque estará adolorida un par de días.

— Que alivio —dijo el Uzumaki. Al momento en que ella salía de la sala, caminando con algo de dificultad— Hinata, ¿cómo te sientes?

— M-mejor. Gracias por tu ayuda, Naruto-kun, también tú, Sakura-san.

— Vamos, ya te dije que nada de formalidades —le repetía amable.

El celular de Hinata comenzó a sonar. Era Tenten, recordándole que se juntarían para ir a la orientación.

— ¡Rayos, ya lo estaba olvidando! —vociferó ella—. Iré a cambiarme, nos vemos en la residencia de mujeres —le dijo a la castaña por celular.

— Yo te acompañaré, Hinata —le dijo Sakura—. Debe dolerte caminar aún.

— También yo —soltó Naruto, apresurado. Ganándose las miradas sorprendidas de todos—. D-digo, no a la residencia, no quiero que las chicas piensen mal. Pero…también iré a la orientación de la carrera, así que podemos ir juntos y…así puedo ayudarte si tienes algún problema al caminar, o si…bueno, ya sabes, sólo si quieres…

— S-sí. M-muchas gracias —se sonrojó la aludida, sonriéndole.

Kiba se sentía completamente ignorado, cosa que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo; pero se encontraba atado de manos, pues él se iba a su charla en otra facultad. Hinata notó la cara de molestia del castaño. Ahí recordó que él quería hablarle de algo "urgente".

— Kiba, lamento que no hayamos podido hablar.

— No, descuida —le dijo aún medio amurrado. Se acercó a la de pelo azul y le puso una mano en la cabeza, con suavidad—. Bien, entonces te veré después de las charlas. Si necesitas algo, dímelo.

— Okey —y se fue, no sin mirar de reojo a Naruto, por última vez. Quien no lo miraba muy feliz, luego de ese gesto.

Los tres chicos se fueron caminando lentamente, y hablando. Si bien Hinata era tímida, no se le dificultaba mucho hablar con esos dos; aunque le costaba un par de sonrojos. Ya en la residencia —y mientras Naruto las esperaba afuera— Tenten y Temari conocieron a Sakura, mientras Hinata se cambiaba. Lograron congeniar fácilmente, por lo que Hinata se alegró.

— ¡Frentuda, hasta que te dignas en aparecer!

— Ino-cerda, sé que me extrañas, pero al menos podrías tener más orgullo y disimularlo frente a las demás, o te creerán lesbi.

— Oh por favor, como si alguien pudiese tratar de ser lesbi en esta universidad con tantos bombones sueltos. Hablando de bombones, ¿y Sasuke-kun?

— Debe estar en su facultad —espetó desinteresada y desviando la mirada.

— Hm…ya debe tener a medio campus tras él. ¿No harás fila este año? —la molestó, medio en broma, medio en serio. Sakura soltó una mirada de dolor. E Ino supo que había metido la pata. Algo había pasado, algo que ella no sabía todavía—. V-vamos, no te lo tomes en serio, sabes que estoy bromeando. Ese idiota hecho a mano, tendría suerte de ir tomado de _tú_ mano.

Sakura le sonrió agradecida. Ahí recordaron que…bueno ¡no estaban solas! Las otras tres chicas quedaron marcando ocupado con toda esa teleserie.

— ¿Quién es Sasuke? —preguntó Temari.

— ¿Es amigo de ustedes? —preguntó Hinata.

— ¡¿En serio está hecho a mano?! —terminó Tenten. Una gotita rodó por varias nucas.

— Es uno de mis más cercanos amigos; no es muy amigo de Ino; y sí…tallado y pulido por Zeus —confesó Sakura, sonrojada. Causando algunos grititos de emoción.

— Hm…no lo creeré hasta que lo vea —aludió Temari.

— ¿Y si hacemos esto interesante? —Propuso Tenten— ¿Qué les parece una pequeña apuesta?

— ¿A qué te refieres, Tenten?

— Es simple, Hinata. Apostaremos qué tan sexy nos parece el famoso Sasuke. Veremos quién gana al final del día. Pongamos tres categorías. La primera será "Es lindo"; la segunda será "No puedo creer lo sexy que es"; y la tercera será: "Oh Dios, me mojo".

Las risas de las chicas no se hicieron esperar.

— Bien, yo le entro —informó Ino, confiada—. Y voto que a todas les da un mini-orgasmo cuando lo vean, así que me voy por la tercera opción.

— Yo también voto por la tercera —dijo Sakura—. Si sólo evaluamos el físico, no creo que alguna le ponga menos nota.

— Mm…yo apuesto que todas se derretirán, menos yo —dijo Temari, desconfiada—. Así que me voy por la categoría dos.

— Yo pienso que Sakura e Ino se mojarán, mientras nosotras tres nos quedamos en la segunda categoría —aludió Tenten— ¿Y tú, Hinata?

— Mm…no lo sé…

— Oh vamos, Hinata, arriésgate; de aquí no saldrá —le animó Tenten— ¿Cierto, chicas?

— ¡Por supuesto! —le animaron las demás.

— Bien, pues entonces…voto porque Sakura, Ino y Tenten caen en la tercera categoría; Temari en la segunda; y yo en la primera.

Ino comenzó a reírse.

— Espero que no te arrepientas, Hinata.

— Pero para que esto funcione, todas debemos ser totalmente honestas al verlo. Si nos mentimos entre nosotras, no sirve de nada —advirtió Sakura.

— ¡Hecho! —le apoyaron las demás.

— ¿Y qué ganaré cuando todas se mojen? —preguntó Ino.

— Mm… ¡Ya sé! ¡La ganadora tendrá derecho a apretar el "botón de pánico" y nosotras iremos a su rescate!

— ¿Botón de pánico? ¿De qué se trata eso, Tenten?

— ¿No lo conoces, Temari? ¿Alguna lo conoce? —al ver que todas negaban con la cabeza, les contó—. Con mis amigas apostábamos el _botón de pánico_ , para situaciones extremas o difíciles. Quien tenía el botón, tenía derecho a pedirle a sus amigas ayuda absoluta para lo que necesite, y las demás hacían todo lo que estaba a su alcance para que se lograra el objetivo; incluso si ella pedía que no le hicieran preguntas al respecto.

— Oh… ¡suena interesante! ¡Acepto! —dijo Ino— ¿Chicas?

— Suena muy útil, me gusta —habló Temari. El resto de las chicas también estuvo de acuerdo, y así se cerró la apuesta.

— ¡Oh no! ¡Ya son casi las 12, debemos irnos! —habló Hinata alterada.

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Naruto nos está esperando afuera hace rato!

— ¿Naruto? —Preguntó Temari— ¿Ese era el otro amigo guapo de Sakura? ¿Y por qué no apostamos por él también?

— Tendrá que ser para la próxima —dijo Tenten—. Vamos, o nos dejarán afuera. Hinata, ¿es idea mía o estás cojeando un poco?

— S-sí. Me caí y aún no puedo moverme bien. Pero descuiden, estoy bien; les contaré lo que pasó a la vuelta —les informó al ver las caras de preocupación de las chicas. La idea de haber encontrado amigas tan rápidamente y que ya se esté formando un lazo de amistad y cariño, la sorprendía. Después de todo, en tres días acá había logrado lo que no pudo en años, en su ciudad natal.

De todas formas las chicas se fueron interrogándola de su salud hasta que salieron de la residencia y se toparon con un sonriente rubio de hermosos ojos azulados.

— Oh… categoría número uno —dijo Temari.

— No, no, está para la categoría dos —le siguió Tenten.

— ¡C-chicas! —les llamó la atención Hinata, temía que Naruto se enterara de todo lo que habían hablado y pensara mal de ella.

"Un momento… ¿y…por qué me importa lo que piense de mí? Lo acabo de conocer", todavía no terminaba de entender las cosas.

— ¿Cómo que número dos? —Naruto no entendía nada.

— Olvídalo —le aconsejó Sakura—. Él es Naruto, mi mejor amigo —lo presentó—. Ellas son Temari y Tenten, estudiarán lo mismo que tú y Hinata.

— ¡Qué bueno, cada vez conozco a más de los nuestros!

— Chicas, yo me voy a mi charla en la facultad de Medicina. Nos vemos después.

— También yo —dijo Ino, y se retiró con la de pelo rosado. Cuando ya estuvieron solas, le habló—. Oye frentuda, hay algo que tienes que contarme, ¿verdad?

— Sí… —reconoció ella, no muy feliz.

— Bien, mejor vamos o no llegaremos —animó Tenten a los que quedaban.

Naruto llegó al lado de Hinata, atento por si esta necesitaba ayuda.

— ¿Cómo te sientes de la pierna, Hinata?

— M-mucho mejor, gracias por preocuparte.

— Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Y dime, ¿eres de por aquí?

— De hecho, llegué por primera vez a España hace unos días.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Pues hablas muy bien el idioma!

— ¿T-tú crees?

Temari y Tenten observan de reojo como esos dos caminaban un poquito más atrás y lento, posiblemente por lo de la pierna de Hinata. Pero eso no evitó que se miraran de forma cómplice.

— ¿Es idea mía, o aquí huele a química? —preguntó Temari.

— Pues…estamos siendo espectacularmente ignoradas, así que yo creo que sí.

— Oh…bueno, al menos es lindo. Aunque no me gustan mucho los rubios.

— ¡Pero si tú eres rubia!

— Si… ¿o no lo soy? —la miró dudando. Tenten comenzó a cuestionarse la existencia, mientras Temari se reía.

…

La charla duró unos 30 minutos, hablaron algunos profesores de los más destacados de cada área, con el fin de alimentar las ganas de esforzarse de cada alumno; y de los valores y propósitos que buscaban formar en ellos como futuros profesionales. Sin embargo, y de vez en cuando, Naruto y Hinata cruzaban algunas palabras de forma disimulada y en voz baja. Era cómodo hablar con el otro e ir conociéndose de a poco, incluso para alguien tan tímida como Hinata, que sentía que el rubio brillaba con intensidad cuando le sonreía.

Luego, el último profesor que les habló les pidió que se dirigieran al Gran salón de eventos, donde cabían todos los alumnos de la universidad, y donde los esperaba el rector y la directora de la universidad, para darles la bienvenida; junto con unos bocadillos para que disfrutaran junto a alumnos de las otras carreras.

Allá se toparon con las chicas y también con Shikamaru, Chouji y Lee, que congeniaron fácilmente con Naruto y comenzaron a hablar de lo que se les venía a la mente.

— Hey, chicas, miren hacia allá —les dijo Ino al grupo femenino. Que advirtieron como un alto y guapísimo chico de cabello azabache y mirada seria se acercaba hacia donde estaban los chicos, al lado de ellas.

— Oh dios mío…—se le salió a Temari.

— Lo admito, me mojé —confesó Tenten.

— Somos dos —continuó la rubia de ojos esmeralda— ¿Acaso es legal tener ese cuerpo?

— Y ese rostro.

— Y ese cabello sedoso y oscuro —continuó Ino.

— Es lindo… —dijo Hinata como si nada. Mientras todas se voltearon a mirarla como si estuviera loca o ciega— ¿Qué? —las miró sin entender.

— ¡Oye, Hinata! ¡Voy por unos brownies al mesón, ¿te traigo algunos?! —le peguntó un alegre rubio.

— ¡E-está bien, g-gracias, Naruto-kun! —dijo muy sonrojada y como pudo por sus nervios.

— Ah… —exclamaron el resto de las chicas, entendiendo lo que sucedía. Mientras Hinata quedaba con varios signos de pregunta en la cabeza.

— Bien, al parecer nadie ganó esta vez —dijo Ino, decepcionada.

— Aunque Hinata estuvo bien cerca —dijo Sakura. De alguna forma, le gustaba que la Hyuuga no cayera bajo los efectos del famoso Sasuke Uchiha.

A unos metros de ahí, se encontraba Kiba con su grupo de amigos. Sus recelosos ojos no se despegaban de la chica ojos de perla, que a su vez no le quitaba la mirada al rubio entrometido de esa mañana.

"Mierda…". No le gustaba para nada la presencia de ese zorro oxigenado. Debía demostrarle a Hinata que no era más que un idiota. Y tenía la idea perfecta para ella.

— Oye, Sasori —le habló aun pelirrojo, parte de su nuevo grupo— ¿Aún te quedan de esos quequitos de marihuana?

— Claro, tengo un par en la mochila. ¿Quieres uno?

— Bueno, quería dárselo a un amigo que quería probar la experiencia.

— Está bien —le pasó uno, parecía un brownie cualquiera—. Deberías advertirle que si es la primera vez que prueba la hierba, coma sólo la mitad, y que también coma otras cosas entremedio. Así no perderá en control de sí mismo.

— Okey, yo le diré —fue hacia la mesa, y tomó un bizcocho normal.

Luego se fue con Konan, una chica que también era parte del grupo; su apariencia pálida y de cabello azul claro y corto, la hacía pasaban inadvertida.

— Oye, Konan, ¿me harías un favor?

— ¿Qué necesitas?

— ¿Puedes pasarle este brownie a ese rubio de allá? ¿Y este otro al de pelo azul que está a su lado? —Konan tomó los dulces y lo miró extrañada.

— ¿Qué estás tramando?

— Confía en mí. Una vez que se los entregues, te contaré. Te reirás después, créeme.

— Está bien —y fue hacia allá, aún no muy convencida. Estaban algunos chicos y chicas ofreciendo bebidas. Tomó unas servilletas y fue detrás de ellos. Aprovechó que un chico les ofreció jugo a ambos, y luego apareció ella.

— Hola, chicos. Un brownie para ti —le pasó el "especial a Naruto"—. Y otro para ti —le pasó el otro a Sasuke. Y desapareció entre la multitud. No quiso darles la oportunidad de réplica.

— ¡Cielos, gracias! —escuchó como el rubio le agradecía a lo lejos. En cambio Sasuke, quedó mirando a la chica extrañado. Algo de ella no le encajó bien.

Sin embargo, el rubio se devoró el dulce en dos segundos, antes de que el Uchiha pudiese siquiera decirle algo.

Konan llegó junto a Kiba y al resto del grupo.

— Kiba, ¿acaso lo que le di a ese chico rubio era uno de los queques especiales de Sasori?

— Tal vez…—le dijo, con una sonrisa traviesa.

— No le veo el chiste, Kiba. ¿Sabes todos los problemas que causará si es la primera vez que consume hierba? ¿O si no ha comido lo suficiente como para que su organismo lo contrarreste?

— Relájate, es sólo un quequito. ¿Qué podría pasar?

::::::::::::::::::

Hasta aquí este capítulo :3 ¿Qué locuras hará un Naruto volao? Descúbranlo en el próx episodio :P

Quiero agradecer el apoyo y la buena onda que he recibido para hacer esta historia c:

Nos veremos después!


	4. Un extraño primer día

**Un extraño primer día**

— _No le veo el chiste, Kiba. ¿Sabes todos los problemas que causará si es la primera vez que consume hierba? ¿O si no ha comido lo suficiente como para que su organismo lo contrarreste?_

— _Relájate, es sólo un quequito. ¿Qué podría pasar?_

— Mm…que delicioso estaba, ¡quiero más!

— Oye, Dobe, espera… —trató de detenerlo Sasuke, pero su amigo ya se encontraba casi abalanzándose sobre la mesa de bocadillos. El Uchiha suspiró resignado, no le quedaba más que vigilar al Uzumaki por ahora.

Naruto pasaba entre los alumnos para tomar otro dulce. Y cuando al fin los tuvo al frente…olvidó lo que iba a hacer.

"Eh…yo…algo quería, o… ¿tenía algo que hacer? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¡Oh, bocadillos! —comenzó a comer uno, dos, tres dulces; luego vio jugo y lo bebió de inmediato.

"Oh Dios, todo sabe maravilloso, quiero más. Mmm…parece que todo se derrite en mi boca y…". Ahí fue cuando notó que habían puesto música de ambiente, bastante animada para el disfrute de los jóvenes: Pink, Raise your glass. No se dio cuenta cuando sus pies y su cabeza rubia comenzaron a moverse al compás de la canción.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la movida melodía, mientras en una mano sostenía un bizcocho, y en otra un vaso de jugo. Kiba se reía como si le hicieran cosquillas, mientras Sasori y Pain, ambos de su grupo, lo acompañaban a presenciar el show. Konan miraba a Naruto con lástima y a sus amigos con reproche.

Sasuke, a lo lejos, notó cómo su amigo bailaba algo desarmado y comía a la vez, mientras algunos chicos se reían y otros susurraban cosas a su alrededor. De inmediato llegó hacia él y le tomó el brazo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces?! —le llamó la atención, con la voz más baja que pudo—. Estás quedando como un tonto frente a toda la univ-

— ¡Oye, Sasuke, ¿ya probaste estos quequitos?! ¡Son lo mejor que he comido en la vida!

— Sht, baja la voz. Además creí que te gustaban más las cosas saladas, como el ramen.

— Mm…ramen, quiero ramen. ¡Vamos por ramen!

— ¡Sht! ¡No seas idiota, estamos en la universidad!

— Pero podemos ir a comprarlo y calentarlo en una de las cocinas de nuestra residencia.

— ¿No puedes controlar tu estómago como una persona nor-? —"Un momento, esto se parece a cuando…"— ¡Naruto, tú estás…! —"No…no puedo decirle que alguien lo drogó. Como está ahora, no le tomará el peso y tal vez lo ande gritando a los cuatro vientos. Si los profesores se enteran podrían castigarlo, incluso expulsarlo. Debo ser discreto".

— ¡Oh, esta canción me encanta, Teme! ¡Vamos a bailar! —y soltó lo que tenía en las manos para tomar de las muñecas al Uchiha y comenzar a moverse.

— ¡Suéltame, idiota! —"Demonios, tiene mucha fuerza. No creo poder sacarlo solo sin armar escándalo. Necesito ayuda…". Divisó a varios metros esa cabellera rosada tan familiar. Debía llevarlo hacia allá para que Sakura le diera una mano, o al menos un puño, con aturdirlo un poco bastaría—. Oye, ¿no le habías dicho a esa chica de pelo azul que le llevarías un postre?

— ¡Ah, es cierto! —tomó nuevamente un bizcocho y se dirigió hacia las chicas, seguido de Sasuke.

— ¡Oye, espera! —Era como un niño de 10 años con un exceso de azúcar corriendo en sus venas. "Rayos, de verdad espero que sólo sea marihuana, si no esto podría ser nefasto".

— ¡Hinata! —llegó a su lado, tan rápido que la Hyuuga se sobresaltó un poco— ¡Te traje un pastel, tal y como querías! —le dijo acercándose más a su rostro, con una gran sonrisa. Ella se sonrojó intensamente por su cercanía. Mientras las chicas hacían soniditos de "aww", por lo atento que era Naruto con Hinata.

— Yo también quisiera un chico que sea tan dulce conmigo —musitó Tenten.

— También yo —apoyó Temari. Mientras Shikamaru la observaba de reojo.

— Que problemática… —le susurró para retirarse de ahí unos momentos.

Mientras conversaban, Sasuke se acercó a Sakura por detrás, le tomó la muñeca y la alejó un poco del resto. Ella se sonrojó al entender que él la arrastraba, pero sabía que si Sasuke tenía un gesto así con ella, era porque algo había pasado. Algo más o menos urgente.

— ¿Qué pasó, Sasuke-kun?

— Es Naruto, alguien lo drogó y ahora está…

— ¡Wuau! ¡Esto es lo más exquisito que he probado en años! —Exclamaba Naruto junto a los otros chicos— ¿Qué es?

— Am…es agua —le informó Lee—. No me gusta el jugo, así que pedí un vaso de…

— ¡Me encanta! Por cierto, tu peinado es algo ridículo, ¿no crees?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡P-pero si es la última moda en hombres! ¿Cierto, chicos? —a los demás les rodó una gotita y se hicieron los desentendidos. Después de todo, nadie más que Naruto, se atrevió a dispararle a Lee en el orgullo…y en el corazón.

— N-no puede ser —musitó Sakura, quien se preocupó de inmediato— ¿Cómo sabes que lo drogaron?

— Una chica rara vino y nos ofreció pasteles. Sólo a nosotros…

— Sospechoso.

— No alcancé a advertirle, y claro, ni siquiera dudó de sus intenciones, o de la comida.

— Al menos sólo fue a Naruto y no a ambos. Eso habría sido muy problemático —Sakura conocía a Sasuke ebrio y drogado (al menos con marihuana), y disimular a ese dúo dinámico en acción, hubiese sido imposible—. Creo que Naruto nunca había probado hierba antes. Espero que sólo haya sido marihuana. Bien, lo primero que debemos hacer es sacarlo de aquí, sin armar revuelo.

— Ese es el problema. No sabe que está drogado, y no pienso que sea bueno decírselo.

— Tengo una idea. Sígueme la corriente, ¿sí? —el Uchiha afirmó con la cabeza. Después de todo, años con Sakura le habían demostrado lo inteligente que era la chica. Confiaba en ella.

La pareja volvió a unirse al grupo.

— ¡Ahí estaban ustedes! —el rubio comenzaba a arrastrar un poquito las palabras— ¿Qué se traen con tantos secretitos, eh? Oye, Teme, más que vale que trates bien a Sakura-chan, o si no…

— ¡N-Naruto! —lo detuvo Sakura— ¿Sabes? tengo ramen instantáneo en mi habitación. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comerlo, y vemos Guerra mundial Z? De pronto me dieron ganas de verla, de nuevo…

— ¡Oh, me encanta esa película! ¡¿Qué esperamos entonces?! ¡Vamos! —pero luego se fijó en Hinata, quien tenía la mirada baja; parecía algo apagada, e incluso él, en su condición, lo notó— ¿Hinata, qué sucede? Pareces triste. ¡Oh! ¿Acaso todavía te duele la pierna? —se le acercó, preocupado.

— N-no, ya no me duele, no te preocupes, Naruto-kun —Hinata se deprimió al escuchar que Sakura invitaba a Naruto a comer y ver películas en su pieza. Al parecer esos dos sí eran más que amigos, o a lo menos eran muy cercanos.

"Pero…eso no debería afectarme", pensaba ella.

— ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, Hinata? El ramen y una buena película animan a cualquiera, incluso a un amargado como el Teme.

— ¡Oye! —le reclamó Sasuke.

— Es una buena idea —apoyó Sakura— ¿Quieres venir con nosotros, Hinata?

— E-está bien —contestó alegre. La idea de pasar más tiempo con el rubio, le agradaba.

— ¡Entonces vamos! —gritó Naruto.

— ¿A dónde van? —preguntó Tenten, al oírlo. Sakura y Sasuke cruzaron miradas preocupadas, no querían que más gente se enterara del estado de su amigo; al menos hasta que este ya estuviera "normal".

— A Hinata le duele todavía la pierna, así que la llevaremos a mi habitación, para darle un ungüento desinflamatorio. Ustedes sigan disfrutando de la fiesta, nosotros la cuidaremos —mintió Sakura.

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Entonces a Hinata sí le dolía la pierna! —Entendió Naruto—. Hinata, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? No debes sobre-esforzarte —y antes de que ella pudiese decirle algo, el Uzumaki la tomó, como si de una princesa se tratara y comenzó a caminar con ella en brazos hacia la salida. Ante la mirada atónita de las chicas y de un tomatito llamado Hinata.

— ¿Segura que no prefieren que vayamos también? —preguntó Temari, preocupada por Hinata; quien no tenía idea de porqué Sakura la usaba para darle una excusa al resto.

— No se preocupen, yo sé bastante de heridas, así que la cuidaré bien —contestó Sakura, mirando disimuladamente a Ino, como pidiéndole ayuda.

— S-sí, Sakura es muy buena con estas cosas —apoyó la rubia—. Mejor dejemos que ella se encargue. Nosotros los esperaremos por aquí, chicos —los despidió Ino. Y así, Sakura y Sasuke pudieron ir tras Naruto y Hinata.

Ahí llegó de nuevo Shikamaru, que le entregó un bizcocho a Temari, sin mirarla.

— Toma.

— ¿Eh?

— Dijiste que querías uno, ¿no? Pues ahí lo tienes.

— G-gracias —lo tomó algo sonrojada. No se esperaba ese gesto del chico "problemático". Pero le sonrió dulcemente de igual forma.

…

Salieron del gran salón, pero Naruto ya iba bastante más adelantado.

— Cielos, ¿cómo pudo avanzar tanto en unos segundos? —se preguntaba Sakura, corriendo junto con Sasuke, hacia ellos.

— ¿Quién es esa chica que lleva? —le preguntó el Uchiha.

— Su nombre es Hinata, la conocimos hoy, pero al parecer ya se lleva muy bien con Naruto —susurró con un toque pícaro.

— Hm… ¿le tienes confianza?

— Me da un buen presentimiento, y también me cae muy bien.

— Ya veo, entonces supongo que está bien que la llevemos con nosotros.

— Oh… ¿eso quiere decir que confías en mi intuición, Sasuke-kun? —le preguntó divertida.

— Hm… —no le gustaba reconocerlo, pero… —. Hasta ahora, nunca nos ha fallado —y Sakura quedó con la boca abierta, nunca esperó que él reconociera algo así, no es de esos tipos que deja ver lo que piensa o siente tan fácilmente. Llevaban años siendo amigos y de todas formas le contaba muy poco de él mismo. Sakura lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, algo desconfiada— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

— ¿Estás seguro de que tú tampoco comiste un quequito especial?

— No molestes —le pidió, ligeramente sonrojado y desviando su mirada. Mientras la de ojos jade se reía un poco.

Finalmente alcanzaron a la pareja; sin embargo, Naruto no la había llevado a la residencia de mujeres, como Sakura quería; sino que se iban directo a la piscina de la universidad, ya que Naruto estaba convencido de mostrarle a Hinata —en ese mismo instante—, lo bien que nadaba, a pesar de las advertencias de la Hyuuga.

— ¡Naruto-kun, espera por favor! ¡N-no necesitas demostrarme que nadas bien, yo confío en ti! —en esos momentos, el rubio se detuvo y la quedó mirando fijamente.

— ¿En serio…confías en mí, Hinata? —le preguntó acercándose más a ella.

— Y-yo… —sentía que perdía el control de su cuerpo, que su corazón se saldría de su pecho. Ese chico era tan hermoso ante su mirada perlada. Mientras que dicho rubio sentía que era lentamente hipnotizado por esos ojos de luna.

— ¡Naruto, ¿qué haces?! —le gritó Sakura, cuando al fin los alcanzaron. La Haruno no podía creer lo fácil que se distraía—. Se supone que iríamos a mi habitación a comer ramen y ver Guerra mundial Z.

— ¡¿Ramen y Guerra mundial Z?! ¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! —nuevamente tomó a Hinata, pero esta vez de la muñeca, olvidando la herida de su pierna, y caminando rápidamente. Ambos mejores amigos volvieron a suspirar cansados, retomando el camino, tras ellos.

— ¿Cómo es que drogado tiene tanta energía? —se preguntaba la de pelo rosa.

— Probablemente le echaron de una raza sativa. Esas te activan bastante, al principio.

— Sabes mucho de esto, Sasuke-kun. Y sólo te he visto una vez en este estado.

— ¿Nunca lo has probado?

— No. ¿Cómo es?

— Mm…a mí me gusta. Pero no para hacerlo todos los días, y menos para hacerlo en la universidad en plena clase o cerca de los profesores.

— Entiendo. Espero que nadie más se haya dado cuenta.

…

Mientras tanto, entre los demás chicos.

— ¿Se dieron cuenta de que Naruto estaba volado? —dijo Tenten de pronto. La mayoría asintió de inmediato, menos Lee, quien no tenía idea de lo que hablaban.

— Cuando nos presentamos estaba bien —recordó Temari.

— Pienso que es algo exagerado estar así de drogado el primer día, ni siquiera han comenzado las clases —dijo Chouji.

— ¡P-pero ¿c-cómo notaron eso?! —Lee no terminaba de captarlo.

— ¿No te fijaste que se quedó pegado mirando el techo, luego sus manos y luego a Hinata, como por cinco minutos? —le decía Tenten, divertida.

— S-sólo creí que le gustaba Hinata.

— Hm…eso es problemático —dijo Shikamaru—. Pero no es excluyente.

…

Los cuatro chicos lograron llegar a la habitación de Sakura, que estaba muy bien decorada con tonos rosados, blancos y detalles negros. A todos pareció gustarle, incluso a Sasuke, que lo demostró con su siempre tan expresivo: "Hm…". Cada una de estas piezas tenía varios estantes y un refrigerador pequeño, de uso personal.

La de cabello rosa aprovechó que Naruto estaba entretenido molestando a Sasuke, para llevarse a Hinata al pasillo y contarle la condición de su mejor amigo, el porqué la había usado de excusa para escapar y que nadie debía enterarse, para protegerlo. Hinata pareció no haberse dado cuenta de que Naruto estaba bajo efectos de la marihuana; sin embargo, entendió todo rápidamente y le dijo que los apoyaría en lo que necesitaran.

— Yo ayudaré a cuidarlo también.

— Gracias por entender, Hinata, nos salvaste allá.

— Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego de lo amables que fueron conmigo en la mañana.

Cuando las chicas entraron de nuevo en la pieza, Sakura sacó cuatro porciones de ramen instantáneo y se fue a la cocina para calentarlos. El Uchiha fue con ella, para ayudarla. Después de todo, Naruto ya estaba "encerrado" en un lugar más seguro.

El de ojos azulados miraba sus manos, como si estuviera hipnotizado. Cada línea que de sus palmas y dedos, el color de su piel; luego volteaba a ver sus uñas…

Todo era hermoso y desconocido.

— Increíble…

— ¿C-cómo te sientes, Naruto-kun? —Hinata no era de las que salía mucho, de hecho nunca había probado la hierba, ni tampoco había visto a alguien drogado antes; así que ella no había notado que el Uzumaki estaba en otra dimensión, disfrutando cada color, sabor y olor que le ofrecía la vida.

— ¡Mejor que nunca! —exclamó feliz, se acercó peligrosamente a ella— ¿Y tú, linda? ¿Todavía te duele la pierna? —recordó de milagro.

Pero Hinata ya no parecía haber prestado atención a lo último. Ese "linda" quedó revoloteando en su mente, con eco. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡¿Acaso Naruto la encontraba linda?!

Sus mejillas ardieron con fuerza y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Sus nervios se estaban saliendo de control una vez más. Esa sensación era totalmente distinta a cuando Kiba se lo decía.

Naruto observó los cambios en la cara de Hinata y se acercó todavía más a sus ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? —Puso una mano sobre su frente—. Estás muy roja, Hinata…

— N-no…yo s-sólo…

— ¡Naruto, deja de acosar a Hinata, ¿quieres?! —le regañó una peli-rosa, que venía junto a Sasuke y cuatro platos de ramen.

— ¿Acosar? ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo fue que…? ¡Oh, ramen! —Y se lanzó sobre el platillo a comer— ¡Está delicioso!

— Aquí tienes, Hinata —le pasó otro plato.

— Gracias, Sakura.

Sasuke le pasó uno de los platos que tenía en las manos, a la Haruno. Y fue cuando esta recordó…

— ¡Rayos, olvidé que había dejado los refrescos en la cocina esta mañana! Les traeré un vaso del que más les guste. Tengo soda de uva, frambuesa y limón, ¿de qué sabor quieren?

— ¡Uva! —dijo el rubio con la boca llena.

— También yo —apoyó Hinata.

— Bien, vuelvo enseguida —pero Sasuke la detuvo con la mirada, él también tenía sed.

— Yo quiero…

— Limón, lo sé —atajó ella, sonriéndole. Y salió de ahí en busca de las bebidas. El Uchiha la miró algo sorprendido, aunque a estas alturas ya debería esperárselo, después de todo, sabía que ella lo conocía más de lo que él creía, y de alguna forma siempre lo sorprendía con eso.

— Uy…que suerte tienes, Teme, a mí todavía me lo pregunta… —le decía en tono pícaro y le levantaba las cejas de forma sugestiva.

— C-cállate, idiota, es porque siempre le dices un sabor distinto.

— Excusas, excusas… —repetía él cantarinamente— ¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez q-?

— Continúa hablando y una voladera será tu menor problema, ¿oíste? —le advirtió enojado—. Mejor iré a ayudarla.

— ¡Buena idea! Porque la mejor manera de destruir mi teoría es que te vayas con ella ahora… —Sasuke se detuvo en la puerta, y un aura negra comenzó a envolverlo. Hinata se asustó un poco.

— Uno…dos…tres…cuatro…cinco… —comenzó a contar, mientras se alejaba del lugar.

— ¿Q-qué hace, Naruto-kun?

— Sólo está contando para calmarse, y no matarme…

— A-ah… —la calma con la que el rubio le explicaba, hacía que una gotita rodara por su nuca. Era una amistad extraña para ella.

Sasuke había aprendido un par de cosas ese día: Naruto drogado era más exasperante de lo normal, tenía menos filtro que la mínima cuota que siempre usaba, y peor, podía seguir usando su cerebro para molestarlo. No recordaba tenerlo cuando bailaba frente a toda la universidad, pero para picarlo, siempre estaba presente en primera fila.

…

Luego de comer y terminar la película, el rubio comenzó a caer dormido de a poco. Era la fase final del proceso: el bajón.

Sin embargo, Sakura tenía una visita a los laboratorios e instalaciones de su facultad para conocerlas, a la cual quería asistir, con el resto de sus compañeros. Así que le pidió a Sasuke y Hinata que se hicieran cargo de él. Los dos lúcidos y el volado se trasladaron a la pieza de Hinata, pues las piernas de Naruto estaban tan firmes como una jalea, y Sasuke no quería pasearse con él encima por todo el campus, levantaría muchas sospechas.

Cuando llegaron a la pieza de la Hyuuga, el rubio se recostó sobre su cama sin pensarlo dos veces. Hinata se sonrojó al ver eso, ¿pero qué más podía hacer?

— Hinata, yo también debo reunirme con mis compañeros para ir a ver nuestros laboratorios, ¿te importaría si…?

— Descuida, yo lo cuidaré. Después de todo, siento que se lo debo —le aseguró con confianza. Además, su carrera tampoco tenía planeada ninguna visita anticipada.

Sasuke le sonrió agradecido, parecía una chica honesta y leal.

— Gracias por tu paciencia. Cuando este Dobe despierte, dile que vaya a mi habitación, necesito hablar con él.

— De acuerdo —y se fue.

Al principio, Hinata no sabía qué hacer, se sentía petrificada en su propio territorio, pero a le vez…era excitante tener a un chico tan guapo y sexy para ella, durmiendo encima de su cama. Lo tapó con una manta y se alejó rápidamente de él. No quería que despertara y pensara que ella lo estaba pervirtiendo o algo así.

Sus nervios no la dejaban en paz, y él seguía plácidamente durmiendo —tal y como le advirtió Sakura—, así que decidió ponerse a estudiar el manual de Introducción a la ingeniería medioambiental, para no llegar tan desenchufada el día siguiente, a su primera clase.

Cerca de una hora después, Naruto comenzó a moverse, hasta que pudo reincorporarse en la cama.

— Ya despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— Yo… ¿Hinata? ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Dónde estoy?!

— En mi habitación —le aclaró ella, parándose del escritorio y caminando hacia su refrigerador pequeño, para sacar dos té helados y pasarle uno—. Ten, debes tener sed.

— S-sí, siento como si vinera llegando del desierto. Pero… ¿cómo lo sabes?

— Pues…verás, durante la ceremonia de bienvenida, alguien te drogó.

— ¡¿Cómo?! —Al principio se puso nervioso, pero tras pensarlo y tratar de recordar, era verdad, se sentía muy extraño durante esa tarde—. Ahora que lo pienso, todo parecía nuevo y…me sentía como dentro de un cuento de hadas o de un video juego.

— Sakura y Sasuke se dieron cuenta rápidamente y te trajimos aquí, para no llamar la atención.

— Ya veo, me salvaron de verdad —la miró, algo avergonzado— ¿Hice mucha estupideces?

— Mm…no en realidad, tratamos de que nadie se diera cuenta así que descuida. Pero aún no sabemos quién lo hizo.

— Ya veo. Muchas gracias, Hinata. No sé qué decirte. A penas te conozco y tú ya me has cuidado en un momento tan complicado como este.

— Al contrario, tú fuiste quien me ayudó esta mañana, aunque no tenías ninguna obligación. Sólo quería tratar de devolverte el favor. Después de todo, te portaste muy bien conmigo, aunque ni siquiera nos conocíamos.

— Gracias. Y gracias…por esto. No lo olvidaré —se bebió el resto de la soda.

— ¿Tienes hambre? Es casi hora de cenar.

— N-no, no quiero causarte más problemas.

— No es problema —le aseguró con una sonrisa—. Tengo un poco de estofado y arroz, que me sobró de esta mañana, ¿quieres?

— ¡¿De veras?! ¡Suena delicioso!

Se pusieron a comer en el piso, usando de respaldo la cama, y viendo una película que le gustaba a Hinata, en su notebook: Buscando a Nemo. Así se les pasó el tiempo, mientras comían y conversaban.

— N-Naruto-kun, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

— ¡Claro! —le contestó alegre como siempre.

— Sé…que no tengo ningún derecho a preguntarlo, y si no quieres decirme, está bien. P-pero…

— No te preocupes. Luego de todo lo de hoy, de alguna forma siento que te tengo mucha confianza, Hinata —admitió algo sonrojado. Ella sonrió al oír esas palabras, y le dio valor para seguir.

— ¿Tú…? Bueno, tú y Sakura dijeron que sólo eran amigos, pero… ¿es tan así, como lo dicen? —el rubio se sorprendió al oír esa pregunta. No pensó que era tan obvio. Se puso algo serio y miró al frente, pensando su respuesta. Hinata temió haberlo molestado—. Yo…no quise incomodarte.

— Descuida, no me siento incómodo. Es que…ella me gustaba mucho, desde pequeños. De hecho, creo que me sigue gustando —confesó mirando al piso con una triste sonrisa. Hinata sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho al oír esas palabras.

— Ya veo.

— Pero… —continuó él—. Yo no quiero estar con Sakura-chan.

— ¿Eh?

— Es mi mejor amiga, la quiero mucho, y si bien es una chica increíble, siento que…lo que más me gusta de ella es su forma tan leal y sincera de querer a Sasuke, a pesar de todo —la Hyuuga quedó sorprendida ante la honestidad de sus sentimientos—. Hace un tiempo me di cuenta de eso. Que yo en verdad quería tener lo que Sakura-chan le da al Teme. Por eso…no puedo estar con ella, porque ella es la Sakura-chan que quiero y conozco, gracias al amor que le da a Sasuke. No puedo pedirle que se engañe conmigo, tratando de verme como algo más que su amigo.

— Naruto-kun… —en ese instante, Hinata logró ver un tenue rastro de dolor en los ojos azulados. Quiso abrazarlo y eliminar esa oscuridad ajena a su alma alegre, pero no sabía si era buena idea hacerlo.

— De hecho…hoy, cuando nos conocimos esta mañana, le había pedido a Sakura-chan que nos viéramos, porque quería decirle todo esto, y así "cerrar el capítulo", ¿entiendes?

— Lo lamento, Naruto-kun. No sabía que había interrumpido algo tan importante.

— Es al revés, Hinata… —la miró fijamente a esos ojos perla—. Yo agradezco haberte conocido en ese momento… —ella lo observó, sin entender—. Me ayudaste a comprender algo muy importante hoy. No necesito decirle todo esto a Sakura-chan, probablemente ella ya lo sabe, me conoce muy bien, a veces mejor que yo mismo. Yo sólo lo hubiese tomado como una última oportunidad para que ella pensara en estar conmigo; y al tener que rechazarme, sólo la hubiese incomodado y la haría sentir muy mal después. No me gustaría estropear la amistad que tenemos por esto. Después de todo, yo soy quien más quiere que ella y el Teme, terminen juntos.

— Naruto-kun…eres increíble —reconoció ella sin pensarlo. El rubio la miró sorprendido—. Tu decisión tan madura y generosa con Sakura, a pesar de tus sentimientos, me hacen entender que eres una persona maravillosa. Estoy segura de que algún día alguien verá lo especial que eres y te dará lo que buscas, lo que Sakura le entrega a Sasuke, pero esta vez, será sólo tuyo, hecho especialmente para ti —la Hyuuga no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para decir todo eso, pero no pudo callarse una vez que empezó.

Había tomado una decisión, sin darse mucha cuenta, quería estar cerca de este chico, aunque eso significaba ser sólo su amiga, porque su corazón seguía ocupado.

El de ojos azules la miró sorprendido, sus bellos cielos brillaban enternecidos y con esperanza, mientras una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

— Muchas gracias, Hinata. En verdad eres genial —y logró sonrojarla de nuevo, parecía que tenía un talento natural para ello—. Oye…y ya que estamos hablando de esto, pues…ese chico Kiba, ¿es algo más que tu amigo? —preguntó cómo que no quiere la cosa.

— No, es sólo mi amigo de la infancia. Aunque últimamente se ha portado algo extraño conmigo.

— Ya veo. Entonces… ¿tú tampoco tienes novio?

— N-no…sólo he tenido una relación. Y fue muy mala y corta.

— Que mal… —aunque una sonrisa disimulada se dibujó en su rostro al obtener la información que tenía.

— ¿Y tú…has tenido novia antes?

— Pues…tuve una, pero no servíamos para estar juntos. Duramos sólo un mes, aunque somos buenos amigos de todas formas. Fui un tonto, creí que si estaba con cualquier otra chica, olvidaría rápidamente lo que sentía por Sakura-chan, pero fue todo para peor. Aunque me sirvió para aprender un par de cosas.

Hinata le sonrió comprensiva, y el rubio le devolvió el gesto. El sonido de la puerta, los hizo despertar. Alguien golpeaba. Hinata miró la hora, eran cerca de las 11 de la noche ya. Se paró a abrir, algo sorprendida y un poco molesta por la interrupción.

— ¡Hinata, ¿estás despierta todavía?! —preguntó una voz masculina desde afuera. Era Kiba. Naruto se puso serio inmediatamente, y ella quedó frente al picaporte, sin tocarlo.

El rubio la observaba en silencio, atento a sus movimientos. Pero ella parecía haberse congelado. Hinata miraba seriamente la puerta, no quería abrirle; no estaba segura, pero algo en su corazón le pedía a gritos que ignorara las buenas costumbres y que por una buena vez hiciera lo que ella quisiera.

— ¡¿Hinata?! —volvió a insistir él. Ninguno dentro de la habitación se movía o hablaba. Por suerte para ella, la puerta de su pieza estaba con seguro, costumbre que había adquirido de cuando vivía con su padre y su hermana se metía a revolver y copuchar sus cosas.

Luego, escucharon como otra puerta se abría.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces a esta hora en los dormitorios de las chichas?! —le gritó una enfurecida Temari, que había logrado dormirse hace poco, y peor…— ¡Estaba soñando con Brad Pitt! ¡¿Acaso eres Brad Pitt, idiota?!

— ¿Q-qué? N-no…

— ¡Entonces lárgate de aquí! —le rugió y lo salió persiguiendo con su siempre fiel, bate de beisbol.

— ¡L-lo siento! —salió gritando y corriendo mientras una rubia resentida lo perseguía. Cuando al fin se dejaron de escuchar ruidos, ambos chicos dentro de la pieza se miraron, y estallaron de risa.

Naruto se sentó en la cama ahora, y Hinata llegó a sentarse a su lado.

— Vaya…tu amiga es de temer.

— Jaja al parecer sí. Bueno, tal vez yo estaría igual de molesta si me hubiesen despertado cuando sueño con Brad Pitt.

— ¿Eso significa que te gustan los rubios? —preguntó él forma coqueta y acercándosele un poquito. Mientras ella perdía el habla y se ponía roja—. Jaja, sólo estoy bromeando —aunque debía admitir que el hecho de que Hinata no le abriera a ese chico perro, le había gustado bastante.

— ¿Y…por qué no quisiste abrirle?

— Bueno, no estoy muy segura. Era una corazonada —sonrió triste—. Debes pensar que soy una terrible amiga.

— Si alguien tan linda y gentil como tú no le quiere abrir, él debe ser el terrible —le aseguró con una sonrisa. Ella le devolvió el gesto—. Bueno, creo que ya debería irme también.

— T-te aconsejo esperar a que Temari vuelva, así no correrás la misma suerte.

— Es verdad, y saldré calladito —le guiñó el ojo.

— Por cierto, Sasuke me pidió que te dijera que fueras a su habitación después.

— Debe querer que hablemos de lo que pasó hoy. Tal vez hasta sepa quien fue. Yo me encargaré, gracias por avisarme.

Se quedaron un rato más conversando, y cuando sintieron que se cerraba la puerta de Temari, una de las vecinas de Hinata. Ambos se miraron algo tristes. Era hora de dormir.

— Buenas noches, Hinata. Nos veremos mañana en clases.

— Sí, que duermas bien, Naruto-kun —y con una intensa mirada y una sonrisa se despidieron.

Hinata se alistó para dormir y se tiró finalmente a su cama, no podía negar que estaba cansada.

"Después de todo, fue un primer día muy extraño; pero… ¡me divertí mucho! Naruto-kun es…", apagó la luz y se acurrucó entre las sábanas.

"Realmente, una persona muy especial".

::::::::::::::

Hasta aquí el cap 4 :) me quedó un poco más largo de lo que pensaba, porque le puse más diálogo.

Quiero agradecer el apoyo que he recibido para continuar el fic. También invitarlos a dejar un review contándome que les parece la historia hasta ahora, si les gusta o no xD, pues por lo general no publico mis historias, exceptuando las de Hunter X. Pero esta vez quise arriesgarme con este fic de Naruto, porque tenía ganas de ver a estos geniales personajes en un contexto universitario del siglo XXI, para disfrutar un rato jeje :3

Así que espero su opinión, si no lloraré (?) jaja, también pueden decirme si quieren ver a alguna pareja o situación en específico en la historia, pues aún estoy armándola y puedo ver dónde y cómo lo ponemos.

Aún queda mucha historia por delante!

Nos vemos!


	5. Tanteando el terreno

**Tanteando el terreno**

Al día siguiente, Hinata Hyuuga se despertó con bastantes ganas y energía, se sentía feliz con tan sólo recordar el divertido y extraño día que tuvo ayer. Además, Naruto le había dicho que se verían en clases; cosa que parecía inyectarle ánimos, mientras se duchaba, vestía y peinaba.

"Calma, Hintata", le hablaba su propia consciencia. "No debes hacerte muchas ilusiones, recuerda que él no ha olvidado a Sakura. Sólo podrías ser su amiga y…".

— ¡Auch! —su rodilla herida se había golpeado ligeramente con una de las patas del escritorio. Y aunque no fue fuerte, el dolor fue intenso. Pues ahora tenía un moretón verdoso y una enorme costra. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el dolor.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera ese dolor fue suficiente como para aguarle el día, ya que la imagen de un fuerte y caballeroso rubio tomándola en brazos como una princesa, y cuidando de ella, volvió a hacerle sonreír.

Desayunó junto a Tenten y Sakura; las dos rubias ya se habían ido a sus clases.

Salió junto a las chicas de la residencia, y fuera de esta se topó con alguien cuya existencia casi había olvidado.

— ¿Kiba?

— Hola, Hinata —saludó él—. Hola, chicas —todas quedaron sorprendidas al verlo, tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza, probablemente por cortesía de Temari.

En esos momentos una ola de remordimiento azotó el corazón de Hinata.

— ¿Q-qué te pasó, Kiba? —le preguntó Sakura.

— Ah, no es nada, sólo…me caí —y la culpa seguía acosando a la Hyuuga.

"Si le hubiese abierto la puerta anoche, Temari no lo hubiese golpeado. Y ni siquiera tengo una buena razón para no haberlo hecho, tal y como debería hacer una buena amiga…".

— Kiba, ¿quieres que te traiga algo de hielo de mi refrigerador? Para que lo pongas sobre ese chichón —ofreció Hinata.

— Gracias, pero estoy bien. Sólo vine a saber cómo seguías de tu pierna.

— Estoy bien, descuida —esas palabras no la ayudaron en nada con su culpa.

— Bueno, Hinata, nosotras nos adelantamos —dijo Tenten, tomando a Sakura del brazo y llevándosela con ella— ¡Te guardaré un puesto!

— O-oye, Tenten, ¡suéltame! —le pedía la de pelo rosa, sin éxito— ¿Qué haces? —le cuestionó cuando ya estaban más lejos.

— ¿No te das cuenta de que él buscaba tener privacidad con Hinata? Tal vez le gusta, además son amigos desde su infancia.

— Sí, pero… no lo sé. ¿Y si Hinata no quería que la dejáramos sola?

— Vamos, no es una niña, puede cuidarse. Además ese castaño está muy bueno, ¿por qué no querría darle una oportunidad?

— Pues…no lo sé, tal vez prefiere los rubios —musitó más para ella que para la castaña.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ya lo verás después.

…

Kiba acompañó a Hinata hasta la entrada de su facultad. Hablaron de su primer día, bueno, más que nada el castaño, pues Hinata prefería no entrar en detalles de lo que pasó con el Uzumaki. Sin embargo, y como hace un rato no pasaba, se sentía cómoda de nuevo con su amigo de la infancia, incluso se reía con las cosas divertidas que le contaba.

Cuando la hora ya los alcanzaba, Kiba se fue y ella entró a su salón. Era un aula que, a medida que avanzaban los puestos hacia atrás, tenía más altura. Y casi en la última fila encontró a sus amigas…junto a esa brillante cabellera rubia.

— ¡Hey, al fin llegas, Hinata! —le saludaba desde lejos el Uzumaki. Ella llegó hasta esos puestos.

— B-buenos días, Naruto-kun.

— Buenos días, ¿cómo sigue tu pierna?

— Está mejor, gracias. ¿Y tú…ya estás bien? —consultó por ese _pequeño detalle_ de estar volado todo el día anterior.

— ¡Como nuevo!

— Que bueno —le sonrió ella.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué cómo estoy? —Aludió Temari—. Ah, descuida, estoy muy bien, gracias por la preocupación —la molestó.

— L-lo siento, Temari. Buenos días a ti también.

— Descuida, sólo bromeo —le guiñó el ojo—. Además no tuve una buena noche, todavía tengo ganas de matar a alguien —una gotita rodó por las nucas de los presentes.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Tenten.

— Es que un idiota me despertó anoche con sus chillidos, cuando al fin había logrado dormirme y mientras soñaba con un pedazo de hombre. Al menos pude darle su merecido —contaba indignada, mientras Naruto y Hinata se dirigían miradas cómplices—. Ahora que lo pienso, estaba frente a tu habitación Hinata, ¿habrá sido amigo tuyo o algo? ¿No lo oíste anoche?

— P-para nada —mintió, mientras Naruto se reía disimuladamente.

— En fin, ya no importa. Te guardamos un puesto —le dijo la rubia a la Hyuuga, mientras le señalaba un asiento vacío a su lado.

— Ahora que lo pienso, creo que me sentaré aquí —decía Naruto, poniendo sus cosas al otro lado vacío junto a Hinata—. Si no te molesta, claro.

— E-en lo absoluto —le ofreció, mientras él movía sus cosas, pues al principio estaba en otro lugar. Justo alcanzó a sentarse cuando llegó el profesor y tuvieron que guardar silencio.

— Hola a todos, mi nombre es Iruka Umino y seré su maestro de "Introducción a la ingeniería medioambiental". Estoy seguro de que ya todos habrán leído al menos el primer capítulo del manual que se les pidió traer.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No sabía que teníamos tarea! —exclamó Naruto, mirando aterrado a Hinata. Además, ¡estuvo volado todo el día de ayer, ¿cómo demonios hubiese podido estudiar cómo la gente?!

— Entonces, ¿quién puede decirme cuáles son los tres conceptos básicos que se explican en el primer capítulo? —Tomó la lista de alumnos— ¿Qué tal…?

"¡Que no sea yo! ¡Que no sea yo!", pensaba un rubio desesperado.

— Naruto Uzumaki, ¿se encuentra presente?

— ¡Demonios!

— ¿Disculpe?

— N-nada profesor. Este…los conceptos son…

— Amenaza, riesgo y vulnerabilidad —le susurró Hinata disimuladamente.

— ¡Amenaza, riesgo y vulnerabilidad!

— Correcto, Naruto. Me alegra ver que mis alumnos vienen preparados a mis clases —sonrió complacido, mientras el rubio respiraba aliviado.

— Gracias, Hinata —le susurró con una agradable sonrisa.

— De nada —le devolvió el gesto.

…

Mientras tanto, en un salón de la facultad de medicina, Sakura Haruno se encontraba releyendo, tal vez por cuarta vez, el primer capítulo de su manual de Introducción a la Medicina. Por suerte, hasta ahora, no tenía problemas para entender el contenido.

— Disculpa —le interrumpió una suave voz masculina— ¿Este asiento está ocupado? —le señaló donde ella había dejado su mochila. No se había dado cuenta que ahora la sala estaba casi llena, en comparación a cuando llegó.

— ¡N-no, discúlpame! Es una mala costumbre.

— Descuida, todos las tenemos —le habló el chico que le sacaba algunos centímetros de altura, su cabello era blanco y largo, amarrado en una cola, y detrás de sus lentes se veían unos ojos negros y profundos—. Me llamo Kabuto Yakushi. Y dime, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de sentarme? —la de cabello rosa se sonrojó ante esa caballerosidad poco usual.

— M-me llamo Sakura Haruno, mucho gusto.

— Vaya, un bello nombre para una bella mujer —nuevamente logró sonrojarla—. Espero que nos llevemos bien, Sakura. Es una carrera difícil, así que entre los compañeros hay que ayudarnos.

— Sí, es verdad, aunque… —miró hacia su alrededor, de alguna forma el ambiente era pesado—. Parece como si muchos de ellos vinieran a competir más que a estudiar.

— Es que todos llegan acá para ser los mejores, o ya creyéndose los mejores. Por ende, si sienten que ese título se les puede robar, no dudarán en pelear con dientes y garras para evitarlo —Sakura analizó sus palabras, y luego al chico.

— Se ve que sabes mucho de todo esto. ¿Acaso estudiaste algo antes?

— Bueno…aquí entre nosotros, estudié Medicina por dos años en la universidad de Tokio, Japón.

— ¡Vaya! Pero entonces… ¿qué haces acá? Si no te molesta que pregunte, claro.

— Descuida. Bueno…digamos que tuve algunos malos entendidos allá —le dijo con una ligera sonrisa; sin embargo y por un segundo, Sakura sintió que su corazón se congelaba, y no de una buena forma—, así que preferí venir a vivir con mi madre a España y comenzar acá desde cero. Después de todo, no tengo mucha prisa en titularme todavía.

— Ya veo… —por suerte para la de cabello rosa, la profesora Shizune llegó y comenzó inmediatamente con la clase. Sin embargo, y a pesar de ese pequeño trago amargo que sintió, no podía evitar llevarse bien con Kabuto. Era muy caballero, respetuoso e inteligente.

Pasaron el resto de la clase tomando apuntes e intercambiando algunas frases. Al menos ya conocía a alguien de su misma carrera, no estaba en cero como al principio.

Una vez que las clases de la mañana acabaron, varios chicos se fueron a sus residenciales a comer; y otros se dirigieron a la cafetería, entre ellos iban Sakura y Kabuto, que habían acordado almorzar juntos.

Cuando recogieron sus alimentos e iban con sus bandejas buscando algún lugar, la mirada jade se topó con esa mirada color noche que la traía soñando hace años. Sasuke la miraba de cerca y le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que a su lado había lugares todavía. Al parecer estaba con chicos de su misma carrera pues no conocía a ninguno de ellos.

Estaba por ir con ellos, cuando notó como una pelirroja, sentada al otro lado de Sasuke, se le colgaba del brazo y empezaba a susurrarle cosas al oído.

"¡¿Quién rayos es esa pelo de tomate?!", pensó celosa y por reacción. Era una chica de cabello largo y algo disparejo, de un color rojo intenso; usaba lentes de marcos negros y sus ojos eran igual de rojos que su cabello. La chica miró a Sakura con desdén desde el hombro del Uchiha. Y cuando la Haruno notó que este no tenía mucha intención de correrla de su espacio personal, su rostro se tornó serio y sus ojos fríos.

"No me importa, él puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana".

— Vamos, Kabuto. Debe haber puestos libres más allá —le dijo mientras ignoraba las señas de Sasuke y se iba con Kabuto, quien le dirigió una ligera y neutral mirada al Uchiha, antes de seguirla.

— Oh…al parecer tu amiga prefiere estar con ese cuatro ojos que contigo, Sasuke-bonito; pero así es mejor, ¿no crees? —le ronroneó su compañera, mientras el Uchiha recuperaba su brazo atrapado, de forma brusca.

— Cállate.

— Sí, Karin; además tú también eres una cuatro ojos —apoyó un chico de cabello blanco y ojos morados, junto con una sonrisa de dientes afilados—. Al menos ella era más bonita que tú.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Suigetsu, piraña de pacotilla!

Y así comenzó una batalla de insultos entre ellos, mientras Sasuke se quedaba pensando algunas cosas, sin prestarles atención a esos dos.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Sakura le rechazó cualquier tipo de invitación? Aunque fuese venir a sentarse a su misma mesa.

La respuesta era simple: nunca antes.

…

Luego del almuerzo y una clase más, Sakura había recibido un mensaje de Ino, para que se vieran en los jardines de la universidad.

Cuando llegó al lugar acordado, la rubia la esperaba en una banca con dos cafés en la mano.

— Vaya, es recién el primer día y ya estoy agotada —se quejaba la Ino.

— Vamos, ¿qué esperabas? Ahora estás en la universidad, se acabaron las clases simples y aburridas.

— Discrepo con lo de "aburridas", pero ¿qué se le puede hacer? —Bebió un sorbo de su café—. Ahora, nosotras tenemos un tema pendiente, ¿recuerdas?

Sakura suspiró derrotada, no quería hablar de eso, pero sabía que si no se lo decía a Ino, se lo guardaría para siempre y eso sería peor para ella, eventualmente.

— Bueno, te contaré. Hace unos días atrás, antes de llegar a la universidad, me junté con Sasuke-kun y Naruto, pero este se fue temprano. Así que Sasuke y yo pasamos la tarde juntos. La pasamos muy bien en realidad. Almorzamos, fuimos a hacer algunas compras y luego a tomar un café helado. Al final del día, estábamos en ese parque de juegos que queda cerca de mi casa, y…

— ¿Y…? —le animó Ino.

— Pues…hace unos meses nos volvimos un poquito más cercanos, incluso te conté lo que pasó en esa fiesta en que la Sasuke se emborrachó y…

— Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero amiga, recuerda que te dije que no te hicieras ilusiones por lo mismo, ¡estaba ebrio!

— Lo sé, pero no pude evitar creer…que tal vez ahora podía tener una oportunidad con él, ya que finalmente se estaba abriendo más conmigo. Pero…me equivoqué. Le dije, una vez más cuanto lo quería, cuanto me gustaba, que mis sentimientos no habían cambiado a pesar del tiempo.

— Sakura…

— Y me rechazó, otra vez, igual que cuando teníamos 13 años —se tomó la cabeza con impotencia—. Soy tan tonta. Dejé que mis ilusiones se me subieran a la cabeza y…arruiné todo.

— ¿Se alejó de ti de nuevo?

— Esta vez no fue así. Pero, cuando le confesé mis sentimientos, me dio a entender que no podríamos estar juntos.

— ¿Te dijo eso?

— No exactamente…

 **Flash Back**

Era de noche ya, Sasuke estaba por irse del lugar, luego de haber escuchado la confesión de su amiga mujer más cercana. Pero Sakura tomó su mano y lo detuvo.

— ¡Espera, por favor, Sasuke-kun! —los ojos jade de ella comenzaron a inundarse, pero no quería llorar frente a él, ya no quería derramar más lágrimas por un amor no correspondido; pese a esto, al menos tenía que saber una cosa…— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dices nada? ¿Acaso…no te importa en lo absoluto? —su voz se quebró y esas temibles lágrimas aparecieron.

— Sakura… —la detuvo él, soltándose de su agarre, para luego envolver esa misma mano, con fuerza. La frustración apareció en esos ojos negros, que no se despegaron de los verde agua de ella. Sakura estaba confundida, nunca lo había visto así.

— Sasuke-kun…

— No puedo… —soltó de pronto, sorprendiendo a Sakura—. Perdóname —musitó a penas. Para luego liberarla de su agarre e irse del lugar.

Sakura quedó ahí, sola y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Una vez más había sido rechazada por ese chico frío e inalcanzable, al que le había entregado su corazón.

"Ya no puedo…seguir así. Ya no puedo esperarte más…", pensaba derrotada y con una creciente angustia en su pecho.

 **Flash Back off.**

— Ahora entiendo —le decía Ino—. Lo lamento, amiga. Sé cuanto lo quieres, pero si él está dispuesto a perderse eso, es que en realidad no vale tu pena, Sakura. No es justo para ti. Mereces a alguien que te quiera de verdad.

— Lo sé. Gracias, Ino.

— ¿Entonces…qué harás ahora?

— Pues…seguir. No me queda más. Sasuke ya está haciendo de las suyas con una pelirroja desaliñada, y yo no me quedaré ahí de espectadora, a mirar cómo se comen hasta los pelos.

— Jaja, bien dicho amiga. Y hablando de eso, te vi con ese albino de lentes.

— ¿Kabuto? Sí, es lindo y muy caballero. Pero…no lo sé, no lo conozco bien.

— Relájate, nadie te apura —le guiñó el ojo—. Oye, mira. ¿No son Hinata y Naruto?

— Es verdad. Parece que se dirigen al dormitorio de Hinata.

— Oh, esos dos no pierden el tiempo.

— No creo que vayan a _eso_ , ambos son muy…despistados, para darse cuenta de la química que tienen con el otro.

— ¿Y no te molesta que Naruto esté en camino de conquistar a otra?

— Claro que no, es mi mejor amigo, y me partía el corazón no poder corresponder sus sentimientos como él quería. Pero tal vez Hinata podría hacer un mejor trabajo que yo. La verdad es que cualquier chica tendría suerte de tener a alguien como Naruto a su lado.

— Estoy de acuerdo. Nunca entenderé como lo dejaste ir, frentuda. En fin, tengo una clase más, así que me voy. ¡Nos vemos!

— ¡Corre o llegarás tarde! —y era un buen consejo, así que apuró el paso; sin embargo y en una vuelta, no se dio cuenta de que alguien venía del otro lado, chocando inevitablemente con él.

De no haber sido por los rápidos reflejos del chico, que alcanzó a tomarle la mano, ella sería un bello adorno en el piso ahora.

— Rayos… disculpa, no te… —y su mente se apagó por unos segundos, mientras observaba como ese chico alto, pálido, de cabello y ojos negros la sostenía de la mano y la miraba de forma neutral—. Vi…

— No hay problema —la soltó— ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Acaso el golpe fue muy duro? Es que estás muy roja.

— ¡N-no, no es nada! —Ino ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba sonrojada—. Sólo iba algo distraída. S-soy Ino Yamanaka, mucho gusto.

"Ya veo, entonces cuando dos personas chocan accidentalmente, deben presentarse", razonaba el chico pálido, contento de "entender un poco más", el razonamiento humano.

— Mi nombre es Sai, el placer es mío —le sonrió, logrando que ella se sonrojara más todavía. ¿Desde cuándo ella se ponía tan nerviosa frente a un chico? ¡Siempre era al revés!

— B-bueno, yo…debo irme o… —pero al moverse hacia el lugar de donde Sai venía, no se dio cuenta de que su largo cabello rubio se había enganchado en el cierre de la mochila del chico—. ¡Ay, ay! —gritaba adolorida.

— Espera —le pidió, mientras que con mucha suavidad y paciencia comenzó a desenredar lentamente ese cabello blondo, de tal forma que no le doliera. La dedicación del joven, en cada movimiento que hacía, logró que Ino quedara sorprendida y algo avergonzada—. Ya está —la liberó finalmente.

— M-muchas gracias, Sai.

— De nada, bonita —le dijo con una sonrisa tranquila.

— ¿B-bonita? —repitió, atónita.

— Sí, eres muy bonita. Y cuando alguien es bonita, deben decírselo, o al menos eso he aprendido en algunos libros —le dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo—. Adiós —se despidió para desaparecer de la vista de Ino.

— Wuau…este chico… ¡Ah, voy tarde! —y nuevamente se echó a correr.

Pero esta vez con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Ese chico misterioso le había regalado una buena razón para llegar feliz a su última clase del día.

…

Ya eran cerca de las siete de la tarde, mientras que en la habitación de Hinata, ella y su compañero rubio terminaban de repasar el capítulo dos de su manual, para luego responder algunas preguntas que Iruka-sensei les había enviado.

— Excelente, Naruto-kun, respondiste todas las preguntas bien. Si Iruka te pregunta algo mañana, serás su nuevo alumno estrella.

— Vamos, no digas eso, me apenas. Además tú manejas mejor que yo estas materias, es fácil estudiar con alguien tan lista como tú, Hinata —le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, logrando que ella se sonrojara. Sus nervios la obligaron a alejarse un poco de Naruto y se paró rápidamente de la cama.

— Y-yo i-iré por jugo, enseg- ¡ah! —pero tropezó torpemente con la alfombra que tenía a los pies de su cama. Y estuvo a punto de volver a golpearse la rodilla que ya tenía bellas tonalidades moradas y verdosas. Un fuerte brazo la atrapó por la cintura, mientras otra mano la tomaba de su muñeca. Naruto la reincorporó y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, preocupado. Mientras ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no hundirse en esos bellos ojos cielo.

— S-sí…gracias —él la soltó de la cintura, pero no quiso soltar su mano todavía.

— ¡Qué bueno! No debes hacer movimientos bruscos, Hinata. Tu rodilla aún debe estar m-

— ¡Hinata! —se escuchó un grito femenino del otro lado de la puerta, interrumpiéndolos y haciendo que se soltaran finalmente— ¡Somos nosotras!

— ¿Chicas? ¡Adelante! —Sakura, Ino y Tenten pasaron de inmediato y no fue hasta que estuvieron adentro que se fijaron en que Naruto estaba también.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Tenten.

— ¿Acaso interrumpimos algo? —preguntó una pícara Ino.

— ¡N-no, no es así! —se apresuró Hinata. No quería que el rubio se espantara o algo así.

— Sólo hacíamos una tarea que nos mandó Iruka —explicó Naruto, pero sólo Tenten lo entendió del todo.

— ¡¿Ya están estudiando?! —Ino no podía aceptarlo— ¡Pero si es el primer día de clases! ¡Y ni siquiera la frentuda está estudiando aún!

— Bueno, es que yo ya…

— ¡Sí, vamos a tomarlo con calma! —interrumpió Tenten a la de pelo rosa—. Trajimos unas cervezas y mistral ice, también unas papas fritas.

— Vaya, ustedes sí que son motivadas, chicas.

— Puedes quedarte si quieres, Naruto —invitó Tenten—. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿alguien puede ir por Temari?

— Yo voy —dijo Ino, desapareciendo.

— Hinata, ¿quieres que nos quedemos en tu habitación o prefieres que vayamos a la mía? —preguntó Sakura.

— Descuida, ya estamos aquí, no me molesta.

— ¡Miren lo que encontré! —anunció Ino cantando, mientras se veía a Temari, entrando sonrojada, seguida de un Shikamaru, en las mismas condiciones.

— Ay, cerda, los interrumpiste —le regañaba Sakura.

— ¡No interrumpió nada! —se defendió Temari—. Sólo me ayudaba con unos ejercicios de matemática. A diferencia de Naruto, Hinata y Tenten, yo no tuve la suerte de quedar con el profesor Yamato, sino que me dejaron con Orochimaru-sensei. Ese hombre víbora nos mandó diez páginas de ejercicios para mañana.

— Wuau, eso es maldad —se compadecía el rubio.

— Ya olvídense de eso y vamos a disfrutar un rato, ¿sí? —animaba Ino.

Al final, pasaron la tarde bebiendo un poco y conversando de la vida, de su primer día. Incluso Shikamaru y Naruto pudieron analizar una típica conversación femenina cuando Ino les presentó el caso titulado "Sai".

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, mientras las risas fluían. Hinata era la más contenta, al poder estar con sus nuevos amigos, y al mismo tiempo, por poder cruzar algunas miraditas con esos hermosos ojos cielo, que le devolvían el gesto.

Después de todo, a la universidad no sólo se va a estudiar… —miró nuevamente a ese rubio de ojos azules que hacía que su corazón saltara—, sino a aprender de todo tipo de experiencias, en general.

:::::::::::::::

Hola :) este capítulo quedó un poco sobrio, pero era necesario para introducir ciertos temas y personajes. Así que les prometo algo más de "acción" en el que sigue :3

Quiero agradecer a anahi alvarez y a Guest por sus reviews, los cuales no pude contestar por inbox.

Gracias por el apoyo y reviews que animan a continuar y actualizar pronto. De hecho, mi idea es terminar este fic durante este mes o, a más tardar, a principios de agosto; así tampoco se perderá el hilo de la historia para quienes la siguen.

Los invito a contarme qué les pareció el cap y nos vemos en el siguiente!


	6. Un par de secretos

**Un par de secretos**

Su primera semana de clases en la universidad estaba cerca de acabar; y esa nublada mañana y con aire de lluvia, daba la bienvenida al día jueves. Pero eso no era impedimento para que una alegre Hinata cruzara los pasillos de la residencia de mujeres, con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

¿La razón? Simple.

— ¡Buenos días, Hinata! —le saludó un sonriente rubio que la esperaba afuera.

— Buenos días, Naruto-kun. ¿Dormiste bien?

— De maravilla, ¿y tú? ¿Tú pierna sigue doliendo?

— Sólo sigue un poco morada pero ya no me duele.

— Que buena noticia. ¿Vamos?

— Claro —se pusieron en marcha, y una gotita de agua cayó en la nariz de Hinata—. Vaya, parece que se largará a llover.

— Descuida, decían que la lluvia será sólo por la noche.

— Que bueno, pues no traje paraguas de mi casa. Ahora que lo pienso, debería comprar uno.

— Si quieres puedo acompañarte cuando vayas —ofreció el rubio—. Ahora que recuerdo, me dijeron que mañana por la noche habrá una gran fiesta de bienvenida para los "novatos".

— Es verdad. Tenten decía que la era una excusa que ponían los de tercero y segundo para "tasar" a los de primero.

— ¿De veras? —la idea de que otro chico mayor "tasara" a su nueva amiga no le gustaba mucho—. Mm…ya veo —lo había decidido, si Hinata iba, no se alejaría de ella esa noche. Después de todo, si a él lo drogaron tan fácilmente en su primer día aquí, nada le aseguraba que fueran respetuosos con Hinata o las demás.

Desde el martes, Naruto iba a buscarla a los dormitorios femeninos para que se fueran juntos a clases. Y aunque las chicas también los acompañaban a veces, al parecer ese día habían salido un poco más temprano.

La amistad entre esos dos comenzaba a florecer lentamente, y un chico castaño podía notarlo a la perfección, a pesar de que la idea le desagradaba totalmente. Él también tenía la intención de ir a buscar a Hinata ese día, para acompañarla hasta su facultad, pero cuando estaba cerca de su edificio, notó como ella se iba caminando con el cabeza de ampolleta.

Había llegado tarde, y con un amargo sabor en la boca y unos ojos serios, se retiró del lugar, hacia su propia facultad.

Tal vez era hora de ser más directo con ese metiche con bigotes.

…

Unas horas antes del almuerzo, una chica rubia, de ojos esmeraldas maldecía, por cuarta vez en el día, a las famosas matemáticas. Estaba junto a Shikamaru —su nuevo tutor personal, al parecer— sentada en la azotea de la facultad de matemáticas. Ya estaba aburrida de estudiar encerrada y pensó que el estar afuera sería mejor; pero aunque estuviese dentro del cerebro de Stephen Hawking, seguiría sin ser amiga de los números.

Ella manejaba lo básico de matemáticas, pero su Orochimaru-sensei no se conformaba con eso; sino que siempre les daba ejercicios casi imposiblea de resolver, y que claro, entrarían en el examen. A veces hasta a Shikamaru se le complicaban un poco las cosas, pero su talento natural para las estrategias lo ayudaba siempre.

— ¡Agh, maldición! —ya iban cinco.

— Tranquila, mujer. Es cosa de práctica, los que hicimos el lunes los dominaste totalmente ayer; los de hoy, los tendrás dominados para el sábado, tal vez antes. De hecho, aprendes bastante rápido —le reconoció, mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¡Es que es frustrante, no quiero que matemáticas baje mi promedio, tengo una beca que defender!

— Y la defenderás, pero sólo si logras mantener la calma para estudiar esto. Tienes que acostumbrarte a mirar un mismo problema desde varios puntos de vista, así no tendrás una única solución a la que acudir.

— Lo haces sonar tan fácil… — ella se paró y caminó hacia la orilla del edificio. Él seguía en el piso, rodeado de cuadernos, sin despegar su vista de Temari.

— No te vayas a lanzar, ¿eh? —bromeó.

— No seas ridículo. Antes de morir tengo que restregarle en la cara el promedio perfecto que obtendré en matemáticas, a ese hombre víbora que tengo de profesor.

— Bien dicho —le sonrió. Esa chica era ruda, algo mañosa y gruñona; pero de alguna manera le gustaba su forma de ser. Pues denotaba una gran calidez en su interior siempre, constancia, y convicción en sus acciones.

— El día está bastante feo, ¿no crees? —mencionó ella de pronto. No se había fijado en el tiempo ese día, y se había puesto una falda corta con vuelos, una polera blanca de media manga y un chaleco delgado negro encima. Pero ya no quería devolverse sólo para abrigarse.

Temari se sentía inmersa en la vista que tenía enfrente.

— Sí, lloverá pronto; que problemático, y olvidé traer paraguas a la universidad.

— Vamos, ni que te fueras a derretir… ¡ah, ah! —gritó Temari al sentir como el viento se colaba debajo de su falda y la elevaba hasta donde más podía. Por inercia se cubrió la parte de adelante, olvidando totalmente que toda su retaguardia estaba expuesta a los ojos negros de su tutor.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos como platos, su mandíbula cayó un poco también; sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder y aunque tratara de desviar la mirada, su cuerpo no le obedecía.

Cuando Temari cayó en la cuenta, se volteó de inmediato; encontrando un Shikamaru casi petrificado. Fueron tan sólo unos segundos de juego travieso del viento, pero fue suficiente tiempo como para que Shikamaru sintiera como su boca se secaba y como su mente se iba a blanco.

— ¡Tú…! ¡Será mejor que no hayas visto nada! —le gritó ella avergonzada y sonrojada a más no poder.

— ¡C-claro que no, mujer! ¡Ni que estuviese pendiente de ti las 24 horas del día! —desvió la vista, igual de avergonzado que ella. Estaba mintiendo descaradamente, pero si no lo hacía, ella lo mataría, estaba seguro.

— Más te vale… —se calmó, al creerle; y volvió a su lado, a sentarse. Pero el joven aún no podía mirarla.

— C-comienza con los ejercicios de la página 42, si tienes dudas me dices —le dijo como pudo, mientras trataba de calmarse, sin éxito—. V-voy por un poco de agua, ya vuelvo —le informó.

Y huyó como un cobarde, lo sabía, pero no le importaba. Lo único que quería ahora era sacarse de la cabeza esa imagen del trasero de Temari, que vestía una pequeña tanga verde oscuro.

— Mierda… —musitó cuando ya estaba solo. Ahora ya no sabía cómo volver a mirarla sin ponerse nervioso. Él estaba muy bien antes de saber que ella tenía una retaguardia tan sexy. Y ahora… — ¡Mierda! —repitió con más ganas, mientras algunos se le quedaban mirando sin entender.

…

Ya en la hora del almuerzo, Tenten, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru y Temari estaban comiendo en la cafetería. Sakura los había visto, así que fue a hacer la fila para comprar y luego unírseles. En ese intertanto fue que una fuerte mano tomó su hombro. La chica se volteó algo sobresaltada.

— ¿Sasuke-kun?

— Hola —la saludó, tan serio como siempre.

— Hola —repitió ella, volteándose de nuevo hacia adelante, casi que ignorándolo.

— ¿Qué sucede? —se le salió la pregunta, extrañado de que la de pelo rosa actuara como si él no estuviera. ¿Desde cuándo Sakura era así con él?

— Nada —espetó de forma simple. Sasuke seguía extrañado, pero no había mucho tiempo que perder. Pronto, sus compañeros lo encontrarían y no podría hablar tranquilo con Sakura.

— Escucha, sólo quería decirte que esta noche habrá tormenta —esas palabras paralizaron a la de cabello rosa, que se volteó con un sentimiento claro en sus ojos: miedo—. Pronosticaron que empezará en la noche, cerca de las 11.

— Y-ya veo… —bajó su mirada, aterrada. Esta sería la segunda tormenta que pasaría fuera de su casa.

— Tranquila —le colocó una mano sobre su cabeza—. Estarás bien —le susurró serio, pero dándole ánimos. Aunque ella no parecía muy convencida.

La escena era presenciada por una pelirroja de lentes, que los miraba con recelo desde la entrada de la cafetería.

Luego de eso, Sasuke se fue y Sakura llegó con sus amigos cuando estuvo lista. Su cara era tan normal como siempre, nadie se enteró que los nervios y las ansias la estaban carcomiendo por dentro.

…

Ya después de comer, Naruto, Hinata y Tenten iban a sus clases de matemáticas, cuando se toparon a Kiba y a una chica de cabello azulado y corto a su lado, en las bancas de afuera.

— ¡Hola, Hinata! —saludó el castaño, acercándose a ella—. Hola Tenten —le habló de forma cortés a la castaña, que le devolvió el saludo—. Hola —escupió de mala gana al rubio, mirándolo pesadamente. A Naruto no le agradó su actitud, pero ni siquiera tenía ganas de tratar de ser amable con él para arreglar las cosas.

— Hola —le devolvió, igual de serio.

Konan aprovechó la oportunidad de estar frente a chicas para pedirles _algo_ , ya que en su grupo eran sólo hombres.

— Disculpen, ¿puedo hablar con ustedes en privado? —les pidió tímida y respetuosa. Ambas se miraron sin entender, pero se alejaron de los hombres para ver qué quería la chica alta de pelo azul claro.

Naruto observaba como Hinata se alejaba, y cuando volvió a mirar al castaño, se topó con una mirada penetrante. Kiba parecía querer clavarle cuchillos con sus ojos, parecía que ni siquiera pestañaba.

Naruto comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su mirada retadora. Incluso podía sacar provecho de la situación; después de todo lo que había vivido desde niño, ya no le importaba mucho que lo miraran feo.

— Kiba-kun, si me sigues mirando así, comenzaré a creer que te gusto —la cara del castaño se deformó de odio. Sentía arder su ego y comenzó a sopesar de inmediato la posibilidad de golpearlo, sin que eso le trajera problemas. Lamentablemente para él, Kakashi-sensei estaba cerca de ellos.

— No te hagas el héroe conmigo, idiota; sé muy bien que vas tras Hinata. Y déjame decirte que pierdes tu tiempo. Ella jamás se fijaría en un pelmazo oportunista como tú —le habló venenosamente. Naruto se puso muy serio, no le quitó los ojos de encima en ningún momento. No se dejaría intimidar ni amedrentar por él.

— Vaya, ¿no será que estás celoso? —le preguntó con una sonrisa provocadora, logrando avivar esa chispa de odio en sus ojos negros.

— Kiba —llamó una vos femenina—. Debemos irnos o llegaremos tar… ¿eh? ¿Kiba? —Konan trató de hablarle al castaño, pero parecía concentrado en quemar a Naruto con la mirada.

— ¿Chicos? —Hinata no entendía el porqué de esa batalla de miradas— ¿T-todo bien? —el ambiente estaba muy tenso.

— Sí —respondió Kiba, ahora mirando a Hinata—. Nos vemos después, linda —y se fue con su compañera. A Naruto no le gustó cómo se despidió de ella. Miró a Hinata, que lo miraba de vuelta, algo preocupada.

— Tranquila, no pasó nada —dijo con una sonrisa calmada—. Debemos ir a clases, chicas —y comenzaron a caminar— ¿Y qué quería esa mujer con ustedes?

— No preguntes, son cosas de chicas —dijo Tenten, dejándolo con la duda. Miró a Hinata con la esperanza de que le dijera algo, pero esta negó y le sonrió como siempre.

De todas formas Naruto no necesitaba saber que Konan tuvo una pequeña emergencia femenina, y requería una toallita con urgencia.

Era mejor así de todas formas.

Mientras ellos se iban a clases, Sakura buscaba una banca alejada en el jardín, para hablar por teléfono tranquilamente. Finalmente encontró una, junto a una gran pileta, donde parecía no haber nadie.

Estuvo conversando con su madre un buen rato. Si bien no se llevaban excelente, cada vez que necesitaba calmarse, ella la ayudaba con eso.

Cuando colgó, notó como una chica pelirroja, lamentablemente conocida, venía hacia ella. De inmediato se puso a la defensiva mientras su mirada se tornaba seria.

— ¿Qué quieres? —dijo con firmeza la de pelo rosa. Ella quedó a unos dos metros de distancia.

— Seré breve, pelo de chicle. Aléjate de Sasuke —Sakura ya se esperaba unas palabras de niña pendeja, como esas; pero aún así sentía la rabia expandirse por su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Y quién te crees tú como para darme órdenes?!

— Oh querida, tómalo como una advertencia. Después de todo ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de que él prefiere estar conmigo, y eso que lo conozco hace una semana solamente. Dos dedos de frente para entenderlo, algodón de azúcar.

Sakura no se dejó provocar, su rostro mantuvo su seriedad y firmeza.

— Déjame peguntarte algo, ¿en verdad quieres a Sasuke-kun? ¿O es sólo una loca obsesión por su físic-?

— ¡Yo lo amo! —la interrumpió—. Y ni tú ni nadie me alejará de él, ¿entendiste?

— ¿Lo amas? Já, no me hagas reír. ¡Lo conoces hace una semana y ¿crees que lo amas?! ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

— Déjame advertirte algo, si crees querer a Sasuke sólo por su físico, porque es guapo o porque lo encuentres sexy, lo perderás —sentenció, dejando a Karin algo sorprendida—. Terminarás en su lista de olvido, como todas las anteriores. Sasuke es frío, muy pesado y brusco, no es empático ni le interesan los sentimientos de quienes no aprecia. Si me dices que ya lo sabes, y que puedes quererlo de todas formas, entonces es cuando puedes darte cuenta de que también es inteligente, valiente, leal, y se preocupa de quien le importa, que son pocos. Una vez que conoces lo malo de él, comienzas a desenterrar lo bueno, y luego decides si lo quieres o no. Antes que eso, la imagen del chico perfecto es sólo tu imaginación.

— ¡Cállate, sólo quieres confundirme para que me aleje de él! ¡Eres una envidiosa! Quiero que entiendas que ya me eligió por sobre ti y sobre cualquiera, en tan sólo una semana —volvió a picarle donde sabía que podía causar daño a Sakura—. Si quieres arrastrarte para que te humillen más, allá tú. Yo ya te lo advertí —le dijo finalmente y comenzó a retirarse.

Sakura quedó mirando a la pelirroja, mientras se obligaba a respirar profundo para luego retirarse a su dormitorio.

Cuando ya estuvo lejos, Sasuke apareció por el otro lado de la pileta, había escuchado casi toda la conversación y estaba bastante asombrado por las palabras de Sakura. Y porque no lo vieron, por suerte.

Quedó mirando la dirección por donde la Haruno se había ido. Nunca había escuchado esas palabras en ella. No se había dado cuenta de cuando fue que el cariño que le tenía Sakura, se había transformado de un apego obsesivo, egoísta y egocéntrico, a un cariño fiel, maduro y realista.

"Ella ha cambiado con el tiempo, y yo no he querido notarlo. Pero…aún así…"

Se fue caminando hacia la residencial masculina, tenía un par de cosas que preparar.

…

Naruto y Hinata estaban sobre la cama del rubio, en su habitación, comiendo un delicioso ramen; que era lo único que el Uzumaki tenía en su refrigerador personal.

Como los días anteriores habían estado en la pieza de Hinata y sacando de su comida, Naruto pensó que era justo ahora usar la suya e invitar él esta cena. Aunque Hinata nunca le dio a demostrar que le molestara algo.

Habían estudiado para preparar las clases del día siguiente y ahora comían tranquilamente, viendo "Doctor Strange", la película. Casi a la mitad, Naruto tuvo que pararla pues el celular de Hinata comenzó a sonar.

Era Kiba.

No muy convencida e incluso algo molesta por la interrupción, le contestó. Estuvieron unos minutos hablando, y el rubio —disimuladamente— estaba atento a lo que Hinata le decía. Pues ese "linda" que el castaño mencionó en la tarde, le había quedado en la mente.

Finalmente colgó y suspiró algo cansada.

— ¿Todo bien?

— Sí, es sólo que…olvídalo, no es nada —le restó importancia.

— Vamos —le animó—. Puedes confiar en mí, Hinata.

— B-bueno…es que Kiba anda algo hostigoso últimamente, antes no era así, era preocupado pero…ahora se siente distinto.

— Ya veo —Naruto sabía lo que pasaba, pero al parecer la Hyuuga no. Se quedó pensando unos momentos, debatiéndose si decirle o no.

— La verdad es que no entiendo qué le sucede. O tal vez es mi culpa, y yo estoy confundiendo todo. Debe ser mi imaginación —le restó importancia nuevamente. Naruto la miró levemente angustiado. No quería dejar que ella se culpara por algo así.

— No es tu culpa, Hinata. Yo creo que actúa así de raro porque él es quien está confundido.

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? —el rubio se acercó a ella, no con muy buena cara ni seguro de querer decirle esto, pero…debía sacarse la duda.

— Pienso que tú le gustas, Hinata.

— ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡N-no puede ser! Es mi amigo de la infancia y antes jamás se fijó en mí.

— Eso no importa. No sé cómo eras antes, pero ahora eres una chica hermosa, inteligente y muy gentil, cualquiera puede ver eso.

— N-naruto-kun… —ella se sonrojó al oír esas palabras.

"¿E-en serio él piensa todo eso de mí?"

Naruto la miró fijamente.

— Hinata, dime… ¿y a ti te gusta él? —preguntó algo tímido y dejando ver un toque de fragilidad en sus ojos.

— ¡Claro que no! —aclaró—. Le tengo cariño, pero no me gusta de esa manera. De hecho, tampoco puedo creer que yo le guste… —seguía dándole vueltas a esas palabras.

— Entiendo —le sonrió—. Es un alivio.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo que un alivio? —preguntó sin entender. Naruto se sonrojó por su torpeza.

— B-bueno, tú sabes…e-es que si fueran novios, nosotros no podríamos pasar tanto tiempo juntos ni ser muy amigos pues…él es muy celoso, eso se nota y…tendrías problemas —Hinata se rió, apoyando su teoría.

— Pero eso no pasará, así que no te preocupes por ello.

— S-sí…y tú…bueno, si no te gusta él…dime, ¿hay…alguien que te g-guste? —preguntó más sonrojado todavía y mirándola de reojo. Ella se transformó en un tomatito, causando que los ojos azules se llenaran de ternura.

— Y-yo…yo…pues… —lo observó fijamente unos segundos, parecía que la mirada perla y la mirada celeste se habían vuelto a conectar y no sabían cómo soltarse. La consciencia de Hinata apareció para rescatarla, antes de que su impulso la llevara a confesar cosas.

"¡No, no puedo decirle que me gusta todavía, es muy pronto! Además, tampoco estoy segura de sí es realmente lo que siento".

— N-no…nadie me gusta —habló finalmente. Los ojos se Naruto parecieron algo decepcionados.

— E-entiendo… —ella quería preguntarle lo mismo, pero no parecía encontrar el valor para ello.

Un fuerte trueno dio inicio a la lluvia, ya esperada. Hinata se levantó, algo nerviosa, no estaba muy abrigada ni tenía paraguas, y debía volver a su habitación.

— Debo irme —le anunció al rubio.

— Espera —este fue a su closet y tomó una chaqueta gruesa color marrón, y se la colocó en la espalda—. Úsala, así evitarás un resfriado. Te acompañaré hasta la residencia.

— P-pero… —no quería causarle molestias.

— Sólo tengo un paraguas, así que espero que no te moleste que lo compartamos —lo sacó del mismo closet, mientras ella le sonreía agradecida.

— Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun —así emprendieron viaje, caminando no muy rápido.

Naruto logró volver antes de que la tormenta desatara su furia.

…

Los rayos y truenos caían con fuerza en la noche. Mientras los gritos de Sakura sólo se veían aplacados por los fuertes estruendos de la tormenta.

"¡Mierda, ¿por qué tiene que haber tormenta?, aún no es invierno!"

Sakura Haruno, la chica fuerte, inteligente y valiente, sólo tenía una debilidad absoluta: las tormentas. Y la razón era simple, cuando tenía 5 años, había tenido una experiencia traumática ligada a estas. Sólo por su terquedad no había querido tratarse con un psicólogo, como debería. Y ahora, escondida bajo los mantos de su cama y abrazada a sí misma, pagaba las consecuencias.

Lo peor era que su orgullo le impedía decirle de su fobia a alguien. Ni siquiera sus mejores amigos, Ino y Naruto, lo sabían. Sin embargo, por un contratiempo, Sasuke lo supo. Por eso le había tratado de advertir en la cafetería.

Un nuevo trueno resonó con fuerza, y ella volvió a gritar sin poder controlarse. Una parte de ella deseaba llamar a sus amigas para que la acompañaran; y la otra sólo quería dejar de gritar para evitar despertar a alguien y que se enteraran de su gran debilidad.

De todas formas, su cuerpo estaba paralizado, no respondía a ninguna orden y sólo podía dedicarse a gritar y llorar.

Sus lágrimas caían sin control, era tan frustrante para ella quedar casi inutilizada en estas situaciones. Era vergonzoso y deprimente, una chica de 20 años incapaz de soportar una simple tormenta.

Un rayo cayó, iluminando su habitación y trayendo consigo un gran estruendo. Nuevamente gritó, sin control alguno. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza. Debía aguantarlo, no duraría para siempre, debía resistir y…

De pronto abrió los ojos, cuando sintió que alguien le quitaba las frazadas de encima.

— ¿S-Sasuke-kun…? —el alto chico de pelo azabache la observaba preocupado. Ella ni siquiera había sentido cuando se había colado a su pieza.

Un nuevo trueno azotó y ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y a gritar desgarradoramente.

Sasuke se sentó en su cama y le puso una mano en su hombro.

— Tranquila, todo estará bien —intentaba calmarla él.

— ¿Q-qué haces…aquí? —hablaba a duras penas, sin poder dejar de temblar.

"Es cierto, ahora recuerdo que, desde que supo de esto, siempre me llamaba para saber cómo estaba, pero yo siempre estaba con mamá o papá y veía al día siguiente la llamada perdida".

— Sólo quería saber si estabas bien —dijo mirando hacia otro lado, para restarle importancia.

Ella quería decirle que se fuera, que no lo necesitaba ahí. Pero nuevamente un rayo la dejó gritando, al borde del colapso.

— ¡Ah!

— ¡Sht! —le cubrió la boca, y se acostó a su lado, sin taparse—. Si alguien te escucha vendrán a ver qué pasa y me echarán a patadas de acá. Debes calmarte, Sakura. Nada te pasará —la soltó.

— P-pero…

— Lo prometo —le aseguró él, mirándola fijamente a esos asustados ojos jade—. Me quedaré aquí, hasta que te duermas.

— S-Sasuke-kun… ¡Ah! —no podía evitarlo, cada trueno o rayo la trasladaba al lugar de sus pesadillas.

El Uchiha la miró preocupado y frustrado, si ella llegaba a sufrir un ataque de pánico por esto, no sabría qué hacer. Su amiga era fuerte e inteligente, pero en cada tormenta se transformaba en un cachorro frágil y herido. Lo sabía desde que tenían 11 años…

 **Flash Back.**

Una tarde en la academia de artes marciales a la que iban, Sakura había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y la tormenta aumentaba su potencia. Incluso habían preferido suspender las clases por un corte de luz causado por los rayos; todos esperaban que sus padres llegaran por ellos.

— Oye, Sasuke, no encuentro a Sakura y lleva más de veinte minutos sin que alguien sepa dónde está.

— ¿No está en el baño de mujeres?

— Las chicas no la encontraron ahí. Ayúdame a buscarla, ¿quieres?

— Está bien —dijo resignado, no eran muy cercanos en esa fecha.

Al primer lugar donde se le ocurrió ir a buscarla fue a un cuarto pequeño en donde los profesores guardaban utensilios viejos; pues asumió que ya la habían buscando en el cuarto de materiales que usaban actualmente.

— ¡Sakura! —Buscaba— ¡Saku…! ¿Eh? —finalmente la encontró. Un bulto rosa abrazando sus piernas con la cabeza hundida entre sus rodillas, llorando desconsoladamente. Se preocupó al verla así y se acercó— ¡Oye, Sakura, ¿estás bien?! —Pero ella no parecía reaccionar— ¡Oye, mírame! —la movió de los hombros hasta que ella levantó la cabeza.

Sasuke quedó impactado, nunca había visto tanto terror en los ojos de Sakura, temblaba sin cesar y su cara estaba bañada en lágrimas. Lo miraba, pero parecía no ser consciente de que él en verdad estaba ahí con ella.

— Sakura… ¿Qué sucede? —un rayo cayó en un techo cercano y ella gritó a todo pulmón, volviendo a esconder su cabeza— ¿E-es por la tormenta? No debes preocuparte, no te pasará na- —pero un trueno los interrumpió y ella volvió a gritar despavorida.

Sasuke entendió que ella no se calmaría tan fácil, sacó su celular y envió un mensaje a Naruto diciéndole donde estaban y que llamara de inmediato a los padres de la niña. Luego, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, con un brazo, en un intento de calmarla. Pero no parecía funcionar.

— Sakura… ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? —ella parecía no lograr calmarse, así que con su mano libre comenzó a hacerle cariño en el pelo, una y otra vez, hasta que su temblor pasó a ser más suave. Al parecer lo estaba logrando; y los rayos y truenos habían parado, pero no la lluvia.

— Mi abuelo… —susurró apenas audible. Sasuke no entendió a qué se refería, pero luego sintió como Naruto y el profesor llegaban, seguidos de padres de la niña; que la tomaron y se la llevaron de inmediato a su casa.

Sasuke había visto una nueva faceta de esa chica de pelo rosado, durante esa tarde.

 **Flash Back off.**

Pasado el tiempo y cuando al fin logró que ella hablara del tema, le contó que cuando tenía cinco años, sus padres salieron y la dejaron en su casa, mientras su abuelo la cuidaba. Él no era muy viejo, pero tampoco tenía la vitalidad de antes.

Él siempre veía televisión abajo mientras ella jugaba en su pieza, luego de cenar. Cuando comenzó la tormenta, ese día, y la luz se había cortado debido al mal clima; ella corrió al primer piso de su casa, para pedirle al abuelo que se fuera a acostar con ella y así no temer tanto a esos fuertes ruidos y a la oscuridad. Pero cuando llegó a la sala de estar, un gran rayo iluminó la casa entera, dejando ver a su abuelo, con los ojos y boca totalmente abiertos, con una expresión de dolor e impresión en su rostro. No se movía.

Sakura lo supo en esos momentos, él había muerto en esa silla, frente al televisor, ahora apagado.

Cuando llegaron los padres de Sakura, preocupados por el corte en media ciudad, se dieron cuenta del terrible escenario. A su abuelo le había dado un infarto y ya no seguía con vida. Desesperados, buscaron a Sakura y al fin la encontraron escondida en el closet, totalmente en shock.

Desde ese día comenzó su trauma, y este la había perseguido por años.

— Tranquila, Sakura… —comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, con suavidad. Estaban cerca, y ambos cuerpos se tocaban, pero no sabía si abrazarla era buena idea, así que sólo se limitó al cariño en la cabeza. Sabía que con paciencia, eso la calmaría—. No permitiré que algo malo te suceda esta noche. Lo prometo —la acercó más a él.

La cara de Sakura se hundió en el pecho del Uchiha, mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no perder el control y sucumbir al pánico. Después de varios minutos haciéndole cariño en el pelo, ella finalmente se durmió.

::::::::::::::::::::

Hola! :) gracias por llegar hasta acá. Desde aquí en adelante las cosas se irán intensificando de a poco en los personajes :3

Agradezco a "Yo" por su review, el cual no pude responder por inbox :)

Quiero saber que opinan del capítulo, así que no olviden dejarme un review con su opinión 3

Gracias por seguir la historia y nos vemos pronto!


	7. Nuestra realidad

Hola :) lamento la demora, me tardé un día más de lo que esperaba.

Quiero agradecer el apoyo que he recibido en los reviews 3 me inspiran a seguir escribiendo con igual o más ánimo que con el que empecé :) Espero seguir leyendo sus opiniones de la historia!

Y ojalá disfruten este capítulo!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **Nuestra realidad**

Los ojos jade comenzaron a abrirse con lentitud, el sol se colaba por su ventana y la invitaba a salir de la cama.

La tormenta había pasado, y ella volvía a estar bien.

Ahí fue cuando recordó.

"¡Ah! ¡Sasuke-kun!", claramente él ya no estaba en su habitación, ni en su baño, pues la puerta del tocador estaba abierta y no se veía nadie.

"Es verdad…vino a cuidarme porque estaba preocupado…". No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que ese chico había tenido un gesto tan amable y considerado con ella. "Mierda, ese tonto inexpresivo…", pensaba ahora con cariño.

"No es justo, yo que me decido a mantenerte a raya, y tú…haces algo tan dulce, por mí. ¿Cómo se supone que siga alejándote luego de esto?". Se levantó, con ánimos y se preparó para ir a clases. Era viernes ya, y ese sería el último esfuerzo de la semana para luego poder disfrutar de la fiesta en la noche y de un descanso el fin de semana.

Cuando salió de su habitación, una sonrisa radiante cruzó su rostro, y esta se ensanchó al sentir el sol bañando su cuerpo.

"Tal vez, después de todo, si me quiere…a su rara manera". Se permitió pensar.

Un rayo de esperanza se incrustó en su corazón. Tal vez no estaba todo perdido.

"Debo darle las gracias cuando lo vea"

…

Ya eran las 9 de la noche, y las chicas habían terminado de cenar y ya estaban arreglándose para la fiesta.

Era una tradición que los de tercero organizaran la fiesta de "Bienvenida" en el Gran salón de eventos del recinto; con bar semi-abierto, algunas cosas para comer e incluso con DJ, para los de primero, y todos los de la universidad estaban invitados.

Hinata estaba nerviosa y emocionada a la vez, esta iba a ser su primera mega-fiesta con alcohol, chicos y todo.

"Y con Naruto-kun…", una ligera sonrisa cruzó sus labios junto a un tierno sonrojo que se formó en sus mejillas.

— Uy, alguien está emocionada por bailar con cierto rubio —canturreó Tenten, molestándola. Hinata se sonrojó el doble.

— ¡E-eso n-no e-!

— Vamos, no seas tímida —la animó Ino—. Ahora es cuando debes dejar a ese rubio a tus pies —le guiñó el ojo.

— A Naruto le gustan las chicas que bailan —le sugirió Sakura, picarona—. Aunque debo advertirte que es algo torpe a veces para seguir el ritmo. Pero se esfuerza y le sale bien.

— Hoy en día los hombres bailan cada vez mejor y no puedes deslumbrar menos que ellos —aludió Temari, pensando en…algo.

— Hm…tal vez ese chico "problemático" tenga algunos pasos ocultos, Temari —le picó Tenten.

— Ilusas —le restó importancia al asunto—. Ese vago tendría que pedirle permiso a un pie para mover el otro.

Las demás chicas se rieron por el comentario. Habían quedado de verse a las 9:30 con los chicos afuera del gran salón y ya se les estaba haciendo la hora.

— Bien, chicas —llamó Sakura—. Organización por favor. Yo estoy lista, ¿alguien más también? —a ese silencio sólo le faltaba un grillo de fondo. Sakura suspiró resignada—. Bien, ¿qué les falta?

— Yo estoy casi lista —aludió Ino—. Sólo quiero ponerme sombra en los ojos.

— Yo también quiero maquillarme —dijo Temari.

— Entonces ustedes vayan a la pieza de Ino a terminar con eso. ¿Y tú Tenten?

— Pues quiero ponerme algo más escotado, volveré enseguida —dijo la castaña.

— Bien, ¿y tú Hinata? —preguntó Sakura.

— A-aún no sé que ponerme.

— Entonces Hinata y yo iremos a su pieza a dejarla radiante. Véanos ahí cuando terminen.

La Haruno y la Hyuuga se debatían entre qué prendas y cómo combinarlas, pues querían algo que hiciera lucir la figura de Hinata, pero sin dejar ver mucho.

— En primer lugar porque es contraproducente ir y "mostrar" todo de inmediato —le guiñó el ojo—. Y porque la noche está bastante fría y podrías enfermarte.

Hinata sonrió al ver lo maternal que era Sakura con ella. Desde el principio había sido amigable y preocupada de ella, aun sin conocerla.

— Gracias, Sakura —dijo ella de pronto, sorprendiendo a la de ojos jade—. Por…todo.

— Vamos, no hay nada que agradecer. Somos amigas, ¿no?

— ¡Sí! —le dijo animada.

— Y… ¡creo que al fin encontré el atuendo ideal! Simple, pero llamativo a la vez; sexy y cómodo —le mostró.

— ¡Me gusta! Me lo pondré de inmediato.

Era un conjunto de un jeans azul marino ajustado; con una polera blanca que dejaba ver sus hombros y cuello, luego caía algo holgada y terminaba un poquito antes de que comenzara su ombligo, así dejaba ver su plano y pequeño abdomen; también se puso unas botas negras largas, llegaban hasta antes de las rodillas; y un collar largo pero fino, para no abultar. Al final se recogió un mechón de cabello de un lado, con un broche de flor blanco, no muy grande y dejó el resto suelto. Sakura le pintó los ojos ligeramente

Se veía hermosa.

— ¡Te ves divina! —le adulaba Sakura, orgullosa de su consejo. Debía admitir que en el fondo igual tenía algo de envidia del sexy cuerpo de su nueva amiga. Sakura tenía buenas piernas y era delgada. Pero Hinata tenía más cintura y también más delantera que ella.

Suspiró resignada. No había mucho que hacer en ese tema. De todas formas le gustaba haber contribuido con el arreglo de su amiga. Sabía que ella era muy tímida y tenía la corazonada de que su gusto y sentimientos por su mejor amigo rubio eran reales, no como las tontas superficiales que se le habían acercado anteriormente. Así que debía ayudarlos en todo lo que pudiese.

— ¡Bien, ya estamos listas! —anunció Tenten, llegando junto a las otras.

Finalmente se pusieron en marcha, los chicos ya llevaban 15 minutos esperándolas; y Shikamaru ya estaba aburrido, Chouji tenía hambre, Lee sólo quería ir a bailar, Naruto estaba ansioso porque llegaran y poder entrar a la fiesta, y Sasuke…bueno, tenía su tan conocida cara de "todo me importa un rábano".

Finalmente vieron a la masa femenina llegar.

— ¡Ah, al fin llegan! —vociferó un animado Lee.

— ¡Sakura-chan, Hinat-! —al verla, el rubio se sonrojó levemente y sus ojos se abrieron gustoso de ver lo que tenía enfrente. Ese detalle no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke, pero no dijo nada.

— ¡Hola! —saludaron a la vez ellas. Mientras se ponían a conversar Ino y Chouji; Temari y Shikamaru (algo sonrojado); Lee que se encargaba de meterle conversación a Sakura, hasta de la cicatriz que ganó a los 8 años por tratar de jugar Quidditch.

A Sasuke tampoco se le pasó ese detalle, pero nuevamente prefirió ignorarlo y comenzó a caminar para entrar a la fiesta, pues vio como su grupo de compañeros entraba por otro lado al gran salón. Sakura notó como se alejaba y se excusó con Lee para alcanzarlo.

— ¡Sasuke-kun, espera! —le pidió, él se dio vuelta a verla. Cuando estuvo frente a él, se sonrojó ligeramente, al recordar que él la había cuidado esa noche tan difícil para ella—. Yo…sólo quería agradecerte por…cuidarme, la noche anterior. Me ayudaste mucho y…

— No fue nada, no le des mucha importancia —le dijo fríamente y cortante, para luego voltearse con la idea de seguir caminando. Sakura sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho.

¿No darle importancia? ¿Cómo? Era un trauma de la infancia, una de las situaciones más difíciles que ha tenido que pasar y que no puede evitar revivir cada tormenta, donde a veces hasta se desmayaba por los colapsos nerviosos. ¿Y para él…después de haber atravesado medio campus para llegar a ella, esconderse de quienes podían detenerlo o castigarlo, y calmarla hasta que ella estuviera dormida, simplemente no era _nada_?

— ¿Nada? —lo detuvo con sus palabras, su cabello tapaba sus ojos— ¿No significó nada para ti? ¿En verdad quieres que lo tome como si no signific-?

— Sakura —la interrumpió, sin mirarla. No era buena idea para él seguir a ese ritmo—. Ya pasó —sentenció, y se fue.

Dejando a la Haruno ahí, inmóvil y con algunas lágrimas amenazando con salir.

Sus amigos llegaron tras ella, listos para entrar también a la fiesta.

— ¡Vamos, Sakura-chan! —le tomó el hombro el rubio— ¡Es momento de comenzar la fiesta! —le sonrió con ánimo. Ella respiró profundo e ignoró sus lágrimas, para seguir a sus amigos.

Naruto no era idiota, sabía que algo había pasado entre ellos. Los vio hablar, y cómo él buscaba como alejarse rápidamente de ella; de hecho, hace un tiempo que notaba como Sasuke le hacía el quite a Sakura, apropósito. Antes no le importaba mucho que ella estuviera o no, ahora se alejaba de ella deliberadamente. Y notaba la tristeza en el rostro de su mejor amiga.

Hinata quedó mirando a Naruto y luego a Sakura, tenía en sentimiento de que ellos tenían una conexión especial, un lazo de confianza que hacía que se pudieran comunicar sin hablar. Pero eso no era nada malo en verdad…

La música y las luces de colores motivaban el ambiente, incluso a los que no bailaban le entraban ganas de tratar. Tenten, Ino y Chouji trajeron varias cervezas y algunos shots de tequila. La fiesta comenzó de inmediato para ellos, quienes hablaban, se reían, tomaban y bailaban entre ellos de repente.

— Hinata, te ves muy bonita hoy —le confesó algo tímido, pero sonriente. Ella se sonrojó.

— T-también tú, Naruto-kun —y es que él traía un jeans negro, una polera blanca apretada que dejaba ver su bien trabajado torso, y encima una chaqueta de cuero negra.

— Dime, quieres…

— ¡Chicos, tomen sus jaleas de vodka! —les invitó Ino y se las pasó, para luego ir a entregar más. Un chico de tercero le había pasado una bandeja entera para ella y sus amigos.

Estaban muy ricas, el sabor a frambuesa disfrazaba muy bien el fuerte alcohol.

— Vaya, están deliciosas —exclamó Hinata. Ahora agradecía haber cenado bien, o ya estaría ebria, con todo lo que había estado tomando.

— Te gustan los tragos dulces, ¿eh?

— En mi casa no tenía permitido tomar, así que conocía muy poco de tragos. Las chicas me han enseñado un poco más.

— Jaja, Sakura-chan e Ino saben mucho de esto, a ambas les gusta el alcohol…bastante—Hinata se rió un poco por el tono de Naruto, aunque la idea de que sacara a Sakura a la conversación quedó resonando en su inconsciente.

— ¿Y a ti te gustan los tragos dulces?

— Prefiero la cerveza en verdad, también el vino. Los tragos amargos en general.

— Nunca he probado el vino, ¿es rico?

— Tal vez te cueste tomarle el gusto al principio pero luego no lo puedes dejar. Me extraña que nunca lo hayas bebido.

— De donde yo vengo no se toma mucho vino.

— ¡Entonces está decidido, cuando quieras iremos a comer y degustar vinos! ¿Te parece?

"¿E-eso era un cita acaso?", pensaba ella sonrojada.

— C-claro —de los nervios, se tomó el resto de alcohol en su vaso; era un trago de cerveza espumosa, por lo cual quedó un rastro de esta en la orilla de su boca, y ella no se dio cuenta.

Naruto quedó mirando ese pequeño rastro, se le acercó lentamente.

— No te muevas —le pidió suave. El corazón de Hinata se aceleró a más no poder, no entendía por qué se le acercaba tanto y mirando fijamente sus labios.

Con lentitud llevó su pulgar a la comisura de los labios de Hinata y removió el rastro de cerveza, todo esto mientras miraba sus labios, y luego subía hasta sus ojos. Ella se veía tan linda con las mejillas sonrojadas y esos ojos tímidos pero resplandecientes. Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, se llevó el mismo pulgar que usó, a su propia boca.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida ante ese acto, se veía tan sensual con ese simple gesto, que sintió un cosquilleo descender de su pecho hasta la parte baja de su vientre.

Sus ojos estaban uniéndose despacio, y la distancia entre ambos iba desapareciendo. Naruto se acercaba de a poco, sin control alguno, y Hinata lo esperaba sin querer moverse. Cuando su rostro estuvo más cerca, ella entrecerró un poco sus ojos, y Naruto interpretó eso como un gesto de que estaba de acuerdo con su cercanía, y que quería que continuara.

Ella, la suavidad de su voz, de su piel, de su esencia, le encantaba. Era hermosa para él. Quedó casi rozando su nariz.

— ¡Hola, Hinata! —interrumpió un castaño, animado. Logrando que los chicos se alejaran inmediatamente, como si hubiesen vuelto a la realidad de un solo golpe.

— H-hola, Kiba —respondió algo aturdida y avergonzada ella. El castaño sólo le dedico una seria mirada al rubio y viceversa. Naruto entendió que él era perfectamente consciente de lo que acababa de interrumpir.

— Vine a invitarte a bailar, linda —Kiba le ofreció su mano. Y Hinata sintió como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Si le decía que sí, Naruto creería que le gusta Kiba y no volvería a…tratar de… Pero si le decía que no a Kiba, él se enfadaría mucho con ella; era muy orgulloso y terco desde pequeños, tampoco quería herirlo.

— Y-yo…

— ¡Hinata, al fin te encontramos! —Anunció una emocionada Tenten junto a Ino, que la tomaron de ambos brazos—. Lo siento, chicos, pero en la barra hay tragos gratis para las chicas. ¡Volvemos en un rato! —y se la llevaron de ahí. Ellas habían presenciado todo desde una distancia prudente y decidieron salvarla.

— Gracias, chicas. No sabía qué hacer.

— Descuida —le dijo Ino—. Pero creo que deberías ser clara con esos chicos.

— Es verdad —apoyó Tenten—. Si te gusta Naruto, deberías decirle a Kiba qué sientes y que sólo lo vez como un amigo; y a Naruto también, u otra chica podría llevárselo.

— P-pero…no quiero herir a Kiba… ¡¿C-cómo que alguien más puede llevarse a Naruto-kun?!

— Pues es que es atractivo, no eres la única que ve eso —le dijo Ino.

— No queremos presionarte, Hinata. Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti; piénsalo, ¿sí?

— Está bien.

— ¡Y ahora, a festejar! —Ino trajo más tragos para pasar el rato, hasta que Hinata se calmara un poco más.

Kiba y Naruto, por otro lado, habían perdido de vista a Hinata, y ahora volvían a su guerra de miradas.

— Al fin mostraste tus verdaderas intenciones con Hinata —le dijo Kiba.

— No recuerdo haberlas ocultado en algún momento. Es lista, bonita y encantadora.

— Entonces ya deberías entender que no está a tu alcance, idiota.

— Oh disculpa, no sabía que tenía que pedirle permiso a su perrito guardián.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste, imbécil?! —se le acercó amenazante—. Que no se te olvide que yo soy su amigo de la infancia, la conozco mucho mejor que tú.

— Tal vez, pero yo soy su nuevo amigo —se acercó, sonriéndole desafiante—. Y lo nuevo, es mejor que lo viejo.

Kiba tembló de la rabia y tomó del cuello de la chaqueta al rubio, a punto de golpearlo. Naruto sabía artes marciales, así que ni siquiera se inmutó por el gesto del castaño, con una llave lo dejaría en el piso. Sin embargo, sin que el rubio supiera, Sasuke llegó tras él, mirando a Kiba, como si le entregara una advertencia.

Kiba no era tonto, captó el mensaje y soltó al rubio, de forma brusca. Si se tiraba a golpear a Naruto, iba a perder en ese _dos contra uno_. Le dedicó una fea mirada y se fue de ahí.

— No necesitas prestarme tus puños, sabes que incluso puedo contigo —le dijo Naruto, que se había dado cuenta del movimiento de ojos de Kiba.

— Já, si tú dices… —le habló sarcástico. El rubio se volteó y le sonrió.

— De todas formas en bueno saber que estás ahí para cubrirme la espalda.

— Tengo que hacerlo, o si no quizás con qué te droguen la próxima vez.

…

Mientras las chicas seguían conversando en la barra, llegó Shikamaru al lado de Ino; ellos dos eran buenos amigos, junto con Chouji. Suspiró resignado.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —le preguntó la rubia.

— Nada, esta fiesta es problemática —dijo desviando la mirada.

— Hm…yo creo que alguien está molesto porque Temari está bailando con ese bombón pelirrojo —insinuó Tenten.

Hace ya un buen rato, un pelirrojo llamado Sasori, le había invitado un trago y luego a bailar. Y la rubia parecía que la estaba pasando bastante bien. Sasori venía de la misma cuidad que Temari, y él había sido compañero de escuela de su hermano mayor, así que ya se habían visto antes. Ahora, él iba en tercero, y Temari aquí no tenía a su hermanito mayor, Kankuro, para vigilarla como un águila y atacar a quien se le acercara. Sasori lo sabía.

— E-eso no tiene nada que ver. Esta fiesta es aburrida —las chicas se reían disimuladamente ante el sonrojo y el "desinterés" de Shikamaru.

— ¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes? —Decía Ino, divertida— ¡Si alguien les gusta deben ir y decir lo que sientes, luchar por lo que quieren! —lanzando la indirecta a Hinata y Shikamaru—. Si yo est-

— Hola, preciosa —escuchó de pronto, esa voz que la interrumpió, la podía reconocer fácilmente ahora.

— ¿S-Sai? ¡H-hola, ¿cómo estás?! —se pronto era casi tan tímida como Hinata y tal vez alguna prima lejana de un tomate.

— Muy bien. ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

"Ahora sí", pensó ella.

— Claro, la fiesta está más animada de lo que esperaba. ¿Y tú?

Nadie más conocía a ese extraño chico pálido, pero entendieron de inmediato que era mejor dejar a la pareja sola. Así que disimuladamente se movieron a una mesa más lejana.

— Y así es como Ino se traga sus palabras… —decía Tenten, mientras los otros se reían.

Al poco rato llegó Naruto con Sasuke, pero antes de que ambos se sentaran, el rubio le pidió a Hinata que bailara con él; y ella —sonrojada— aceptó, así que se fueron a la pista, que en ese momento estaba bastante movida por la música.

Ino y Sai aparecieron nuevamente, ahora junto con Chouji, y la rubia presentó a Sai, a quienes estaban en la mesa.

Antes de que Sasuke se sentara también, una pelirroja llegó y lo abrazó por detrás, para luego llevárselo de un brazo hacia la pista.

— ¡Ven, Sasuke-bonito, vamos a enseñarles cómo se baila! —ni tiempo le dio de reclamar. Ino quedó mirando mal a la pelirroja, esa chica no le gustaba para nada. Aunque esto no era nuevo para ella. Sasuke siempre estaba a ratos con mujeres que en verdad no le agradaban, pero tenían un buen cuerpo con el que entretenerse.

Con el tiempo había aprendido a casi odiarlo por eso, sobre todo porque cada vez que lo hacía hería a Sakura. Y si bien nunca iba a presumirle una de las "muñecas desechables" que tenía, de alguna forma la noticia llegaba a los oídos de la Haruno igual.

— Vaya… —dijo Tenten—. Ese chico no anda bien —mencionó, Ino la miró con complicidad. Feliz de que alguien más se diera cuenta.

Naruto y Hinata se divertían bailando. El rubio no podía dejar de sentirse embobado por los sensuales movimientos de Hinata al bailar, nunca pensó que ella tenía esa facilidad y elasticidad para bailar tan bien. Lo que nadie sabía, era que cuando Hinata estaba sola en su casa, se encerraba en su pieza a bailar. Así que la práctica le estaba beneficiando ahora.

En las canciones lentas se rozaban sin querer y se acercaban más; y luego volvían las rápidas y sólo se dedicaban a disfrutarlo.

Luego de un buen rato bailando, Hinata se excusó un momento para ir al baño. Naruto decidió esperarla con el resto de los chicos, en la mesa. Sin embargo, una imagen le llamó la atención y paró.

Sakura estaba a unos metros de él. No la había visto en toda la noche, porque estuvo con sus compañeros de medicina. Ahora que la veía sola, parada de espaldas a él, decidió ir con ella y decirle que fueran a la mesa, pero…

Sakura había quedado petrificada al ver como Sasuke bailaba, o mejor dicho, besaba a Karin. Y parecía como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

La esperanza que Sakura había albergado en su corazón, luego de que Sasuke la fue a cuidar la noche anterior, desapareció, y de la forma más dolorosa que pudo pasar.

Unas lágrimas cayeron inevitablemente por sus mejillas. Había caído nuevamente, y ahora el golpe parecía que había derretido sus fuerzas. Sentía como si se hubiese tragado una gran roca, y esta había quedado justo en su estómago, dejando el mal sabor en la garganta.

Sin aguantarlo más, salió corriendo afuera del gran salón, lo más lejos que pudiese de ese mundo oscuro en el que se sentía amarrada.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —Naruto había observado todo. Pero Sasuke parecía muy absorto…en otras cosas. Salió en busca de Sakura, y tras buscarla un buen rato, la encontró de rodillas llorando bajo un árbol medio escondido en los jardines de la universidad.

Se acercó con cuidado y se sentó a su lado, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Ella se sobresaltó, pero al ver el calmado rostro de su mejor amigo, bajó sus defensas y su llanto pudo más que su control.

Esta era la segunda vez que veía a Sakura llorando tan desconsoladamente, la primera vez fue cuando tenían 13 años, y justamente fue cuando Sasuke la rechazó tras confesarle lo que sentía.

Le lastimaba ver a su amiga tan herida, y no poder hacer algo al respecto. La abrazó de forma aprensiva, y ella se dejó consolar y se aferró al cuello de Naruto. Su llanto no parecía tener un final.

— Sakura-chan…lo lamento mucho —le dijo con sinceridad. No era necesario decir más. Él sabía que era doloroso que te rechazara quien te gusta y quieres. Pero sabía mejor que nadie que Sakura había aprendido a _amar_ a Sasuke de alguna forma; era un grado distinto a lo que él había logrado sentir por ella.

Y por ahora, sólo podía consolarla y abrazarla.

A varios metros, Hinata observaba la escena, sin moverse. Cuando volvió no encontró a Naruto, y unos chicos le dijeron que lo vieron salir tras una chica de pelo rosado. Fue a buscarlo, pero no esperó encontrarse con esa escena.

Ambos se abrazaban como si su vida dependiera de ello. Unas lágrimas inundaron los ojos perla.

"Me equivoqué…él aún quiere a Sakura…"


	8. Mi verdad

Hola! me quedó un poco más largo de lo que esperaba, pero puse mi corazón en este capítulo, así que espero que les guste :)

Nuevamente quiero agradecer el apoyo de sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz 3

Que lo disfruten!

:::::::::::::::::::

 **Mi verdad**

Hinata se removió en su cama pesadamente. Quería seguir durmiendo pero su garganta estaba seca y sólo pensaba en beber agua urgentemente.

"Tal vez esto sea la resaca de la que me advirtió Tenten", pensó la Hyuuga. Pero no estaba segura en verdad, nunca había tenido una. Y aunque probó varios tragos, no tomó mucho de ninguno.

Su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado y adolorido; le molestaba la cabeza, parecía que le hubiesen hecho cariño con un martillo; su garganta raspaba.

"O tal vez me he enfermado", pensaba desanimada. Las cosas no salieron como ella esperaba esa noche.

La imagen de Naruto y Sakura abrazándose, nuevamente atravesó su mente y estrujó su corazón.

"Tal vez sólo malinterpreté las cosas. A Naruto-kun le sigue gustando Sakura y tal vez ella…también lo quiera…", unas lágrimas amenazaron salir nuevamente. No podía evitar sentirse torpe por sus ilusiones, y…algo traicionada por Sakura.

"Aunque no es justo que piense así de Sakura, pero…"

 _Somos amigas, ¿no?_ Recordó las palabras de la chica de pelo rosado, el día anterior cuando la ayudaba a vestirse.

"Ya no estoy segura de nada…". Se levantó, con la esperanza de borrar toda esa confusión de su mente. Se metió a la ducha, y por suerte eso ayudó a disminuir el malestar general. Se vistió y fue a desayunar. Ahí encontró a Temari y Tenten, hablando de Sasori y Shikamaru, por lo que alcanzó a escuchar.

— Buenos días, Hinata —saludó la rubia.

— Oye, ¿estás bien? te ves algo pálida, incluso para tu color de piel.

— Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.

— Ahora que lo pienso, Naruto llegó como a las 3 de la mañana preguntando por ti. Pensábamos que estabas con él, pero al parecer no —dijo Temari.

— Nos preocupamos cuando lo vimos llegar solo, nadie te vio salir.

— Lo lamento, chicas. No quise preocuparlas. Es sólo que…el sueño me bajó de pronto, debe ser porque no tengo la costumbre de tomar, es todo —no quiso contarles lo sucedido sin tener nada claro todavía.

— Lo importante es que estás bien —cortó el tema la castaña, las cosas le parecían extrañas y no quería forzar a Hinata a algo.

— ¿Cómo están ustedes, chicas? —la Hyuuga prefería desviar el tema.

— Yo bien —dijo Tenten—. Pero alguien aquí se contagió de "problematitis" —molestó.

— ¡N-no es verdad! Visto de modo general, supongo que Sasori sería mejor opción de todas maneras.

— Aunque digas eso, noté que no dejabas de mirar de reojo a Shikamaru durante la noche. Sasori podría ser un encanto pero creo que ya te gusta alguien más. Y aunque sea un problemático, se nota que es un buen chico. Deberías darle la oportunidad, Temari.

— Lo dices como si todo dependiera de mí, Tenten. ¿Olvidas que fue él que de pronto trataba de ignorarme en la fiesta? ¿O piensas que en algún momento me hubiese sacado a bailar? Já, no me hagas reír. Además, siempre me repite que soy una molestia para él —se explicaba mientras Hinata se preparaba el desayuno y se sentaba a comer con ellas.

— Hm… ¿por qué siento que tratas de convencerte más a ti misma que a mí?

— Ash, contigo no se puede, mujer.

— Jaja, lamento ser tan "problemática" para ti, amiga. ¿Qué opinas tú, Hinata?

— Pues…no estoy segura, no conozco mucho a ninguno. Pero pienso que debes ser sincera contigo misma, Temari; y también con ellos, para que alguno no piense que tiene alguna oportunidad de estar contigo, mientras tú en verdad quieres al otro —su mirada se oscureció un poco tras oír sus propias palabras, pero sólo Tenten pareció notarlo.

— Creo que tienes razón, pero no es tan fácil —contestó Temari—. No saco nada con pensar todo tan apresuradamente, necesito darme el tiempo de debatirlo bien.

— Es…verdad —Hinata le encontraba razón a eso, era una buena idea.

— ¿Y qué harán hoy, chicas? ¿Tienen planes?—preguntó Temari.

— Pues, ahora que lo mencionas, Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji se juntarán en la pieza de nuestro amigo chef para ver una película; dijeron que si queríamos ir, éramos bienvenidas. Creo que Sakura, Sai, Lee y Naruto también irán.

— Mm…no sé si es buena idea estar con Shikamaru ahora.

— Puede ayudarte a aclararte, Temari —le animó Tenten— ¿Qué dices tú, Hinata?

— L-lo siento, tengo…otros planes —no era verdad, pero prefería no estar con Sakura, y menos con Naruto, en esos momentos. Y tampoco era una persona que supiera fingir bien.

— Ya veo.

— Buenos días —saludó una Sakura, no muy enérgica.

— Hola —saludaron las tres con distintos ánimos.

— ¿A alguien le queda café? Necesito una dosis a la vena.

— En esa jarra hay —le informó Tenten— ¿Qué te sucedió anoche? De pronto de desapareciste —"Igual que Hinata…", razonaba Tenten.

— Es verdad —apoyó Temari.

— N-nada… —contestó nerviosa. No quería contarles lo de Sasuke y su ataque de llanto, se sentía patética—. Tomé demasiado y decidí que era mejor venir a dormir.

— Vaya, una ebria sabia… —le respondió Tenten, mirándola sin tragárselo. Sakura se dio cuenta, pero lo dejó pasar.

— Disculpen, yo me retiro. Nos vemos después —dijo la Hyuuga. Sakura la notó más seria de lo normal, pero no quiso hostigarla con preguntas, pensó que era mejor hablarle después.

Hinata volvió a su habitación, pero pronto esos pensamientos volvieron a atacarla. Así que optó por tomar un bolso pequeño, echar lo importante junto con una chaqueta, y salir.

Había salido de la residencia de mujeres y caminaba, sin rumbo fijo.

— ¡Hinata! —escuchó de pronto esa voz que precisamente ahora no quería oír. Se volteó un poco, venía él tan sonriente como siempre; pero ella ya no sentía que podía sonreírle con sinceridad. Su rostro níveo estaba serio.

— Hola.

— H-hola —le extrañó un poco la "frialdad" de la chica— ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien —volvió a contestar, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

— Y-ya veo. Es que ayer, de pronto ya no pude encontrarte, tampoco lo demás. Lamento…no haberte esperado en la mesa, yo…

— No es necesario que me expliques —lo frenó ella, dejando al rubio algo sorprendido. La verdad es que no se sentía lista para oír ese rechazo implícito. No quería—. Debo irme.

— ¡E-espera, Hinata! —la detuvo él—. Yo… —no estaba seguro de qué decirle, pero no quería que ella se fuera así, la sentía extraña con él, y no le gustaba eso— ¡Los chicos se juntaran donde Chouji a comer y ver películas! ¿Quieres venir también? ¡Será divertido!

— No, gracias, tengo otros planes. Adiós —sentenció, y no volvió a detener su caminar. Naruto quedó mirando por donde se había ido la de cabello azulado, angustiado. Algo andaba mal, pero no sabía qué era.

Sakura había salido también de la residencia, pues Naruto le había mandado un mensaje para que se vieran en la entrada de esta. La de ojos jade sabía que estaba preocupado, y quería calmarlo. Pero al salir se encontró con ambos hablando, y lo que alcanzó a oír, la dejó intranquila.

¿Desde cuándo Hinata era tan fría y cortante con Naruto?

…

Hinata salió de la universidad, abatida y sin destino aparente. El haber sido tan pesada con Naruto le dolía y la hacía sentir muy mal, pero pensaba que era lo que debía hacer.

"Es mejor así; si no, no podré sacármelo nunca de la cabeza". Sin embargo, para sacarlo de su corazón necesitaría más esfuerzo. Lo sabía.

Decidió tomar un taxi e ir a recorrer la ciudad, después de todo, aún no conocía casi nada del lugar. Shino le había recomendado algunos sitios, así que por ahí partiría. Tal vez recorriendo y pensando con calma las cosas, podría saber qué hacer ahora.

…

Naruto se quedó hablando con Sakura un buen rato, lo suficiente como para quedarse tranquilo de que su amiga ya se encontraba más calmada, aunque esa tristeza estaba ahora grabada en sus ojos. También ella aprovechó de preguntarle de Hinata, él le habló de que sentía que ella estaba comportándose de forma extraña con él. Sakura pareció tener una idea del asunto, y le preguntó qué había hecho antes de ir a consolarla al árbol. Cuando Naruto le contó que bailaban y luego él se fue con ella, pareció hilar ideas.

Después tendría que hablar con su amiga.

Naruto se fue, pues también había quedado de verse con alguien, en las gradas del estadio de la universidad.

— Llegas tarde —le dijo la voz de su mejor amigo— ¿Para qué me citas a una hora en particular si siempre llegas tarde, Dobe?

— ¿Entonces para qué sigues llegando tan puntual si sabes cómo soy, Teme? —le dijo en el mismo tono, pero bromista. Sin embargo, se puso serio de pronto, cosa rara en él—. Sasuke, tenemos que hablar —el Uchiha notó que se trataba de un asunto serio, como para que el rubio se pusiera así.

— ¿Qué pasa? —por un segundo pensó que le hablaría de un tema relacionado con el hecho de que alguien lo drogó el primer día. Tal vez habían tratado de atacarlo de nuevo.

— Es sobre Sakura-chan —Sasuke se sorprendió, luego frunció el ceño—. Creo que estás cometiendo un grave error al preferir estar con Karin, u otra de esas chicas falsas, antes que darte la oportunidad de ser amado por ella —el Uchiha quedó levemente sorprendido. Nunca había escuchado a su mejor amigo decirle algo así. Antes le habría tirado comentarios y consejos sobre el tema, con un tono de duda o de no querer presionarlo tampoco. Pero ahora era distinto, tenía plena seguridad y poder en lo que decía.

— No es tu problema.

— Lo sé. Aunque ambos sean mis amigos, sé que no debo meterme ahí, pero es por eso que también te digo esto. No puedo dejar que ambos sufran si puedo tratar de hacer algo al respecto.

— Naruto, escucha, ella no me gusta ni me…

— Sasuke —lo frenó con firmeza, ya había oído ese discurso—. A mí no me engañas, Teme. Y es momento de que entiendas la verdad de las cosas. Yo quiero a Sakura, pero…no quiero tener nada con ella, ¿entiendes? Ya no me gusta de esa manera. De hecho… —se rascó la cabeza, algo avergonzado—. Creo que me estoy enamorando de…otra chica.

Sasuke quedó sorprendido, ni siquiera cuando tuvo su única novia le había escuchado esas palabras.

— Vaya, parece que la chica Hyuuga te golpeó fuerte.

— ¡N-no es el punto, Teme! —le reclamó avergonzado—. Lo que en verdad me importa es que seas sincero contigo mismo, o perderás a Sakura. Ella no te esperará para siempre, y con menor razón si le andas dando espectáculos como los de ayer, con esa pelirroja —Sasuke manifestó su enojo en esos momentos.

— Te lo repetiré por última vez —lo miró amenazante—. No te metas en mi vida.

Naruto suspiró resignado, llegar a su amigo en este tema siempre era muy difícil. Sasuke dio la discusión por terminada, pero al darle la espalda para irse, Naruto volvió a detenerlo con sus palabras.

— Yo…siempre quise tener ese amor…que Sakura te entregaba —esas palabras calaron profundamente en el Uchiha, que detuvo su andar, pero no se volteó—. Yo quería sentir que alguien podía quererme tal y como era, con mis defectos y virtudes, de forma tan honesta y leal…aunque cometiera errores, aunque a veces me portara como idiota; su amor me perdonaría y…me haría ser mejor.

— ¡Cállate! —lo detuvo, su voz era ahogada y angustiada. Después de tanto trabajo, no podía irse todo al carajo para Sasuke.

— Mi orgullo me impedía reconocer esto, pero…ya no. Y si ahora tu orgullo te impide entenderlo, entonces no puedo hacer más —se levantó de la grada y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida—. Sólo quiero que ambos estén bien. Ahora las cosas quedan en tus manos, Sasuke, y en las de Sakura-chan. Pero si ella ya no puede seguir queriéndote… —comenzó alejarse—. No la culparía.

Ese último comentario lo hizo con malicia y aún sabiendo que eso no pasaría. Pero si Sasuke podía creerlo, podría asustar un poco al orgulloso Uchiha.

Sasuke quedó ahí sentado, enojado, frustrado…y pensativo.

…

Hinata caminaba despacio por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad, había sectores con un aire y mística antigua; y lugares nuevos e impecables. Pero primaba más el primer grupo.

Caminaba sin rumbo hacia una de las plazas del mapa, luego a los callejones más recorridos, y alcanzó a visitar un par de museos. Había meditado el tema durante todo el día, incluso derramó un par de lágrimas. Pero había llegado a dos conclusiones.

En primer lugar debía conversar con Sakura y pedirle que le hablara claro del tema para decidir el rumbo de su amistad. Y en segundo lugar debía mantenerse alejada de Naruto, al menos hasta que él tuviera una idea más clara de lo que sienta, porque si no, ella seguiría ilusionándose y gustando más de él.

Volvió a la universidad, estaba comenzando a atardecer. Para su gran sorpresa, parecía que la de pelo rosado le había leído el pensamiento, porque estaba en las cortas escaleras de la residencia de chicas, como esperándola.

— Sakura…

— Al fin llegas, Hinata —caminó hasta quedar frente a ella—. Necesito que hablemos —la de ojos perla la observó sin ninguna expresión facial— ¿Me acompañas a caminar?

Y así fueron a los grandes jardines de la universidad, hasta llegar cerca de las canchas de tenis.

— Antes de hablarte de lo que quiero, debo preguntarte: ¿te sientes bien? te ves más pálida de lo normal.

— Sí, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza…y el cuerpo, pero no debe ser nada.

— Tal vez te enfermaste. Debes descansar y beber mucho líquido, eso te ayudará —A Hinata casi le dieron ganas de reír, estaba enfadada con Sakura y aún así ella la trataba como una madre preocupada—. Hinata, ¿hay algo que te molesta? Te siento extraña. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad? —Sakura tenía el miedo de que ella le dijera que está confundida con Kiba, pues ahí Naruto podría tener más dificultades para llegar a ella. Pero también tenía otra teoría de su cambio de actitud…

La mirada jade se sentía sincera y afable, Hinata comenzaba a dudar y a sentirse algo mal por pensar mal de Sakura.

— Bien…en estos momentos estoy muy confundida… —eso se temía Sakura—. Por ti… —"¡¿C-cómo?! ¡¿Hinata me está diciendo que se está confundiendo conmigo?! ¡Pero creí que le gustaba Naruto! ¡Creí que era hétero! —. Y Naruto… —eso la calmó ligeramente. ¿Acaso se refería a ambos…juntos?

— ¿De qué hablas? —quería reafirmar que se trataba entonces de su segunda teoría.

— Te vi afuera de la fiesta, abrazando a Naruto, algo escondidos.

— ¡Ah! Eso… —ahí Sakura cayó en la cuenta, tenía razón después de todo, pero no pensó que alguien los había visto, sino que, como ella y Naruto desaparecieron a la vez, pudo malinterpretarse—. Dime, ¿acaso piensas que entre Naruto y yo hay algo? ¡Pues te digo de inmediato que no es así! Nosotros… —suspiró resignada—. Lo que te diré, no se lo digas a nadie por favor, no quiero que todos sepan o…confirmen sus teorías —Hinata esperó lo peor, un nudo se formó en su garganta—. Estoy enamorada de Sasuke desde que tengo 10 años, cuando lo conocí.

— ¿Eh? —no esperaba al Uchiha en esa conversación, aunque ese dato ya lo presentía.

— Ayer en la fiesta…lo vi besándose con una estúpida de su carrera, tal vez hasta con intenciones más allá de los besos, me dio la impresión —Hinata sintió la tristeza de su amiga en esos momentos—. Y justo yo… —las lágrimas aparecieron nuevamente—…Yo, torpemente creí que él ahora estaba más interesado en mí… —reconoció con dolor.

— Sakura… —la Hyuuga se sintió mal por ella. Se sentaron en una banca cercana a las canchas de tenis.

— Pero me equivoqué. Y creo que…ya llegué a mi límite. No importa cuánto lo quiera, ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir queriéndolo así—las lágrimas bañaban su rostro. Respiró y trató de recomponerse—. Salí de ahí, no quería seguir mirando, y Naruto me vio, se preocupó y me siguió. Le conté y me desahogué con él. Hinata… —la miró y le tomó las manos—. Te juro que nada pasó entre nosotros, ni pasará. Yo quiero a Naruto sólo como un amigo, y él también.

— Pero…antes, él me había hablado de lo que sentía por ti.

— ¡No le hagas caso! —la sorprendió—. Escucha, a veces Naruto es un niño caprichoso que no se da cuenta de lo que en verdad quiere y lo que no. Pero estoy segura…de que tras conocerte, al fin lo está entendiendo. Por favor, no creas que los sentimientos que te ha mostrado no son reales. Yo…jamás vi a Naruto así antes —habló mirando hacia el frente.

— Entonces… ¿ustedes dos no…?

— No —continuó Sakura—. Yo te conté todo esto, porque al igual que él, confío en ti. Así que ahora puedes decidir tú. Al menos esa es mi verdad.

— Sakura…lo siento, yo no debí haberme hecho ideas erróneas sin preguntarte primero. Lo lamento mucho.

— Tranquila, a veces los hombres nos hacen pensar cosas locas y…actuar raro. Pero Naruto estaba preocupado y algo dolido por como lo trataste en la mañana. Creo que lo más sano es que hables con él y le preguntes lo que necesites saber.

—…Creo que tienes razón. Gracias, Sakura.

— Una cosa más, amiga —le habló seria—. Hinata, si en verdad crees que Naruto vale la pena, lucha y no te rindas tan rápido. Y si crees que no, está bien también, hay otros; pero luego no te arrepientas de haber huido del amor, por miedo —esas palabras llegaron a lo más profundo del alma de Hinata.

Toda su vida había huido de lo que quería y buscaba, por miedo a su padre, a desobedecerlo, a su decepción y enojo. Ahora había decidido cambiar, tomar las riendas de su vida y no dejar que el miedo volvería a vencerla.

Parte de la libertad, implica arriesgarse hacia lo desconocido, algo que incluso podría herirte.

Esa había sido su decisión desde que dejó su casa.

— Tienes razón. Debo irme, Sakura —se levantó y dio un par de pasos corriendo— ¿Todo bien entre nosotras? —se volteó a preguntar, algo tímida.

— Todo bien.

— Cuando vuelva, si quieres podemos ir por un café y…conversar del tema de Sasuke, si te sirve de algo que yo te escuche. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

— Gracias, Hinata —la Hyuuga se fue. Sakura sonrió, su corazonada fue correcta de nuevo, Hinata era una buena amiga.

Se quedó un minuto más en esa banca, ordenando sus ideas; luego suspiró con cansancio y miró el cielo. El atardecer comenzaba a darle cabida al azul de la noche. Se levantó con la esperanza de irse a su pieza, aún debía estudiar unos apuntes que no había revisado.

— Sakura… —la interrumpió una voz _demasiado_ familiar para su gusto. Parecía que alguien le había apretado el pecho con su palma. "¡Mierda, olvidé que le encanta el tenis! ¡Qué torpe!". Lo miró seria, con una frialdad en sus ojos que Sasuke jamás había visto.

— Hola, Sasuke.

"¿Sasuke? ¿Sólo así me llamará ahora?", pensaba extrañando el "kun", sin querer admitirlo.

— ¿Qué haces acá?

Sakura se moría de ganas de decirle: "¡¿Y a ti que rayos te importa?!" Pero sabía que si le decía eso, Sasuke asumiría que estaba cerca de las canchas para verlo, al igual que cuando era niña. Después de todo, conocía bien el ego inflado del Uchicha.

— Sólo estaba esperando a Kabuto, me pidió que nos viéramos aquí —dijo de pronto, y sin saber bien por qué.

No…si sabía por qué lo hacía, era su lado defensivo hablando por ella. Si en verdad a Sasuke no le importaba ella, al menos le demostraría que a ella tampoco le importaría más él. Y sacar a su coqueto amigo al baile, podía ayudarla con eso.

— Tsk…ya veo —a Sasuke no le agradaba para nada ese idiota, le daba mala espina. Cosa que la Haruno no sabía—. Qué lindo que te haga esperar —escupió venenosamente.

— No pienso escuchar críticas de tu parte —le advirtió ella con enojo en sus jades—. De todos nosotros, eres el que peor escoge pareja. No tienes cara de criticar a mis pretendientes —y se levantó, con la esperanza de que con eso dejara de molestarla y poder irse de ahí rápido.

— ¿Pretendientes? ¿Acaso estás bromeando? ¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera estar cerca de ese sínico?! Te creía más astuta, Sakura.

— ¿Ah sí? —se detuvo ella, molesta. Se dio vuelta a enfrentarlo—. Pues ¿sabes qué? Yo te creía más decente para hacer tus cosas, pero luego del show que le mostraste ayer a la universidad en la fiesta, en donde al parecer llegar a una habitación privada era demasiado difícil para tu autocontrol. Pero al parecer ambos nos decepcionamos del otro, ¿no? —le habló sarcástica. A Sasuke le dolió eso, no sabía que ella había visto lo que pasó en la fiesta.

— ¡Espera! —le pidió—. Hay algo que…quiero de-

— Sasuke…ya no puedo seguir así —lo interrumpió. Sentía que cualquier cosa que pudiese venir de Sasuke ahora podía herirla más y no necesitaba otro golpe—. Desde hoy, no quiero que estés cerca de mí, no quiero que me hables, ni que me busques. Olvídate de que existo, y yo lo haré también.

— ¿C-cómo? Pero…

— No —lo frenó de nuevo—. Ya lo decidí. Te dije lo que sentía, dos veces. Y ya me dejaste claro no estás para nada interesado en mí. Pues está bien, ya no quiero seguir en lo mismo. Yo dejaré de molestarte y esperarte; es más, hasta deseo que te vaya bien en la vida. Pero no necesito quedarme a escuchar más.

— No sabes lo que te diré.

— No me importa —lo miró cortando el tema, ya no había ningún rastro de calidez y comprensión en sus ojos. ¿En verdad Sakura estaba cambiando con él? —No necesito oír que no sientes lo mismo que yo, tonto egocéntrico —y volvió a retomar camino para irse. Pero sólo alcanzó a dar dos pasos antes de oír…

—Yo jamás…dije eso —esa frase heló a Sakura, que sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, miró hacia atrás. Sasuke nunca había insinuado, siquiera una vez, sentir algo más que amistad que ella.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —la cara de Sakura era todo un poema, mientras Sasuke la miraba serio, algo frustración se distinguía en sus ojos.

— Ya me oíste —musitó desviando su mirada hacia el piso, ¿acaso Sasuke Uchiha se sentía avergonzado? Se armó de valor para volver a enfrentar esos ojos jades—. No confíes tanto en ese zorro albino. No me da buena espina —confesó, antes de darse vuelta e irse del lugar. Dejando a su amiga más cercana, con la mente hecha un perfecto caos.

…

Hinata fue a la residencia de los chicos, pero cuando golpeó la puerta de la pieza de Naruto, nadie abrió. Shikamaru, que vivía en pieza de al lado, salió al oír tanto ruido. Y le dijo que el chico se había ido hace un rato atrás, que dijo algo sobre práctica de fútbol.

A Hinata la deprimió eso, tenía ganas de verlo y hablar con él. Pero tampoco quería ir a interrumpir su práctica y causarle más problemas. Y si esperaba ahí afuera corría el riesgo de que Touya, el encargado de vigilar la residencia de hombres, sospechara de algo malo y la corriera de ahí.

"Eso sería vergonzoso", reconoció. Así que se devolvió a su pieza, algo bajoneada. Su plan había fallado. Decidió estudiar para distraerse, y así estuvo unas horas hasta que se aburrió y optó por ir a la tina y darse un relajante baño de agua caliente.

Sin embargo, en la intimidad de su baño, seguía sin poder dejar de pensar en su nuevo rubio favorito.

"Lo traté mal esta mañana, él no merecía eso. Yo malinterpreté todo, Naruto-kun sólo estaba siendo un buen amigo con Sakura. Rayos…"

Finalmente decidió salir de la tina, vestirse e ir de nuevo a intentar hablar con él. Mientras caminaba hacia allá, sentía como los nervios le robaban valor y le revolvían el estómago. Además ya eran las 10, y las visitas sólo estaban permitidas hasta esa hora. Si Touya la sorprendía, tendría problemas; aunque era sábado, "tal vez es más flexible los fines de semana", pensaba con esperanza.

Cuando al fin llegó a la puerta del rubio, luego de respirar muchas veces y contar hasta cinco, tocó. Los nervios le estrujaban el corazón, ni siquiera estaba muy segura de lo que iba a decirle. Pero la puerta se abrió sin que ella lograra terminar de pensarlo.

— ¡Hinata, que sorpresa! ¿Eh? ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo roja —el rubio colocó una de sus manos en la frente de ella y se acercó—. Estás algo caliente, tal vez tengas fiebre.

— ¡N-no, no es nada, descuida! —le dijo, huyendo de su contacto. Ahí fue cuando el Uzumaki recordó que ella estaba distante esa mañana, al parecer aún no quería que él se le acercara mucho. Una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho. ¿Acaso había herido a Hinata de alguna manera?

Ahí recordó que Sakura le había dicho que tal vez que le molestó o la lastimó cuando la dejó ahí esperando, y no volvió en una hora.

"Es verdad, Hinata no sabe lo que de Sakura-chan. Debió creer que le mentía al decirle que volvería en seguida".

Antes de que Hinata pudiese continuar, sintió como un tibio cuerpo la abrazaba, como el rubio la envolvía en sus brazos y ella quedaba hundida en su pecho. Naruto la aprisionó firmemente y luego hundió su cara en el cuello y cabello azulado.

— Hinata…lo lamento. No estoy seguro de qué te molestó —reconoció—, pero no me gusta estar alejado de ti —esas palabras la conmovieron.

— No, Naruto-kun. Yo lo lamento, me porté mal contigo esta mañana, me hice ideas que nunca existieron en verdad.

— ¿De qué hablas? —él la soltó y se quedaron mirando de frente.

— Te vi ayer abrazando a Sakura, y…pensé que era mejor alejarme de ti.

— ¿Eh? Pero ¿por q-? —finalmente pareció entender lo que sucedía. ¡Hinata creyó que algo había pasado entre Sakura y él! Pero…ahora parecía ya no pensarlo más.

— Sakura me contó lo sucedido. Malinterpreté todo. Discúlpame por tratarte así, sin razón –Hinata miraba el piso, avergonzada. Pero Naruto le sonrió con ternura. No podía creer que esa hermosa niña ojos de luna estuviera celosa…por él.

Naruto le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, con suavidad, y le levantó la vista para que sus miradas se encontraran.

— Hinata, nunca más te vuelvas a sentir celosa, ni de Sakura, ni de otra chica —le soltó el rostro y atrapó sus dos manos para luego llevárselas a su pecho—. Porque lo siento contigo, no lo siento con ninguna otra persona —confesó, mirándola con cariño. Hinata sintió como su corazón se aceleraba bruscamente y un cosquilleo invadía su vientre.

— Naruto-kun… —ella no podía terminar de asumir lo que había oído.

— ¡Oigas ustedes dos! —se escuchó desde el pasillo—. Ya son las 10:15 de la noche. Lo siento, señorita, pero debes irte —le dijo Hinata.

— Oh vamos —habló Naruto—. Es sábado, ¿no puedes hacer una excepción?

— Inaceptable, si dejo pasar esto, los demás me cobrarán otras cosas también. Ella debe irse ahora.

— Está bien —aceptó ella, no muy feliz. Después de todo, no quería que la castigaran.

— Espera —le pidió y entró por una chaqueta—. Iré a dejarte a su habitación. ¿Eso no va contra las reglas, verdad? —habló para molestar a Touya, quien se fue de ahí, nada feliz—. Descuida, dicen que son así sólo el primer semestre con los novatos, luego se vuelven más relajados.

— Que bueno saberlo.

Ambos se fueron conversando de algunas cosas, y aunque trataron de caminar lento, finalmente llegaron y en la entrada estaba la encargada de la residencia femenina. Al parecer Touya la había contactado e informado de la situación.

— No entiendo para que tanta seguridad aquí —decía Naruto, confundido.

— Bueno, debo entrar…

— Está bien, nos vemos después, ¿sí?

— Claro —le sonrió ella. Para luego perderse dentro del edificio. Como Anko ya lo estaba mirando muy mal, decidió irse también.

Llegó a su habitación y se lanzó a la cama. Volver a estar en buenos términos con Hinata lo relajó aún más que la ducha que se había dado luego del entrenamiento.

Su celular sonó en esos momentos. Era un mensaje de su abuelo.

— ¡Oh, genial! ¡Ero-senin, eres el mejor! —vociferó, mientras lo escribía. Su abuelo había logrado conseguir entradas para un concierto de una banda que a él le encantaba —cosa nada fácil—, y sería mañana domingo, en la ciudad. Eran dos. Y de inmediato una imagen femenina apareció en su mente.

Volvió a escribir otro mensaje.

El celular de Hinata vibró. Ella notó que era un mensaje del rubio, y sonrió de inmediato.

 _Tengo entradas para un concierto estupendo que es mañana, ¿quieres venir conmigo?_

"¡¿E-esto es una cita…con Naruto-kun?!"


	9. Más complicado de lo que creía

Hola! Me demoré unas horas más de lo que esperaba jaja, me gusta subir los capítulos seguidos porque así, ni ustedes ni yo, perdemos el hilo. Y me quedó un poco más largo de lo que esperaba, y eso que tuve que sacarle unas escenas que, para no dejarlo más largo todavía, las verán después.

Gracias por los reviews 3 y si quieren comentarme qué les parece o algo más, bienvenido sea :)

Que lo disfruten!

:::::::::::::::

 **Más complicado de lo que creía**

Sakura y Hinata estaban en la habitación de esta última. Eran cerca de las 12 del día, y ambas estaban decidiendo como iría vestida la Hyuuga a su primera cita con Naruto Uzumaki. Finalmente se decidieron por una polera larga de color lila, ajustado y de mangas 3/4; pero que cortaba en diagonal en la parte del cuello, dejando ver una pequeña parte de su hombro derecho, y la totalidad de su hombro izquierdo; le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, y en la cintura tenía un grueso cinturón negro. Llevaba una calza negra ajustada y unos botines oscuros también.

Sakura la miraba preocupada mientras ella se vestía.

— Hinata… ¿estás segura de esto?

— ¿Eh? —la de ojos perla la miró extrañada.

— ¿Ya olvidaste como estabas ayer? Te recuerdo que me llamaste a las dos de la mañana porque te sentías muy mal. Tenías bastante fiebre; tuve que darte un medicamento que por suerte te hizo efecto de inmediato. Pero no debes sobre-exigirle a tu cuerpo hoy; si lo haces, puedes sufrir una recaída y esas siempre son peores.

— Lo sé, pero ya me siento mejor, y es gracias a ti, Sakura —le sonrió ella, caminando al baño a peinarse. Sakura la miró no muy convencida.

— De todas formas no te sobre-esfuerces, Hinata. Naruto entenderá si le explicas.

— Es que…él está tan entusiasmado con ir a este concierto, que no quiero arruinárselo —Hinata recibió una llamada del hiperactivo rubio esa mañana, en donde le hablaba de lo genial que era la famosa banda, que tenían asientos bastante cerca del escenario y que casi nunca lograba conseguir entradas para verlos. ¿Cómo le diría ahora que no podía ir con él por un resfriado?

— Pero, Hinata…

— Tranquila, me cuidaré. Si me siento muy mal, volveré enseguida, ¿sí? —claro que eso no dejó tranquila a Sakura, pero ¿qué más podía hacer si ella estaba con la clara idea de ir de todos modos? Suspiró resignada.

— Bien, pero lleva una chaqueta y bebe mucha agua durante el día.

— ¡Lo haré!

El celular de la Hyuuga sonó en esos momentos. Era Naruto, que la esperaba afuera de la residencia femenina. Sakura decidió acompañarla hasta la entrada y se toparon al rubio junto a Shikamaru. Se saludaron entre los cuatro.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Shikamaru? —preguntó Hinata.

— Es que esa mujer problemática tiene examen de matemáticas esta semana y me pidió que la ayudara a estudiar.

— ¡¿Examen la segunda semana de clases?! —Ninguno de los tres lo podía creer.

— Digamos que su profesor no es exactamente un ángel —respondió tan fastidiado como si el examen fuera suyo; mientras seguía la conversación, Sakura aprovechó de pedirle a Naruto que hablaran un segundo en privado. Se lo llevó unos pasos más allá mientras Hinata y Shikamaru seguían en el tema.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó algo preocupado, tal vez Sasuke le había dicho algo o la había tratado mal luego de que ellos hablaran ayer; después de todo, sabía que sus palabras habían hecho enfadar a Sasuke.

— No es nada de lo que crees —lo frenó, adivinando lo que pensaba—. Se trata de Hinata. Anoche tuvo fiebre y sigue algo débil.

— ¿E-en serio? No me lo dijo —musitó algo angustiado.

— No quiso hacerlo para no preocuparte; tenía muchas ganas de acompañarte a este concierto, sabía que te morías por ir.

— ¿De veras? ¡Hinata es lo máximo! —el rubio estaba feliz de que la Hyuuga lo apoyara así.

— Naruto, escucha. Debes cuidar de Hinata, no debe estar mucho tiempo bajo este fuerte sol, ni cansarse demasiado o se podría descompensar.

— Pero ya está bien, ¿no?

— Pues…ella dice que sí, pero…

— Entonces debemos confiar en lo que ella dice. No te preocupes, yo la cuidaré bien. La traeré de inmediato si se siente mal.

— Bien… —terminó la conversación, nuevamente no muy convencida. Luego miró esos emocionados ojos azules y suspiró más tranquila.

"Naruto es un buen amigo, estará bien con él", asumió.

La pareja se fue caminando a la salida de la universidad. Conversando y riendo de distintas anécdotas. Tomaron un taxi que los llevó al centro de la ciudad, Naruto sabía que habría varios puestos de artesanías, juegos, comida y entretenciones esas fechas. Hinata estaba encantada con tantos colores y sonidos mezclados.

— ¿Qué te gustaría comer, Hinata?

— Mm…no estoy muy segura…

— ¡Tengo una idea! —la tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr con ella— ¡Vamos por acá, te encantará, estoy seguro!

La Hyuuga se sonrojó por el contacto, para luego sonreírle con emoción. La vitalidad y energía de ese rubio la contagiaba inevitablemente. El Uzumaki la llevó a un —algo escondido— puesto de ramen.

— Vengo a Ichiraku-ramen desde que tengo 5 años. Estoy seguro de que te gustará —Pasaron, y quienes cocinaban lo reconocieron de inmediato y le saludaron con cariño y familiaridad.

— Oh, vaya —dijo el hombre que parecía ser el chef— ¡Es la primera vez que traes a una chica! Tu novia es muy hermosa. Mucho gusto, señorita —saludó a la Hyuuga. Ambos se sonrojaron por el comentario.

— E-ella n-no es mi novia —dijo como pudo el rubio. Ambos chef se quedaron mirando entre ellos y se rieron un poco. El hombre se fue a cocinar, mientras la chica que lo ayudaba quedó mirando a Naruto y a Hinata.

— ¿Entonces…no son novios? —Interrogó al rubio, con picardía—. Oh está bien, yo les creo —y les guiñó el ojo, para ir a ayudar al otro chef. Eso sólo logró dejar a ambos tomatitos más cohibidos.

— L-lamento eso… —dijo Naruto.

— N-no, descuida, no es tu culpa —le alivió ella, con una sonrisa.

Esa tarde almorzaron el más exquisito ramen que Hinata hubiese probado alguna vez. Los chefs contaron algunas anécdotas de cuando Naruto venía a comer aquí desde pequeño —avergonzando al rubio, incluso—, y disfrutaron bastante el tiempo con ellos.

Se les hicieron ya casi las cuatro de la tarde, a las 4:30 comenzaba el concierto. Naruto le informó a Hinata y ambos se fueron caminando al lugar en donde se haría el espectáculo.

…

En la universidad, ya cerca de las cinco de la tarde, Sakura Haruno estaba saliendo del laboratorio con Suigetsu. Se hicieron "amigos" durante la primera semana, en la que ambos iban al laboratorio. Sakura observaba unas bacterias y Suigetsu hacía experimentos con agua. Como siempre eran los últimos en irse, empezaron a hablar y congeniaron, a pesar de lo bromista que podía ser el chico. Si seguían así tal vez podrían llegar a ser amigos, o eso pensaba Sakura.

Suigetsu, por su lado, estaba especialmente interesado en la Haruno, no sólo por su forma de ser, sino porque se había dado cuenta de la extraña relación que mantenía con su compañero y casi amigo, Sasuke _amargado_ Uchiha. Por lo general no le interesaba mucho la gente, pero tanto el Uchiha como un par de personas más, le llamaban la atención, casi como un científico que observa ratones de laboratorio. Y se había dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle: Disimuladamente, Sasuke siempre observaba a Sakura de lejos, aún cuando estaba junto a otras chicas.

Tenía una pequeña teoría y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para probarla, ya que él y Sakura iban camino a la cafetería, y pronto notaron que Sasuke venía hacia ellos. Iba con el bolso de raquetas, un short y camisa negra deportiva, probablemente iba camino a jugar tenis.

Miró de reojo a Sakura, que se removió con incomodidad. "Al parecer las cosas no están muy bien por aquí…", pensaba Suigetsu con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¡Hola, Sasuke, que bueno verte! —habló tan risueño como siempre.

— Hola —saludó Sakura, sin mirarlo.

— Hola —devolvió él, buscando sus ojos jade, sin éxito.

— ¿Sabes, Sasuke? Karin te ha estado buscando desde la fiesta de bienvenida —habló como si nada, logrando que ambos "amigos" se tensaran al oír esas palabras.

— Eso no es asunto tuyo, Suigetsu.

— ¿Oh? ¿Por qué te lo tomas tan mal? Creí que ya era tu novia. Bueno, pensaba que podrías conseguirte algo mejor, pero si te gustan así… —Sasuke lo miró de forma amenazante, ese albino era demasiado observador y hablador para su gusto—. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Sakura-chan, tú tienes novio también?

— ¿Eh? N-no, no tengo.

— ¡Pues esa es una buena noticia para quienes no nos hemos rendido con encontrar buenas chicas! —musitó feliz y con una sonrisa sincera que confundió a Sakura y la hizo sonrojar— ¿Sabes? Al principio tenía algo de miedo de decirte esto porque no sabía si tú y Sasuke eran…ya sabes, sólo amigos o algo más. Pero ahora que sé que él quiere a la chillona, puedo ser sincero contigo —el albino le tomó delicadamente las manos a Sakura y la miró con intensidad.

— ¿D-de qué hablas?

— Sakura-chan, eres la chica más genial que he conocido alguna vez. Sé que una mujer como tú no está a mi alcance, ¿pero al menos me dejarías intentar enamorarte? Tal y como yo lo estoy de ti.

— ¡¿C-cómo?! —esas palabras hicieron que Sakura se sonrojara al máximo y que Sasuke hiciera sonar sus dientes de la rabia por presenciar todo ese espectáculo.

— Creo que mereces un novio excepcional, y…si no te molesta, me gustaría ser yo quien luche por ese puesto.

— ¡¿Eh?! —el albino nunca había demostrado un interés como este desde que lo conoció, así que no podía sentirse menos que descolocada.

— Así es —le soltó las manos, pero tomó su rostro y se agachó para que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura—. Un novio que sea tan extraordinario como tú, que te merezca en verdad —Sasuke frunció el ceño y apretó los puños al ver hacia donde iba la cosa. El albino, en cambio, continuaba motivado—. Eres una chica extraordinariamente bella e inteligente, tienes un gran corazón que se preocupa por cuidar a sus amigos (pues ella le había contado un par de cosas de ellos) y por ayudar a quien puedas; creo que tu bondad y tu carácter firme y admirable te hacen ser la novia perfecta para cualquier chico con cerebro.

— ¿Y-yo…? —la Haruno se sonrojaba más y más con sus palabras, y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

— Por supuesto que sí —se inclinó para besarla en la mejilla—. De hecho…yo…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, pues una implacable mano lo tomó del hombro y lo lanzó bruscamente hacia atrás. De no ser porque Suigetsu esperaba una reacción así, habría terminado en el suelo.

Sasuke ahora tenía su brazo derecho entre el cuello y el pecho de Sakura, mientras la cubría con su cuerpo y le daba la espalda al albino, poniéndose como barrera entre ambos.

La mirada ónix lo decía todo: Un movimiento hacia ella y este encuentro terminaría en tragedia, Suigetsu lo entendía.

— ¿Q-qué pasó, Sasuke? ¿Por qué me interrump-?

— ¡Cállate! —le ordenó. Tomando a Sakura de la mano y comenzando a correr con ella a la rastras.

Para la Haruno todo sucedió muy rápido, ya había perdido de vista la sonrisa de Suigetsu y habían girado en una esquina del edificio, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se soltó del agarre de Sasuke. Este se detuvo y ella lo quedó mirando sin entender absolutamente nada.

Sasuke se volteó, estaban a un paso de distancia. Los ojos negros del Uchiha todavía tenían ese brillo de furia por lo que había pasado.

— ¿Por qué me sacaste de ahí? Suigetsu…trataba de decirme algo…importante —fue lo más cuerdo que su mente pudo manifestar en esos momentos.

— Ese idiota es un mentiroso, no creas todo lo que te dice, Sakura. Sólo le gusta jugar con las personas —ese comentario molestó a la Haruno. Tal vez él podría estar en lo correcto, pero ella no tenía como comprobarlo. Pero más le molestaba creer que, para Sasuke, todo el que se le acercara a coquetearle, básicamente era un loco sociópata.

— ¡¿Acaso no puede alguien simplemente fijarse en mí porque le gusto?! ¡Primero Kabuto y ahora Suigetsu! ¡¿Para ti todo el que se me acerque porque quiere estar conmigo, está loco?!

— ¡No, n-no quise decir eso!

— ¡¿Y qué quieres decir entonces?! ¡Para tu información, no porque tú no me encuentres atractiva o interesante, los demás tampoco!

— ¡¿Alguna vez te he dicho esas cosas?! —se acercó peligrosamente a ella. La conversación comenzaba a subir de tono— ¡Dime, porque yo no recuerdo haberlo hecho! —debía admitir que siempre le dijo que era "molesta", y cuando eran niños ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero tampoco era tan desgraciado de decírselo, y ya no pensaba así.

— ¡No te vengas a hacer el santo conmigo! ¡Primero eres un idiota que le importa un rábano qué me pase; luego vas a mi habitación cuando sabes que estoy mal y duermes conmigo para cuidarme; y después decides que eres demasiado bueno para mí, como para siquiera aceptar un agradecimiento de mi parte! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres que piense de ti?!

El Uchiha perdió su control y paciencia, y la acorraló con sus brazos contra la pared del edificio. Su rostro buscó la cercanía del de Sakura, y esta trataba de mantenerse firme en su postura y no bajarle la mirada. No le sonreiría sonrojada esta vez.

— Tú no entiendes nada.

— ¡Entonces explícamelo, Uchiha! ¡¿O acaso piensas alejarme de cada chico que se me acerque mientras yo te sigo sin decir nada?! —su propia frase la hizo enojar más, pues ahí entendió que había permitido que Sasuke la alejara de Suigetsu, sin que ella le hubiese reclamado siquiera— ¡Preferiría estar con cualquier lunático antes que contigo!

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que una barrera desapareciera en los ojos negros de Sasuke, dejando ver todo el remolino de emociones colisionando en su interior.

— Sakura…

— ¡"Sakura", nada! ¡Lo único que quiero es que te alejes y me dejes en paz! ¡Tú eres el loco bipolar, sociópata y…! —sin embargo, no pudo seguir hablando, pues el Uchiha se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, sin permiso, sin aviso, con la vista fija en sus labios. Y cuando estuvo a punto de rozarlos. Ella corrió su rostro y esquivó el contacto. Sasuke quedó visiblemente sorprendido. La chica que le había declarado y jurado amor eterno desde los 13 años, ahora ya no le permitía siquiera darle un beso.

Sakura lo empujó un poco para tener espacio nuevamente.

— ¡No te atrevas a besarme! ¡Si quieres un beso mío, no volverás a embriagarte y acorralarme de nuevo! ¡Lo tendrás cuando te comportes como un hombre de verdad y te lo merezcas; no como un niño caprichoso y consentido que sólo toma lo que quiere!

Esas palabras se grabaron en la mente y en el corazón del Uchiha, no recordaba que alguna vez, una mujer le hablara así antes. Menos ella.

Definitivamente Sakura había cambiado, había madurado últimamente. Y el único que no quería darse cuenta, era él.

"Naruto tenía razón…", pensó apesumbrado, recordando la conversación que tuvieron en las gradas.

Cuando la Haruno estaba por irse de ahí, antes de que dejara de sentir las piernas, su celular sonó.

— ¿Naruto? —contestó. Le extrañaba que la llamara, pues estaba en su cita con… — ¡¿Cómo que están en el hospital?! ¡¿Qué rayos pasó?! —guardó silencio mientras el miedo y la frustración comenzaban a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Sasuke lo notaba; a diferencia de otras personas, él podía leer a Sakura como un libro.

"O al menos antes podía".

— ¡Voy de inmediato para allá! —guardó el celular.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Naruto está bien?

— Eso creo, pero Hinata no. Me voy —pero antes de que pudiese correr a la salida de la universidad. Él la detuvo.

— ¡Espera! Yo iré contigo —a Sakura le impresionaron esas palabras, pues le acababa de confirmar que "Naruto estaba bien", y él no se preocupa demás por la gente.

— ¿Por qué? Te dije que…

— Iré —volvió a interrumpirla.

— Como quieras —musitó ella, llamando un taxi desde su teléfono, por suerte tenía el número de uno, y corriendo con el Uchiha hacia la salida.

Cuando Sakura y Sasuke llegaron al hospital que Naruto le mencionó a ella, corrieron al pabellón de urgencias. Ahí, en uno de los pasillos, estaba el rubio, inmóvil, frente a una puerta blanca con una pequeña ventanilla empañada.

— ¡Naruto! —los tres amigos se divisaron.

— ¡Sakura-chan, Sasuke! —él estaba nervioso, parecía como el shock; pero al menos no había signos de heridas en él.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó la Haruno.

— N-no lo sé. Fuimos a comer ramen, estaba todo muy bien, y luego nos fuimos caminando al concierto —Sakura, frunció el ceño en esos momentos—. Buscamos unos buenos lugares y comenzó el show, todo estaba excelente; ambos saltábamos y bailábamos. Hinata…sólo se desmayó de pronto. Los médicos dijeron que se había descompensando y… —una fuerte cachetada se escuchó en esos momentos. El rubio dejó de hablar debido al golpe que recibió, ahora sólo sentía el ardor en su cara. Volvió a mirar a Sakura, confundido.

Los ojos jades tenían lágrimas a punto de caer y ella se veía realmente molesta y decepcionada.

— ¡Te dije que Hinata estaba enferma, que se sentía débil y que sólo te acompañaba porque no quería decepcionarte! ¡Te pedí que la cuidaras y que te preocuparas de su salud, porque ella no diría nada para no arruinarte el concierto! —cada palabra parecía un cuchillo clavándose en el pecho del rubio. Sasuke miraba a Sakura, preocupado más por ella que por la Hyuuga.

— Y-yo…lo lamento.

— ¡No te disculpes conmigo, idiota! ¡A penas te dejen entrar vas y le pides perdón a Hinata por ser tan egoísta con ella! —Naruto parecía un niño, siendo regañado por su madre. Sakura se acercó más a él y la miró con algo tristeza—. Creí…que habías visto lo especial que era Hinata, que valorabas lo que estabas creando con ella.

Naruto abrió los ojos impresionado. Era verdad, lo habían conversado esa vez que ella lloraba bajo ese árbol, la noche de la fiesta y al día siguiente. Unas —no vistas muchas veces— lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos color cielo, mientras el rubio sentía que se desmoronaba de a poco.

Sakura le sonrió maternalmente, había tocado el cable que quería. Sólo quería zamarrearlo un poco para que tomara las cosas con mayor madurez que un niño. Ella colocó sus manos en los hombros del rubio, en señal de apoyo.

— Ella estará bien, los médicos la estabilizarán —le calmó.

— ¿Hace cuánto que está adentro? —preguntó el Uchiha, uniéndose a ellos. Sakura soltó a Naruto y así comenzaron a conversar y a intentar calmar al rubio. Hasta que el doctor salió con buenas noticias. En un par de horas, dejaría ir a Hinata, pero con dos días de licencia.

Sakura y Sasuke fueron a ver el papeleo correspondiente del ingreso de Hinata al hospital, mientras Naruto entró a verla a la habitación en donde la tenían. Ella estaba despierta, pero se notaba débil y pálida. Cuando vio al rubio, sonrió como pudo, mientras el Uzumaki sólo se sentía peor.

— Hinata… ¿c-cómo te sientes?

— Ya estoy mejor —aunque seguía sintiéndose débil y adolorida.

— No tienes por qué hacerte la fuerte, no estás bien —reconoció él, frustrado. Pero ella malinterpretó sus intenciones.

— Naruto-kun, lamento mucho haberte arruinado el concierto —confesó apesumbrada. Logrando que las lágrimas volvieran a aparecer en los ojos azulados; y en un intento de que no lo viera llorar y calmar el revoltijo de emociones, la abrazó posesivamente. Hundió su cara en el cuello femenino, mientras una de sus manos se posaba en la cabeza de Hinata. Sentía que la quería aún más cerca de lo que estaba

— ¡Perdóname, Hinata! ¡Por mi culpa tuviste que llegar al hospital! ¡Si hubiese sido más considerado contigo, con tu salud, esto no habría pasado! —ella sonrió enternecida al oír esas palabras, y lo abrazó de vuelta.

— No fue tu culpa, yo me sobre-exigí, sin decirte nada —Naruto la soltó, y tomó ambas manos de la Hyuuga, mirándola fijamente a esos ojos perla.

— Hinata, desde ahora en adelante, si algo te molesta o te duele, por favor dímelo —la miró de forma intensa y ella se sonrojó.

— N-Naruto-kun…

— Prometo protegerte y cuidarte siempre, Hinata —ahora eran los ojos perla que se llenaban de lágrimas de alegría. Nunca nadie había demostrado tanto interés sincero en ella. Naruto secó esas lágrimas, con una calmada sonrisa. Ya estaba captando lo tímida y sensible que era su nueva amiga. Se acercó y depositó un beso en su frente, cosa que la hizo sonreír de forma angelical.

"Hinata, hoy me enseñaste que querer a alguien es más difícil de lo que creía. No se trata sólo de apoyar y ser apoyado, sino que también de no pensar sólo en ti mismo, o en lo que quieres o buscas; incluso…a posponerlo, algunas veces, por otra persona…que lo vale".

Mientras tanto, en la sala de espera estaban Sakura y Sasuke, esperando a que Naruto saliera y que el doctor viniera a dar de alta a Hinata.

Ambos estaban sentados, en silencio; cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué viniste conmigo? —preguntó Sakura de pronto, Sasuke se esperaba una pregunta así pero no quería responderla, no se sentía "listo"—. Lo diré de otra forma, viniste conmigo, no por Hinata ni Naruto, sino por que estabas preocupado…por mí, ¿verdad, Sasuke? —el Uchiha se sorprendió un poco y bajó la mirada. Odiaba cuando ella lo leía tan fácilmente, nadie más lograba eso. Los ojos jade lo miraban esperando, podía sentirlo. Luego de un buen rato, y cuando ella estaba por dar por terminada la "conversación", él volvió a usar la boca.

— Sí… —confesó, con el cabello tapándole los ojos. Claro que ella no esperaba eso, pero un escondido rincón de su alma, se alivió.

— Tú también me preocupas, Sasuke —confesó ella de vuelta, sorprendiéndolo—. Estás muy raro conmigo últimamente. Me dices cosas y luego actúas de forma totalmente distinta a lo que dices. Creí que te aliviaría saber que ya no…que ya no querría estar cerca de ti.

— No digas tonterías, ¿cómo me aliviaría eso? —soltó sin pensar.

— Soy una molestia para ti, ¿lo olvidas?

— También Naruto y no le ando poniendo órdenes de restricción.

— Pues no soy Naruto… —ella se iba a parar, se estaba empezando a cabrear. Pero él le tomó la mano, sin mirarla.

— Sakura…discúlpame.

— ¿Eh? —esas dos palabras, que nunca había oído antes de su parte, quedaron sonando para todas aquellas veces que la había hecho llorar— ¿Por…qué?

— Por todo.

En esos momentos, Naruto salió de la sala en donde estaba Hinata, que se vestiría para poder irse pronto. Ambos se soltaron y disimularon el encuentro.

Sakura entró a ayudar a Hinata, mientras Naruto se sentaba donde la de pelo rosa estaba antes.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Sasuke.

— Sí. ¿Y tú? Te vi hablando con Sakura-chan y…

— Todo bien —cortó él—. O…al menos eso espero.

— No creo que te sea tan fácil ahora, Teme. Yo que tú, le pongo empeño, jeje.

— Mira quién habla, en tu primera cita y ya la mandaste al hospital, Dobe.

— ¡E-eso fue un accidente! ¡No volverá a pasar!

— Pues más te vale, a menos que quieras una segunda cita en el cementerio.

— ¡Cállate, Teme de pacotilla! ¡Mejor aprende a usar bien la laca para no quedar con pelos de erizo en la nunca!

— ¡Mira quién habla cabeza de girasol!

…

Eran cerca de las 11 de la noche, cuando Hinata y Naruto entraban a la habitación de la chica. Ambos estaban cansados —sobre todo Hinata—, y hambrientos —especialmente Naruto—

Ella se colocó su pijama, mientras él iba a la cocina a calentar lasaña a la cocina del piso de Hinata. El rubio volvió con la comida para ambos y la dejó en el escritorio de la Hyuuga, tomó el computador para buscar la que sabía, era la película favorita de Hinata: Soul surfer.

Hinata salió del baño, caminando lento. De pronto, todo pareció dar una brusca vuelta y de lo siguiente que fue consciente, es que estaba en los brazos de un preocupado Naruto.

— ¡Hinata! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te duele algo?!

— E-estoy bien, descuida. Sólo fue un mareo —pero eso no pareció convencer al rubio, quien la miró con el ceño algo fruncido, la tomó como si de una princesa se tratara y la llevó a su cama— ¿Na-Naruto-kun?

— No sé si sólo fue un mareo, pero no volveré a tomármelo a la ligera. Debes estar muy cansada. Así que quédate aquí y come —le pasó su plato y le dejó el computador a un lado de la cama—. Tienes licencia, así que debes dormir y descansar para recuperar tus fuerzas.

El rubio expresó un pequeño gesto de tristeza, no quería irse, quería estar cerca de ella por si necesitaba algo o no se sentía bien…o simplemente quería estar con ella. Pero no quería incomodarla.

La arropó y le sonrió como pudo.

— C-creo que mejor me voy y te dejo dormir tranquila. Mañana vendré a verte y… —pero una mano nívea tomó la suya, y lo detuvo. Las mejillas de Hinata estaban rojas y no se atrevía a mirarlo— ¿Hinata?

— Q-quédate… —le pidió muy despacio y suave, tanto que Naruto creyó haberlo imaginado. Pero no quiso preguntar de nuevo, la verdad era que estar con ella le agradaba demasiado y seguía preocupado por su condición.

Hinata recordó la sensación de que él la cargara y reposar su cabeza en el pecho masculino, se sintió tan a gusto con esa cercanía del rubio, que sólo quería volver a sentirse así.

— De acuerdo —dijo igual de suave él, con una sonrisa dulce. El rubio trajo su plato y se acomodó a su lado, para comer con ella viendo la película.

Cuando esta terminó, Hinata estaba muy cansada pero no dormiría en paz si no se lavaba los dientes. Naruto la ayudó a llegar hasta el baño, la esperó afuera y luego a la cama de nuevo. Luego fue turno del rubio.

En el tiempo en que él estaba en el baño, Hinata comenzó a sentir los nervios de dormir con su nuevo amigo.

"¡¿Q-qué haré?! N-nunca he dormido con un chico antes".

El Uzumaki reapareció, apagó las luces y se sacó los zapatos y la chaqueta. Hinata no lo veía bien, pero ese simple acto en la oscuridad la hizo sentir un extraño cosquilleo en la parte baja de su vientre. Naruto se acostó junto a ella, ambos quedaron de frente, levemente sonrojados.

Hinata se acercó más a él, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos, se sentía muy nerviosa. El rubio le sonrió con cariño.

— D-discúlpame, Naruto-kun, sólo te ocasioné molestias hoy.

— No digas eso, Hinata. Yo fui el egoísta y ahora sólo quiero ayudar en tu recuperación. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

— S-sí…descuida. No te preocupes.

— ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo? No quiero verte sufrir, Hinata. Eres importante para mí.

La de ojos perla lo miró sorprendido, pero el rubio estaba con una sonrisa tranquila y sincera en su rostro. No había burla ni mentiras en sus facciones.

— N-Naruto-kun… —sin pensarlo mucho, se dejó hipnotizar por esos hermosos ojos color cielo profundo, se acercó más para apreciarlo más de cerca, una tenue luz se colaba por los lados de la ventana y lograba que ella pudiese divisarlo.

Una de sus manos níveas llegó hasta la cara del rubio y comenzó a explorar ese rostro que tanto le llamaba la atención desde que lo conoció. El Uzumaki estaba un poco sorprendido y nervioso, pero le agradaba el contacto y la dedicación que ella le otorgaba. Y aprovechaba de ver de cerca las finas facciones de Hinata también.

Lentamente, Hinata trasladó su mano al contorno de los labios de Naruto. Suaves, carnosos… así los sentía. Las mejillas del rubio comenzaron a arder más, e inevitablemente, él se fijó en los de Hinata. No se dio cuenta, cuando había acortado distancia con ellos, pero ya podía sentir la respiración de la Hyuuga, rozando en su rostro.

Naruto volvió a acortar la distancia, Hinata se sorprendió por la cercanía y desvió la mirada de sus ojos azules. El rubio entendió que estaba presionándola. Y que, considerando todo lo vivido hoy, no era un bueno momento para continuar con su exploración. Se alejó un poco y depositó un largo beso en su frente.

— Buenas noches, Hinata.

— B-buenas noches, Naruto-kun.

No pasó mucho para que el rubio comenzara a roncar, a pesar de que la cansada era ella. Hinata se corría lentamente más y más cerca del rubio. Cuando ya estaba casi pegada a él, este se removió y notó la cercanía de Hinata. Sin pensarlo más, estiró su brazo y la cubrió de la cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo. Quedaron de frente, pero la cabeza de Hinata estaba a la altura del pecho de Naruto.

Sonrió complacido de tener ese cuerpo tan suave pegado al suyo, y volvió a dormir. Ella se quedó mirando el sonriente rostro durmiente de Naruto, hasta que finalmente el sueño la venció.


	10. Noche de pesadillas

Hola! Debo decir que estoy desde ayer tratando de subir esta cap y la pág no me dejaba, no sé porqué :c también he tenido otras dificultades relacionadas con mi cuenta, cosa que me desmotiva ene. Espero no seguir teniendo problemas y ojalá todo este esfuerzo valga la pena y les guste es cap! c:

 **Noche de pesadillas**

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos perlados, una mirada azulada junto a una cálida sonrisa le dieron la bienvenida al mundo real otra vez.

— Buenos días, Hinata-chan —susurró con calma y cariño. La de ojos perlas se sonrojó tiernamente y le sonrió de igual forma.

— Bu-buenos días, Naruto-kun —las mejillas de la chica volvieron a arder. Naruto lo notó y llevó de inmediato su frente a la de Hinata.

— Estás muy roja, ¿te sientes mal? Creo que ya no tienes fiebre —ella se alejó un poco, buscando espacio para no desmayarse de nuevo.

— D-descuida, estoy bien. Un momento ¡Naruto-kun, no fuiste a clases! —recordó ella, preocupada. Miró la hora, ya eran cerca de las 12 del día.

Vaya que durmieron.

— ¿Eso? Ah, descuida, recién es la segunda semana, no habrán pasado nada importante. Le pediré a Tenten sus apuntes.

— Pero… —se sentía culpable y Naruto lo notó, se acercó a ella y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza, con suavidad.

— Yo no quise ir, no me hubiese concentrado sabiendo que estabas enferma acá; además también me sentía cansado. No te preocupes, no es nada grave.

— E-está bien, gracias por quedarte y c-cuidarme.

— No hay nada que agradecer. Dime, ¿cómo dormiste?

— Muy bien, ¿y t-tú?

— De maravilla —tener el calor de Hinata pegado a su cuerpo toda la noche había sido arrullador, al punto que la idea de dormir esta noche sin ella no le agradaba ni un ápice. Luego recordó cuando eran niños y tuvo que dormir un día junto a Sasuke, quien se quejó todo el día siguiente porque no le había permitido conciliar el sueño— ¡H-Hinata ¿No ronqué?! ¡¿O me moví mucho?! ¿No te molestó que…?

— Nada de eso, fue m-muy agradable… —se adelantó, aún sonrojada. El Uzumaki sonrió complacido y radiante. Al menos ya sabía algo más de ella, que le gustaba, tanto como a él, dormir juntos.

Eso era un buen comienzo, ¿no?

El celular de Hinata comenzó a vibrar, era Tenten que la llamaba preocupada por no verla en clases. Mientras ella hablaba por celular, Naruto le pidió permiso para ducharse. Luego se vistió y salió en busca de algo para que ambos almorzaran. Todo eso no demoró ni diez minutos, y Tenten —con Temari a su lado— seguían hablando con Hinata. Le recordaron que hoy verían un documental de difícil acceso, que Iruka-sensei les traía y que también le entraría en el examen. Sin embargo, ella no podría ir. Cosa que le preocupaba y le entristecía, ya que tenía muchas ganas de verlo.

— ¡Hinata! —Luego de otros diez minutos volvió el rubio con dos platos de ramen instantáneo. De inmediato notó su rostro apesumbrado— ¿Qué sucede?

— Naruto-kun, hoy en la tarde la clase verá un documental muy importante, y entrará para el examen. Debes ir.

— ¡Oh, claro, lo olvidé! —miró a Hinata preocupado, no quería dejarla sola—. Pero…

— No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Por supuesto… —pero sus ojos seguían tristes, él no notaba. Se acercó y se sentó en la cama a su lado.

— No tienes que fingir conmigo, linda —le susurró con cariño. Ella se sorprendió y luego sus ojos se llenaron de tenues lágrimas.

— Es que en verdad quería ver ese documental… —el rubio la miró con cariño y se acercó a ella. Al principió pensó en abrazarla, pero luego tuvo una mejor idea.

Se acercó a su oído y comenzó a hacer sonidos de respiración agitada, como un cachorrito, mientras le hacía cariño con la nariz mientras la "olfateaba" suavemente; Hinata comenzó a reírse por las cosquillas y su actuación. Y Naruto supo que había encontrado la fórmula perfecta para alegrar a Hinata cuando estuviera triste.

Ella le había comentado una vez que adoraba a los perros, de hecho, gracias al perro de Kiba: Akamaru, fue que terminó haciéndose amiga del castaño. Así que ahora el Uzumaki podía usar esa información a su favor.

La nariz y boca del cachorro Naruto rodeaba el cuello y rostro de la Hyuuga, que sólo se reía divertida y hasta olvidaba porque estaba triste. Con tan sólo la puntita de la lengua, comenzó a darle cortos lengüetazos para aparentar mejor. Y Hinata parecía que pronto explotaría de risa. Cuando el rubio entendió que ya no había tristeza en esos ojos perla, se detuvo, pero quedó cerca de ella.

Hinata lo miró con cariño y aún sonriendo. ¿Cómo es que ese rubio podía borrar su tristeza sólo aparentando ser un cachorro? Ni siquiera entendía como se le había ocurrido eso. Pero le encantaba. Él le encantaba.

— ¡Muy bien, ahora que la sonrisa de Hinata ha vuelto, vamos a comer! —fue por los platos de ramen y ambos comenzaron a almorzar.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, y luego de las clases, Naruto volvió a la habitación de Hinata, esta vez con un pequeño bolsito. La de ojos perla se alegró al ver que el rubio tenía la intención de quedarse nuevamente con ella.

Para suerte de la Hyuuga, el Uzumaki había grabado el documental con su celular, para que lo viera después. Cosa que la hizo muy feliz.

Repasaron materias un rato, ella en su cama y él sentado a su lado. Y luego comieron viendo Gravity falls. Ya eran más de las 10 de la noche, cuando un potente rayo cayó de pronto y la luz se cortó.

— ¿Eh? ¿Una tormenta? —a Hinata no parecía influirle mucho. La lluvia comenzó, potente.

— Vaya, no sabía que llovería, no traje chaqueta.

— P-puedes quedarte conmigo, si quieres…

— ¡Gracias, me encantaría! —puso la linterna de su celular y Hinata pudo encontrar los fósforos y unas velas— ¿Tienes sueño?

— Un poco, creo que los medicamentos me aturden.

— Los doctores dijeron que debías descansar mucho, tal vez deberíamos acostarnos —la Hyuuga se sonrojó bastante por esa última palabra, pero el rubio no lo notó por la oscuridad—. Iré a lavarme los dientes, ¿sí?

— D-de acuerdo…

"Esta será mi segunda noche durmiendo con Naruto-kun", reconocía nerviosa.

…

En otra habitación de la residencia femenina, unos gritos se hacían presente tras los rayos y truenos, que parecían estar de fiesta en el cielo. Ya eran las una y algo de la madrugada, pero Sakura Haruno no podía dormir. Sólo se limitaba a temblar y ahogar gritos. Sollozaba en silencio.

Una parte de ella no podía evitar pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Sasuke volvería a aparecer para evitar que sufriera un colapso nervioso en esos momentos.

Las lágrimas cayeron otra vez. Hace varias horas habían empezado los truenos, y ya era tarde. Comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de que él viniera. Al parecer ahora sí que debería enfrentar sus traumas, sola. No tenía opción.

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer. Lo peor era que el miedo la paralizaba a tal punto que ni siquiera era capaz de levantarse e ir _ella misma_ a la pieza de Hinata o Tenten, en busca de ayuda o compañía. ¡¿Qué clase de doctora sería si no podía ni moverse cuando hubiese truenos?! ¡¿Acaso pasaría el invierno pidiendo días libres en el hospital?!

Un trueno especialmente fuerte la hizo pegar un grito aterrador. ¡Cuando odiaba las tormentas y el invierno! Se colocó en posición fetal en la cama, dándole la espalda a la puerta y sollozando lo más suave que sus nervios le permitían. Cinco segundos después, sintió como unos fuertes brazos desnudos la envolvían. Se sobresaltó al principio.

─ ¡S-Sasuke!

─ Oye, tranquila —intentó musitar para calmarla— ¿Por qué las lágrimas? Todo estará bien ─le susurró en el oído, pero ella no dejaba de temblar y sollozar.

─ N-no…no puedo… —estas situaciones de verdad la superaban.

─ Respira, Sakura. No estás sola, y no llegaré tarde la próxima vez, así que ya no llores, por favor ─parecía casi una súplica. Le dolía ver a esa criatura sufriendo así, más de lo que le gustaba admitir.

─ P-pensé que ya no vendrías. ¿E-en serio vendrás también la próxima vez? —en el fondo quería confiar en él, pero ya no podía de forma tan fácil.

─ Siempre que lo necesites, durante las tormentas, vendré —le prometió. Sabía que las cosas entre ellos no estaban especialmente bien, pero entendía que lo primero que quería hacer era calmarla.

De pronto el chico sintió como una gota mojaba su antebrazo, y ella sintió como una gota pequeña mojaba su frente y caía por el costado de su cara.

Sasuke presentía que era una lágrima de ella, pero Sakura no creía que él estuviera llorando, eso no lo había visto nunca hasta la fecha. Pensó que estaba mojado por la lluvia y se preocupó porque podía resfriarse. Se volteó a verlo en la cama y el horror invadió su rostro.

Estaba a punto de exclamar algo, pero él se le adelantó.

─ Estoy bien, tranquila. No me pasó nada, sólo es un moretón…

─ ¡¿Cómo mierda me dices que estás bien?! ¡Estás sangrando, grandísimo ciego!

El de pelo azabache se sorprendió un poco, sangraba de la ceja izquierda pero no se había dado cuenta hasta que la chica se lo dijo/gritó.

Se notaba realmente enojada; era "molestia" que escondía preocupación real. En esas ocasiones era muy prepotente y gritona, y regañaba bastante. Pero era su forma de decir: "estoy muy preocupada por ti". Sasuke lo sabía, lo aprendió con los años junto a ella.

Rápidamente la chica fue por su botequín mientras le gritaba cosas como: "tonto, blablá, irresponsable, blablá, te golpearé apenas termine de curarte, blablá".

"Al menos olvidó que estaba aterrada con la tormenta", pensaba el Uchiha con una gotita en su nuca.

─ ¡¿Y cómo rayos te hiciste esto?! —le preguntó al poner un algodón con desinfectante en la herida.

─ Eh…estaba entrenando. ¡Auch, auch!

─ A mí no me mientas ─le dijo presionando su herida apropósito.

─ Bien, bien ─suspiró exasperado, ella no dejaría de regañarlo y exigirle las causas de las heridas─. Un idiota me atacó de la nada y sólo le devolví la mano ─la chica parecía impresionada─ ¿Qué? ¡Sabes que no me dejaré golpear como si nada!

─ ¿Pero quién fue?

─ No lo sé. Creo que un imbécil de tercero. Me atacó por detrás, me pilló desprevenido.

─ ¿Habrá sido el novio de alguna chica que te ligaste en la fiesta o algo así? ─Sakura lo miró serio. No era la primera vez que pasaba.

— Hm…yo siempre pregunto si están en algo, si me mienten, no es mi responsabilidad —espetó, esquivando la mirada jade. Ella estaba a punto de reclamarle, cuando notó un pequeño detalle, ¡Sasuke estaba sin nada en la parte superior del cuerpo!

─ O-oye no me digas que tu agresor también se llevó tu polera ─el chico se rió de lado y señaló al piso, ahí estaba tirada y mojada la camisa de la academia─. Un momento, eso significa que…

─ ¿Qué qué? ─preguntó, esperando una respuesta de quien pudo haber sido el culpable.

─ ¡Eso significa que tus pantalones también deben estar empapados, debes quitártelos ahora mismo!

La cara de Sasuke mostró su impresión de inmediato y una gotita rodó tras su nuca. Bueno, ella era así, la salud de los demás primero que todo. Sakura se prendió como un foco tras las palabras recién pronunciadas y él soltó una risa.

─ Jaja Sakura, si quieres verme desnudo sólo tienes de pedírmelo ─le habló seductoramente. La chica se enfadó, recordando el día anterior, cuando él trató de besarla a la fuerza.

─ ¡S-sólo trato de evitarte una gripe, idiota! ─la chica se levantó bufando, para dejar el botequín en su lugar─. Haz lo que quieras… ─estipuló aún nerviosa, sin mirarlo. Sin sospechar que cuando se volteara se sentiría aún más sonrojada y avergonzada de lo que ya estaba. Su impresión fue notoria y pensaba que en cualquier momento comenzaría a sangrarle la nariz.

Sasuke estaba sobre su cama estirado, solamente con un bóxer azul marino en su cuerpo. Miraba un libro que ella siempre dejaba sobre la mesa, tratando de parecer indiferente, pero lo que en verdad trataba de hacer era esconder ese tono carmesí que lentamente cubría sus mejillas. Sentía la mirada jade sobre él, y eso no ayudaba.

─ ¿Ahí te vas a quedar, Haruno? ─preguntó burlón y tratando de que el rubor desapareciera pronto de su cara. La chica volvió a la tierra, sin dejar de sentirse tremendamente nerviosa. Era la primera vez que lo veía semi-desnudo, antes lo había visto en traje de baño pero era distinto entender que era su ropa interior —pegada a su cuerpo— lo que estaba mirando. ¡Y a él parecía importarle un bledo!

Se acercó lentamente y apagó la vela que había encendido, la pieza seguía iluminándose por los relámpagos, en cualquier momentos volverían los truenos. Al menos la lluvia ya no era tan potente.

Debía reconocer que el cuerpo de su amor de la infancia lucía excelente con esos tenues destellos de fondo. Se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de lo pensaba, trató de ignorarlo y se metió a la cama, cubriéndose con las mantas y dándole la espalda. El hizo lo mismo. No se tocaban, tampoco habían dicho nada, era un poco incómodo y…nuevo.

En ese momento un estrepitoso trueno la hizo gritar y aferrarse al ambarino sin pensarlo dos veces. Inmediatamente se arrepintió. ¡Estaba abrazando a un Uchiha semi-desnudo en su cama! Y tanto su corazón, como su estómago reaccionaron de inmediato. Unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas viajaron por su cuerpo y una desconocida tibieza invadió desde sus mejillas hasta su parte baja íntima.

El Uchiha también se tensó al sentir el cuerpo de la chica pegado al suyo. Se sentía al descubierto, y su nerviosismo comenzaba a superarle.

─ No estamos en igualdad de condiciones —soltó de pronto.

─ ¿Eh? ─preguntó sin entender a qué se refería. Sasuke la miró directo a los ojos para presionar, sabía que esta era la única opción que tenía ahora, porque su pijama se había quedado olvidado en su pieza, y no quería arriesgarse a salir para encontrarse a la encargada de vigilar la residencia femenina o a un profesor.

─ Me refiero a que lo justo es que tú también te quites el pijama y duermas en ropa interior, como yo. No hace frío, así que no hay excusa ─le argumentó antes de esperar respuesta. Pero la de cabello rosa quedó con la boca abierta, sin habla.

¡¿Acaso estaba loco?!

─ ¡Po-por supuesto que no! ¡¿Por qué rayos debería…?!

─ Bien ─la interrumpió─. Entonces me pondré de inmediato mi ropa, aunque esté mojada.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─el chico no esperó más y se soltó del agarre para levantarse, tomó su pantalón y comenzó a ponérselo─ ¡Oye, Sasuke, no hagas tonter-!

─ No iré a buscar mi pijama, a menos de que quieras que me arriesgue a no volver ─no tuvo que sonar algún trueno para que ella sintiera un pinchazo en el pecho tras esas palabras─. Ya lo dije, me pondré mi ropa.

Comenzó a colocarse la camisa, que de hecho aún goteaba en las puntas. Cuando quería ser terco, lo lograba con medalla.

─ ¡Espera! ─lo interrumpió ella ─. E-está bien…do-dormiremos en ropa interior los dos.

Se sentía chantajeada, pero estaba en su naturaleza: la salud de los demás por sobre todo, incluso, a veces, sobre su dignidad.

Lentamente y algo insegura, comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa. Luego se levantó a dejarla en una silla cerca de la cama. Cuando volteó para regresar a las sábanas, Sasuke la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y sonrojado, lo cual la puso nerviosa e instintivamente llevó una de sus manos a sus pechos y la otra a su vientre.

─ ¡N-no me mires así! ¡Esta locura fue idea tuya! ─pareció que el de ojos negros volvió a la tierra y desvió la mirada, tal vez no había sido tan buena idea después de todo.

─ Sólo quería cerciorarme de que en verdad estaríamos en igualdad de condiciones ─se excusó con una vil mentira─. Al parecer así es ─aludió tratando de parecer indiferente y volvió a taparse con las sábanas.

De hecho estaba en lo cierto, y ahora ella usaba un conjunto de ropa interior blanca con líneas horizontales rosadas, un conjunto bastante sensual y lindo.

─ ¡Sabes que cumplo lo que digo que haré, tonto!

─ Hm…

Unas nuevas ganas de golpearlo brotaron en ella, tal vez tendría que volver a curarlo más tarde.

"¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Me pondré mi pijama de nuevo!"

Pero antes de poder volver a la silla, retumbó en la habitación otro rayo poderoso y para cuando se había dado cuenta, ya estaba bajo las sábanas de la cama abrazando a su semi-desnudo amor de la infancia; quien por reflejo, le había correspondido, enredando sus brazos en su delgada cintura y espalda.

Cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho, levantó su cara del pecho de Sasuke y buscó sus ojos. Ambos estaban sonrojados y nerviosos, se notaba. Pero ella además estaba asustada. El Uchiha la apretó un poco más a su cuerpo al notarlo, e instintivamente, besó su frente.

─ ¿Tienes frío? ─le preguntó él.

─ No…si me abrazas ─contestó sincera. El sonrió y la acomodó más sobre su cuerpo, para que pudiera apoyarse mejor en su pecho.

El corazón de ambos seguía latiendo fuerte, pero era agradable después de todo, sentir la calidez del cuerpo del otro, su respiración sin ningún filtro.

La castaña recordó la sensación de estar en la cama llorando desconsoladamente por sentirse sola y asustada, y lo diferente que era ahora. Se fue al otro extremo, totalmente plena y tranquila.

Sakura, sin poder evitarlo, levantó la cabeza y subió un poquito el cuerpo para llegar hasta la zona entre la comisura de los labios y la mejilla, y así depositar un suave y largo beso en esta. Sasuke quedó sorprendido, no se lo esperaba para nada.

─ G-gracias…por venir ─le miró con cariño grabado en sus jades y un cálido sentir en su pecho. Este le devolvió la misma mirada. Puso una mano en su mejilla y se acercó más a ella.

En esos momentos se dispuso a besar su mejilla, como pocas veces lo había hecho, pero antes de tocarla, a sólo un par de centímetros se detuvo y miró sus labios, mínimamente entreabiertos, no pudo evitar hipnotizarse con la suavidad que recordaba que tenían y sin ser del todo consciente, se desvió hacia ellos y los presionó con suavidad.

Sakura recibió el contacto cerrando los ojos y apreciando la agradable sensación de besar una vez más los exquisitos labios de Sasuke, mientras enredaba una mano en su nuca, sin ninguna fuerza. Era una sensación increíble, que no había terminado de entender cuanto la quería vivir otra vez hasta que estaba pasando. Era un contacto tenue y calmado, ella no era experta, sólo el instinto la guiaba. Los labios de Sasuke se movieron lentamente sobre los de ella, tentándola a embriagarse por su calidez, hasta que finalmente ella le concedió el permiso para que él adentrara de a poco su lengua a la boca femenina, lo cual causó que la chica se estremeciera al sentirse invadida por esa curiosa sensación húmeda y cálida del portador de cabellos azulados.

Sasuke la estrechó un poco más y continuó con el beso, sin ningún deseo de parar. Lo disfrutaba mucho, en exceso, jamás creyó que llegara a _necesitar_ ese contacto tan íntimo con la que era su amiga más cercana, que al parecer ya no era sólo _eso_ en su vida.

Después de unos momentos besándose, lentamente comenzaron a despegar sus labios del otro. Abrieron sus ojos para estudiar el estado de quien tenían enfrente, si había una buena reacción o no. Ambos estaban nerviosos, sonrojados y con la respiración entrecortada.

─ S-Sasuke-kun… ─comenzó ella, no entendía bien que es lo que sentía. Estaba realmente confundida, se suponía que estaba tratando de alejar a Sasuke de su vida, y ahora… de repente, estaba besándolo.

Y le gustaba, no podía negarlo.

"Pero… ¿qué significa esto? ¿O…en verdad no significa nada y…sólo son mis ilusiones?"

— Sasuke… ¿por qué…me besaste?

— Yo… —se pasó la mano por el cabello, como frustrado por no saber cómo decir lo que quería—. Hay…un par de cosas que…no te he dicho.

— ¿C-cómo cuáles…? —ella estaba nerviosa y sonrojada, pero él se veía como si estuviera entre la espada y la pared.

— Es que…yo no podía… —ni siquiera sabía cómo seguir—. Es que…Naruto…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe en ese instante, con una Hinata muy exaltada y con la respiración entrecortada.

─ ¡Sakura, te necesitamos, Naruto-kun se…! ¿Eh?

Pero cortó la importante frase al ver que en la cama de su amiga estaban ella y Sasuke, semi-desnudos, acostados y abrazándose como novios.

A Hinata se le subieron los colores al rostro y se tapó los ojos, comenzando a disculparse atropelladamente.

— ¡L-l-lo la-lamento tanto! ¡Di-discúlpenme…p-por la…la i-interrupción!

─ ¡N-no! ¡Hinata-chan, no es lo crees! ─le trató de explicar la de pelo rosado, como un nervioso tomate.

Todo era un remolino de palabras sin sentido y vergüenza en el aire.

"Esta será una larga noche", pensó el Uchiha.

— ¿Qué le pasó al Dobe? —preguntó Sasuke, interrumpiendo el mar de nervios femeninos. Al menos esperaba una buena razón para su interrupción. Hinata pareció volver a estar "normal".

— ¡Es que parecía que tenía pesadilla, traté de despertarlo pero no podía, y luego comenzó a sangrarle la nariz!

— ¡¿Cómo?! —Sakura se asustó y se levantó de inmediato, se puso pantalones y tomó la polera, que se la iba poniendo mientras salía de su pieza. Sasuke tomó una toalla de una silla que tenía Sakura en su pieza, la cual se enrollo en la cintura, y se fue con ellas.

Al menos ya había vuelto la luz.

Al llegar, Naruto seguía sangrando y removiéndose intranquilo, llorando incluso. Sakura comenzó a gritarle, sin resultado. Iba a golpearlo para despertarlo a la fuerza. Pero Hinata la detuvo, se le había ocurrido otra cosa. Se acercó a él, lo levantó un poco con toda su fuerza y lo abrazó de con firmeza, y comenzó a hablarle al oído.

— Naruto-kun…despierta por favor —y el chico dejó de moverse de esa manera tan aterradora, pero no despertaba todavía—. Naruto-kun, vuelve…te estoy esperando —volvió a intentar. Y finalmente sus ojos azulados volvieron a abrirse.

— ¿Hinata…?

— ¡Naruto-kun, finalmente despertaste! —lo abrazó ella, aliviada. El chico se dio cuenta de donde estaba y que sus mejores amigos también estaban ahí.

— ¿Q-qué sucedió?

— Tenías una horrible pesadilla y no despertabas —explicó la de ojos perla, asustada.

— También te ha sangrado mucho la nariz —habló Sakura—. Te revisaré, por si acaso —Hinata le dio espacio. No tenía fiebre, signo de contusiones, tal vez le había subido la presión—. Naruto, sabes que tienes la presión alta, y debes cuidar lo que comes y no estar mucho tiempo expuesto al sol. No debes comer ramen instantáneo todos los días, tiene demasiado sodio.

"N-no sabía que Naruto-kun tenía problemas de presión alta…", pensaba una chica de cabello azul, triste.

— ¡Pero adoro el ramen, Sakura-chan, lo sabes!

— Entonces aprende a cocinarlo tú mismo y así controlas la cantidad de sal —regañó ella, mientras el rubio le hacía un puchero. Cocinar no era lo suyo—. Todo está bien. Mejor ve a lavarte al baño.

— De acuerdo. ¡Un momento, ¿y tú qué haces aquí, Teme?! ¡Y en toalla!

— No es problema tuyo, idiota —un relámpago iluminó la pieza y paralizó a Sakura, en cualquier momento podía volver a caer un rayo o trueno y sus ataques de llanto volverían. El Uchiha lo entendió, y sin esperar más, la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a retirarse. Dejando a Naruto y Hinata sonrojados y sorprendidos.

— ¡S-Sasuke-kun, bájame!

— ¡Sht!, si haces ruido vendrá esa horrorosa vigilante de residencia que tienen —se fueron discutiendo mientras se retiraban a la otra pieza.

Luego de que los otros dos salieran de su sorpresa, Naruto se fue a lavar y finalmente pudieron volver a acostarse. Al menos ya no había rastro de lágrimas en esos ojos azulados, pero él seguía pensativo, y Hinata seguía preocupada.

— Naruto-kun… ¿estás bien?

— S-sí, descuida —pero ella sabía que no estaba siendo sincero con ella. Parecía ser un tema delicado para él. Hinata se acercó a él y puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Naruto, para mirarlo con cariño.

— Cuando quieras hablar de eso, yo te escucharé, Naruto-kun —el rubio le sonrió agradecido. Se volteó hacia ella, la abrazó y apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella.

— Gracias, Hinata.

…

En esos momentos, en otra habitación de esa residencia. Shikamaru Nara se encontraba despierto, mirando a la hermosa rubia que dormía plácidamente a su lado.

Había pasado toda la tarde ayudando a Temari con sus matemáticas para su prueba de mañana. Se le había hecho de noche estudiando y la tormenta se había desatado con furia. Cuando él había decidido irse, Anko, la encargada de la residencia femenina, patrullaba cerca de esa pieza, como un perro guardián.

No le quedó otra que quedarse. Al principio fue incómodo para ambos, pero debía admitir que ahora, viéndola dormir plácidamente, se sentía tranquilo y alegre, de alguna forma. Ella era genial, a su manera.

"Tal vez Ino tenga razón y ella me gusta. ¡Agh, que problemático es esto!".

Ya eran cerca de las 2 am y no podía volver a conciliar el sueño, luego de una rara pesadilla que tuvo y lo despertó.

— Shikamaru… —llamó ella suavemente, pero en tono sensual. El de cabello negro se puso alerta, pero luego entendió que ella no estaba despierta; de hecho, estaba soñando.

¿Acaso estaba soñando con él?

— Shika…maru…mmm…

Claramente estaba soñando con él, pero… ¿qué?

— M-me gusta…quiero más…Shikamaru, me gusta. Uy sí, me gusta mucho… —el sonrojo del chico no se hizo esperar. ¿Qué es lo que estaba soñando Temari como para hablar así? Su boca se secó y sus mejillas ardieron. Una agradable sensación recorrió su entrepierna.

Se acercó más a ella, para ver si así le entendía mejor. Estaba nervioso, bastante nervioso.

— Shikamaru…me…gusta… ¡me gusta mucho este pastel de cereza! —gritó de repente, mientras el Nara se caía de la cama al estilo animé, sorprendido y algo desilusionado.

Cuando se reincorporó, se quedó mirando a la rubia, quien parecía babear en sueños. Una sensación de angustia lo invadió.

"Parece que ella simplemente…no siente lo mismo por mí".

Le dedicó una última mirada de soslayo y desilusión.

"¿Qué se supone que haga ahora entonces?", volvió a mirarla para ver si encontraba alguna respuesta. Sin buenos resultados.

"Agh…mujer problemática…"


	11. Inesperado

**Inesperado**

Ya era día jueves, y Hinata al fin estaba totalmente recuperada. Ahora se encontraba en la habitación de Naruto, junto con el mismo rubio, quien se había terminado de duchar y se vestía en el baño.

Los "amigos" habían dormido juntos la noche del domingo y lunes. Pero el día martes, la encargada de vigilar la residencia femenina lo había sorprendido entrando a la pieza de Hinata, bastante tarde. Fue un gran escándalo en donde ambos trataban de explicarle que ella estaba enferma y que él la cuidaba por si tenía otra descompensación. De no ser por los papeles del hospital, Naruto hubiese estado en graves problemas. Así que la noche del martes él tuvo que volver a su habitación; y el miércoles, Anko no dejaba de vigilar afuera de la pieza de Hinata, preparada por si el rubio venía a "horas inadecuadas" otra vez.

Así que habían acordado por celular, que ella iría a buscarlo a la residencia masculina (y ahorrarse problemas con Anko), por lo que ahora, ella esperaba a que el rubio estuviese preparado para irse a clases. Ambos albergaban la esperanza de poder dormir juntos de nuevo, pero tampoco sabían cómo sacar el tema, pues ella ya no estaba enferma.

Comenzaban a entender que era adictivo dormir con la persona que querías y te gustaba.

Cuando el chico estuvo listo, emprendieron rumbo a las clases. Ya estaban cerca de llegar a la facultad, y mientras iban conversando, Hinata no se fijó en un pequeño desnivel del piso y casi perdió el equilibrio, pero los reflejos de Naruto fueron más rápidos y la sostuvo de la mano, para evitar cualquier desgracia.

— G-gracias, Naruto-kun —"Cielos, siento que siempre está ahí para ayudarme", pensaba ella avergonzada.

— Descuida, ¿no te pasó nada? —ella negó y ambos siguieron caminando. Hinata comenzó a sentir que sus mejillas ardían y los nervios salían de sus poros, cuando entendió que sus manos no se volvieron a soltar.

"¡N-Naruto-kun me tomó de la mano! ¡¿Q-qué hago ahora?!", pensaba ella temblando. Lo miró de reojo, él estaba ligeramente sonrojado y con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro, pero no se atrevía a mirarla a pesar de que sentía sus ojos perla encima.

Inconscientemente apretó un poquito más su mano, Hinata luchaba por no desmayarse, mientras una sonrisa de vergüenza y felicidad adornaba su rostro.

Llegaron así al salón y ahí decidieron soltarse, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para que Tenten y Temari no los vieran.

— Buenos días, tórtolos —musitó Temari, logrando que ambos se sonrojaran.

— Vaya, al parecer ustedes sí que han aprovechado estos días en la universidad —lanzó Tenten de forma pícara—. Tú tampoco hables mucho, Temari, que también te he visto en las tuyas.

— ¡¿D-de qué hablas?!

— Al menos Hinata ya eligió al rubio, pero tú estás entre el pelirrojo y el problemático, ¿lo olvidas? Bueno, no te culpo, Sasori es un bombón; pero Shikamaru tiene su toque único, lo prefiero, de hecho.

— ¡¿Cómo que lo prefieres?!

— Vamos, tranquila, no seas celosa, sabes a qué me refiero, jeje.

— Vaya, no sabía que te gustaba Shikamaru, Temari —se conectó Naruto, mientras que a la rubia se le subían los colores al rostro.

— Yo nunca dije eso —se defendió, tratando de ignorar a sus "amigos".

— Ahora que lo pienso, pasa mucho tiempo contigo, ya casi no lo veo —razonó el rubio. Temari tenía cara de "sigue hablando y jugaré a patea al rubio hasta dejarlo morado".

— S-sólo me ayuda con matemáticas, es todo. No me gusta —le enfatizó a él—. Y no es mi novio ni nada de eso —le dijo a Tenten—. Ahora, Iruka-sensei ya llegó, así que tengan la amabilidad de dejarme en paz, ¿quieren? —los tres se rieron un poco por el mal genio de la rubia. Pero Tenten sabía que su molestia era porque no había mentiras en la conversación.

Pero también habían cosas que comentar lejos de ahí.

En la facultad de medicina, un chico guapo y de cabello azul marino, se despedía de su "amiga" de pelo rosado. Desde esa noche de tormenta no se habían vuelto a besar ni nada de eso. Pero su relación había mejorado, hablaban más, él se preocupaba de ella y la trataba bien; y viceversa. Estaban en un trato implícito de "empezar de nuevo".

— Te veré después de mi clase de baile, en la tarde —dijo ella, sonriéndole.

— Bien, esperaré a que me llames, entonces. No te demores o no alcanzaremos a ver la película.

— Sí, sí, lo sé. Lo dices como si yo fuera impuntual, no soy Naruto.

— Hm…pero a veces él es contagioso —musitó recordando la conversación que tuvieron hace un tiempo en las gradas, ella se rió.

— Bien, nos vemos entonces —ella iba a entrar, pero notó como el Uchiha se acercaba a ella y depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla, dejándola sorprendida y sonrojada. Sasuke se incorporó, algo sonrojado también y tapando su boca con su puño.

Definitivamente ninguno estaba acostumbrado a contactos como esos. Pero no por eso, les desagradaba, al contrario…

— Adiós —se despidió el Uchiha, caminando hacia su facultad. Sakura lo quedó mirando, sorprendida todavía. Luego sonrió y se tocó la mejilla en cuestión.

A unos metros, unos ojos rojos observaban la escena con frustración y tristeza. Sasuke se había olvidado de la existencia de Karin, incluso siendo compañeros de clases, actuaba como si ella no figurara en el mundo.

— ¿Quieres seguir mirando el espectáculo? —la molestaba Suigetsu, que llevaba a su lado un buen rato y la pelirroja no lo había notado siquiera.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Déjame en paz, piraña!

— Ouh, que ruda, y eso que yo no fui quien te olvidó —seguía picándola, mientras ambos se iban caminando a su propia facultad, peleando como siempre.

Unos ojos negros habían tenido el panorama completo de la situación. Kabuto, había llamado muchas veces a Sakura esa semana, sin que ella le respondiera; y en clases sólo lo trataba como trata a cualquier compañero.

Y eso era un gran problema, pues él no pretendía ser un simple compañero para ella.

La idea de que ese imbécil de Sasuke Uchiha la estuviese alejando de él, y peor, demostrando que ahora eran "más que amigos" en sus narices, lo tenía totalmente enfurecido, aunque no lo demostrara.

"Creí que con esa advertencia que recibió el lunes, sería suficiente, pero al parecer no importa como lo ataque a él, no valdrá la pena". Razonaba. Pues ya había movido sus contactos con un chico de tercero, que se supone que debía darle una paliza a Sasuke y "asustarlo" lo suficiente para que se alejara de la Haruno. Pero las cosas se voltearon y el malherido fue el de tercero, que ni siquiera alcanzó a decirle porqué era esa "advertencia".

"Debo ser más directo, e ir de inmediato con Sakura, antes de que deje su inocencia en manos de ese imbécil".

Tenía planeado desde un principio que ella fuera su presa, hacer las cosas con calma y seducirla lentamente. Pero no contaba con un Sasuke en su camino.

Kabuto poseía un talento extraordinario para saber si una mujer era virgen o no, sólo con conocerla un poco. Y Sakura lo era, claramente para él. Y eso lo tentaba…demasiado.

Pasó su lengua por su labio inferior, como si fuera una víbora.

"Que comience el juego".

…

Al salir de las clases de la mañana, el grupo de amigos se había reunido en la cafetería para almorzar. La única que no llegaba aún era Temari, y Shikamaru no dejaba de ver la puerta…por si acaso.

— Tranquilízate, se demora porque tenía ese gordo examen de matemáticas ahora. Ya vendrá —le decía Tenten al de cabello negro.

— Las clases acabaron hace veinte minutos. ¿Y si no le fue bien y ahora está ahorcando al profesor? —al resto le rodó una gotita por la nuca. Era posible —. Iré a buscarla —mencionó y se marchó.

Tras unos minutos de caminar, su estómago se apretó al ver cierta escena, que prefería no haber presenciado.

"Creo que no debí venir". Porque ahí estaban Temari y ese pelirrojo de Sasori, hablando de manera bastante _cercana_ para su gusto, él más que ella.

Estaba por darse la vuelta y volver a la cafetería, cuando notó que el pelirrojo la tomaba por la cintura, de forma posesiva; y lentamente se iba acercando a la rubia, aunque ella le ponía las manos en el pecho en un intento de tener más espacio.

Algo pareció romperse en él en esos momentos, y cuando volvió a ser consciente de sus acciones, le había dado un puñetazo a Sasori y ahora estaba cubriendo a Temari con su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Shikamaru?! —ella no podía creer lo que veía.

No fue necesario decir más, la mirada del Nara le advertía todo a Sasori, quien se reincorporó con algo de dificultad. El golpe lo pilló desprevenido.

Se inmediato, tomó a Temari de la mano y la sacó de ahí. Caminó furioso, hasta que llegaron al cuarto donde se guardaban algunos materiales de gimnasia. Entró ahí con ella a la rastra, y cerró la puerta de la bodega. Se volteó a Temari y se acercó a ella. La rubia retrocedió por inercia, nunca había visto al Nara tan enojado. Por lo general era pasivo y vago.

¿Qué le sucedía ahora?

— ¿Q-qué haces? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —preguntó tratando de mantenerse firme. Pero él seguía avanzando hasta que ella perdió el equilibrio cuando sus piernas tocaron un montón de colchonetas. Quedó sentada en ellas y Shikamaru la acorraló con sus brazos.

— ¡¿Q-qué crees que estás haciendo?! —insistió ella, ya nerviosa.

— Yo podría preguntarte eso. ¿Acaso ibas a dejar que se aprovechara de ti?

— ¿A-aprovecharse? ¡¿Crees que no me sé defender?! ¡No necesitaba tu ayuda, y no me estaba acosando!

— Entonces sólo ibas a dejar que te besara —concluyó él, molesto, sin entender porqué—. Pues lamento haber interrumpido —mintió.

— ¡¿Cuál es tú problema?! ¡¿Por qué estás tan enojado?! ¡¿Y qué más te da si alguien me besa o no? ¡Eso a ti no te importa!

— ¡Pues me importa y mucho, ¿sabes?!

— ¡¿Por qué?!

— ¡Porque…! —"¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué rayos me importa tanto?!"

Al no encontrar respuesta, la liberó. Suspiró cansado y se dio vuelta, con las manos en los bolsillos, todavía sentía hervir la sangre en su cuerpo.

— Haz lo que quieras, mujer problemática… —y se fue, dejando a la rubia con un montón de preguntas y nervios en su estómago.

Luego de un rato, se reunió con el resto de sus amigos en la cafetería. Pero ahora, Shikamaru ya no la miraba, y seguía teniendo una mueca de enfado. Ahí entendió que no le gustaba verlo en ese estado. Trataba de hablarle, pero él sólo le respondía con monosílabos, sin mirarla. Hasta que finalmente el Nara se retiró de ahí.

Tenten miró de reojo a la rubia, quien se quedó pendiente de un Shikamaru que se retiraba del lugar.

— No sé qué pasó —le dijo la castaña a la rubia, en un susurró—. Pero mejor arréglalo, rubia. O perderás más que un tutor de matemáticas…

— Creo…que tienes razón. Pero… ¡un momento, yo no hice nada! —levantó la voz, y los demás la quedaron mirando sin entender.

— ¿De qué hablas, Temari? —preguntó Hinata.

— N-nada, olvídenlo.

…

Hinata y Naruto estaban acostados sobre la cama del chico, viendo una película llamada "Una buena mentira", ambos quedaron pensativos con la trama, y al final sentían un remolino de sensaciones en el pecho.

— ¿Te gustó la película? —preguntó el rubio.

— S-sí, aunque es algo intensa, ¿no crees? —habló ella, mientras se secaba las lágrimas. Naruto la miró con cariño, le encantaba la sensibilidad de esa chica.

— Estoy de acuerdo. Casi lloro —reconoció, mientras disimuladamente se limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos, pero ella alcanzó a notarlo y le sonrió con ternura.

Ahí fue cuando la Hyuuga recordó la pesadilla que Naruto tuvo hace unos días.

— Naruto-kun, hay algo que he querido preguntarte, pero no sabía cómo… —el rubio la miró sorprendido.

— Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, Hinata. ¡Sólo lanza! —animó con su típica sonrisa.

— Es que…esa noche de tormenta, parecías tener una pesadilla horrible, incluso te sangraba la nariz. Me preocupé mucho —el rubio se puso más serio y sus ojos adquirieron un tono triste.

— Sí…eso…verás, es complicado. Yo… —se pasó la mano por sus cabellos rubios, no le gustaba hablar de eso, pero la pesadilla lo había estado molestando desde ese día que la tuvo—. Verás…mis padres murieron en un accidente, cuando yo tenía cuatro años; yo también iba en el auto, pero fui el único que sobreviví. Mi mente suprimió esos recuerdos dolorosos del accidente, y la verdad es que tampoco me esfuerzo mucho por recordarlos. Pero…un par de veces me ha pasado que, dormido, mi cerebro vuelve a traer esos malos recuerdos de sus últimos momentos en este mundo. Esa era la pesadilla que me veías tener —confesó con tono melancólico—. Un doctor me dijo una vez que lo más probable era que mi cerebro se sobre-exigiera al recordar todo eso, por eso siempre que sueño con eso, me sangra la nariz. Pero no es algo comprobado. También puede ser porque me sube la presión con esos recuerdos.

— Ya veo… lo lamento, no debí preguntar esto tan a la ligera —se veía la culpa en sus ojos perlas. Él la miró con una tenue sonrisa.

— No es tu culpa, no tenías como saber. No me gusta hablar mucho del tema, siento que cuando lo cuento, la gente me mira con lástima, y odio eso —reconoció.

— ¡Yo jamás te tendría lástima, Naruto-kun! Es más, admiro como puedes sonreír y estar siempre tan alegre, a pesar de tu pasado. De hecho, yo… yo también perdí a mi madre, cuando era pequeña. Le dio una enfermedad incurable y…no pudo aguantar mucho.

— Lamento tu pérdida —la miró con cariño, y le tomó la mano. Era la primera vez que sentía que alguien lo comprendía un poco, pues ninguno de sus amigos había pasado por algo así—. Hinata, debo decir que hablar esto contigo me ha hecho sentir…ya sabes…más aliviado, cosa que no me había pasado antes —la miró, agradecido. Ella le devolvió el gesto.

— También yo.

De alguna forma, con esa corta conversación, se sentían más unidos que antes.

Hinata se incorporó, ya era hora de irse, estaba oscureciendo. Naruto captó sus intenciones y se sentó en su cama también.

— ¿Q-quieres irte, Hinata? —preguntó con miedo de su respuesta. Ella negó con suavidad.

— Pero…no quiero que tengas problemas porque me quede, ni tampoco que me castiguen.

— ¡Rayos!, esto de los vigilantes es una molestia.

— Vamos, no digas eso, seguramente los tienen para prevenir algún problema o agresión.

— ¿Agresión? ¡Pero si estamos en la universidad! ¿Qué podría pasar? —en esos momentos, al rubio le llegó un mensaje de Sasuke. Lo leyó y su cara se desfiguró— ¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

…

Una hora antes de que ese mensaje llegara a manos de Naruto. Sakura Haruno se encontraba en el gimnasio de la universidad, en su clase optativa o taller de Baile. Desde pequeña le gustaba bailar y no iba a desperdiciar ese taller de danza gratis en la universidad. Incluso si esa odiosa pelirroja de lentes era su compañera en la pista.

Cuando se acabó la lección y ya atardeciendo, todas (pues aunque era un taller mixto, hasta ahora iban sólo chicas) comenzaron a retirarse a los camarines. Pero Tayuya, una chica que estudiaba música, pero que también iba a la clase de danza, detuvo a la Haruno y le pidió ayuda para perfeccionar un movimiento que no había logrado captar bien.

La de ojos jade aceptó de inmediato y volvieron a la pista, Sakura ayudaba a quien podía ayudar, siempre.

Estuvieron practicando los movimientos casi una hora más. Finalmente Tayuya pareció dominarlo y la de pelo rosa se fue tranquila a los camarines a asearse, tras los agradecimientos de su compañera; quien se excusó diciendo que se bañaría en su pieza.

Cuando entró a los vestidores ya no quedaba ninguna chica ahí. Después de todo se le había hecho más tarde de lo que había imaginado.

"Tal vez debería irme a bañar a mi habitación, pero ¿qué más da?, ¡ya estoy media desvestida!", así que prosiguió.

Una ducha caliente ayudó a sus músculos a encontrar la relajación que necesitaban, fue una sensación exquisita pero corta, tenía hambre y además había quedado de ir con Sasuke al cine, si se retrasaba, él se lo refregaría en la cara todo el semestre. Salió de la ducha, se envolvió en la toalla y se dispuso a ir de vuelta a su camarín. Pero una figura en la puerta llamó su atención.

─ Hola, hermosa ─saludó una ronca voz masculina, mientras unos ojos negros la miraban descaradamente de pies a cabeza.

─ ¡¿K-Kabuto?! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ─gritó asustada y avergonzada, estaba en toalla pero se sentía descubierta ante sus lujuriosos ojos. Sus brazos cubrieron su torso sobre la toalla ─ ¡Es el camarín de niñas! ¡Vete de aquí!

El albino entró y cerró la puerta con pestillo. En ese momento, el pánico invadió a Sakura.

─ Oh vamos. Acabo de llegar y yo también quiero una ducha. ¿Te pareces si te bañas conmigo, linda?

El miedo se reflejó en sus ojos jades, mientras el mayor avanzaba hasta ella; comenzó a temblar ligeramente.

¿Qué haría ahora?

…

Sasuke había ido a buscar a la Haruno a su pieza, pues se había desocupado antes de su práctica de tenis, pero ella no estaba ahí. Así que fue a buscarla/apurarla al gimnasio. Vio que muchas chicas iban ya saliendo, incluso Karin; pero no a quien él buscaba.

La pelirroja lo interceptó.

— ¡Sasuke-bonito! ¡Lo sabía, vienes porque querías verme bailar, ¿no?! ¿Acaso ese tonto de Suigetsu te mencionó que estaría aquí? Ash, le dije que no te dijera nada —mentía de forma dramática la pelirroja, feliz de verlo.

— Espero a Sakura —le cortó él.

— ¿Eh? ¡¿A esa fea cabeza de chicle?! —Sasuke la calló con una sola mirada, ella se asustó— ¿Acaso…yo no te…gusto más? —parecía que estaba por quebrarse.

— Nunca dije que me gustaras, Karin, o que buscaba algo serio contigo; de hecho, te advertí eso último. Tú malinterpretaste las co… —en esos momentos, algo llamó su atención, ese cuatro ojos compañero de Sakura, se escabullía al gimnasio, mientras otra chica salía del recinto y le decía algo.

Un mal presentimiento cruzó su pecho.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?! ¡Eres un…!

— Debo irme —volvió a cortarla, dispuesto a seguir a ese escurridizo idiota.

Algo no andaba bien.

"Espero que Sakura no siga ahí"

Él salió corriendo, sin siquiera mirar a la pelirroja que hizo un ademán de detenerlo y querer hablarle. Entró al recinto pero no veía ni a Sakura ni a Kabuto.

De pronto escuchó un grito que venía desde los camarines a unos metros de él. Se asustó, reconocía esa voz chillona donde fuera. Corrió a toda velocidad y sin pensarlo destrozó la puerta cerrada, con toda su fuerza.

Lo que vio provocó que algo se rompiera dentro de él: su autocontrol.

Su mejor amiga estaba arrinconada en una pared, desnuda y agachada, tratando de tapar sus partes íntimas con sus brazos y piernas. El miedo y las lágrimas hacían fiesta en sus ojos. A medio metro de ella estaba Kabuto, con una toalla blanca en una mano, su torso descubierto y el pantalón desabrochado.

Todo pasó muy rápido. En dos segundos, Sasuke había lanzado al albino lejos de la chica, lo tenía en el piso y lo golpeaba brutalmente con sus puños.

Sakura comenzó a reaccionar lentamente, cuando volvió a sentir las piernas, corrió al camarín a envolverse con una toalla y ponerse un polerón encima. Seguía escuchando los golpes que Sasuke le daba sin piedad a su compañero depravado. Cuando ya se sintió algo más segura, salió del camarín hacia donde estaban ambos hombres, aún golpeándose.

Vio como el Uchiha lanzó al albino contra la pared y este quedó casi que incrustado en la muralla. Sakura se aterró, si seguían así, Sasuke lo mataría.

La Haruno se acercó un poco más a él.

─ ¡Sasuke, detente! ¡Detente, por favor! ─cortó la distancia, al ver que no la escuchaba, y se aferró a su espalda. Conocía la fuerza y la técnica de pelea del Uchiha, podía matar si quería— ¡Míralo, ya está inconsciente! —ahí fue que Sasuke reaccionó al fin y se detuvo. No se había dado cuenta de que Kabuto había perdido la consciencia, unos dientes y bastante sangre. Y ni hablar de sus lentes.

La encargada de la clase de baile llegó al escuchar tanto ruido.

─ ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¡Oh Dios mío! —se aterró al ver a Kabuto en ese estado y a Sasuke con sangre en sus puños— ¡Necesito ayuda médica aquí! ─gritó a unas estudiantes que estaban por ahí cerca, para que advirtieran a otros adultos— ¡Explíquenme inmediatamente qué sucedió! ¡¿Qué haces tú en el vestidor de chicas?! —increpó a Sasuke, quien seguía tratando de calmarse. Sakura salió en su defensa.

— P-profesora, Sasuke me salvó de ser violada por este chico —le explicó, comenzando a llorar.

— N-no puede ser…

Luego de que Sakura se calmara y se vistiera, y Sasuke explicara —junto con ella— todo lo que pasó, los profesores lo comprobaron con una cámara de seguridad que tenían en la entrada del gimnasio y otra cerca de un cuarto de utensilios, que alcanzaba a ver quienes se dirigían precisamente al vestidor de damas.

Fue una suerte para Sasuke, así como también una prueba que inculpaba a Kabuto. De inmediato se trasladó a Kabuto a la enfermería, mientras profesores y el director hablaban con Sakura y Sasuke en su oficina. Afortunadamente para ellos, les creyeron, y Kabuto enfrentaría la responsabilidad de sus acciones, apenas estuviera en condiciones médicas para ello.

Lo primero que le aseguraron a Sakura sería la expulsión de Kabuto, y su apoyo si es que ella quería tomar acciones legales contra el albino.

Pero en esos momentos, ella no estaba en condiciones de asumir todo, sólo quería irse a su habitación a descansar. La entendieron y prefirieron seguir al día siguiente con la charla. Sasuke no la dejó sola en ningún momento y se fue con ella a su pieza.

La Haruno trataba de hacerse la fuerte, Sasuke lo sabía, pero notaba como ella lloraba en silencio y seguía estando perturbada.

Él, por su parte, estaba tan frustrado, no era su fuerte ayudarla a olvidar y reírse de otras cosas. Necesitaba ayuda.

Cuando entraron a la residencia, ya de noche, Anko los detuvo.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces tú aquí, jovencito?! ¡Esta residencia es sólo pa-!

— ¡Escuche, señora, ella es mi novia, y no la perderé de vista otra vez para que otro lunático venga a aprovecharse de ella!, ¡¿oíste?! ¡Mejor debería ir a vigilar los camarines femeninos cuando haya actividades sólo para mujeres! —le habló golpeado y amenazante, dejando a la mujer asustada y callada.

Sakura lo quedó mirando mientras seguían avanzando.

— ¿N-no crees que tendrás problemas por esto?

— ¿Tengo cara de que me importa? —él seguía medio enojado, se le notaba. Y ella sonrió tenuemente, se sentía protegida de igual forma; aunque él siguiera siendo brusco, como siempre.

"Un momento… ¿a-acaso dijo que era su _n-novia_? Hm…no dejaré pasar esto, Uchiha, lo hablaremos después"

— Por ahora…tengo un poco de hambre —dijo ella en voz alta, dejando al chico con algunas dudas por cómo formuló esa frase.

— Prepararé algo de comer, déjamelo a mí.

Al poco de llegar a su pieza, apareció un hiperactivo rubio junto a Hinata, luego Ino y Tenten. Todos con la esperanza de calmar a la Haruno y hacerla olvidar el mal trago, mientras Sasuke cocinaba.

La castaña notó que Temari no estaba ahí, aunque ella la había mensajeado. Tal vez no lo había visto. ¿Debería ir por ella también?

"Mm… ¿qué estará haciendo esa rubia?"

…

— ¡Shikamaru, espera! —le pidió antes de que él abandonara su habitación, luego de otra de sus lecciones de matemáticas, esta vez más tensa de lo normal.

El Nara se volteó un poco, mirándola serio. Todo el día había sido así con ella, y eso le dolía. Sus ojos esmeraldas se humedecieron.

— ¿P-por qué te portas así conmigo? —luchaba porque su voz no se quebrara, pero no parecía tener buen resultado. ¿Quién diría que le afectaría tanto una actitud así por parte de ese vago?, ni ella lo comprendía—. Y-yo…no entiendo porqué… —finalmente las lágrimas aparecieron en sus mejillas. Y Shikamaru reaccionó a eso.

Sus brazos cubrieron a Temari, que seguía sentada en el piso de su habitación rodeada de cuadernos. Pero ahora, sus mejillas ardían y su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal.

— Lo lamento… —susurró Shikamaru, de forma suave. Pero no pudo decir más en esos momentos. Su mente era un remolino.

— ¿E-estás celoso? —se atrevió a preguntar ella, avergonzada. Él se mordió el labio, no quería responder eso.

Pero… ¿qué otra respuesta había, fuera de esa? Él la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Y…qué pasaría si así fuera?


	12. Aclarando el panorama

**Aclarando el panorama**

— ¡Shikamaru, espera! —le pidió antes de que él abandonara su habitación, luego de otra de sus lecciones de matemáticas, esta vez más tensa de lo normal.

El Nara se volteó un poco, mirándola serio. Todo el día había sido así con ella, y eso le dolía. Sus ojos esmeraldas se humedecieron.

— ¿P-por qué te portas así conmigo? —luchaba porque su voz no se quebrara, pero no parecía tener buen resultado. ¿Quién diría que le afectaría tanto una actitud así por parte de ese vago?, ni ella lo comprendía—. Y-yo…no entiendo porqué… —finalmente las lágrimas aparecieron en sus mejillas. Y Shikamaru reaccionó a eso.

Sus brazos cubrieron a Temari, que seguía sentada en el piso de su habitación rodeada de cuadernos. Pero ahora, sus mejillas ardían y su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal.

— Lo lamento… —susurró Shikamaru, de forma suave. Pero no pudo decir más en esos momentos. Su mente era un remolino.

— ¿E-estás celoso? —se atrevió a preguntar ella, avergonzada. Él se mordió el labio, no quería responder eso.

Pero… ¿qué otra respuesta había, fuera de esa? Él la apretó más contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Y…qué pasaría si así fuera?

— ¿Có-cómo? —la rubia no esperaba una respuesta positiva a su pregunta. Shikamaru se puso más nervioso y pasó la mano por su cabeza, exasperado. Esto no estaba funcionando bien para él. Ni siquiera podía sentirse tranquilo o seguro de las cosas, no era recomendable seguir forzando la situación— ¿Shikamaru…? —insistió Temari.

— Perdón —le dijo casi en un susurro. Se acercó a su oído—. Lamento haberme comportado así esta tarde, y…haber sido distante ahora —acto seguido, depositó un corto beso en su mejilla. Dejando a la rubia sonrojada y sorprendida.

El de cabello negro hizo ademan de pararse, con la intención de retirarse del lugar. Ella al entenderlo, se asustó. De alguna manera comenzaba a aceptar sus sentimientos, si él se iba ahora, pensaba que iba a perder la oportunidad de entender si su propio corazón sería correspondido como ella esperaba, o no.

Antes de él se levantara, le tomó del brazo y lo hizo volver al piso, algo brusco.

— ¡O-oye…! —le reclamó él, pero ella logró terminar con la distancia que los separaba y suavemente presionó sus labios contra los de Shikamaru. Inevitablemente sus pequeños ojos negros se abrieron a más no poder, su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder.

Temari, la mujer con título de "problemática con piernas", lo estaba besando.

Antes de que pudiera corresponder el contacto, este desapareció. Esta desvió su mirada al costado, con una triste sonrisa.

— D-disculpa, me…precipité —había hecho justamente lo que su mente le decía que jamás debería hacer, ceder ante sus tentaciones.

Ella conocía el sufrimiento de amar a alguien que no lo merece, mejor que nadie, y no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo de nuevo. Ahora estaba decepcionada de sí misma. Sin saber cómo sobrellevar la situación, la rubia se levantó y trató de irse a su propia habitación. Incluso al baño si era necesario.

— ¡Espera! —El Nara había sido más rápido y la sujetó por la espalda, envolviéndola entre sus brazos, antes de que se escapara — ¿Por qué me besaste?

Los nervios de Temari no se hicieron esperar, sólo quería desaparecer. Ya no sabía cómo lidiar con sus propios miedos y deseos.

Por su parte, Shikamaru tenía muchas dudas desde que conoció a la de ojos esmeraldas. Necesitaba ir aclarándolas de a poco, y necesitaba que ella lo ayudara con eso. Por eso, porque ella se atrevió a dar el primer paso, optó por cambiar su estrategia y presionarla un poco.

Temari estaba muy avergonzada, no quería mirarlo, tampoco sabía qué decirle. El Nara, viendo que no le contestaría, pegó más su cuerpo al femenino y acercó su boca al oído de la chica.

— Me gustas —confesó finalmente—. No te vayas…

— Dé-déjame ir…

— No quiero —insistió, depositando un beso en su mejilla, cada vez lograba acercar más sus labios a los femeninos—. No hasta que me digas por qué me besaste, Temari.

— ¡S-suéltame! —forcejeó un poco, pero el cuerpo de Shikamaru la tenía totalmente dominada, aunque no le hacía daño.

— Temari…respóndeme, por favor —el Nara volvió a intentar, y ella finalmente dejó de forcejear y moverse. Él aprovechó la oportunidad y puso una mano en la mejilla contraria de la rubia, para así correr su rostro lo suficiente para poder presionar sus labios contra los de ella. Ella ahogó un gemido, logrando que Shikamaru la aprisionara más todavía. Lentamente la fue girando y ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello del Nara, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el contacto.

Shikamaru tenía la mente en blanco, sólo sus sentidos lo mantenían en este plano. No entendía como esa niña de ojos verdes causaba tantos estragos en él. Profundizó el beso y lentamente introdujo su lengua en la boca de Temari, quien le dio pase libre y comenzó a acariciarlo con su propia lengua también.

Sentían sus labios, sus manos, su cuerpo entero estremecer ante el contacto, y querían seguir explorando a quien tenían en frente. Pero la falta de aire hizo que se separaran. Se miraron un buen rato, había más tranquilidad y afecto en el ambiente, mezclado con miedo y confusión en los ojos ajenos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una Tenten y una Ino cayéndose estrepitosamente, y anulando la atmósfera.

— ¡M-mierda! ¡Tenten te dije que abrieras suave!

— R-rayos… —susurró la castaña, nerviosa por haber metido la pata. Llevaban escuchando un buen rato y quería abrir un poquito la puerta para ver a qué se debía ese _repentino_ _silencio_.

— ¡Te dije que fueras cuidadosa!

— ¡L-lo fui!

— ¡Sí, como un elefante! ¡Ya nos descubrieron por tu culpa!

— ¡U-ustedes dos, ¿qué demonios hacen aquí?! —Temari estaba roja de la rabia y vergüenza. Shikamaru no estaba lejos de sentir lo mismo, pero conocía a Ino, su curiosidad por los asuntos ajenos no tenían límite.

Ambos, al notar que seguían abrazados, se sonrojaron y se soltaron de inmediato.

— N-no es lo que crees, Temari —trató Ino, en un intento de supervivencia—. V-verás… ¡Sakura, sí, Sakura nos necesita y sólo te vinimos a buscar!

— ¡S-sí, y cómo no contestabas el celular decidimos venir por ti! L-lamentamos haber interrumpido.

La rubia las quedó mirando con cara de pocos amigos.

— No les creo —sentenció.

— ¡E-es verdad! ¡Mira las llamadas perdidas si no nos crees!

Y por suerte para esas dos, la evidencia estaba en el celular de Temari.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Sakura? —preguntó un curioso Nara.

— Fue acosada por Kabuto, estuvo a punto de abusar de ella —explicó Ino.

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Tiene que ser una jodida broma! —Temari sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir— ¡¿Dónde está ese malnacido?! ¡Le romperé lo que le queda de hombría! —Una gotita rodó por la nuca de Shikamaru ante la imagen. Pero le agradaba la garra y coraje que tenía su… "amiga".

…

Luego de unas horas en que los chicos intentaron distraer y hacer reír a Sakura, llegó el momento de volver cada uno a su habitación. Cuando sólo quedaban Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke —además de la Haruno que estaba en el baño— el rubio dejó ver sus reales sentimientos de rabia y frustración.

Se sentía mal por no haber estado ahí para defender a su mejor amiga y haberle dado una paliza a ese idiota. Apretaba los dientes y los puños, parecía que podría ahorcar a Kabuto si lo tuviera en frente.

— Naruto-kun… —Hinata se estaba preocupando, nunca lo había visto así. Sasuke se dio cuenta de la situación, se acercó a su mejor amigo y puso una mano en su hombro, con firmeza.

— Escúchame bien, Naruto; pudimos evitar que ella saliera herida, sólo queda el susto. No quiero que te culpes por esto, tonto, no tienes nada que ver.

— ¡P-pero…!

— Pero nada, no hay víctimas aquí, ¿entendido? —No quería que Naruto se hundiera en una culpa que no le correspondía y que eso terminara alejándolo de la Hyuuga de alguna manera—. Además, ya no debes preocuparte por Sakura, yo la cuidará desde ahora —una chispa de convicción cruzó esos ojos negros. Y Naruto entendió que Sasuke hablaba en serio.

La Haruno salió del baño en esos momentos, así que se separaron. A Naruto no le quedó otra que confiar en el Uchiha y dar por terminada la conversación. Aunque una parte de él se aliviaba de haber oído esas palabras de su parte.

— Bien, seguro están cansados, mejor nos vamos, Hinata —dijo el rubio.

— Es verdad. Nos veremos mañana, chicos. Que descansen.

— Igualmente —se despidió Sakura. Sasuke sólo los despidió con la mirada.

— Tú también debes acostarte a descansar —le dijo el Uchiha.

— S-sí, pero no tengo mucho sueño.

— No por eso quedarás en vela toda la noche —él suspiró algo exasperado, ante su carita de cachorro—. Podríamos ver una película para que te de sueño… —sugirió pareciendo desinteresado.

— ¡Genial!

— ¿Qué quieres ver?

— Mm…algo ligero. ¿Qué te parece Frozen? —la cara de Sasuke le dijo todo— ¿Entonces Buscando a Nemo? ¿Qué tal Shrek?

— Está bien —musitó resignado—. Elige la que quieras, iré a lavarme los dientes.

Estuvo poco tiempo adentro, pero al salir del baño encontró a la Haruno mirando por la ventana, con sus tristes jades perdidos en el horizonte.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— N-nada…

— Sakura… —se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda—. No me mientas. ¿Qué te molesta? —las lagrimas de la Haruno volvieron a aparecer.

— Es que…no pude hacer nada. ¡Estuve años en una academia de artes marciales y ¿para qué?! Me quedé ahí parada como una estatua, dejando que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo… —su llanto comenzó a aumentar. El Uchiha la estrechó más contra su cuerpo.

— No es tan simple. Te enseñaron a defenderte de alguien que buscaba dañarte con puños y patadas; en cambio, esta forma de agresión es distinta y mucho peor. No te sientas mal por no poder defenderte, no es que no supieras hacerlo, pero nadie te prepara para estas situaciones. No quiero que lo te eches a culpa por algo que no debió pasarte.

— Sasuke…

— La Sakura que yo conozco nunca se rendiría, y si comete un error, todos sabemos que no volverá a pasar, porque así de perfeccionista eres tú.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida de que la conociera tan a fondo, había afecto en sus ojos jades. ¿Qué hubiese hecho sin él? no sólo hoy, sino que también las veces en que hubo tormenta, las veces en que se caía de niña y él la llevaba en su espalda a casa, las veces en que la defendía aún cuando sabía que ella mentía o algo así.

Lo abrazó por el cuello y se acercó despacio, hasta lograr besarlo con el anhelo que guardaba bajo siete llaves, con todo el amor que tenía su nombre grabado, sólo para él. Sasuke le correspondió el gesto, apegando más su cintura a ella.

Sakura Haruno había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo soñó con un momento así con él. Pero ahora sólo podía sentir que no había mejor momento que el _ahora_ , para estar con el chico de quien se había enamorado hace ya tanto. Díganle madurez, crecimiento espiritual, o simplemente destino, como quieran. A ella ya no le importaba buscarle más explicaciones, tuvo mucho tiempo para eso antes.

Ahora sólo quería disfrutarlo.

Sasuke la levantó sin soltar sus labios y la depositó en su cama. Se liberó un poco de su contacto, hablando sobre la boca de Sakura.

— Es hora de dormir.

— Está bien… —cedió ella—. Pero no he olvidado la película, ¿eh?

— Demonios… —musitó por lo bajo. Su plan falló y ella reía triunfante. Se acostaron y comenzó la película que había elegido. Al final fue "Yo antes de ti", por lo que Sasuke tenía una cara de querer _abrazar a todo el mundo_ … "pero ya qué".

Por una de las primeras escenas, la Haruno recordó que Sasuke le había dicho a Anko que era su "novia", hace unas horas atrás. Se sonrojó y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Era sospechoso.

Él captó su mirada y la miró sin entender.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué le dijiste a Anko-san que yo era tu novia? —Sasuke cayó en la cuenta de sus palabras. Y estaba jodidamente atrapado. Miró a otro lado, tenuemente sonrojado.

— P-pues es muy obvio. ¿Crees que ella me hubiese dejado venir a tu pieza y dormir contigo si le decía que era tu _amigo con ventaja_? Jé, no lo creo.

— Hm… —le copió el gesto. "Buena escapada", pensó. Era difícil ganarle a un Uchiha en una discusión, ya lo tenía claro desde hace tiempo—. Bien…entonces si sólo era por eso, no hay problema —eso llamó de inmediato la atención de Sasuke.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso sería algo malo que fueras mi novia? —y había caído, Sakura se ahorró una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— No, claro que no. Es sólo que por un momento creí que te habías hecho la idea errónea de que sólo con decirle a alguien que era tu novia, creías que ya lo era —explicó con una sonrisa inocente—. Pero ahora sé que entiendes que no voy a aceptar serlo por un gesto tan infantil y si no me lo pides como se debe, ¿verdad? —la cara de la Haruno mostraba una sonrisa, pero Sasuke se puso algo pálido, no era una sonrisa real.

Era casi amenazante.

— C-claro que lo sabía —"Joder…"

…

Al fin era viernes y las cosas ya estaban más calmadas entre el grupo de amigos. Eran cerca de las 5 pm, cuando todos se juntaron en los jardines de la universidad, al fin eran libres de las clases.

— ¿Dónde están Naruto y Hinata? Son los únicos que faltan —preguntó Chouji.

— Uy, ¿estarán juntos y _ocupaditos_? —propuso una pícara Ino.

— No es así —corrigió Sakura—. Hinata estaba con sus amigos de la infancia desde hace unas horas. Uno es Kiba y el otro…creo que ¿Shiro?

— Shino —corrigió Shikamaru, que lo conocía—. Y Naruto está en su práctica de fútbol, debe estar por llegar.

— ¿Y por qué nos reunimos aquí en primer lugar? —preguntó Temari.

— Es que Chouji acaba de obtener un diez en su primer examen con una receta nueva, pero piensa que incluso puede perfeccionarla y quería que fuéramos sus comensales —explicó Ino, abrazando a Chouji.

— Se los agradecería mucho —afirmó el más rellenito.

— ¡Claro, suena genial! —aludió Tenten. Nadie tuvo ningún problema o reparo.

— ¡Ahí viene Hinata! —anunció Sakura.

— Lamento la tardanza, chicos.

— Descuida, ahora iremos a la residencia de los chicos para que Chouji nos deleite con un platillo —explicó Tenten.

— Suena estupendo. ¿Y Naruto-kun?

— ¡Hola, ¿de qué me perdí?! —pareció que lo había invocado, pero ahora estaba abrazando a Hinata por la cintura y se apoyaba en su hombro. La Hyuuga se sonrojó de inmediato al darse cuenta.

— ¡N-Naruto-kun!

— Hola, linda, ¿cómo estuvo tu tarde? —le preguntó cerca de su oído, y aunque era sólo para ella, los demás también escucharon. Las chicas quedaron con el "aww" entre sus labios y los chicos lo miraban entre sorprendidos y resignados pero sonrientes. Hinata…bueno, ya parecía adorno navideño.

— T-t-todo bien, ¿y t-tú? —"¡D-de nuevo me dijo _linda_!".

— ¡De maravilla! —continuaron conversando entre ellos.

— Oigan, ¿esos dos saben que seguimos aquí también? —preguntó Shikamaru.

— No estoy seguro —dijo Chouji.

— ¡Tengo una idea, ¿qué les parece si apostamos cuanto se demoran en ser novios?! —exclamó Ino, logrando que la "pareja", se soltara y volviera a prestar atención al resto.

— ¡Tú y tus apuestas, cerda!

— Ay, no te hagas la inocente, sé que te encanta apostar también, frentuda.

— Es verdad —apoyó Sasuke.

— ¡N-no me ayudes tanto, Sasuke! —le pidió sonrojada la de ojos jade.

— ¡Bien, yo les doy una semana! —dijo Ino.

— ¡I-Ino! —le llamó la atención Hinata.

— ¡Yo les doy 5 días! —apoyó Temari.

— ¡Yo me voy por 2 semanas!

— ¡¿Tú también Tenten?! —Hinata parecía un semáforo, y Naruto también estaba avergonzado, pero le entretenía el cuento. Aunque, en el fondo, no podía dejar de sentir que esto era una indirecta para que le pidiera a Hinata ser su novia. Y la sola idea le cohibía.

— Yo pienso que sólo serán amigos —dijo de pronto Lee, impresionando a todos—. Los lazos de amistad son la llama de la juventud —finalizó dándoselas de sabio, y de pronto tenía a todos los demás encima para apostarle en contra.

— ¡Yo te apuesto 10 dólares a que sí son novios!

— ¡Y yo 20!

— ¡Que sean 50! —Lee sólo escuchaba una marea de ofertas y comenzaba a sentirse algo torpe, mientras la pareja aludida ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarse ahora.

…

Luego de esa sesión para avergonzar a la pareja de ingenieros, se fueron donde Chouji. Este cocinaba con ayuda de Sakura, Ino y Sasuke; mientras que los demás se reían y conversaban de varios temas.

Naruto notó algo distraída a Hinata, y le peguntó si algo sucedía, pero ella le esquivaba el tema.

— Oh no…

— ¿Qué pasa, Chouji? —preguntó Ino.

— Se me acabó el romero, y lo necesito para la receta…

— ¡Yo tengo en mis estantes! Iré a buscarlo —ofreció Hinata.

— Gracias.

— ¡Yo iré contigo! —informó Naruto, tomando su mano y caminando junto a ella hacia la otra residencia. Ella iba sonrojada, pero feliz de sentir de nuevo la mano de su rubio favorito.

Cuando llegaron a su pieza, él se sentó mientras ella buscaba el condimento.

— Hinata, te he notado algo decaída. ¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí —le animó. Ella se levantó con el romero en la mano, lo dejó sobre la mesa y se sentó a su lado.

— Es que…hoy me junté con Kiba y Shino, me gusta estar con ellos. Pero Kiba me hizo sentir mal por pasar tanto tiempo con… bueno, no con ellos —el rubio frunció el ceño.

— Eso es muy injusto, ¿por qué sólo ellos pueden estar contigo? A nosotros nos encanta tu compañía también —parecía un niño amurrado. Hinata le sonrió con ternura.

— Gracias. Pero… —iba a seguir hablando, pero el Uzumaki tomó sus manos y la miró directo a sus ojos de luna.

— No debes sentirte culpable, si quieres pasar más tiempo con ellos, hazlo; pero si no quieres, estás en todo tu derecho. Después de todo, es importante hacer lo que en verdad quieres hacer y no lo que otros esperan de ti. Si no, la vida pierde sentido para uno mismo, ¿no crees?

— S-supongo… —la verdad era que nunca había visto las cosas así. Se quedó seria, pensando en el tema. Y Naruto, no muy feliz por no volver a ver a esa sonrisa de ella, se acercó mucho más, y nuevamente comenzó a hacer sonidos de cachorrito, que respira agitado con la boca abierta y daba algunas "olfateadas", y pequeños y cortos "languetazos" en sus mejillas.

Hinata comenzó a reír cada vez de forma más audible. Se echó para atrás, apoyándose en la cama, en un intento de huir, pero Naruto la siguió y la acorraló. Estaba dispuesto a borrar toda esa tristeza del rostro de su niña ojos de luna.

En un movimiento casi involuntario, Hinata corrió su rostro, que quedó justo enfrente del de Naruto, quien se había acercado a darle una pequeña lamida corta a su mejilla, pero sin querer, habían sido los labios de Hyuuga los afectados. Al sentir el contacto, ambos quedaron petrificados y mirándose sorprendidos.

Las mejillas comenzaron a arderles y el corazón se aceleraba, estaban tan cerca que podía sentir la respiración del otro. Y Hinata, al sentir efímeramente la lengua del rubio sobre sus labios, había despertado la curiosidad sobre ese beso con el que últimamente había estado soñando.

El celular de Naruto comenzó a vibrar, al principio no lo notaron, hasta que al fin volvieron a la realidad. Ino, los estaba apurando. Había hambre junta en la residencia masculina.

Algo aturdidos se levantaron y se dispusieron a salir.

— L-lo siento, Hinata, se me pasó la mano…

— N-no, descuida…eso fue… —buscó los ojos azulados, que la miraban expectantes, algo ilusionado incluso—…muy tierno. M-mejor vamos.

— S-sí…

Iban caminando nuevamente hacia la residencia de chicos, esta vez sin las manos tomadas. Cosa que no le gustaba a Hinata, tenía miedo de perder ese contacto tan placentero con él.

"T-tal vez se enojó conmigo por lo que pasó. D-después de todo, yo corrí la cara y… No, no creo que se haya enfadado, ¿o sí?"

Naruto parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, no la miraba. Ella, en un intento de valor, buscó la mano del rubio y la rozó, pero sus nervios se apoderaron de la situación y no pudo tomarla.

El Uzumaki notó lo que pasó y la miró curioso, pero ella estaba avergonzada y no se atrevía a devolverle la vista. Él le sonrió con cariño y le tomó la mano, con firmeza.

Hinata se sorprendió y lo miró de inmediato. Él le sonreía de forma radiante, parecía brillar.

— Hinata, si algún día quieres mis manos, son tuyas. Así que no lo vuelvas a dudar, ¿sí? —esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en su consciencia y algo descansó en ella. Asintió tímidamente, pero con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

"Mis manos también son tuyas, Naruto-kun, cada vez que las quieras…"

:::::::::::::::

Hola! lamento haberme tardado un poco más de lo habitual al subir el cap :( tuve un ligero problema. Espero que les haya gustado y también espero ver sus comentarios sobre el capítulo, que en verdad era una segunda parte del otro :)

Nos vemos!


	13. Un paso más cerca

Hola! lamento un montón la demora! no crean que me he olvidado o que no la terminaré, porque no es así DX es sólo que volví a clases y no me queda tiempo ni inspiración luego de estudiarme todas las benditas e inútiles leyes de este país 77 así que les pido paciencia :3 a penas termine este semestre de clases, terminaré esta historia c:

Gracias por leer, comentar y espero que les guste este nuevo cap! Besos y mucha fuerza a México para que resistan tanto terremoto (L)

 **Un paso más cerca**

Eran las 11 de la mañana y Sai e Ino estaban camino al cine. La rubia miraba para otro lado, algo dudosa. Nunca había ido al cine en la mañana con un chico que le gustara; es más, ni siquiera lo sentía como "natural". Trató de explicarle que era más romántico ir de noche o al atardecer, sin ser directa. Pero la lógica y poco tino romántico del chico pálido la venció con argumentos más razonables: menos gente, nada que hacer en la mañana de un sábado, incluso a veces tenían promociones por la poca gente que iba antes de almuerzo.

Suspiró resignada, ya estaban ahí. Y como ella no quería parecer demandante, le dijo que aceptaría cualquier película que el chico quisiera ver. Lo que no esperaba, era que él comprara entradas para "El exorcismo de Maito Gai".

Digamos que ella no era muy fanática de las películas de terror, de hecho jamás se atrevió a ver una en la pantalla grande.

Este sería todo un desafío.

Al fin pillaron asientos y las luces se cortaron para dar inicio a la _bella_ película.

La chica temblaba, estaba nerviosa desde el inicio, algo le decía que no dormiría nada en varios días. Pero aun así, permaneció firme.

Sai la miraba de reojo, sin entender si ella estaba asustada y no quiso decirlo, o sólo esperaba con ansias que el terror comenzara de una vez y era fanática. Miró su suave mano, que apretaba bastante el brazo del asiento; había leído en un libro que, en las citas, las parejas en el cine terminaban tomadas de la mano. Y eso se consideraba un éxito.

"¿Entonces para qué esperar al final?", se preguntaba Sai. Se había decidido a poner su mano sobre la de Ino. Sin embargo, las luces se pagaron de pronto, incluyendo la pantalla. Sus planes se frustraron y se desató una lluvia de gritos histéricos.

─ ¡¿Qué pasó con las luces?!

─ No puedo ver nada.

─ ¡Mami, tengo miedo!

─ ¡Es la maldición!

─ ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

Y así comenzaron todos a evacuar como si fueran caballos que bebieron 10 litros de café caramell con doble leche, crema y azúcar.

Sai tomó firmemente la mano de Ino y comenzaron a buscar las orillas para salir por la única puerta que había de escape.

Todo era caos, gritos y oscuridad; la rubia temblaba, estaba realmente asustada de que alguien los empujaran y que ambos fueran aplastados por ese mar de gente y pies descontrolados. Sai se sintió culpable por haberla metido en esto, al parecer los libros no siempre tienen buenas ideas.

En ese momento, la niña sintió como Sai frenó y la abrazó para acercarse a su oído y susurrarle.

─ Tranquilízate, no te soltaré, bonita ─la liberó de nuevo y tomó con más fuerza su mano.

Fueron lentamente caminando hasta donde estaba el pasillo que comunicaba con la salida, sus ojos aún no se acostumbraran a la oscuridad.

Unos fuertes empujones los tiraron —a ambos— al extremo del muro, así fue como Ino quedó presa con los brazos y cuerpo del chico de ojos ónix.

─ ¡Sai-kun! ─ella tenía los ojos brillosos, estaba muy asustada y él lo sabía, por lo cual acortó más la distancia para tratar de ver esos bellos ojos celestes, con mucho esfuerzo logró hacerlo entre tanta oscuridad.

─ Aquí estoy, Ino. No tengas miedo, solo mírame.

─ S-sí ─la rubia levantó la vista y logró ver esas penetrantes lagunas negros como la noche, que reflejaban la preocupación que sentía por ella. Eso la cautivó, de alguna forma entendió que mientras estuviese con él, estaría a salvo.

Ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa que alivió la culpa y la tensión del novato en el amor, e hizo que le correspondiera de la misma forma. Sin embargo, en ese momento los empujones se volvieron más y más fuertes; la gente hacía que Sai cada vez acortara más la distancia entre sus rostros, eso comenzó a ponerlos nerviosos.

Cada vez menos distancia, cada vez más cerca, ambos sentían sus mejillas ardientes aunque en la oscuridad no era muy perceptible, pero las miradas lo reflejaban todo. Sai, inevitablemente se fijó en los labios de la chica, estaban tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaban, eran apenas un par de centímetros y —sin entender porqué— Sai deseaba que fueran cada vez menos, mientras la gente concedía su petición.

Ambos deseaban terminar con aquella pequeña distancia.

─ I-Ino… ─no estaba seguro de qué decirle, no pensaba con claridad. Ella ya casi no estaba consciente del resto de mundo, en ese corto instante, besar a Sai era su más grande anhelo. Él trataba de resistirse al empuje de la gente pero cada vez fue más difícil hasta que se hizo imposible.

Los pálidos labios de Sai presionaron suavemente los carnosos labios de Ino en un inevitable beso. Ambos estaban sorprendidos y avergonzados, se miraban con un revoltijo de emociones grabadas en sus ojos, para finalmente cerrar sus ojos y rendirse a los sentimientos que ese beso les proporcionaba.

Sai la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él para profundizar el beso, mientras movía lenta y tímidamente sus labios sobre los de ella; la rubia trataba corresponderle de la misma forma y besarlo lo más dulcemente que sus nervios le permitían, posando a la vez sus manos en el pecho del chico. Ella ya tenía bastante experiencia en el tema, pero ahora se sentía desarmada y novata.

No pudo durar tanto como ellos hubiesen querido, ya que en unos segundos, una luz cegadora los hizo separarse.

─ Chicos, deben salir de aquí ahora mismo, el cine cerrará por hoy ─era uno de los empleados con una linterna, fue ahí cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya no quedaba nadie en la sala.

Ino gruñó por lo bajo debido a la interrupción; y Sai, sin responder nada al sujeto, tomó la mano de la avergonzada chica y salieron rápidamente del cine.

Llevaban como cinco minutos caminando en silencio, nerviosos y aún tomados de las manos, tratando de calmar esa alocada sensación de sus cuerpos.

"Definitivamente fue un mal plan", pensaba Sai. "No debí partir la primera cita con el cine, debí seguir el consejo del primer libro que leí y llevarla a pasear por el parque. Pero…algo bueno salió de todo eso ¿no? Nos…besamos"

Paró en seco al darse cuenta de la situación.

─ ¿S-Sai…?

"Es cierto…ella y yo nos… Pero…yo creí que no era capaz…que no podía querer a nadie. Entonces…sólo la besé por el momento, sin sentimientos de por medio. No…hay algo nuevo, pero no sé que es. ¿Está bien esto? ¿Debería continuar o dejarlo hasta aquí?".

Pero no pudo seguir debatiendo con sus pensamientos, pues sintió un abrazo en su espalda. Ese tibio sentimiento volvió a inundarlo y acalló sus dudas. Negar que se habían besado, que le había encantado, y que odió al estúpido guardia por interrumpirlos; sería negarse a sí mismo lo mejor que había sentido hace mucho tiempo.

Se dio vuelta y la envolvió con sus brazos, ella le sonreía con un tenue sonrojo que él adoraba.

─ Lamento que la película no saliera bien ─le habló él, a modo de disculpa por el mal rato. Pero ella le sonrió.

─ Yo no.

─ ¿Eh? ─la rubia lo miró profundamente y él captó de inmediato y le devolvió la sonrisa─ ¿Y si te lo compenso con un rico almuerzo?

─ Me gusta como piensas, Sai ─le habló pícara y soltándolo para ponerse en marcha.

─ ¿Eso significa que yo te gusto? ─preguntó neutro, novato y con sana curiosidad.

— ¡Y-yo…n-no dije eso! ¡T-tú…! ¡¿Cómo le preguntas eso a una chica?!

— ¿No se puede?

— P-pues…

…

La Hyuuga recibió un mensaje de Kiba, cerca de las 11 de la mañana, necesitaba verla _con urgencia_ en los jardines. No muy convencida, aceptó. Se encontró con él en unas bancas cerca del estadio de la universidad.

El castaño tenía una mirada triste, parecía que se iba a romper en cualquier momento. Ella se preocupó de inmediato.

— ¿Kiba? ¿Qué sucede? —se acercó a él.

— Es Akamaru… —confesó a penas—. Mi madre me contó que ayer lo atropelló un camión, está bastante mal, lo operaron de urgencia y están esperando a que se estabilice para seguir con los otros tratamientos.

— Oh Dios, no puede ser —Hinata sintió una puntada en su pecho. Ella adoraba al perro de su amigo; de hecho, gracias a este se hizo amiga de Kiba, cuando el castaño los sorprendió jugando en un parque. Al año siguiente de eso, a Kiba lo trasladaron a la escuela de Hinata—. Lamento mucho que haya pasado esto —lo abrazó con fuerza, y él le correspondió el gesto de la misma forma.

— Gracias, Hinata. No sé qué haría sin Akamaru, es mi mejor amigo desde siempre.

— No te preocupes, Akamaru es muy fuerte, de seguro que se recuperará pronto y esto quedará atrás.

— Eso espero… —en esos momentos, mientras seguía en los brazos de la Hyuuga, notó como a lo lejos, una cabeza rubia los miraba detenidamente.

Esta era una oportunidad perfecta para matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Kiba se soltó un poco del agarre de Hinata, y la abrazó por la cintura esta vez, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro. Ella se sorprendió, sin entender bien las cosas. Mientras el castaño se acercaba a su mejilla y la besaba con lentitud y aprensión.

Naruto sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho, y unas ganas casi incontrolables de ir a golpear al castaño. Con lo que le quedaba de autocontrol, suspiró abatido y se fue de ahí. No quería llegar a la violencia con él, menos con Hinata de espectadora. Su práctica de fútbol lo esperaba.

"Tal vez…ella también lo quiera…", sugirió su mente con tristeza.

Hinata se soltó finalmente del agarre, algo brusca. Y lo miró con reprobación y notoriamente incómoda.

— ¿Por qué llegas y me besas como si yo te hubiese dado el permiso de hacerlo? —comenzaba a enojarse de verdad. Kiba no entendía por qué reaccionaba tan mal.

— L-lo lamento, no quise incomodarte, sólo…estoy algo alterado por lo de Akamaru —la cara de Kiba volvió a entristecerse. Y ella suspiró resignada.

— Lo entiendo, yo sé que debe ser muy difícil para ti, pero no por eso dejaré que sigas besándome así o diciéndome cosas como "linda", de pronto. Me incomodan —confesó—. Yo te quiero y eres un amigo muy preciado para mí, pero esto me hace sentir…

No siguió escuchando, pues la palabra "amigo", siguió resonando en su mente. ¿Acaso ella nunca lo vería como algo más? ¡¿Por qué?!

— Vaya, vaya, esto sí que es cómico —rezongó sarcástico—. Claro, cuando yo, que te conozco desde hace años, soy cariñoso contigo, te molesta y te incomoda. Pero si te besa o te abraza ese rubio de pacotilla, no tienes ningún problema, ¿no?

— ¿Eh? —ella se sonrojó, avergonzada.

— ¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Si incluso ayer lo vi abrazándote por la espalda y tomando tu mano como si fueran novios!

— ¡Ese no es asunto tuyo! ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a decidir quién me gusta y quién no? —el castaño no supo cómo responder a eso. Era la primera vez que Hinata se ponía tan firme con él.

— Bien, entiendo —musitó herido y enfadado—. Adiós —se retiró del lugar con ganas de matar a alguien. Prefería dejar las cosas hasta ahí, antes que terminar de embarrar su relación con Hinata.

La Hyuuga se quedó mirando por donde se iba. Las cosas no salieron como ella esperaba, pero al menos tuvo el valor de ser honesta. Sólo esperaba que Kiba no le contara a nadie de sus sentimientos por Naruto, pues a ella le correspondía decírselos al Uzumaki.

Y hablando de él, habían quedado de juntarse cerca de las 4 de la tarde para repasar unas materias, por lo que decidió ir a su habitación a comer, bañarse y arreglarse.

…

Llevaban cerca de dos horas estudiando en la habitación del Uzumaki. Ella estaba sobre la cama, mientras él se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, frente a ella. Hinata lo miraba extrañada, él andaba algo distinto con ella esa tarde. La mirada azulada no tenía ese brillo radiante de siempre. Ahora se veían más opacos y tristes. Y él forzaba una sonrisa "normal" para que ella no lo notara. Cosa que claramente no le estaba resultando.

Finalmente la duda y los nervios pudieron más que ella, cerró su libro y lo miró fijamente, hasta que él levantara su rostro de las hojas. Cuando ya no pudo seguir actuando como si no sintiera esa mirada perla sobre él, levantó sus ojos.

— ¿H-Hinata?

— Naruto-kun, estás actuando extraño. ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó preocupada. Él le volvió a sonreír de forma falsa.

— ¡C-claro, descuida! No es nada… —pero ella no cambio su rostro serio.

— No me mientas, por favor, Naruto-kun. Si no quieres contarme, lo entiendo perfectamente. Pero al menos quiero saber si puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor —respondió ella, con notable preocupación. El rubio se sonrojó tenuemente y le sonrió triste, pero sincero.

Se paró y se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Sus ojos cielo se hundieron en las perlas de ella. Se acercó más a su compañera y lentamente puso ambas manos en las mejillas de la Hyuuga, logrando que ella se sonrojara al instante.

Delicadamente pasó sus dedos por su ambos lados del azulado cabello sedoso, hasta terminar de acariciar las puntas. Volvió a acortar la distancia entre ambos cuerpos, y bajó su rostro con serenidad para besar en la mejilla nívea, justo en el mismo lugar en donde Kiba lo había hecho esa tarde.

Finalmente la soltó y se alejó un poco, para dejarla respirar. Hinata no movía ni un músculo.

— Na-Naruto-kun… — ¿Por qué luego de ser más distante esa tarde, llegaba y le daba un beso de manera tan dulce y romántica?

"¿Será posible…qué sienta lo mismo que yo por él? Esto…probaría que sí, ¿verdad? Tal vez yo…yo debería aclararle mis sentimientos. Así él sabría cómo corresponderme o al menos decirme que no me ilusiones…", ese último pensamiento la deprimió.

"¡No! ¡Ya basta de ser cobarde! ¡Debo decirle a Naruto-kun que me gusta! Eso es lo más sano".

— Naruto-kun, yo…

— Hinata, disculpa. No pensé lo que hice —se puso una mano tras la nuca nervioso—. No me hagas caso, sólo estoy algo cansado.

— Ya veo… —esa reacción volvió a confundirla y su valor para declararse se evaporó—. Tal vez es mejor que me vaya para que descanses —comenzó a levantarse, pero él la tomó de la mano, frenándola.

— ¡No, espera, no te vayas aún! Eh… ¡n-no estoy tan cansado! ¿Qué te parece si cenamos algo? —estaba deprimido y confundido, sí; pero la sola idea de perder la compañía y calidez de la Hyuuga lo hizo sentir vacío y patético.

— Pero…

— Vamos, acepta. Yo cocinaré —le guiñó el ojo, haciéndola reír.

— No sabía que cocinabas.

— Bueno, no es mi fuerte pero hay un par de cosas que me quedan bien. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te arriesgas conmigo, Hinata? —le ofreció coquetamente. Ella se sonrojó. El Uzumaki no se imaginó la potencia de esas palabras para la Hyuuga, esas que se calaron en su tímido corazón.

— ¡Por supuesto! —respondió feliz ella.

— ¡Genial, manos a la obra entonces! ¡Te haré mi especialidad!

Cenaron pasta.

Pero quedó bastante rica y ambos estaban satisfechos.

Hinata miró la hora, después de comer se quedaron charlando y ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche.

— Creo que es mejor irme. Es tarde.

— ¿Y…no quieres quedarte? Es decir, no es ningún problema y…ya lo has hecho antes…

— ¿E-estás seguro? Pensé que querrías dormir tranquilo hoy.

— Tú jamás me molestarías al dormir, al contrario, me gusta dormir contigo —confesó sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, hasta que ya era tarde.

Ella lo acompañó con un sonrojo y una tenue sonrisa de cariño.

— ¡Bien! ¿Qué te parece si nos bañamos antes de ir a acostarnos, Hinata?

— ¡¿Eh?! —y el rostro nívea se volvió completamente rojo ante la simple idea de compartir ducha y cama con el de ojos cielo.

— ¡N-no quise que sonara así, l-lo siento! M-me refería a que…ve tú primero si quieres, yo lavaré los platos. Cuando termines entraré yo.

— N-no…descuida, puedes ir tú primero y yo ordenaré aquí.

— ¿Segura?

— Sí, es que me bañé antes de venir así que…

— ¡Oh, ya veo! N-no quise insinuar nada, ¿sabes? Y-yo…sólo quería bañarme pero tampoco quería parecer egoísta al hacerlo sólo yo y…bueno, mejor voy —cuando sentía que metía la pata se ponía más nervioso y decía más idioteces.

"Rayos…"

Hinata ya había ordenado todo cuando Naruto salió con una toalla envolviéndolo de la cintura para abajo. La chica casi perdió la consciencia al verlo así.

— ¡Eso fue increíble, de veras que lo necesitaba! —gritó casi revivido— ¿Segura que no quieres entrar también, Hinata? —la animó.

— ¡Yo…p-pensándolo bien, creo que lo haré! —y como si estuviera en una carrera, se metió al baño y cerró la puerta.

— Oh, parece que tenía muchas ganas de bañarse —el rubio se vistió y luego se fue a cama, y tomó unos apuntes para releerlos ante la espera por Hinata. Finalmente terminó leyendo acostado, y luego ya sólo acostado. A su lado estaba la chaqueta de la chica, la tenía muy cerca.

— Huele a ella… —musitó medio dormido. Luego de unos minutos más, sintió como la puerta del baño se abría. Naruto vio que Hinata llevó ropa al baño así que sabía que no la incomodaría mientras se vestía. No quiso abrir los ojos, no sólo por el cansancio que aún sentía, sino porque quería asustar a la de piel nívea cuando pensara que podría ser un buen momento.

— Naruto-kun… —musitó ella, de forma suave. No hubo respuesta. La chica se acostó por el otro lado de la cama y se acercó al chico.

"Siento su respiración", pensaban ambos al mismo tiempo, con algo de nervios, pues estaban frente a frente.

Hinata aprovechó la oportunidad de estudiar de cerca cada facción de su amigo rubio, del chico que le había robado el corazón en tan poco tiempo. Con su mano acarició muy suavemente el rostro del Uzumaki. Este, al sentir el contacto se paralizó, mientras sentía como el pulso se le aceleraba y trataba de estar quieto para que ella no lo descubriera.

— Naruto-kun… —habló despacio, con su vos tierna y gentil, como siempre.

Pero esta vez era distinto para ella, la idea de decirle sus sentimientos volvía a tomar fuerza en su interior. Despacio iba reduciendo la distancia entre sus rostros, hasta que llegó casi a rozar sus labios.

"Tú me…me gustas mucho, Naruto-kun; y yo…no tengo el valor de decírtelo cuando estas despierto porque…no quiero perderte", esas eran las palabras que quería liberar, pero incluso con el rubio durmiendo, no se atrevía.

— Yo… —susurró apenas, y sin esperar más, presionó de forma suave los labios de Naruto Uzumaki, para no despertarlo. El rubio tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no moverse, sentía que las mejillas le ardían un poco, y ese exquisito beso era difícil de no contestar. Pero la idea de que ella se enojara al ver que estaba fingiendo que dormía, o que no volviera a tener este contacto con ella, lo frenó.

Hinata lo liberó. Algo arrepentida de sus actos, pues le había robado un beso al Uzumaki, sin su permiso; tal y cómo Kiba lo había hecho (en su mejilla) y ella le había reclamado por lo mismo.

¡Era una desvergonzada! ¡¿Con qué cara se quejaba después?!

Apagó la luz del velador, se acurrucó al lado del rubio, sin tocarlo, pero frente a él. Y mirándolo sin despegar sus ojos.

Se sentía tan feliz de haber rozado sus labios, y culpable a la vez.

Mientras tanto el rubio luchaba contra sus propios gestos por parecer dormido, y su mente era un verdadero caos ahora.

"¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Entonces…Hinata me quiere? ¿Y-yo…le gusto? ¡Ah…quiero besarla! Pero… ¿debería? ¡Mierda, ¿qué hago?!".

— Hinata… —llamó finalmente, sin poder contenerse más y abrió los ojos. La Hyuuga sintió como su corazón se encogía.

"N-no puede ser… ¿estaba despierto?", subió su mirada con miedo de toparse con esos ojos cielo. La esperanza de haber imaginado ese llamado, se evaporó. Naruto la miraba sonrojado, con una sonrisa suave.

Sin aguantar los nervios, volvió a esconder la cabeza en el brazo del rubio, ahora su cara era fácilmente un nuevo tipo de tomate. Naruto la miró con compasión.

Ella lo había besado. Y fue realmente fantástico, quería sentir esos suaves labios de nuevo, pero… ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? No podía llegar y decirle que estaba despierto, ella se sentiría más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba y no quería herirla. El la quería mucho.

"¿Eh?", ese pensamiento lo detuvo. "¿Él la quería mucho?" "¿Desde cuándo la _quiero mucho?_ y…no lo había captado".

Su mente era un caos total en esas circunstancias, lo que sí sabía era que ya no podía fingir seguir dormido, ya le había hablado y ahora le acariciaba a cabeza azulada, de forma inconsciente.

"Quiero…besarla, pero está tan nerviosa y cohibida…". Finalmente controló sus impulsos y desistió de la idea. Se enfocó en seguir acariciando su cabeza.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hinata? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

— ¿Eh? —ella lo miró sin entender.

— Lo lamento, me dormí…hace unos momentos. Estaba más cansado de lo que creí —mintió con una radiante sonrisa, de la mejor forma que pudo.

— N-Naruto-kun…—"¿En serio tuve tanta suerte?"

— Buenas noches, linda —le dijo, acurrucándose a su lado y dejándola reposar en su pecho. No por ello, el rubio pudo deshacer su sonrisa.

Hinata logró volver a respirar aliviada de que él no hubiese sido consciente de nada.

Aunque…pensándolo de otra manera, estaba en la misma posición que antes.

Él aun no sabía de sus sentimientos, y ella aún tenía esa tarea pendiente.

…

A la mañana siguiente, era un domingo radiante y los chicos habían quedado de ir de picnic a los jardines de la universidad. Por tanto, cerca de las once am, las chicas y Chouji quedaron de juntarse a hacer sándwiches y otras cosas; mientras los chicos irían a comprar cervezas y a conseguir algunas platitas ilícitas por ahí…

Naruto y Hinata estaban por salir de la pieza del rubio para juntarse con sus respectivos grupos. Él terminaba de colocarse zapatillas mientras ella cepillaba su cabello.

Hinata no pudo dejar de notar como el rubio sonreía un montón desde que despertó y tarareaba cosas que sólo él entendía.

— Hoy te ves muy feliz, Naruto-kun —comentó, alegre por el cambio del rubio. Ya que ayer estaba bastante deprimido y no le quiso decir porqué.

— Sí…es que… —iba a inventarle alguna excusa, pero verla ahí frente a él —pero de espaldas, aún peinándose—, tan hermosa y sencilla como siempre, anuló su auto-control unos momentos. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura, desde la espalda; hasta que su boca quedó en el oído de la Hyuuga—. Soñé que un bello ángel me besaba mientras dormía.

Esas dulces palabras petrificaron a Hinata, quien se sonrojó al instante y no pudo decir más cosas. Naruto la miró radiante, la tomó de la mano, tomó las cosas de ambos y la arrastró para que salieran de ahí.

— ¡Vamos, Hinata, ya estamos atrasados y Sakura-chan regaña a todo aquel que llega tarde! —aludió feliz y caminando con ella, quien no se atrevía a mirarlo. Pero tampoco se había soltado de su agarre.

Ir de la mano ya se estaba volviendo una necesitada costumbre, un vicio.

Volvió a mirarla de reojo, aún estaba sonrojada y miraba sólo el piso. Prefirió no presionarla. Después de todo, ya se sentía victorioso.

"Tú me encantas, Hinata…"


	14. Un pícnic para alimentar el amor

Hola! he vuelto! :D y con un capitulazo para ustedes! Espero que lo disfruten!

::::::::::::::::

 **¡Bienvenidos a Harvird!**

 **Un pícnic para alimentar el amor**

Era un radiante domingo, y habían quedado de ir de pícnic con sus amigos, lo sabía; y sin embargo, Sasuke seguía acostado en la cama de Sakura, haciéndose el dormido; y peor, la tenía amarrada a su cuerpo con brazos y piernas. La de cabello rosa estaba casi inmovilizada, y nada de lo que le decía parecía funcionar.

— Oh vamos, Sasuke-kun, no seas infantil, nos retrasaremos; y sabes que odio llegar t-

— Tarde, lo sé —la interrumpió. Pero igual no quiso moverse en lo más mínimo. A Sakura le rodó una gotita.

— ¡Sasuke-kun, no seas testarudo!, apuesto a que la pasaríamos mejor al aire libre con los demás, que acostados aquí todo el día.

De pronto, los ojos negros aparecieron y la observaron con un brillo travieso en ellos, y una sonrisa ladeada y sugestiva le hizo sentir que había hablado de más. Sasuke tomó la sábana de la cama y los cubrió a ambos, mientras él ahora quedaba sobre el cuerpo femenino, pero sin cargarla del todo.

— ¿Quieres apostar?

— ¿Eh? ¡A-ah, ah, S-Sasu…ke…kun…! B-basta… —pedía con un hilo de voz, mientras el de cabello azulado comenzaba a besar y mordisquear su cuello, hasta subir a su oreja—. N-no es el momento…

— Hm… ¿estás segura? Ellos pueden esperar, sabemos que sólo irán a la laguna.

— P-pero… ¡a-ah, Sasuke! —el de ojos ónix comenzaba a succionar lentamente esa delicada piel virgen, en su cuello. Estuvo varios segundos en eso, ignorando las palabras de Sakura, y dejando que sus gemidos lo impulsaran a seguir.

— Siempre quise hacer esto… —confesó de repente. Logrando que los ojos jade se abrieran a más no poder. Lo miró atónita.

— ¿C-cómo? —Sasuke se auto-regañó por hablar sin pensar.

— Ya me oíste —le contestó, sin mirarla, tenuemente sonrojado. Algo que jamás le había dicho a nadie, es que un par de veces había soñado estar así con Sakura, y cuando despertaba en la mañana sin ella, imaginaba como sería dejarle un bello chupón en su cuello, como prueba de que sólo él podía ser el guardián de su corazón y de su cuerpo.

— E-entonces, ¿yo…te gustaba? —preguntó tímida y muy sonrojada, mientras él la miraba fijamente, acercándose a sus labios.

— Tal vez… —musitó antes de presionarlos con afecto y deseo. El beso comenzó a tornarse apasionado, mientras la lengua del Uchiha exigía conocer cada rincón de la boca de Sakura. Mientras ella lo tomaba por el cuello y pedía más con sus caricias en el pelo y en la espalda de Sasuke.

Con una mano, él sostenía casi todo el peso de su cuerpo; con la otra, comenzó levantar despacio la polera de Sakura, acariciando su vientre en el camino, mientras comenzaba a rozar sus partes íntimas sobre la parte más baja del torso de la Haruno.

Sakura, por su parte, terminó de sacarle la polera a su primer y único amor, quedando maravillada al ver ese perfecto y trabajado torso. Y él aprovechó su distracción para volver a atacar su cuello, mientras su mano seguía avanzando hacia arriba, hasta que las yemas de sus dedos se encontraron con un pequeño bulto suave, el cual comenzó a acariciar al compás de los gemidos más excitantes que había escuchado hasta ahora. Finalmente llegó a su pezón y comenzó a mover sus dedos alrededor, conociendo con el tacto esa íntima zona de su mejor amiga.

Sakura sentía como las descargas eléctricas viajaban de sus pechos hasta su parte más íntima y baja, también como esta se iba humedeciendo, ante el contacto con la erecta intimidad de Sasuke.

Era exquisito para ambos. Para Sakura, todo ello era nuevo y maravilloso; mientras que Sasuke, si bien ya sabía bastante del tema, jamás había estado en esa situación con un sentimiento real en su pecho, y eso lo hacía todo más ameno y excitante.

— Sasuke…kun…

— Sakura… —susurró en su oído, estuvo a dos segundos de decirle que ya no quería ir de picnic, y lo habría hecho, de no ser porque el celular de Sakura comenzó a vibrar y sonar tan fuerte, que ambos pararon y se separaron con caras largas y avergonzadas.

Esa interrupción les dolió a ambos.

De mala gana tomó el aparato, pero la llamada ya había terminado, miró los mil mensajes que había recibido esa mañana y que no había notado hasta ahora. Por un momento creyó que eran los chicos, pero no. Era su madre, quien al parecer todavía no aprendía a usar bien WhatsApp, pero por lo que entendió de los extraños mensajes disléxicos, le estaba informando que su adorada gatita negra, Rina, acababa de dar a luz. La imagen la enterneció y la hizo olvidar incluso su propia excitación. Mostró las fotos a Sasuke, quien seguía amurrado; pero al notar la emoción de Sakura con la nueva noticia, no tuvo más opción que olvidar el asunto y felicitarla.

— ¡Es verdad, casi lo olvido, tenemos que arreglarnos o llegaremos tarde! Iré a ducharme primero —se levantó y tomó una toalla. Sasuke la miró travieso y haciendo ademán de seguirla, se levantó. Pero ella notó sus intenciones y lo frenó—. ¡Hey, alto ahí! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera darme una ducha también? —aludió fingiendo inocencia.

— Nada, pero será después de que yo salga. Si vas ahora, no sé en cuanto tiempo más saldremos y ya sabes que odio llegar tarde —le guiñó el ojo y cerró la puerta del baño, con pestillo.

Sasuke bufó frustrado, pero luego sonrió algo emocionado. Esto sólo hacía que la deseara más.

"Siempre tan astuta, niña molesta"

…

Finalmente los chicos estaban a orillas de la laguna, disfrutando de unos ricos sándwiches, cervezas, e incluso algunos pitos de marihuana que lograba que las risas fluyeran solas, pues la mayoría parecían estar en el mismo estado tranquilo y risueño, salvo por Lee, quien estaba totalmente pegado viendo las hojas de los árboles.

— Lo perdimos… —susurró Tenten a Sakura. Las chicas fumaron muy poquito, por lo que estaban mejor que los hombres; Chouji, Lee y Naruto eran los más perjudicados con la magia de aquella planta.

Hinata y Temari se mojaban los pies en el agua, mientras se reían divertidas. El rubio notó que esos bellos ojos perlas no estaban a su lado y como pudo, se levantó para ir por ella. Sasuke y Shikamaru se reían por lo bajo al verlo tambalearse, luego se miraron de forma cómplice.

— ¡Oye, dobe! —llamó el Uchiha cuando el rubio ya estaba en el agua, y el simple hecho de voltearse, fue suficiente para que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera estrepitosamente al agua. Las risas no se hicieron esperar, excepto por Hinata, quien fue a socorrerlo, preocupada.

— ¿Estás bien, Naruto-kun?

— ¡No te preocupes, Hinata, su cabeza es más dura de lo que parece! —le gritó Sakura, desde donde estaba el resto. Ella lo ayudó a levantarse, y si bien el rubio tuvo la intención de ir a patear un rato al Teme, desistió al ver esos preocupados ojos perlas sobre él. Se incorporó y la abrazó de inmediato.

— ¡Te encontré, Hinata! —concluyó feliz, cual niño de 2 años que completa el laberinto de la caja de cereal.

— ¿N-Naruto-kun? —la Hyuuga estaba de piedra y muy avergonzada porque sabía que todos los estaban mirando, pues el "aww", que escuchó a lo lejos no parecía ser una ilusión.

— Esos dos se ven muy lindos juntos, ¿no creen? —comentó Tenten.

— Sí, es verdad —apoyó Sakura, sonriéndole a su amigo, por encontrar al fin una buena chica que lo hiciera sentir feliz y completo.

— ¡Mou, yo también quiero tener novio! —confesaba una romántica Tenten, mirando al cielo con ojos enamorados.

— Sí, también yo… —la seguía Ino, igual de volá e ilusionada que ella.

— Ya veo… —habló Sai— ¿Entonces, te gustaría ser mi novia, hermosa? —le preguntó a la rubia, mientras el resto —incluida ella— los miraron con ojos de plato.

— Y-yo…yo… yo… —ahora Ino se parecía más Hinata que Hinata.

— ¡Creo que es un buen momento para ir a nadar! —gritó de repente Tenten, levantándose y jalando a varios consigo, para que la siguieran y darles espacio a esos dos para que hablaran.

Ino miró a Sakura con el letrero de "ayuda" en la cara, y la de ojos jade le hizo señales de para darle ánimo, mientras Sasuke la arrastraba fuera de ahí.

Los chicos comenzaron a jugar, se lanzaban agua, mientras trataban de no resbalar y caer, tal y como le había pasado a Lee y a Shikamaru.

Hinata también hubiese caído, de no ser por unos fuertes brazos que la tomaron de la cintura en el momento preciso. Cuando Naruto la ayudó a incorporarse, la abrazó por la espalda con alivio.

— Gracias, Naruto-kun.

— No es nada, linda. Me quedaré así cuidando que no te caigas.

— E-está bien —ella sonreía sonrojada por el contacto, mientras que sus manos acariciaban los brazos de Naruto, con ternura.

…

Temari aprovechó de ir unos momentos a la orilla, en busca de su mochila, y obviamente se mantuvo lo más alejada y sigilosa que pudo para no interrumpir la _cercana_ conversación que mantenían Ino y Sai.

Shikamaru aprovechó la oportunidad y llegó hasta ella, juntando valor. Sus mejillas ardían y ni siquiera sabía cómo abordar el tema, pero se sentía un cobarde por no hacerlo, luego de todo lo sucedido entre ellos.

— T-Temari —llamó.

— ¿Oh? —ella se volteó y se puso algo nerviosa al verlo parado frente a ella— ¿Qué sucede?

— Yo…sólo quería preguntarte algo.

— Pues habla de una vez, no quiero quedarme aquí todo el día, vago.

— No tienes por qué ser tan fría, mujer problemática. Sólo quería saber si estabas libre un día de esta semana.

— ¿Eh? —eso la tomó por sorpresa, logrando sonrojarla.

— Y-ya sabes, podríamos ir al cine o a algún otro lado —esquivaba su mirada y trataba de parecer desinteresado, pero fallaba. Temari le sonrió con gracia y ternura.

— ¿Me estás invitando a salir, vago?

— ¿Eso es un "sí", en tu idioma de mujer problemática? —ella se rió, y se acercó a él.

— Bien, me acomoda el sábado. ¿Te parece bien o es demasiado problemático par ti? Como todo lo demás…

— Me parece perfecto —le sonrió coquetamente, mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla y se iba de nuevo al agua con el resto, sorprendiendo a la rubia, quien quedó roja como un tomate y feliz como el gato sonriente de Alicia en el país de la maravillas.

…

Naruto y Hinata se alejaron un poco de esa guerra de agua, pues ambos estaban bien mojados y querían quedarse un rato al sol para secarse. Se fueron a la orilla y el rubio fue por unas cervezas, al volver, la abrazó nuevamente por cintura, pero esta vez se sentó junto a ella.

— ¿Quieres jugar algo? —propuso él con una sonrisa divertida, y aún bajo los efectos de la weed.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Mm…verdad o reto, si no quieres contestarme algo, sólo debes tomar.

— Jaja, está bien, sólo no me emborraches, que mañana hay clases.

— Eso dependerá de ti —le sonrió coqueto—. Yo empiezo, mm… ¿cuál es la razón por la que viniste a estudiar aquí? Desde tan lejos… Espera, ¿te había preguntado esto antes? —Hinata se rió divertida, ver a Naruto con marihuana y cerveza encima era divertido, ahora sabía que no recordaba cosas en ese estado.

— Descuida, te lo contaré de nuevo. Verás…mi madre estudió aquí a mi edad, fueron sus mejores años según ella, y quería que yo tuviese mi oportunidad también; además quería alejarme de mi padre, es muy controlador y sobreprotector. Aquí tengo mi libertad, al fin. ¡Mi turno!

— Adelante, dispara.

— Mm… ¿cuál es tu ideal de un sábado estupendo?

— Pues…eso depende.

— ¿De qué?

— De con quién esté, no haría las mismas cosas estando contigo que estando con el Teme, por ejemplo.

— Jaja, entiendo. Seré más específica en la siguiente.

— ¡Me toca otra vez! —Anunció, pero esta vez, la apegó más a su cuerpo, casi dejándola en su pecho y se acercó a su oído— ¿Te gusta que te abrace así? —ella se sonrojó de inmediato y su corazón de disparó.

— A decir verdad, m-me encanta que lo hagas, me hace sentir segura y…querida —confesó con un hilito de voz y una dulce sonrisa, el de ojos cielo quedó sonrojado y enternecido al oír eso, no sentía su cuerpo; mientras que ella aprovechó la oportunidad y se armó de valor para llegar a la mejilla del rubio y besarla con cuidado. Naruto sintió como su corazón saltaba y le sonrió como nunca, se acercó a su rostro, besando su frente. Pero luego, fijó la vista en esos tentadores labios nívea, los cuales parecían llamarlo—. N-Naruto-kun…

— ¡Naruto, cuidado! —le advirtió una voz femenina lejana, pero fue muy tarde, la pelota de voleibol ya había impactado con el costado de la cara del rubio, dejándolo medio aturdido en el piso.

— ¡L-lo siento, Naruto-kun, creo que me emocioné un poco con la llama de la juvent-! —pero no pude terminar la frase, el Uzumaki le había devuelto el pase y la guerra se había desatado. Hinata lo miraba desde el mismo lugar con una gotita cayendo por su nuca.

"A-al menos eso significa que no está herido…"

— Naruto siempre será Naruto, aunque esté enamorado —concluyó Sakura en voz alta, mirándolo con cara de póker.

— Dobe una vez, dobe para siempre —la apoyó el Uchiha.

…

Ya estaba atardeciendo y la mayoría comenzaba a retirarse. Los últimos en quedarse fueron Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura, quienes seguían conversando de varias cosas. Al final, el rubio se retiró con la de ojos perla, dejando solos a la pareja.

Las primeras estrellas inundaban el cielo y la luz del sol comenzaba a desaparecer, aunque la luna llena anunciaba su llegada en todo su esplendor.

— Sasuke-kun… —llamó ella, sin mirarlo, pensativa.

— ¿Hm?

— Lo que me dijiste hoy en la mañana… —el Uchiha sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, haber deseado que ella no le diera mucha importancia al asunto fue iluso de su parte. Él suspiró pesadamente.

— ¿Es muy difícil de creer que me gustabas desde hace un tiempo atrás?

— Ah decir verdad, sí. Muchas veces creí que me detestabas, que era una molestia para ti.

— También lo creía yo a veces, o al menos, eso prefería.

— ¿Eh? —ella no ocultó sus sorpresa, y él se recostó en el pasto con las manos haciendo de almohada a su cabeza.

— Prefería creer que no me gustabas, porque…no podía, no era correcto. Naruto… hm, ese dobe estaba tan encaprichado contigo, ¿cómo podía llamarme su amigo si aceptaba que me gustaba la chica que él adoraba?

— Ya veo…

— Cuando supe lo que sentías por mí, entendí que debía alejarme más de ti, o no podría seguir conteniendo…las cosas. Lamento… el daño que te hice, Sakura. Pero Naruto es como un hermano para mí.

— Lo sé, no te culpo, ni a él —comentó triste, y a su vez algo aliviada de esas palabras—. Muchas veces me sentía mal por no poder corresponder sus sentimientos. Pero no podía mentirme a mí misma.

El silencio reinó entre ellos unos momentos, una brisa tibia los envolvió.

— La verdad es…que no sé qué hubiese hecho si ustedes dos hubiesen comenzado una relación de pareja —confesó, dejando a una atónita peli-rosa con mariposas en el estómago—. Probablemente sólo me habría alejado definitivamente de ambos.

Sakura se sonrojó, mostrando una suave sonrisa de felicidad, de confort. "Entonces…sí le importaba, siempre le importé, tanto que si hubiese estado con Naruto, él no lo hubiese aguantado". La Haruno llegó hasta el pecho del Uchiha, acostándose a su lado y abrazándolo.

— Eso no habría pasado, Sasuke-kun, ni aunque te hubieses ido por años de la ciudad, no podía olvidarte. Naruto es como un hermano menor para mí, son sentimientos totalmente distintos —tras esas palabras, él la abrazó de vuelta, pero con la intención de cambiar de posiciones. Quedando él sobre ella, quien terminó acostada y acorralada en el pasto.

— ¿Y qué sientes por mí, Sakura?

— Y-yo… —eso la tomó por sorpresa, su corazón latía rápido y sus mejillas ardían. Sasuke sonrió de lado al verla así, no quería perder esa oportunidad. De inmediato se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, succionarlo y lamerlo suavemente. Los gemidos de Sakura no se hicieron esperar. La Haruno se aferró al cuello de Sasuke, y comenzó a imitarlo. Después de todo, llevaba años anhelando besarlo así, sin ataduras ni límites. El de pelo azabache irrumpió los delicados labios de Sakura, dejando que la pasión comandara las órdenes en su cuerpo—. Sasuke…kun…

Los besos subían de intensidad, mientras la noche caía. Las manos de Sasuke se fueron directamente a la base del corto vestido blanco que Sakura lucía ese día. Lentamente, acariciando sus muslos, lo subía hasta que pudo ver su calzón rosa con líneas blancas. Bajó el cierre de su espalda, con suavidad y sin dejar de besarlo. Pronto la prenda desaparecería.

Sakura, por su parte, no quería quedarse atrás, y a pesar de su inexperiencia, no iba a perderse la oportunidad de explorar el majestuoso cuerpo masculino que la traía soñando desde el comienzo de su adolescencia. Con ayuda del Uchiha, la polera de blanca de Sasuke desapareció, y sólo quedó con unos jeans negros puestos. Ambos estaban sentados ahora, frente al otro.

Se veía tan sexy a los ojos de Sakura, quien aún no se acostumbraba a verlo semidesnudo, que quedó unos segundos inmóvil, admirándolo. Sasuke se sonrojó un poco pero sonrió complacido, y aprovechó la oportunidad para hacer que el pequeño vestido blanco desapareciera totalmente, dejando a la Haruno en ropa interior.

Ella se tapó sus pechos, de manera innata. Él la miró comprensivo y enternecido. Se acercó a ella y la besó con suavidad en los labios, hasta lograr que ella se calmara y le correspondiera el contacto.

— No tengas miedo, no haré nada que tú no quieras, te lo prometo.

— L-lo sé, confío en ti, Sasuke-kun.

Y con esas palabras, el de cabello azabache volvió a tomar su rostro y besarla con afecto, mientras ella enrollaba sus manos en el cuello del Uchiha. Luego de unos segundos así, el Uchiha llevó una mano a la cintura de la de ojos jade, la cual iba subiendo lentamente, al compás de sus besos, hasta que llegó a uno de sus senos y comenzó a acariciarlo sobre la prenda.

— ¡Sa-Sasuke! —era excitante, al punto de querer sacarse ella misma el sostén para sentir la piel del Uchiha, pero no se atrevía. De lo que sí fue capaz, fue de llevar su mano al pecho de Sasuke, y lentamente fue bajando, con timidez, hasta que llegó finalmente a la intimidad del chico, sobre su pantalón. Comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, logrando que el de ojos ónix comenzara a gemir despacio, de forma casi inaudible, Sakura se sintió derretir al oírlo.

Sasuke tomó esa intrusa mano de Sakura y se desabrochó el pantalón, para luego dejar la mano femenina sobre su bóxer. Sakura se sobresaltó un poco, se sentía tan grande y duro, nunca había tocado así a un hombre antes, no estaba muy segura de lo que hacía; por lo que comenzó a acariciarlo con suavidad, de arriba hacia abajo; parecía estar haciéndolo bien por los gemidos y suaves movimientos del cuerpo de Sasuke.

Dentro de su excitación, el Uchiha llevó una de sus manos al broche del sostén de Sakura, soltándolo finalmente. Ahí fue cuando ella pareció despertar de un trance, lo soltó y volvió a proteger sus pechos de la vista ónix.

— ¡Espera, Sasuke-kun!, por favor. Y-yo…no estoy lista… —reconoció cabizbaja, avergonzada. Él respiró profundo, para calmar su excitación y le levantó el mentón para que lo mirara.

— Tranquila, no tiene porqué ser ahora.

— L-lo lamento, yo… —no sabía cómo continuar, ella sabía que Sasuke estaba excitado, incluso ella había ayudado con eso.

— No te disculpes por esto, Sakura. No me debes nada. Además… —se acercó a ella y depositó un suave beso en sus labios—. Me has esperado mucho, siempre fiel y sonriéndome a pesar de todo. Ahora, yo te esperaré a ti, todo el tiempo que necesites.

— Sasuke-kun… —ella lo abrazó con cariño y se acercó a su oído—. Te quiero tanto… —el Uchiha sintió como el alma se ensanchaba en su pecho. A veces se preguntaba qué hizo para merecerla.

Recordó la primera vez que ella se le declaró, cuando confesó que lo amaba a sus cortos 13 años, y él sólo pudo decirle "gracias". Aunque en ese tiempo la quería, no sentía nada más que amistad por ella.

Ahora las cosas eran distintas.

— Sakura… —se separó un poco de ella y chocó su frente con la femenina, mirándola a los ojos—. Te amo…

…

Al día siguiente, eran las 7:15 am, y Hinata ya estaba en el salón ese día, era la única. No había podido dormir bien y optó por dejar de intentar y levantarse temprano. La noche anterior, Anko los descubrió —a ella y a Naruto— entrando a la pieza de la Hyuuga; no pudieron hacer mucho más y finalmente él tuvo que irse a la residencia masculina.

Lo había extrañado esa noche. Y en medio de su soledad, por todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora, había tomado la decisión de decirle lo que sentía, de superar su miedo al rechazo. Para ella, Naruto Uzumaki valía ese riesgo.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, y ella levantó la cabeza del libro de clases que hojeaba.

— ¿N-Naruto-kun?

— ¡Hinata, me alegra verte aquí tan temprano! Quería ir a buscarte a tu pieza, pero Anko estaba en la entrada y preferí esperarte acá. ¡Qué suerte!

Se acercó a ella radiante, mientras a ella le volvía ese brillo en sus hermosas perlas. Se paró para saludarlo, y este llegó animadamente a abrazarla, incluso le dio una vuelta en el aire.

— ¡No sabes cuánto te extrañé anoche! —esas palabras la hicieron sonrojar, pero le gustaron— ¿me extrañaste tú?

— P-por supuesto —confesó avergonzad y luego respiró profundo, para mirarlo con nerviosismo y algo de seriedad, dejando al rubio extrañado—. Ne-necesito decirte algo…m-muy importante, Naruto-kun.

— Claro, ¿qué sucede, linda? —se acercó más a ella, dispuesto a otorgarle toda su atención. Pero esa cercanía puso más nerviosa a Hinata, y él lo captó; ella parecía estar más tímida y sonrojada de lo normal. Razonó que tal vez quería decirle algo que le avergonzaba, por lo cual decidió acortar más la distancia entre ellos, con la esperanza de que ella sintiera más confianza y serenidad. Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos para que lo mirara.

— Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, Hinata —le habló suavemente, pero en el fondo intuía que ella sólo se sonrojaría más y se pondría todavía más nerviosa, y acertó. Él sonrió conmovido, le encantaba verla así.

— ¿P-por qué te acercas tanto? —preguntó con sana curiosidad, él no estaba seguro de la respuesta, no quería reconocer que le gustaba verla así.

— Si te molesta, me alejaré.

— ¡N-no! —se apresuró a contestar—. Nunca me ha molestado tu cercanía, Naruto-kun, me gusta, de hecho… —avergonzada, bajó la mirada—. Me gusta mucho… "tú me gustas mucho…" —pensó todavía sin el valor de confesarlo; la Hyuuga apoyó sus manos en el pecho del rubio.

— Entonces, me acercaré un poco más, ¿sí? —preguntó sonriente, ella asintió— ¿Continúo?

— S-sí…

— ¿Un poco más? —el rubio rozó su nariz con cautela.

— Na-naruto-kun… —ella cerró sus ojos finalmente, y él se acercó al punto de rozar sus labios.

— ¿Así? —habló sobre esos suaves labios níveas.

— U-un poco…más… —fue lo último que ese salón escuchó antes de que Naruto presionara sus labios contra los de Hinata, formando un dulce y calmado beso, bastante esperado por ambos.

"¡Na-naruto-kun me está…me está…!"

Esa tenue danza entre sus inexpertos labios, se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

— ¡Buenos días! —saludó un neutro Kakashi, logrando que ambos se separaran como si quemaran.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! —reclamó Naruto, rojo como adorno navideño, aunque no más que Hinata.

— Oh, qué bueno que tengo alumnos responsables que llegan temprano. Ya que hay tanto espíritu por aprender aquí, les pediré que me ayuden a traer algunos materiales del laboratorio.

— ¡¿Eh?!

— P-pero… —Hinata no sabía que decirle.

— Gracias por ofrecerse, síganme por favor.

Ambos se miraron rendidos y luego apartaron sus ojos, avergonzados.

Esta sería una larga mañana…

::::::::::::::::::::

Debo ser sincera, estoy algo molesta con esta página porque siempre me pone trabas para subir caps de ESTA historia, a pesar de que estoy escribiendo dos más y nunca me ha hecho show con ninguna de ellas. Eso me desanima bastante en verdad :/ porque una se esfuerza por tratar de tener lo antes posible un capítulo, y la página te permite subirlo recién horas o días después, si alguien puede dejarme un comentario con consejos al respecto, se lo agradecería.

Fuera de eso, ¿les gustó? Jiji dejen sus reviews comentando qué les pareció! Me encantaría saberlo porque me esforcé harto para este capítulo c:

Y también quiero dar agradecimientos públicos a quienes leen esta historia desde que la empecé hace meses, y siguen apoyándome hasta ahora c: (L) y para quienes recién la están conociendo, espero de todo corazón que les esté gustando!

Nos vemos!


	15. ¿Hablarlo?, nah…

**¡Bienvenidos a Harvird!**

 **¿Hablarlo?, nah**

Estaban en la última clase del día, y Hinata Hyuuga había pasado la mayor parte del día con la cara roja cual frutilla, pero ello no borraba su tierna sonrisa; sonrisa que a su vez, hacía sonreír a cierto rubio compañero de él.

"¡Naruto-kun… me besó! ¡Nos besamos! ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Q-qué haré ahora? ¡¿Qu-qué le digo?!"

De pronto y tímidamente, se atrevió a mirarlo. Naruto estaba a su lado, con una sonrisa suave y tratando de concentrarse en lo que sea que la profesora estuviese enseñándole. Al sentir los ojos perla sobre su ser, sus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse, la miró de reojo y logró que Hinata desviara de inmediato sus ojos.

Él le sonrió con cariño. Tuvo ganas de decirle algo, lo que fuera, para volver a tener sus perlas encima, o para poder oír su suave voz angelical.

¿Pero qué? Fue ahí que recordó el beso y sintió como sus mejillas quemaban.

"R-rayos… ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Se habrá molestado? No, no lo creo, dejó que la besara, no me corrió. Pero no hemos hablado desde entonces, ¿Qué debería hacer? ¡Rayos, quiero besarla de nuevo!"

Su pelea interna siguió un rato más, y en un intento de calmarse, movió su mano hacia ella como reflejo, sin querer; cuando su piel la rozó, ambos se sobresaltaron un poco y se pusieron más nerviosos, si eso era posible.

Él le dedico una sonrisa de disculpa, al mismo tiempo que ella. Mientras Temari los miraba pícaramente desde el puesto de atrás. No tenía idea de qué había pasado, pero definitivamente algo había pasado.

La clase pasaba lenta y aburrida, aunque la pareja tratara de poner atención, parecía que la profesora hablara chino en esos momentos.

Naruto, luego de aburrirse de sus peleas internas, juntó algo de valor para volver a mover su mano hacia la de Hinata. Una vez más, un roce tímido en su dedo índice, volvió a sobresaltarse un poquito, mientras interrogaba al rubio con su mirada perla; mientras él desviaba sus ojos azules hacia otro lado, avergonzado.

Ella se dejó acariciar por Naruto, aunque fuera un contacto ínfimo, era suficiente para hacerla temblar y lograr que las mariposas hicieran fiesta en su estómago.

— Ay…el amor…—susurraba Temari, desde atrás y con afán de molestar. Ambos se alejaron un poco tras oír el comentario, ahora sí que no podían estar más rojos.

…

Luego de las clases, tampoco pudieron hablar más que para despedirse, pues Naruto tenía práctica de fútbol. Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla para la Hyuuga y se fue. Ella lo miró irse algo triste, mientras Temari y Tenten —quien ahora sabía todo lo que había pasado en clases gracias a la rubia— la miraban de forma pícara con ganas de molestarla.

— Creo que alguien me debe dinero —reclamó Temari.

— ¿Eh?

— Yo aposté que en 5 días comenzaban algo.

— Pero aún no son novios oficialmente, así que no cuenta —corrigió Tenten.

— ¡O-oigan, estoy aquí! —reclamaba la Hyuuga, avergonzada.

— Hm, aún quedan horas del día. Además, hoy hay fiesta en el jardín.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si es lunes! —saltó Tenten.

— ¿Y? ¿Olvidas dónde estás? Es la magia de Harvird.

— Y yo que quería estudiar esta noche, así no se puede…

— Tenten, no tienes por qué ir, ¿sabes?

— ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡¿Sabes lo horrible que es llegar al otro día de una fiesta genial y que te cuenten lo estupenda que fue mientras tú no estabas ahí?! Já, no habrá fiesta a la que yo no vaya mientras sea joven, tengo varios años para ser una abuela aburrida después —Temari y Hinata se reían divertidas.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Hinata? ¿Tú y tu _casi-novio_ irán?

— Pues… de hecho, yo también planeaba quedarme estudiando hoy.

— Oh vamos, ¡vengan a divertirse un rato y aprovechas de bailar con tu rubio! —le guiñó el ojo.

— N-no lo sé… —aún no había hablado con él luego del beso y tampoco creía que podría hacerlo en plena fiesta.

— Vamos, nena. Viniste a Harvird para buscar tu libertad, ¿no? ¿Por qué no la aprovechas y estudias lo que se siente bailar con tu bombón de ojos azules por esta noche? —animó Tenten.

— T-tal vez tengan razón…

— ¡Eso! Entonces nos veremos esta noche, chicas —se despidió la castaña. Temari se fue a estudiar a la biblioteca con cierto chico problemático después, y Hinata decidió ir a su habitación, a ver si alcanzaba a repasar alguna materia.

…

Sakura iba camino a su pieza, cuando el rubio la asaltó en el camino con un abrazo por la espalda.

— ¡Sakura-chan!

— ¡Mierda, Naruto! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

— L-lo siento, Sakura-chan. Creo que hoy tengo mucha energía —confesó con una mano en su nuca —la de ojos jade se relajó y notó su uniforme.

— ¿Vienes de tu práctica?

— ¡Así es, estuve genial hoy!

— Me alegra, señor modesto —ambos comenzaron a caminar— ¿Y? ¿Qué sucede entonces?

— ¿Eh?

— Siempre que quieres decirme algo que te incomoda me pones esa cara de cachorro avergonzado. Suéltalo.

— Jaja, me rindo. Es que… se trata de Hinata.

— Ouh —Sakura puso una cara pícara— ¿Alguien tiene problemas amorosos?

— Yo no diría "problemas", es que…yo… —su cara comenzaba a arder de nuevo.

— ¡Vamos, Naruto, no me tengas en suspenso!

— Es que la besé —y fue ahí cuando la cara de Sakura pasó a ser un poema, ni siquiera podía volver a cerrar la boca— ¡N-no me mires así, Sakura-chan!

Luego, aparecieron las risitas.

— L-lo siento, es que es tan tierno y…esperado —le pellizcaba la mejilla cual bebé—. Estás tan grande…

— ¡Sakura-chan!

— Está bien, ya paré. ¿Y cómo pasó? ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Qué le dijiste? ¡Más te vale que hayas sido un caballero, ¿eh?!

— B-bueno… estábamos en la sala de clases, temprano, no había nadie más. Sólo me acerqué a ella y…luego me acerqué más. ¡Y luego llegó Bakakashi y arruinó todo!

— Seguramente fue a propósito…

— ¿Eh?

— Olvídalo. Entonces ella te correspondió también, ¿verdad?

— Pues, fue corto, pero creo que sí.

— ¿Y luego qué pasó?

— Nada, ¡y ese es el problema! No hemos podido hablar desde entonces, ¡y tampoco sé que decirle! Me refiero a… ¿debo ir y pedirle que sea mi novia? ¿O debo esperar? No quiero presionarla; ¡¿O debo hacer como si nada hubiese pasado?! ¡Ayúdame, Sakura-chan!

— Tranquilo, no es tan complicado como parece.

— ¿Ah no?

— Pues no, es decir, hasta ahora sólo dejaron fluir las cosas y llegaron a quererse, si no sabes qué decirle todavía no es fuerza que hablen de inmediato. ¡Pero tampoco hagas como si el beso no hubiese pasado! Sólo relájate, actúa como siempre te portas con ella y deja que todo siga su curso. En algún momento hablarán de igual modo. ¿Cuál es la prisa?

— Tienes razón, ¡muchas gracias, Sakura-chan!

— No es nada. ¿Irán a la fiesta esta noche?

— ¡Claro! ¡Oh, debo invitar a Hinata a que venga conmigo! ¡La llamaré ahora mismo! ¡No, mejor le enviaré un mensaje! ¡Sí! ¡Debo irme, Sakura-chan, gracias de nuevo! —se despidió y se fue corriendo hacia los dormitorios masculinos.

Sakura siguió su camino hacia su propio dormitorio, y cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a la pieza, Hinata salió de la suya, mirándola con algo de pánico.

— ¿Hinata? —la Hyuuga corrió hacia ella.

— ¡Al fin llegas, te estaba esperando! ¡N-necesito hablar contigo de algo importante! —la de ojos jade le sonrió con ternura, ya se hacía la idea de qué.

— Pasa, hablaremos adentro —cuando ambas se acomodaron, la Haruno comenzó— ¿Tiene algo que ver con Naruto?

— ¿C-cómo lo sabes?

— Jé, digamos que a veces puedo leer mentes.

— Es que…esta mañana nos be-be-bes-besamos —su cara parecía un semáforo nuevamente—. Y n-no hemos hablado desde entonces, ¡¿qué debo hacer?! ¿C-crees que deba confesarle mis sentimientos? ¡Ni siquiera sé con qué cara voy a mirarlo esta noche!

— Vamos, relájate; esto debería gustarte y emocionarte, no torturarte. Recuerda que el amor es para disfrutarlo y no para sufrir.

— Es verdad…

— Además, hasta ahora todo ha salido bien sin que hablaran directamente del tema, ¿verdad? No creo que sea necesario que conversen todo de inmediato, lo tocarán de igual forma algún día. ¿Por qué no sólo se dejan llevar y ven a donde los lleva?, bueno, eso pienso yo…

— Creo que tienes razón. Gracias, Sakura. Mejor me iré a alistar para la fiesta.

— Sí, lo haré yo también —en esos momentos, el celular de Hinata comenzó a sonar.

— Es mi padre —informó, para luego pararse, con intención de irse, prefería hablar en su pieza—. Nos veremos después entonces.

— ¡Okay!

Cuando la Hyuuga se fue, ella sacó su propio teléfono para mensajear a cierto chico de cabello azulado. Luego se quedó pensando en lo adorable que era la situación de sus dos amigos.

"Espero haberlos ayudados y que todo salga bien. Pero… ¿estarán bien?"

"¡Já, claro que estarán bien!, ¿de qué me preocupo? ¡Han estado bien hasta ahora! Además, ambos son nuevos en el tema, no creo que deban hablar todo ahora ya, no hay prisa, nada los apura; ¿qué podría pasar?"

…

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca, una rubia estaba súper concentrada en sus ejercicios de matemáticas, mientras Shikamaru había terminado hace bastante, y la miraba serio, como estudiándola.

— Bien, esto es lo que puedo hacer sola, revísalo —le pidió la rubia, entregándole la hoja.

De pronto un llanto angustiado los hizo levantar la cabeza y mirar a la chica que lloraba frente a la ventana de la biblioteca, mientras un joven castaño trataba de consolarla. Parecía que sólo ellos cuatro estaban a esa hora en la biblioteca.

— N-no puedo creerlo, ¿qué haré? ¡Mis padres van a matarme!

— Tranquila, Kagome, s-saldremos de esto, to-todo saldrá bien… —parecía que más trataba de convencerse a sí mismo.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Estoy embarazada! ¡Mi vida se acabó!

— ¡N-no digas eso! ¡Sé que todo parece oscuro ahora, pero te prometo que todo saldrá bien! —al terminar de hablar, notó lo fuerte que estaban hablando, y que Temari y Shikamaru los miraban preocupados—. M-mejor vamos a hablar a un lugar más privado, ¿sí? —la tomó de la mano y la sacó de ahí.

— Pobrecita… —susurró Temari, cuando ya no se veían.

— Qué problemático es tener hijos.

— No digas eso, vago. Los niños no tienen la culpa de nada.

— Es cierto, pero no por eso son menos problemáticos. Tienes que cuidarlos todo el día, todos los días; ver su comida, ropa y salud; y tu vida ahora deja de ser tuya para pasar a ser de ellos.

— Lo haces sonar como si todo fuera malo, no creo que exista un amor más fuerte que el que una madre o padre le da a su hijo.

— Hm…

— ¡¿Acaso piensas quedarte sin hijos para siempre?!

— P-pues… "no lo había pensado en verdad" ¿quién sabe?

— ¿Eso es un "sí" o un "no"?

— Hoy estás más problemática que de costumbre, ¿sabes?

— No me evadas el tema —curiosamente, la rubia estaba seria, parecía ser importante para ella.

— Agh…no está en mis planes, ¿de acuerdo? Pero sí llegase a pasar, obviamente asumiría la responsabilidad.

— Hm… "algo es algo, por ahora…"

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tú quieres ser mamá?

— Por supuesto que sí.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora?!

— ¡N-no ahora, vago tonto! Pero en un futuro, sí, me gustaría —Shikamaru no estaba seguro de qué decirle ahora, estos temas eran aún más problemáticos de lo normal para él. El silencio reinó unos minutos— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué me dices?

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué te digo de qué?! ¡¿N-no crees que es muy pronto para hablar de esto?!

— Hablo de mis ejercicios, _genio_.

— Oh…

…

La fiesta estaba bien encendida desde temprano. Naruto y Hinata llegaron juntos, pero a penas entraron, el equipo de fútbol lo secuestró. Estaban emocionados porque pronto comenzaría el campeonato, y si había un momento para alcoholizarse, era ahora, ya después sería vida sana. Y obviamente, Naruto Uzumaki estaba incluido en el plan.

Estuvo cerca de una hora desaparecido, mientras el resto de los chicos bailaba, tomaba y conversaban; se la estaban pasando bien, aunque Hinata lo buscaba de vez en cuando con la mirada triste.

En un momento, todos se fueron a bailar, menos Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke. La pareja no quiso dejarla sola, y no había rastros de Naruto.

La Hyuuga fue por un trago, y Sasuke aprovechó de interrogar a Sakura. Pues hasta a él le parecía raro que el rubio no estuviera pegado a la chica de ojos perla. Hablaron del tema un buen rato.

— ¿Entonces el Dobe fue a pedirte consejos amorosos? —preguntó Sasuke.

— ¡Así es! ¡La doctora Sakura ha arreglado el mundo una vez más!

— Hm… ¿y qué le dijiste?

— Pues que fuera con calma, que dejara las cosas fluir, que no forzara nada.

En esos momentos, el rubio apareció de la nada y abrazó a Hinata efusivamente.

— ¡Hinata, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?!

Y las caras de la Hyuuga, de Sakura y de Sasuke eran dignas de retratarse.

"¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma!", pensaba una indignada Haruno.

— Creo que olvidaste un pequeño detalle —informó Sasuke a la de ojos jade—. Dobe + alcohol = a un perfecto imbécil.

— ¡Naruto! —parecía que Sakura escupiría fuego. Sasuke la tomó y la alejó del lugar, antes que matara a alguien y para darle privacidad a Hinata. Esto no podía terminar muy bien.

— N-Naruto-kun…y-yo… ¿E-es en serio?

— ¿Qu…qué cosa, li…linda? —arrastraba las palabras, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Sí se notaba bastante ebrio, ¡ya ni se acordaba de lo que había dicho hace cinco segundos!—. Eres tan linda… —se acercó a ella con intención de besarla, pero la Hyuuga se asustó.

— Naruto-kun, espera. Yo…no puedo hacer esto, es…muy rápido todo y… y… ¡debo ir al tocador!— como pudo escapó de sus ojos cielo. Los nervios se la estaban carcomiendo por dentro. Estuvo un buen rato ahí escondida, luego juntó valor y volvió a salir. Pero al divisar una cabeza rubia, notó como el chico abrazaba confianzudamente a una pelirroja. Una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho.

"¿Q-qué está pasando aquí? ¡P-primero me pide matrimonio ¿y ahora coquetea con otra?! No…no puede ser". Volvió a correr al baño, aguantando las lágrimas. Ella también estaba algo ebria.

"Okey, cálmate", se decía a sí misma. "Tal vez no vi bien, tal vez…sólo es un malentendido". Ahí sintió como unas chicas entraban al baño, ella estaba en un excusado, sentada sobre la tapa, por tanto nadie sabía que era ella. Y Hinata tampoco veía quienes estaban afuera.

— Adivina quién ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas —habló una morena alta y voluptuosa a otra chica más baja y pelirroja.

— No me digas que ese rubio oxigenado-tarado-cara dura ha vuelto a capturar a otra presa. ¡Dios, me siento tan tonta al recordar lo fácil que caí en sus juegos! ¡Hasta matrimonio llegó a pedirme en un momento! —rezongó ella con sentimientos encontrados. La otra le sonrió con amargura.

— A mí también me engañó su facha de ángel, pero en la secundaria. ¡Agh!, me da tanto asco ahora que incluso iría a advertirle a esa pobre chica ingenua con el desgraciado que se está metiendo.

— ¿Y sabes quién es la chica?

— No en realidad, sé que tiene el cabello largo y oscuro, pues lo que vi.

Una punzada de nerviosismo atravesó el pecho de Hinata. ¿Acaso…? No estarían hablando de ella, ¿o sí?

— Siento lástima por ella. Pero bueno, es su problema ahora —continuó hablando la morena.

"No…no puede ser Naruto-kun…", las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer.

— Es cierto. Después de todo, ella también descubrirá sus mentiras tarde o temprano… —se fueron del baño, mientras una tímida Hinata salía al fin, y se miraba al espejo, con amargas dudas en sus ojos perla.

¿Había una posibilidad de que esas chicas estuvieran hablando de Naruto? Un ligero mareo llegó a su cuerpo.

"Demonios, no me siento bien, bebí demasiado. Será mejor que me vaya".

Cuando logró salir del baño, tambaleándose, pensó en ir con los demás —con él, mejor dicho—. Pero se detuvo, con la mente en blanco. Luego se dio media vuelta y se fue camino a su dormitorio.

Esa noche prefirió dormir sola.

:::::::::::::

¡No me maten, todo es parte del plan! Confíen en mí (?)

Quiero agradecer públicamente sus bellos reviews que me inspiran y emocionan mucho :') lo digo en serio (L) un abrazo a todos los que me dan su apoyo incondicional! espero que sigan dándome su opinión de la historia c:

Espero que les haya gustado, la idea era que se rieran un rato. No pude hacerlo más largo :c pero aún queda mucho más para que Naruto y Hinata arreglen este asunto! jiji

Cuidado con el alcohol esta noche para que no les pase lo que a ellos XD ¡y les deseo un feliz año nuevo a todos! :)


	16. ¿Y si empezamos otra vez?

**¡Bienvenidos a Harvird!**

 **¿Y si empezamos otra vez?**

Hola chicos/as! Antes que todo, quisiera disculparme por la demora en subir el capítulo, la verdad es que después de año nuevo, un familiar muy querido y cercano falleció, y ha sido muy difícil para mí recuperarme y darme el ánimo, incluso para escribir.

Hace un par de días pude volver a redactar (decentemente) y a subir; y espero que les guste este capítulo :)

:::::::

Abrió tortuosamente sus ojos perla, la luz parecía dañarla, su cabeza se sentía pesada y su estómago dolía bastante, tenía la garganta y los ojos secos, y sentía el cuerpo como un plomo.

El silencio de su habitación era inquebrantable, por alguna razón se sentía vacía, incluso derrotada. Sus tristes ojos se fijaron en el celular que dejó en el velador, apagado. Al prenderlo, vio las muchas llamadas perdidas de Naruto y de Sakura, los muchos mensajes de perdón del rubio y los mensajes de preocupación de sus amigas.

"Es cierto, ayer me fui sin avisarle a nadie…", pensaba la Hyuuga, con una suave punzada en la cabeza. Su mirada se volvió opaca.

"Naruto-kun… estaba con otra chica…", una débil lágrima cayó por sus mejillas. "¿Qué debo hacer ahora? No quiero enfrentarlo, ni verlo…", se abrazó a la almohada, tratando de contener la angustia de su pecho. "Tal vez, todo es un malentendido… Pero ya no creo poder estar con él, todo pasó tan rápido y yo…me encariñé tanto con él. Me cegué, ni siquiera lo conozco tanto y…", las lágrimas atacaron con más fuerza aún. "Soy una tonta".

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, era él. Se asustó al notarlo, por un momento pensó en contestarle, pero antes de tomar el teléfono, sintió un mareo y nauseas. De inmediato se levantó y corrió al baño; llegó justo a tiempo, ni siquiera sabía que tenía ganas de vomitar hace cinco segundos atrás, esta era su primera resaca.

Luego de lograr recuperarse un poco, se lavó la cara y los dientes. Y volvió a la cama, seguía sintiéndose mal, y no sólo físicamente. Tomó un poco de agua y se hizo una sopa instantánea…para uno.

Su celular sonó de nuevo, no pensaba contestar, pero se relajó al ver que era un mensaje de Tenten. _"Hinata, estamos muy preocupadas, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué te fuiste así anoche? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres que vayamos?"._ La culpa la invadió, no podía hacer pagar a sus amigas por sus decepciones y mal humor. Le respondió el mensaje: _"Estoy bien, discúlpame por no avisar, me sentía mareada. Vi a Naruto-kun con otra ayer… quiero estar sola ahora"._ No quiso decir más o el llanto volvería en todo su esplendor y ya se sentía bastante mal como para empeorarlo.

Luego de tomar la sopa, apagó el celular y volvió a acostarse, sólo quería volver a dormir por ahora.

Nada de rubios ni de conversaciones incómodas.

…

Por otro lado, Naruto estaba casi llorando el su habitación, no sólo tenía una resaca del porte de un tanque, sino que además se sentía un idiota rechazado por su linda nueva amiga, a la cual quería como más que una amiga, y quien le había pedido nada más y nada menos que matrimonio, cuando a penas la había logrado besar por primera vez…

No podía sentirse peor.

— ¡Demonios, soy un tonto! —la puerta sonó con fuerza en esos momentos, alguien tocaba.

"¡¿Será Hinata?! ¡¿Me habrá perdonad?!", abrió rápidamente, con esperanza en su azulados ojos.

— ¿Sa-Sakura-chan?

— ¡Shannaro! —fue lo último que escuchó antes de ser magníficamente noqueado por su mejor amiga.

Okey, ahora se sentía peor.

— ¿Sakura-chan, por qué me golpeaste? —le preguntaba como un niño pequeño y sobándose su ahora inflamada mejilla. Esa mujer sí que tenía fuerza.

— ¡¿Y encima me preguntas?! ¡Ve a disculparte con Hinata inmediatamente!

— E-eso es lo que he tratado de hacer toda la mañana, ¡pero ella no me contesta!

— Ay, pobrecito… ¿no prefieres mejor que yo te la traiga aquí y te de una guión con lo que puedes decirle?

— ¡Eso sería fantástico, gracias Sakura-chan!

— ¡Shannaro! —volvió a golpearlo, ahora en la cabeza. El rubio gimoteaba de dolor en el piso.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan inmaduro e irresponsable?! ¡Si cometes un error, tú debes moverte por arreglarlo! ¡No esperar que todo se arregle por arte de magia o alguien haga el trabajo por ti!

— ¡P-pero es que yo no sé qué hacer, la he cagado!

— ¡Y por eso debes ir a hablarle! ¡Eso es lo que hace una persona que demuestra real interés y aprecio por otra, no sentarse a esperar una estrella fugaz!

— ¡T-tienes razón! ¡Debo ir, de inmediato y decirle…! Decirle… ¡Demonios, Sakura-chan qué le digo! ¡Debe odiarme en estos momentos!

— Sí, tal vez, pero no creo que sea por lo de la propuesta de matrimonio.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y entonces por qué? —el rubio parecía no entender, y Sakura lo miró profundamente por varios minutos, como estudiándolo — ¿Sakura-chan?

— ¿Recuerdas todo lo que hiciste ayer?

— B-bueno, creo que todo…o casi todo.

— Hinata le dijo a Tenten que te vio con otra chica en la fiesta.

— ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡No puede ser, yo nunca le haría eso a Hinata! Y además…no recuerdo haber compartido con otras chicas que no fueras tú y ella.

— Ese es el problema, si no recuerdas algo y ese "algo" implicó estar con otra chica en tu lecho de embriaguez, te puedes ir despidiendo de Hinata.

— ¡No! —Se apresuró a decir— ¡En serio no recuerdo haber tenido algún tipo de contacto con otra, ni siquiera un baile! ¡Yo sólo quería estar con Hinata! ¡Te lo juro, Sakura-chan! —había convicción en esos ojos azules. La Haruno suspiró cansada.

— Espero que así sea, y que se lo hagas ver a Hinata.

— Rayos, ya entiendo porqué ni siquiera me responde. ¿Qué hago ahora? —la miró cual cachorro hambriento bajo la lluvia.

— Te daré una mano esta vez, pero no te acostumbres, tienes que aprender a lidiar con tus propios problemas amorosos, y borracheras.

— Gracias, eres la mejor.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

— Primero vístete, y luego vamos al jardín.

— ¿Eh?

…

Ya eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, Hinata se había levantado finalmente, para ducharse y luego comer algo. Estaba sentada en su escritorio, leyendo un libro de materia, tratando de mantener su mente ocupada en algo que no fuera rubio con marcas de bigotes de gato; cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su puerta y luego se deslizaba una carta celeste por debajo. Se levantó y tomó el sobre, era una carta…de Naruto.

 _Querida Hinata._

 _Sé que me comporté como un torpe ayer, y sólo te pido que me des diez minutos de tu tiempo para poder explicarte mejor las cosas. Por favor dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que nunca te mentí y que todo lo que hemos vivido hasta ahora es real e importante para mí._

 _Naruto._

 _PD: sigue el camino de rosas_.

"¿Camino de rosas?", se preguntó sin entender, al segundo se encendió su ampolleta y abrió la puerta, y ahí estaba. Un camino de pétalos de rosas blancas que llevaba directo a la pieza de Sakura.

Estuvo al menos diez minutos sopesando las posibilidades. Al principio dudaba y sus nervios comenzaron a posarse en su estómago. Pero algo le dijo que, muy a su pesar, enfrentarlo era lo mejor, terminar con esto de una vez y cerrar el ciclo, para no quedarse estancada.

Se armó de valor y abrió la puerta de la pieza de su amiga, pero no estaba ella ahí, sólo estaba Naruto, rodeado de algunas velas prendidas que le daban un toque armonioso a la habitación, y finalmente el rubio parado frente a ella, con una tenue sonrisa y una rosa blanca en sus manos. Ella estaba encantada con la escena, aunque seguía dolida y se esforzó por no demostrarlo en su cara. Cerró la puerta tras ella y quedó a tres pasos del chico.

Naruto pudo divisar que ella lo miraba más fríamente, en sus perlas se expresaba ese "estoy decepcionada de ti, y dolida, muy dolida". El pecho del rubio se convirtió en una piedra para él, mientras tragaba lo que parecían tachuelas en vez de aire.

— H-Hinata, y-yo…yo… —había estado horas ensayando esto y ahora su mente se había quedado en blanco de nuevo, ¡en esos momentos sí que se sentía un perfecto idiota! "¡¿Cuánto llevo callado?! ¡Debo decirle algo ahora ya!"—. Eh…estaba borracho.

Sakura golpeó su frente con frustración al oír esas escuetas palabras, estaba escondida en el jardín, justo en la ventana de su pieza; y créanme que de no ser porque Sasuke se aburrió de estar de "Cupido metiche" y la tomó como un costal de papas para llevársela del lugar, ella hubiese entrado a golpear a Naruto hasta dejarlo morado.

— ¡L-lo que quiero decir es…! b-bueno yo quiero…disculparme por…la tontería que te dije ayer, estaba muy ebrio de veras, y no me daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Los chicos del club estaban muy entusiasmados, yo también, me dejé llevar con las copas.

— E-eso ya no importa, Naruto-kun. Sé que n-no estabas en tus cinco sentidos. Pero…

— ¡Y…! con respecto a…eso de que piensas que me viste con otra chica, Hinata eso no es cierto, de veras que no. Sé que estaba bien borracho, ¡pero desde que llegué aquí, nunca he podido pensar en otra chica que no seas tú! ¡No hay nadie más que quiera a mi lado, o que quiera conocer!, no como…algo más, ¿entiendes? Yo… —se acercó a ella y le tomó suavemente la mano, con timidez—. Yo de verdad te quiero y quiero estar contigo. No sé bien qué pasó ayer, pero sé que no puedo mirar a nadie como a ti…

— Naruto-kun… —no esperaba esas dulces y sinceras palabras por parte del Uzumaki, por un momento creyó que iba a llorar. Pero ahora estaba en la encrucijada. ¿Qué hacer? Estaba segura de que vio a alguien igual de alto y ancho que él, y rubio, abrazándose cariñosamente con otra, ¡y además todo lo que esas chicas dijeron en el baño, calzaba muy bien!—. Y-yo…no sé qué pensar… —confesó, sonrojada y triste. Quería confiar en él, pero ya no quería meter la pata y volver a sentir esa tristeza tan profunda en su ser.

— Tranquila, no te presiones, yo no busco que me des una respuesta ahora, sólo quiero darte mi versión, disculparme y…decirte la verdad. Si no puedes creerme, y-yo… em… "¿qué puedo hacer?" ¡Ya sé! ¡Te lo demostraré!

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Te iré demostrando con el tiempo que mis sentimientos son reales, Hinata! ¡Ya lo verás!

— P-pero… yo…no sé, todo fue tan rápido, ni siquiera nos conocemos mucho. Tal vez debamos dar un paso atrás y ver qué pasa —esa idea no le gustó en lo absoluto al rubio, no después de todo lo que había avanzado con ella.

El Uzumaki suspiró derrotado, de igual forma prefería seguir a su modo, que seguir sin ella. Ella valía la pena, no le cabía duda de ello.

— Está bien, no te presionaré, iremos lo más lento posible y dejaremos que todo fluya, como hasta ahora. Sólo… —acercó la mano de Hinata a sus labios, y la besó suavemente—. Sólo no te contengas demasiado, ¿sí? Y a cambio, yo prometo contenerme todo lo que pueda, por ti…

"Yo no dejaré de luchar por ti, Hinata Hyuuga", pensó decidido.

Esas palabras la hicieron sonrojar y sonreír como a una niña enamorada de nuevo. ¿Cómo es que lograba con tanta facilidad hacerla tan frágil y voluble como un papel? Sólo con sus honestos ojos azules y unas pocas palabras poéticas.

Se permitió hundirse unos momentos en esas bellas gemas color zafiro. "No, algo me dice que él no miente, yo lo sé…", se convenció, aunque no quería admitirlo en voz alta.

— ¿Y dime, te gustaría hacer algo ahora? —le preguntó el rubio—. Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino y Tenten se juntarán a preparar comida china en nuestra residencia. ¿Te gustaría que nos uniéramos a ellos?

— Suena bien —reconoció—. Iré por una chaqueta.

— ¡Genial! ¡Te esperaré aquí! —pero no todo sale como lo planeas, y el celular del rubio comenzó a sonar, era el chef, que quería que fuera a comprar algunas cosas que le faltaban. Digamos que nadie más tenía ganas ni la fuerza física para ir, más que él, que por alguna extraña y muy útil razón, se recuperaba rápido de las resacas y de las heridas—. Hinata, tendré que ir a la tienda más cercana y comprar algunos ingredientes. Puedes esperarme allá con los chicos, no tardaré.

— D-de acuerdo —antes, se hubiese ofrecido a ir con él, sin dudarlo; pero debido a los recientes acontecimientos, prefería ir con calma y mantener cierta distancia con el rubio.

El Uzumaki se fue, y luego de algunos minutos, ella tomó rumbo a la residencia masculina, casi al llegar vio afuera a un alto chico rubio, con una chica albina, se veían muy cercanos y coquetones; por un momento, su corazón se detuvo creyendo que era Naruto, pero al acercarse más a ellos, que estaban casi en la entrada del edificio, se dio cuenta de que era otro chico, muy similar a su amigo rubio.

— Jajaja, ay Menma, eres tan poético y sensible.

— Sí, ese soy yo —le escuchó presumir, mientras se tomaba ciertas atribuciones con el cuerpo de la chica. El parecido entre ambos era increíble, pero al mirarlo de cerca, notó que eran distintas facciones e incluso distintos cortes de cabello.

Algo hizo click adentro de ella. "Probablemente fue a este chico al que vi en la fiesta, y no a Naruto; ¡y del que hablaban esas chicas! Aunque, sigo sin estar segura, pero…" Lo miró de nuevo, era tan parecido y distinto de Naruto a la vez, se notaba que emanaba una esencia ególatra y presuntuosa. "Entonces Naruto-kun decía la verdad…", algo descansó dentro de ella, aunque se sentía culpable. Después de todo, inculpó a su nuevo amigo sin prueba alguna, ahora lo sabía.

"Me disculparé con él más tarde, aunque sigo pensando que es mejor que vayamos lento y con cuidado. Sí, estoy segura de que es lo mejor, lo más sano…".

…

Al cabo de media hora, Naruto volvió con las compras y ya luego todos estaban ayudando en lo que podían, pronto estaría todo listo y comerían algo delicioso. Las risas y las anécdotas inundaban el lugar, y la noticia de moda era que Shino había pasado toda la noche anterior bailando con una chica castaña, cosa que obviamente nadie dejó pasar. El pobre amante de los bichos no podía dejar de tartamudear y sonrojarse ante los _inapropiados_ comentarios de sus nuevos amigos, ni toda la ropa del mundo podía ocultar su vergüenza en esos momentos.

— Hinata, ¿puedes traer unas especies que tengo en una cajita en el estante de mi pieza, por favor? —le pidió Chouji, sin querer dejar lo que hacía.

— Claro —se fue ella. Pero el castaño luego lo pensó mejor.

— Shino, creo que deberías ir con Hinata, olvidé que esta caja está en la parte más alta y no lo alcanzará.

— De acuerd-

— ¡Yo la ayudo! —lo interrumpió el rubio, corriendo tras la chica de cabello largo, dejando a ambos sorprendidos.

— Pero Shino es más alto… —musitó Chouji como si fuera lo más lógico y sin entender la actitud del rubio, pero no le dio más importancia, tenía unos rollitos primavera que atender.

Cuando el Uzumaki llegó, la Hyuuga intentaba, sin frutos y de puntitas, alcanzar esa famosa cajita pequeña. Naruto se acercó de inmediato, pegando un poco su cuerpo con la espalda de ella, y alcanzando la famosa cajita de especias. Ella se sobresaltó un poco por su presencia, se volteó y al notar que era él, se relajó un poco. Este le sonrió, sin moverse del lugar, mientras ella terminaba de voltear todo su cuerpo. Ahora estaban frente a frente y pegados al otro, pero ambos con un sonrojo y una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

— G-gracias, Naruto-kun.

— Cuando quieras, linda —le respondió él, dándole la cajita y apoyando ambas manos en el estante, a cada lado del cuerpo de la Hyuuga; quien, por suerte para él, no se sintió hostigada, sino al contrario, de alguna forma se había acostumbrado a estar cómoda con la cercanía del rubio. Este notó que no había muestras de rechazo hacia él, y lentamente comenzó a acercarse a ella, como pidiéndole permiso. Ella bajó la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír avergonzada, y mientras más cerca sentía el rostro del Uzumaki, más se animaba a levantar un poquito su propia mirada perla.

Naruto rozó con su nariz, suavemente la mejilla nívea, y esta terminó de huir de él, para levantar su rostro y hacerle frente al contacto. Ambos comenzaron a cerrar sus ojos…

— N-Naruto-kun…e-espera… —pedía más para hacer reaccionar su propio autocontrol que el de su amigo.

— Lo sé, tranquila. Sin presión… —susurró sobre sus labios, haciendo que las piernas de Hinata casi se convirtieran en gelatina.

— ¡Chicos, aún necesito esas especias! —les apuró Chouji de la cocina, logrando que despertaran de su ensueño y, avergonzados, se separaron despacio, sin muchas ganas.

— M-mejor vamos, ¿sí? —sugirió ella.

— C-claro, adelántate, pasaré al baño de Chouji —ella asintió y él se metió al sanitario. Se mojó la cara con agua fría y se miró al espejo, con condescendencia para sí mismo.

"Esto va a ser mucho mas difícil de lo que creí…"

::::::::

El fin de la historia se acerca, yo pienso que quedan sólo 3 capítulos más y quiero agradecer a todos lo que leen y apoyan con sus reviews 3 de no ser por ustedes, tal vez no hubiese podido a escribir todo esto :) y con tanto cariño.

Nos vemos pronto, porque el siguiente lo subiré antes de que termine esta semana :)

Un abrazo.


	17. Al final del túnel oscuro…

Hola chicos! lamento la tardanza :c tuve un fin de semana muy ocupado u.u

Espero que les guste este capítulo! ya va quedando lo último de la historia c: espero que les guste como va. Subiré el siguiente dentro de estos próximos días

Disfrútenlo!

 **:::::::::::**

 **¡Bienvenidos a Harvird!**

 **Al final del túnel oscuro…**

Una hermosa joven de piel nívea se removía inquieta entre las sábanas de su propia cama, sudaba un poco y parecía que quería hablar, tal vez gritar, pero no podía.

Naruto Uzumaki, quien había sido el dueño de su corazón y pensamientos desde que llegó a la universidad y durante todo el primer semestre, que estaba ya cerca de terminar, la miraba desde lejos, serio y sin moverse.

— ¿N-Naruto-kun?

— Adiós, Hinata.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿A-adónde vas? ¿Naruto-kun? ¡Espera! —pero la imagen de su querido rubio se alejaba más y más de ella, hasta desaparecer finalmente. Mientras ella corría llorando tras él, pero ninguna palabra podía salir de su boca, por más que trataba de gritarle, de llamarlo.

Él se había ido.

Despertó de golpe, dando un pequeño grito y respirando agitadamente. Las lágrimas caían de sus perlas, y quemaban sus mejillas. Las limpió cuidadosamente, prendió la luz de su velador y se sentó para tratar de calmarse.

"Fue sólo una pesadilla, sólo eso…", intentaba calmar su mente y su respiración. Sin embargo sus intentos fueron en vano, seguía asustada y angustiada.

Finalmente se rindió y tomó su celular, eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana, sabía que ya no podía llamar a Naruto. Comenzó a escribirle un mensaje con la esperanza de que él le respondiera. Pero antes de mandarlo, se arrepintió. Y marcó un nuevo número.

— ¿Tenten? Lo lamento, ¿te desperté?

— No, descuida, acabo de terminar un trabajo. ¿Sucede algo?

— S-sí, es que…yo… —comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

— ¡T-tranquila, voy para allá!, ¿sí? Ábreme la puerta —en dos minutos llegó y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras Hinata comenzaba a sentir alivio al fin— ¿Qué es lo ocurre, mujer? Casi me matas del susto.

— L-lo lamento, tuve una pesadilla horrible.

— Oh, ya veo —suspiró aliviada—. Por un momento pensé que te había pasado algo peor o que habías discutido con ese rusio.

— No, pero…soñé que se iba, lejos de mí.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por eso te asustaste tanto? —la miró extrañada, y ella asintió avergonzada—. Vamos, tranquila, ¿A dónde se iría él a mitad de año? Además, se nota mucho que él te adora, Hinata. Sé que han estado un poco más alejados que antes, pero sigue habiendo cariño en sus ojos para ti, no aguanta cinco minutos sin preguntar dónde estás, sin mencionar que siempre busca excusas para estar a tu lado. ¡¿Crees que si no le importaras, haría todo eso?! ¡Por supuesto que no! Y sé que tú lo quieres también.

— S-sí. Desde ese incidente de la fiesta le pedí que sólo fuéramos amigos y viéramos como avanzaban las cosas, que no forzáramos nada, pero creo que ya no puedo seguir reprimiéndome, ni haciendo que él se reprima.

— Es verdad, a ninguno le hace bien eso. Además, tienes la fortuna de que el chico que te gusta va a la misma universidad que tú, vive a unos pasos de tu residencia, ¡y tú también le gustas! Jé, créeme que te envidio un poco, desearía tener tu suerte en el amor…

— Yo…no lo había visto así.

— ¡Sólo se vive una vez, niña! Tú eres quien llegó acá decidida a vivir tu vida libremente, lejos de tu padre y encontrar tu felicidad, ¿no? Entonces no la dejes ir así como si nada, sólo por miedo. Naruto es un buen chico, y te lo ha demostrado varias veces. De hecho, a todas nos alegras que no te hayas enamorado de un patán.

— Jaja, gracias por venir y aconsejarme, Tenten.

— Descuida, para eso son las amigas. Ahora trata de dormir un poco, ¿sí? Nos vemos mañana.

— De acuerdo, duerme bien.

— Buenas noches —y se fue, dejando a la Hyuuga un poco más tranquila.

"Mañana hablaré con Naruto-kun…", pensó decidida antes de tratar de volver a conciliar el sueño.

El sol iluminaba las habitaciones y las salas de clase, este día prometía ser hermoso y memorable para ella. Se levantó con ánimos y se puso un hermoso vestido rosado claro, y una chaqueta de mezclilla encima; también se peinó con un mechón de cabello atrás, usando un lindo broche de flor de cerezo. Estaba lista para impresionar a su rubio favorito.

Quería sorprenderlo e ir a buscarlo a su habitación para ir juntos a clases, pues por lo general era al revés; pero era temprano todavía y estaba segura que él debía seguir alistándose. Saludó a algunos de sus amigos cuando pasó por ahí y al llegar afuera de la puerta del Uzumaki, que estaba junta, se acercó sin hacer ruido para abrazarlo cariñosamente, a modo de sorpresa. Pero al abrir un poco más la puerta, sin entrar totalmente se dio cuenta de que él estaba hablando por teléfono, mirando por la ventana, de espaldas a ella.

— ¡N-no dije que me había rendido, Ero-sennin! ¡Y claro que terminaré bien el semestre! Pero… —guardó silencio— ¡Es por eso que quiero ir allí! No es lo mismo que estar acá, tú me entiendes—nuevamente escuchaba sin hablar—. Gracias, pero es un cambio que quiero afrontar por mi cuenta, es parte de crecer, no puedo contar siempre con que tú y Tsunade no oba-chan me ayuden en todo. Esta es mi decisión, mi vida. Me iré cuando terminen las clases, ¿sí? Está decidido, fue suficiente de Harvird por ahora…

"¡¿C-cómo?! ¿S-se va de la universidad?", sus ojos mostraron su dolor y sorpresa, por un momento creyó que se iba a desmayar ahí mismo. Pero se obligó a ser valiente y volver a sentir las piernas, para salir corriendo del lugar. No podía seguir escuchando eso.

"¡Mi sueño…mi pesadilla…era verdad, todo es verdad, él se irá lejos de mí!", las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, mientras a penas veía hacia donde corría, sólo quería salir desesperadamente de ese edificio de testosterona. Dentro de su desesperación, no notó que pasó junto a Sasuke, que estuvo a punto de saludarla, pero al verla llorar mientras corría, se quedó callado y mirando el camino que había dejado, preocupado.

"¿Qué demonios hizo ese idiota ahora?", asumió molesto, y caminó a la pieza del rubio; tocó la puerta y su amigo le indicó pasar.

— Hola, Teme, ¿qué haces acá?

— Acabo de ver a Hinata corriendo y llorando, ¿acaso pelearon?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Por donde la viste?! —estaba por salir corriendo a buscarla, pero Sasuke la detuvo.

— Escucha, Dobe, si algo he aprendido de las mujeres, es que cuando están muy agobiadas debes darles algo de espacio antes de ir con ellas.

— P-pero…

— Habla con ella luego de las clases, deja que se calme, y así también aprovechas de no llegar tarde, como siempre —le aconsejó antes de irse.

El rubio quedó ahí parado, preocupado y pensativo.

"¿Qué le ocurrirá a Hinata? Espero que esté bien…"

Luego de lograr calmarse un poco en los jardines, miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba casi 40 minutos de retraso, no la dejarían entrar a esta hora, así que prefirió volver a su habitación y esperar a la siguiente lección.

…

Sakura caminaba triste hacia la residencia femenina, tenía motivos para tener ánimos, pero una reciente noticia había logrado despertar dolor y angustia en su pecho, ni siquiera tenía ánimo de ir al resto de sus clases, y como tenía suficiente orgullo para no llorar frente a todos, prefirió ir a descansar a su habitación hasta las clases de la tarde, donde retomaría el día.

Cuando iba entrando a la residencia, vio que Hinata salía de ella, al parecer competían por quien se veía más apagada ese día.

— Hola, Hinata.

— H-hola, Sakura.

— Creí que tenías clases en la mañana, junto con Naruto y Temari.

— S-sí, yo…no me sentía muy bien.

— Oh, ya veo, ¿y estás mejor?

— Algo… ¿Y tú ya no tienes más clases?

— No, bueno sí, pero…creo que necesito descansar un poco, tuve una mala noticia hoy y yo… bueno, no importa, hablando de noticias, ¿ya te enteraste de lo de Naruto? Creo que se lo ha hecho saber a todo el mundo.

— ¿Ah sí? —una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho, y antes de que las lágrimas volvieran, prefirió irse corriendo—. Lo siento, debo irme o no llegaré —musitó sin mirarla y sin voltear.

— C-claro, adiós —no supo si ella la escuchó— ¿En verdad estará bien? —quedó preocupada la de ojos jade.

Hinata entró un poco después que el profesor y se sentó muy cerca de la puerta, y lejos del rubio y de Temari, no se creía capaz de enfrentar la situación todavía. Naruto notó la extraña actitud de la Hyuuga, siempre se sentaban juntos. Tuvo intención de enviarle un mensaje, pero el profesor lo descubrió y lo regañó, obligándolo a guardar el móvil.

Al final, la conversación con Sakura sólo había confirmado sus teorías, Naruto Uzumaki se iría de Harvird, ya no podría estar con él.

"N-no es cierto, no es fuerza que tengamos que estar en la misma universidad, no es necesario, ¿verdad? Podemos estar juntos…lejos…". Las lágrimas volvieron a llenar sus ojos, al final, tuvo que retirarse un poco antes de que la clase acabara, ya no podía retener más el llanto, y estallar frente a toda la clase no estaba en sus planes.

Nuevamente se fue lo más rápido que pudo a su pieza, ahí se encerró, apagó el celular y cerró las cortinas. Necesitaba estar sola, pensar y tratar de calmarse.

"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"

…

La noche llegó pronto, y ella seguía sin prender su celular y sin salir de su habitación. Ya eran casi las nueve, y finalmente decidió ir a dar un paseo por los jardines, necesitaba aire, despejarse de todo un momento. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a dar muchos pasos más allá de la residencia, pues divisó que el Uzumaki venía directo hacia ella, y ya la había visto; no tenía escapatoria. Se quedó ahí, estática, no estaba lista para afrontar esa conversación, pero al parecer no tenía de otra. De igual forma, lo había pensado durante toda la tarde, no quería hacerle más difícil este proceso de cambio, así que trataría de apoyarlo, pero también le aclararía que ya no podrían ser…algo, que de una o de otra forma, sería su despedida. Porque si no, ella no podría seguir adelante con su vida, quedaría atascada en este punto.

— ¡Hinata, me alegra tanto verte! Te estuve buscando y llamando todo el día, pero no respondías —llegó y la abrazó rápidamente, pero al ver que ella no le correspondía el gesto, la soltó con miedo de haberla incomodado— ¿Todo en orden?

— S-sí… —mintió, sin mirarlo.

— Oh… —no le creyó en lo absoluto pero no quería presionarla a hablar si no quería hacerlo—. Tengo algo que decirte, es…algo grande e importante para mí.

— Ya sé que es —le cortó ella, todavía sin enfrentar sus ojos azules, y con miedo de oír de su boca esas palabras que podían ser verdaderas balas.

— ¿A-ah sí? Y… ¿qué opinas?

— Yo… yo no…—suspiró y respiró con fuerza para ganar valor—. Lo lamento, Naruto-kun, siendo así las cosas, no creo que podamos ser…más que amigos, no creo poder soportarlo mucho tiempo… —sus ojos perla se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras los zafiros la miraban como si hablara otro idioma, lentamente fueron perdiendo ese brillo característico, ese resplandor que Hinata adoraba. La Hyuuga no lo resistió más y se acercó a él, poniéndose de puntitas para besar suavemente los labios de Naruto, de manera fugaz—. Adiós, Naruto-kun —mencionó finalmente para luego irse corriendo nuevamente del lugar, dejando al Uzumaki con los labios cálidos y el pecho entumecido.

No entendía nada de lo había pasado, ni sus palabras, ni el beso, ni el rechazo…

No, eso sí lo había entendido, Hinata lo había rechazado.

"Pero… ¿por qué?"

…

En la habitación de la Haruno, ella salía de la ducha, envuelta en una toalla y con otra más pequeña en el pelo, algo distraída. Cuando sus ojos divisaron una figura en su pieza, sintió como el corazón se le estrujaba al punto de dolerle y caer al piso.

— ¡Sakura! —sólo por la voz reconoció finalmente quien era y pudo volver a respirar de nuevo.

— ¿Sa…suke-kun?

— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te encuentras bien? —la ayudó a incorporarse.

— S-sí… sólo eras tú…

— ¿Cómo qué "sólo soy yo"? ¿Acaso debería haber alguien más aquí? —comenzaba a enojarse.

— ¡No me voltees las cosas, Uchiha, casi me da un paro cardíaco por tu culpa!

— Hm… —"buen punto"—. L-lo siento —musitó a regañadientes. Él había llegado hace varios minutos, y Sakura no le habría—. Si no entraba a tu pieza, corría el riesgo de que Anko me encontrara y me echara.

— Está bien, entiendo. Ya pasó —comenzó a quitarse la toalla del pelo y secárselo un poco con esta misma.

— ¿Por qué te asustaste tanto, quién sería si no era yo o una de las chicas?

— Es que… —los ojos jade comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y su labio empezó a temblar. Sasuke la llevó hasta su pecho, conteniéndola, mientras ella comenzaba a llorar casi silenciosamente—. Hoy me enteré de que Kabuto salió libre…

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Kakashi me dijo que Orochimaru había interferido con sus influencias en los tribunales, y al final de todo, no le hicieron nada… —sus gruesas lágrimas caían con fuerza y el dolor quemaba en su pecho.

— Ese bastardo… —Sasuke tuvo que usar toda su concentración para no explotar de ira en esos momentos, no podía desquitarse con su novia y con la víctima de ese sin vergüenza.

— De todas formas lo expulsaron de la universidad y no volverá, pero… ¡me siento tan frustrada!

— Sakura, mírame —le pidió, con una mano en su mentón—. Nunca más volverás a pasar por algo así, ni de parte de él ni de nadie, yo no lo permitiré, ni tú tampoco. Lo prometo, Haruno.

— Sasuke-kun…gracias —volvió a abrazarlo, más aliviada.

"Es verdad, ya no puedo seguir teniendo miedo, ni él ni yo permitiremos que esto vuelva a pasar. Tengo que aprender a superar esto".

El silencio reinó entre ellos unos minutos, cada uno hundido en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Te gustaría ver una película? —ofreció él, sonriéndole, aunque estaba seguro de que lo que sea que ella pusiera no le gustaría.

— ¡Quiero ver "Coco"!

— Yupi… —musitó sarcástico, mientras ella le daba un suave codazo.

— Iré a secarme el cabello y vestirme, vuelvo enseguida. ¿Puedes buscar tú la película por favor?

— Está bien.

Cuando ella entró nuevamente al baño, Sasuke apretó los puños con furia. Hubiese deseado tener una bolsa de boxeo frente a él para hacerla añicos ahí mismo.

"Esto no se va a quedar así, ese malnacido pagará caro lo que hizo".

…

Al día siguiente, los ojos azulados se abrieron con decisión y fuerza esos días. Había dormido poco y mal con todo el revoltijo de ideas que tenía en su mente. Se levantó, se alistó, tomó su mochila y se fue de ahí. Eran las 6 am, y Naruto estaba sentado frente a la puerta de la habitación de Hinata. No se movería de ahí hasta que hablara _claramente_ las cosas con su nueva amiga.

Tuvo que esperar más de una hora, incluso vio pasar a Tenten y a Temari, quienes lo saludaron extrañadas. Pero finalmente _esa_ puerta se abrió, dejando ver a la hermosa princesa de la luna, que aún tenía los ojos tristes y apagados, igual que ayer.

— ¿Na-Naruto-kun? ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

— ¡Hinata, buenos días! Yo…te estaba esperándote. Necesito hablar contigo —se levantó y se acercó a ella.

— Y-yo…no lo sé…

— Por favor —le tomó la mano y la miró casi suplicante, ella no pudo resistirse a esa mirada.

— De acuerdo, pasa.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama de la Hyuuga, la joven no se atrevía a mirarlo, y él estaba nervioso, tampoco encontró las palabras para empezar, así que decidió que sólo fluyera la conversación.

— Hinata, ¿qué sucede? Necesito saberlo…

— Naruto-kun, yo…no puedo seguir…así…contigo. Si tú te vas, prefiero que…

— ¿Irme? ¿A dónde?

— P-pues…escuché que hablabas con alguien acerca de irte de Harvird, y luego Sakura me dio a entender lo mismo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no me iré! ¡Yo…! Un momento, creo que hubo un error aquí, el único viaje que tengo planeado hacer es para estas vacaciones, a final de semestre.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Sí! ¡Hinata, quiero que vengas conmigo y nuestros amigos a la casa de playa de mi abuelo! ¡Te prometo que la pasaremos genial!

—…Entonces… ¿no te vas?

— No me iré, terminaré de estudiar aquí en Harvird —tomó su mano con suavidad—. No me alejaré de tu lado, Hinata.

Ella le sonrió con unas tenues lágrimas en los ojos y sonrojada, su pecho volvía a ser tan liviano como antes.

— No puedo creerlo, malinterpreté todo, discúlpame.

— Ya pasó. Y ahora que sabes lo del viaje, dime…con respecto a ese beso que me diste ayer… —con esas simples palabras, la cara de Hinata volvió a ser roja cual tomate—. Ahora que sabes que me quedo, ¿me das otro?

— Na-Na-Naruto-kun…y-yo… —ya no sabía qué decirle, había dejado a exposición sus sentimientos y se notaba visiblemente cohibida, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar. Él entendió que la estaba presionando y paró, se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, casi en la comisura de los labios.

— Hinata, tú me gustas mucho —confesó algo sonrojado, sin dejar su sonrisa ligera—. Sólo quiero que lo sepas y que lo tengas presente.

Ella lo miró gratamente sorprendida y avergonzada, pero radiante, con sus perlas brillantes cual lunas otoñales. Quiso responderle, decirle que sentía lo mismo, pero las palabras no le salían, sus nervios nuevamente habían tomado el control de su cuerpo.

El Uzumaki se levantó, sin soltarle la mano.

— ¿Lista para ir a clases?

— S-sí, déjame tomar mi mochila y vamos.

Y así salieron del recinto femenino, hablando y riendo como siempre, con los dedos entrecruzados y sin importarles el resto del mundo.

— Entonces… ¿vendrás conmigo a la playa?

— No lo perdería por nada del mundo…

…

 **Flash Back**

— ¡¿Cómo es eso de que "no me preocupe"?! —le repetía Jiraiya al rubio por teléfono, como si le hablara el hebreo— ¡Claro que me preocupa que te estés rindiendo con esa chica especial y que además estés descuidando tus estudios por un corazón roto!

— ¡N-no dije que me había rendido, Ero-sennin! ¡Y claro que terminaré bien el semestre! Pero…

— Está bien, está bien, confiaré en ti. Pero todavía creo que deberías traerla a casa para que me la presentes, además sabes que yo y Tsunade podemos decirle todo lo bueno de ti que tal vez aún no sepa, ganarías puntos. ¡O podemos ir todos juntos a la casa en la playa, y ahí hablaremos con un mágico ambiente romántico! Sabes que ese lugar es un muy especial…

— ¡Es por eso que quiero ir allí! No es lo mismo que estar acá, tú me entiendes.

— Pues claro, en la universidad tienen menos espacio y tiempo para ustedes. Y no tienen ese cálido paraíso embriagante. Bien, puedes ir a la casa de playa y usarla cuando quieras. Pero sigo creyendo que Tsunade y yo podríamos ayudarte en algo.

— Gracias, pero es un cambio que quiero afrontar por mi cuenta, es parte de crecer, no puedo contar siempre con que tú y Tsunade no oba-chan me ayuden en todo. Esta es mi decisión, mi vida. Me iré cuando terminen las clases, ¿sí? Está decidido, fue suficiente de Harvird por ahora…

— ¡Por supuesto!, el primer semestre de universidad siempre es agotador ¡Pasa pronto tus exámenes, toma tu traje de baño, a tu novia y a tus amigos y váyanse a la playa!

— Gracias, Ero-sennin. ¡Nos vemos!


	18. Viaje a la playa parte 1

Hola chicos! lamento haberme tardado :c espero que no se enojen, es que me costó armar este penúltimo capítulo.

Espero que lo disfruten!

:::::::::::::::

 **¡Bienvenidos a Harvird!**

 **Viaje a la playa parte 1**

Dos chicos altos, fuertes y con caras que asustarían a cualquiera, uno rubio de ojos azulados y otro de pelo azabache y ojos oscuros como la noche, se subieron al auto del segundo, y partieron a toda velocidad a su destino.

— ¿Estás seguro de que encontraremos a ese infeliz ahí? —le preguntó el Uzumaki a su amigo.

— Ya hice todas las averiguaciones, él estará ahí, y pronto se arrepentirá de haber nacido.

— Escucha Teme, quiero sacarle los dientes tanto como tú, pero recuerda no matarlo, ¿sí? No quiero ir a prisión tan joven.

— No prometo nada —y volvió a acelerar en su hermoso auto convertible color negro. Llegaron finalmente a las afueras de la ciudad, a la entrada de un espeso bosque y con algunas casas viejas y abandonas alrededor. No se estacionaron cerca, por precaución, y comenzaron a caminar.

Las ventajas de tener a Itachi de hermano mayor, era la facilidad con la que podía conseguir contactos, del tipo que quisiera. Digamos que su hermano tenía talento para codearse con la gente desde el más alto nivel, hasta con gente de los barrios más peligrosos, pobres e inasequibles para la gente ordinaria.

— ¿E-estás seguro de que es por aquí? —el rubio comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

— ¡No te portes como un gatito miedoso ahora, tienes que poner la cara más ruda que tengas, idiota! —No habían postes cerca, así que sólo la luz de la luna iluminaba sus pasos—. Haremos esto rápido, ponte la máscara.

Ambos cubrían sus rostros con máscaras negras, por precaución, llegaron a la parte exacta que Itachi le dijo, y se escondieron en el lugar estratégico determinado, tras un grueso árbol. Ahí tenían buena vista para notar como Kabuto tomaba algunos paquetes de dudosa reputación, y a cambios les daba dinero a esos dos con los que hacía negocios. Sasuke aprovechó de sacar fotografías.

A penas terminaron, y cuando Kabuto estaba retirándose del lugar, Naruto y Sasuke lo siguieron hasta donde los otros dos no los escucharan, ya más lejos, Sasuke llegó hasta él y le dio el primer puñetazo, dejándolo con la nariz rota y sangrando en el piso.

— ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! ¡¿Quién demonios son ustedes?!

— Así te quería ver, hijo de puta —musitó un siniestro Sasuke, sacándose la máscara y dejando ver su rostro, la cara de Kabuto se desfiguró y sintió como el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo—. Me reconoces ahora, ¿no, desgraciado? —se acercó más a él, con Naruto a su lado, igual de frío y serio, pero por órdenes previas de su amigo, no se secó la máscara. El Uchiha lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó un poco—. Ahora te enseñaré a no volver a faltarle el respeto a una mujer, ¡y menos si esa mujer es mi novia!

— ¡N-no tan rápido! ¡S-si me dejan ir les daré todo eso! —Aludió mostrando los paquetitos—. S-si los venden tendrán mucho dinero y… —esta vez lo interrumpió Naruto con un golpe.

— ¡Nos queremos tus mierdas de drogas!

— ¡P-pero pueden hacer mucho con esto! ¡Yo las uso p-para experimentos químicos y p-!

— ¡Me importa un bledo si juegas con estas cosas o te las metes! —Volvió a pegarle Sasuke — ¡¿No entiendes lo grave de tus acciones?! ¡Estuviste a punto de violar a mi novia, hijo de puta! —sus ojos volvieron a oscurecerse con rencor—. Eso te costará muy caro…

— ¡E-esp-! —y nuevamente fue interrumpido por una lluvia de golpes y puñetazos. Ambos chicos no tuvieron piedad a la hora de darle su merecido, pero evitaron dejarlo inconsciente, la idea era que sufriera.

Luego de la masacre, ambos pararon, ya sin ganas de dejar peor a esa bolsa de escombros y miseria.

— Haré…qu…los metan en…la cárcel… —susurraba como podía.

— ¡¿Es una amenaza?! —Sasuke volvió a hervir en rabia y siguió golpeándolo sin medirse hasta romperle la mandíbula—. Si hubieses sido un poco más hombre como para reconocer las atrocidades que cometiste, estarías ahora en la cárcel, a salvo de mí, infeliz. Naruto, llama a la policía ahora. Y también envíale las fotografías de mi celular al amigo de Jiraiya que es policía.

— ¡¿Q-qué?! —Kabuto tragó pesado. Y Sasuke siguió golpeándolo hasta que ya no pudo moverse. No contento con esto, sacó los paquetes que compró y se los amarró a la ropa—. A ver si ahora Orochimaru te puede salvar el culo de nuevo.

Kabuto ya no pudo decir nada ni moverse, sus heridas eran de cuidado. Los chicos lo arrastraron a un lugar más visible para que la policía lo encontrara, y se fueron.

— ¿No crees que nos delatará?

— Claro que lo intentará. Pero es un imbécil golpeado y amarrado a dos bolsas grandes de metanfetaminas, con fotografías que lo inculpan de tráfico de drogas. Digamos que costará trabajo que le cran. Además, Kakashi y Asuma Sarutobi nos cubren.

— ¡¿De veras?!

— ¿Crees que sería tan idiota para no pensar en una cuartada? Se supone que estamos los cuatro en la universidad, dando nuestro último examen.

— ¡Pero eso fue ayer!

— Digamos que todos odian a Orochimaru y a Kabuto, no fue difícil convencerlos de que nos ayudaran con el cambio de fechas de las pruebas, cuando supieron que no le harían nada al imbécil después del ataque a Sakura y a otras tantas chicas. Kabuto no es el único con profesores protectores.

— Wuau, Teme. Me alegra no tenerte de enemigo.

— Jé, te derrotaría en dos minutos.

— ¡Já! ¡Ni con dos series podrías, Teme! ¡Ahora vámonos, Hinata me está esperando! —se subieron al auto, y volvieron a conducir a toda velocidad hacia la universidad.

— Sakura me matará si llego a buscarla tarde, sabes que odia la impuntualidad.

— ¿Le dijiste de todo esto?

— Aún no, no quería que se preocupara, menos hoy que es la fiesta de término de semestre.

— ¡Al fin vamos a divertirnos un rato! —el rubio ya estaba bien motivado, esta fiesta prometía de veras, y es que tuvieron tres largas semanas duras y estresantes por los exámenes de finales de semestre; y al fin todo había terminado ese mismo día.

Los chicos llegaron y se encontraron a todos sus amigos en la entrada del lugar de la fiesta.

— ¡Al fin llegaron! —aludió Lee.

— ¡Sasuke-kun, ¿dónde estabas?, llegas tarde! —colocó sus manos en sus caderas y trató de mirarlo enojada, después de todo, ella igual estaba feliz por haber terminado bien su semestre. El Uchiha se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura, besando su frente fugazmente.

— Te lo contaré todo después de la fiesta, lo prometo. Pero ahora es tiempo de celebrar; estudiaste mucho y sacaste la máxima calificación en todos tus exámenes, ahora mereces un descanso. Y yo…merezco tu atención —se acercó a sus labios para presionarlos con suavidad, mientras ella se dejaba llevar por el contacto, al fin y al cabo, ella lo había "dejado de lado" para dedicarse de lleno a sus estudios y ahora ya podía retomar tranquila su noviazgo. Después lo interrogaría.

El Uzumaki —por su parte— llegó con Hinata, la tomó de la mano y le besó la mejilla.

— Disculpa la tardanza, linda.

— D-descuida, ¿todo bien?

— Sí. No te preocupes por nada. ¿Lista para celebrar? —ella asintió, mientras él la jalaba hacia adentro, con sus amigos tras ellos. Todos estaban felices y motivados. A esas alturas de cansancio, ya no les importaba hablar de los ramos o profesores, de quien pasó o no qué ramo. Era momento de divertirse y disfrutar.

El colorido ambiente parecía tener vida propia, todos estaban alegres y dispuestos a pasarla bien. Algunos bebían y conversaban, otros bailaban o fumaban, y otros simplemente pasaban el rato con sus parejas y amigos.

Sasuke llevó de inmediato a bailar a Sakura, aún tenía adrenalina en el cuerpo que tenía que sacarse. Mientras los demás fueron por unas rondas de tragos y se adueñaron de una mesa, en donde empezaron a jugar divertidos y hablaban de lo que saliera en esos momentos.

Estuvieron así cerca de dos horas. Luego, Shikamaru se armó de valor y sacó a bailar a Temari, quien asintió gustosa. Pero pronto volvieron, la rubia ya estaba muy mareada por el alcohol y a Shikamaru se le hacía problemático mantenerla en pie en medio de la pista.

— ¡Que me d-dejes aquí…burro…! —arrastraba las palabras la rubia, mientras él la ayudaba a sentarse de nuevo.

— Que problemática eres, mujer —él también había tomado, pero no tanto aún—. Te dije que ese tequila te dejaría mal.

— ¡Já! ¡¿M-mal, yo?! No me hagas r…reír… —era gracioso ver a Temari así, pero él no dejaba de sentirse preocupado— ¡Quiero celebrar que pas-sé ese ramo de mierda con el puto de Orochimaru! ¡Y todo fue…grac-cias a ti, muñeco! —se lanzó a su cuello, abrazándolo y mirándolo con picardía—. P…permíteme agradecértelo —mencionó antes de besarlo frente a todos y con una pasión digna de una película porno. Shikamaru no podía reaccionar en lo absoluto y su cara parecía un tomate, pero se dejó llevar de igual forma. Los demás trataron de darles algo de espacio.

Cuando Sakura y Sasuke volvieron de bailar, muy animados. Fue el turno de Ino, quien tomó a Sai y se lo llevó a la pista. Naruto los quedó mirando y luego puso sus ojos sobre la Hyuuga, con algo de vergüenza.

"¿Debería pedirle que bailemos? ¿Querrá hacerlo?". De pronto notó como Sasuke lo miraba con su típica cara de: "No seas más dobe de lo que ya eres, Dobe". Eso lo hizo reaccionar.

— ¡Hi-Hinata!, ¿quieres bailar…conmigo?

— ¡Uh! —comenzaron los demás a molestarlos con picardía, mientras ambos se encendían como focos.

—

¡C-claro! —se levantaron y se fueron a la pista, mientras dejaban que la música y las luces los invadieran. Bailaban animadamente y de forma coqueta, se sentían libres junto al otro. Luego, la música comenzó a cambiar a una un poco más lenta y romántica. Naruto se tomó la libertad de abrazarla por la cintura y acercarse a ella, mientras ella lo tomaba de los hombros y le sonreía con dulzura.

Sakura seguía con ganas de bailar con su novio, así que se lo llevó de vuelta a la pista, pero con esos sensuales y lentos movimientos de la peli-rosa, Sasuke pronto llegó a su límite, y la tomó en brazos como si fuera una princesa con ánimo de raptarla; la de ojos jade quedó sorprendida y sonrojada, pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar. El Uchiha ya se la llevaba en brazos a su pieza, a su cama…

Mientras tanto, el rubio seguía acortando la distancia con la Hyuuga, sentía su aroma y el calor que la chica emanaba, de a poco iba depositando suaves besos en sus lóbulos, por el contorno de su cara, hasta la comisura de sus labios. No veía reacción adversa, por lo cual seguía el mismo rumbo. Ella lo miraba con esos bellísimos ojos de luna brillante que él adoraba y lo hacían sonreír como un bobo enamorado. El rubio se acercó al oído de ella.

— Dime de nuevo que vendrás conmigo mañana a la playa, Hinata —ella se rió delicadamente, consentida.

— Iré conmigo mañana a la playa, Naruto-kun —le susurró ahora, mientras él se separaba lo más mínimo de ella, y volvía a depositar un suave y lento beso en la comisura de sus labios, pero no se separó de ella y lentamente corrió su boca hasta que presionó despacio ese tiernos labios níveas. Hinata enrollo sus brazos en el fuerte cuello masculino, mientras se dejaba llevar y movía sus labios al compás de los de Naruto. Era una sensación exquisita para ambos, una que no deseaban que terminara, pero el aire era necesario para ella, y se alejó un poco, sin dejar de sonreírle. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, sonrojado. Mientras seguían bailando y buscando también otro beso, el cual hubiesen encontrado de no ser porque Lee cayó ebrio sobre Naruto. Digamos que se emocionó un poco con el baile, por suerte Tenten los ayudó a recuperar su privacidad. Sin embargo, el momento de música romántica se había acabado. Pero no por eso se iban a soltar o a dejar de disfrutar la compañía del otro.

Esa noche, la Hyuuga pudo volver a dormir enrollada entre los fuertes brazos de su rubio favorito. Después de todo, ella también había estado absorta en terminar de la mejor forma posible sus exámenes, y eso les hizo mantener algo de distancia durante esos días.

Pero ya no había necesidad de ello.

Al día siguiente, Chouji llegó con una mini-bang, su padre se la había prestado para que fueran esa semana a la playa. Todos comenzaban a subir las maletas de a poco.

Sakura apareció con Sasuke a su lado, y con las maletas en mano.

— Hola, niños —saludó una pícara Tenten— ¿Te divertiste anoche, Sakura?

— S-si, la fiesta estuvo genial.

— Oh, yo no hablaba de la fiesta, amiga…

— ¡B-basta chicas! —les pidió avergonzada, mientras Sasuke se hacía el sordo y miraba hacia otro lado.

Finalmente el día había llegado, viajaron todos a la playa bastante motivados, y por suerte para ellos, los días prometían estar radiantes y calurosos. Todos bajaron del auto con ganas de descansar y divertirse al máximo; las ganas de correr a la playa de inmediato se sentían en el aire, pues ya eran casi las dos de la tarde.

Entraron a la enorme y hermosa casa vacía, que estaba a la casi a la orilla de la playa.

— ¡Esperen! —los frenó Sakura— ¿No deberíamos repartir las habitaciones primero? Naruto dijo que no alcanzaba para que todos tuviéramos una, así que hay que ir de a dos.

— Ou…es verdad —reconoció Tenten, desanimada. Todos querían ir de inmediato al mar, y a la mayoría no le importaba dejar todas sus cosas ahí tiradas para ir a disfrutar al sol. Pero nadie se atrevía a enfrentarse al carácter de Sakura por ello.

— ¡Bien!, ¿y cómo nos repartimos? —preguntó Ino.

Hubo un gran silencio en el living de esa gran casa, todos se debatían mentalmente si decir lo que querían o lo que sonaba "más correcto".

— Bueno… —empezó Lee— ¿Compartimos pieza, Sai?

— Supongo que no tengo problema con eso.

— ¿Y tú vienes conmigo, frentona?

— Ya que insistes tanto, Ino-cerda —aceptó.

— Oye Dobe, vamos ya —le dijo Sasuke a Naruto, no del todo convencido. El rubio lo miró algo frustrado y luego a Hinata, quien miraba el piso con semblante triste. El rubio quiso decirle algo, pero desistió.

— S-sí, vamos, Teme.

Pero antes de irse con él, Hinata le tomó tímidamente la mano. No se atrevió a mirarlo y se notaba muy sonrojada.

— Na-Naruto-kun…yo…quisiera…compartir p-pieza con-contigo —susurró lo más audible que pudo, lo cual no fue mucho, pero todos alcanzaron a oírlo. Naruto la miró sonrojado, pero enternecido de verla como cual niña pequeña. Obviamente él prefería irse con la Hyuuga, y ahora que ella misma se lo había pedido, se sentía incapaz de rechazarla. Naruto le sonrió radiante, la toma mejor de la mano y entrecruzó sus dedos con los de ella, se le acercó para besarla en la frente.

— De todas formas me hubiese ido a dormir contigo a mitad de la noche, linda —le confesó, olvidando al resto del mundo. Por supuesto que los gritos de emoción y burla no se hicieron esperar entre sus amigos. Ahí cayeron en la cuenta de todo el espectáculo que habían dado, y ahora ambos parecían dos semáforos en rojo— ¡N-no t-tiene na-nada de malo! ¡Y-yo sólo dije "dormir"!

— Sí, claro… —musitó Temari.

— Oigan —llamó Ino—. Si necesitan un condón para _dormir_ mejor, yo tengo un par de sobra. Digo, sólo para que _duerman_ mejor —uniéndose a las burlas.

Naruto tomó rápidamente las maletas de ambos y con la otra mano jaló a Hinata hacia su nueva habitación, para huir de las pícaras risas de todos.

— Bien —aludió Sasuke, ya cansado de tanto alboroto, y tomando también sus maletas y las de Sakura—. Vamos —sentenció llevándola de la mano al igual que el de ojos azules.

— ¡O-oye…! L-lo siento, Ino —alcancé a decir a su amiga, antes de irse también.

— No importa, pero no me dejas otra opción, frentona —la rubia tomó a Sai del brazo y se lo llevó también—. Tú vienes conmigo —le guiñó el ojo.

— De acuerdo, bonita. ¿Sabes? Creí que esos condones que trajiste eran para nosotros y no para compartir.

— ¡Sht! ¡E-eso era sólo una broma, p-por supuesto que no traje nada, ja ja! —musitó nerviosa y tratando de zafarse de esa situación pública, mientras el resto se reía.

— ¿Qué harás tú, Temari? —preguntó Tenten.

— Y-yo… c-creo que esta vez iré con el problemático.

— ¡¿Eh?! —Shikamaru quedo sorprendido y sonrojado.

— Te veo en la pieza, sordo —musitó sonrojada pero sin perder su orgullo.

— Hm…mujer problemática… —fue lo único que mencionó tras seguirle el camino.

— Bien, eso sólo nos deja a nosotros —Aludió Tenten, mirando a los tres chicos que estaban ahí—. Oye, Lee, ¿quieres que compartamos pieza?

— ¡¿E-eh?! ¡Y-yo…! ¡¿T-Tenten, tú…?!

— ¡N-no te pases rollos! ¡Eres mi amigo más cercano, es normal que te lo pida! ¡Ahora vamos! —se fue algo enojada y sonrojada.

Eso dejó a Chouji y Shino compartiendo la última habitación.

…

— ¡Kowabunga! —saltaron Ino y Sakura en bikini hacia el mar. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y Lee jugaban fútbol en la playa. Shikamaru y Shino leían un libro cada uno, Chouji se había quedado dormido en la playa y Tenten y Temari aprovechaban de enterrarlo en la arena sin que él supiera. Hinata estaba recostada tomando el sol, luego recordó que no se había colocado bloqueador, y comenzó a ponérselo en los brazos y vientre, también en el rostro. Pero no pudo colocarse bien en la espalda.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, Hinata? —apareció el rubio, como si no lo hubiesen invocado. No es que él haya estado mirando durante todo ese tiempo más a Hinata que a la pelota, no, claro que no.

— G-gracias, Naruto-kun. ¿No es molestia?

— En lo absoluto, linda —comenzó a masajearla con el bloqueador. La chica estaba avergonzada pero feliz, era excitante para ella sentir las fuertes manos del rubio sobre su cuerpo; en cambio, el rubio tenía que mantenerse concentrado en lo que hacía para no pensar demasiado que acariciaba ese frágil cuerpo de porcelana, si no comenzaría a tener ciertos problemas con su amigo allá abajo.

"Pero…es que es tan suave y…tan… ¡No! ¡Basta, contrólate Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sakura se alejó de Ino y fue a buscar a Sasuke para que se bañara con ella; mientras Sai fue junto a su novia, al verla sola en el agua. Al llegar, antes de poder decirle algo siquiera, quedó impresionado al notar lo sexy que se veía con ese bikini que dejaba poco a la imaginación, con todo su cuerpo mojado y brilloso, y su pelo suelto y libre. Las mejillas de Sai comenzaron a arder y su boca se secó.

"¿Qué…qué pasa? ¿Tendré fiebre?".

Ino finalmente lo notó tras ella y se acercó de inmediato a él, el agua les llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura. Al ver como ese espectacular cuerpo se acercaba mucho a él, Sai se avergüenza e instintivamente trató de alejarse. Sin embargo, pisó una piedra con algas marinas encima y se resbaló, de no ser por los reflejos de Ino, se hubiese ido de espaldas, pero la rubia no se midió y jaló de él con mucha fuerza hacia adelante, logrando que el de cabello negro perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia adelante, justo sobre los atributos de la Yamanaka. La cara de Sai estaba totalmente hundida entre los pechos de Ino, y de haber sido cualquier otra persona, ella ya lo hubiese golpeado y llamado "pervertido".

Pero era su novio, con quien aún no había llegado a tener relaciones sexuales todavía, pero habían estado _demasiado_ cerca varias veces, por ello es que trajo los condones también. Ahora, tener a Sai hundido entre sus pechos era una experiencia totalmente nueva, excitante y vergonzosa por lo demás.

Sai se levantó de inmediato, Ino no recordaba haberlo visto tan avergonzado hasta ahora.

— L-lo lamento mucho, Ino. Y-yo no…no quise…

— Y-yo… —lo interrumpió, sonrojada y mirando el agua, tapándose con sus manos—. Nunca nadie me…había tocado así.

— Discúlpame, bonita. ¿Puedo recompensarte de alguna manera? —se acercó y la abrazó por la cintura. Sus ojos denotaban arrepentimiento y sinceridad. La idea de sentirse un pervertido no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

— B-bien… ¿qué te parece un beso? —le preguntó sin dejar de estar sonrojada, pero con una pícara sonrisa en sus labios. Puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sai y acortó la distancia—. Y…la próxima vez que me toques así, porque espero que haya una próxima, que sea en un lugar más privado, ¿sí?

— ¿Eh? P-pero yo creí que…

— Caíste —le tocó la nariz juguetonamente con su dedo índice. Ino podía ofenderse por muchas cosas, pero no porque su novio resbala y cae en sus pechos, sólo le dio algo de vergüenza—. Pero todavía quiero ese beso…

— Lo tendrás, todos los que quieras, bonita —musitó sobre sus labios para luego presionarlos con cariño y pasión contenida. El beso comenzó a aumentar su ritmo e intensidad, ambos suspiraron sobre el otro, sin terminar el beso. Escucharon que venían más personas hacia ellos, y Sai, sin ganas de romper el contacto, la tomó más firme de la cintura y se tiro de espaldas al agua con ella encima. Así continuaron el beso bajo el agua, todo lo que sus pulmones duraron. Finalmente volvieron a la superficies, sonrojados pero felices.

Estaban seguros de que esa sería una deliciosa noche para ambos.

…

Una niña mayor que ellos pasó ofreciendo hacerle trencitas en el cabello a quien quisiera, con conchitas de mar y piedras pequeñas de colores. Las chicas —a excepción de Temari, quien se había ido a caminar por la orilla con Shikamaru— fueron de inmediato con ella y se sentaron en fila horizontal para que les hicieran una.

— ¡Hola, chicas! —llegó Lee, sentándose junto a la última de ellas— ¿Qué hacen?

— Sólo estamos… —pero Hinata fue interrumpida por una preocupada Tenten.

— ¡Lee, ¿pero qué mierda…?! ¡¿Acaso no te pusiste bloqueador?! ¡Pareces una jaiba!

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡N-no puede ser, lo olvidé por completo!

— Ay Dios… —Sakura, quien ya tenía su trencita en el cabello, se sentó frente a él y comenzó a aplicarle una crema especial para las quemaduras— ¡No te muevas!

— ¡Auch! ¡Pero duele!

— ¡Y te dolerá más si no te quedas quieto! —le advirtió la futura médico.

— Yo le haría caso, si fuera tú —le advirtió el Uchiha.

— Jé, o pasarás de estar rojo a estar morado —se le unió Naruto.

— ¡Ah! ¡Maldición!

Sakura había terminado de curarlo, y cuando al fin se levantó entendió porque todos trataban de aguantar la risa. ¡La chica le había hecho una trencita a Lee también! Los demás no aguantaron más y estallaron, se veía demasiado ridículo como para ignorarlo.

— ¡Ay Lee, que hermosa te ves! —molestó Tenten, mientras el otro comenzaba a llorar.

— ¡No! ¡¿Cómo me saco esto?! ¡Ayúdenme!

Definitivamente la estaban pasando estupendo su primer día en la playa.

:::::::::::::::

Hasta aquí el capítulo c: el próximo será el último y trataré de subir lo más pronto posible, obviamente durante esta semana c: y les prometo mucho romance entre nuestra pareja principal ahí jiji

Espero que le haya gustado! nos vemos pronto!


	19. Viaje a la playa parte 2

**¡Bienvenidos a Harvird!**

 **Viaje a la playa parte 2**

El atardecer inundaba el lugar con un suave ambiente armónico y romántico. Los chicos ya habían entrado a cocinar algo de cenar, y para comenzar a beber algunas cervezas. Pero Naruto y Hinata seguían ahí sentados en la arena, con la vista en el horizonte.

Él llevaba una playera y un short de traje de baño, mientras ella traía puesto un vestido lila hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

Conversaban animadamente de algo de la universidad. Cuando acabaron el tema, Naruto se acercó más a la Hyuuga y la abrazó por los hombros. Y Hinata supo que era el momento de decirle lo que llevaba tanto tiempo ocultándole.

— Na-Naruto-kun…y-yo…debo ser honesta contigo, es…lo menos que puedo hacer por lo estupendo que has sido conmigo —se sonrojó, pero el Uzumaki se preocupó un poco por esas palabras, ¿acaso sería algo malo?

— Puedes decirme lo que quieras, Hinata —le dio confianza con esos hermosos ojos zafiros que ella adoraba, de los cuales se había enamorado desde que los vio por primera vez.

— Y-yo…tú…me… —tomó aire y trató de darse valor mentalmente, lo miró firmemente, como nunca lo había hecho antes—. ¡Estoy enamorada de ti, Naruto-kun! ¡Yo…te quiero desde que te conocí y…! ya no puedo negarlo más…

— H-Hinata… —el rubio se sonrojó ante esas hermosas palabras. Le tomó el mentón con suavidad y le sonrió con afecto—. Yo te amo —se acercó y la besó sin esperar más, mientras sentía como ella le correspondía con el mismo calor que él—. ¿Sabes? Me alegra tanto que hayas venido aquí conmigo, Hinata. Este lugar es muy especial para mí.

— ¿Por qué tanto así, Naruto-kun?

— Mis padres venían mucho aquí cuando eran más jóvenes. Y aquí…fue donde papá le propuso matrimonio a mi madre.

— ¿D-de verdad? Ahora entiendo porqué te gusta tanto este lugar.

— Sí, y…aquí es donde yo quiero pedirte que seas mi novia, Hinata —la miró profundamente, logrando que ella se sonrojara y lo mirara sorprendida— ¿Qué me dices, linda?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí, Naruto-kun! ¡Me haría muy feliz ser tu novia!

— ¡¿De veras?! ¡Es genial, Hinata! —la abrazó con tanta efusividad que pudo levantarse con ella en brazos y hacerla girar un par de veces en el aire—. Prometo hacerte muy feliz, mi linda princesa.

— Ya lo estás haciendo, desde que apareciste en mi vida, Naruto Uzumaki —y sin esperar respuesta por parte del rubio, enredó sus brazos en su cuello y llegó hasta sus labios para no volver a soltarlo de nuevo. No recordaba haber sido tan feliz antes.

"Nunca pensé que podría ser tan afortunado de enamorar a una chica tan hermosa y única como tú, Hinata".

"Definitivamente, tengo mucha suerte por haberte encontrado, Naruto-kun".

…

Los chicos pasaron un buen rato en el living, con música y cervezas, conversando y riendo aún sin estar ebrios.

Sakura se disculpó y les dijo a todos que iría a ducharse, pues las demás fueron primero y ella no había alcanzado antes de que la cena estuviese lista. Ya se sentía demasiado pegajosa y arenosa como para ignorarlo. Llegó a la pieza, tomó su toalla y se fue al baño. La sensación refrescante no se hizo esperar, una sonrisa inundó su rostro.

Ni siquiera habían pasado cinco minutos cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse. De primeras, se asustó.

— ¿Q-quién es?

— Tranquila, soy yo —la calmó Sasuke.

— Mou, Sasuke-kun, ¡me asustaste! ¿Qué sucede?

— Es que…yo también quiero bañarme.

— ¡Oh! entiendo, saldré de inmediato, ¿sí? Sólo dame dos min-

— No —la interrumpió—. Me refiero a que…quisiera…meterme a la ducha ahora contigo, Sakura.

— ¡¿E-eh?! —su sonrojo no se hizo esperar, y por inercia llevó sus manos a sus pechos— ¿E-estás seguro? "¿Y ahora qué hago? ¡Nunca antes me he bañado con un chico!".

— La verdadera pregunta es si tú quieres…

— Y-yo… —respiró profundo, ¡claro que quería! ¡Pero estaba muy nerviosa!—. D-de acuerdo, puedes entrar.

El chico se desvistió sin prisa, y despacio corrió la cortina, divisando el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de Sakura, de costado; sus mejillas se colorearon al percibir esas sensuales curvas mojadas, aunque ella se tapaba los pechos con sus brazos. Lentamente se metió a la ducha y cerró la cortina.

Ella se sonrojó notoriamente al ver el fornido cuerpo desnudo de novio, mientras este era empapado por la regadera. Sentía que estaba poniendo cara de estúpida, así que se volteó y le dio la espalda para calmar su pulso. Sasuke observó cada detalle de las piernas, el trasero, la espalda y el cuello de Sakura. Y le encantaba lo que veía, comenzaba a tener unas ganas incontrolables de acariciar y conocer cada parte de ese hermoso cuerpo que sentía reservado sólo para él.

Sin aguantarlo más, la abrazó por la espalda, dejando que sus labios recorrieran el cuello de Sakura, hasta llegar a sus mejillas y oreja, depositando suaves besos en el camino.

— Sa-Sasuke-kun… —suspiró ella. Mientras el Uchiha dejaba su boca bajo el oído de la Haruno, y comenzaba a succionar suavemente esa parte tan sensible—. A-ah… —los gemidos de Sakura no se hicieron esperar, mientras él pegaba más su cuerpo al ella. La de ojos jade podía sentir cada músculo de Sasuke presionando su espalda, se sentía tan bien estar en su pecho. Inconscientemente, Sakura llevó su mano al cabello del Uchiha, mientras este lo tomaba como un pase libre para llevar una de sus manos, desde el vientre de la chica hasta uno de sus pechos. Al sentir esa fuerte mano en esa zona tan sensible, no pudo evitar pegar un gritito, que encendió más al de ojos ónix, logrando que él también comenzara a liberar gemidos casi inaudibles.

— Mm…Sakura… —masajeaba su seno con más confianza, mientras ella apretaba su puño en el pelo de Sasuke. Pero era injusto, claramente ella tenía la desventaja. Sin permiso, llevó una de sus manos al fuerte muslo de Sasuke, y comenzó a mover sus delicados dedos hasta el perfecto trasero del Uchiha—. T-tú… —comenzaba a sentir que perdía el control, y Sakura sentía como el miembro de Sasuke se hacía más grande y duro donde terminaba la espalda femenina.

Sin esperar mucho, la delicada mano de la Haruno llegó al erecto y grueso miembro de Sasuke. Este no pudo evitar un gemido ahogado al sentir como ella lo capturaba entre sus dedos, para luego comenzar a masajearlo despacio, de arriba hacia abajo. Nunca había sentido al Uchiha tan frágil antes, temblaba y trataba de reprimir todo lo que su boca quería liberar; tener ese poder sobre él le encantó desde ese momento y para siempre. Pero Sasuke Uchiha no era de los que se dejaba derrotar sin responder de alguna forma, así que dejó una de sus manos con la labor de masajear uno de los senos de Sakura, mientras la otra mano viajaba por su vientre hasta la intimidad de la de cabello rosa. Con toda la calma que su deseo permitía, Sasuke comenzó a acariciar los labios inferiores de la Haruno, mientras emitía placenteros grititos y perdía la fuerza de sus piernas.

— ¡Sa-Sasuke…kun!

— ¿Sí? —ronroneaba en su oído, empezando a introducir su dedo corazón en la intimidad de Sakura.

— ¡A-ah! ¡Sa-Sasuke…! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! —sus ojos jade se cerraban inconscientemente dejando que el placer circulara libremente por su cuerpo. Definitivamente esto era mejor de lo que alguna vez pudo imaginar en sus fantasías más íntimas y eróticas.

— Mm…Sa-ku-ra…quiero más…de ti…

— Y-yo también…quiero… —pero no fue necesario decir más, Sasuke la liberó de sus traviesas manos y la volteó para que quedara frente a ella. Ella quedó algo atónita, tuvo que obligarse a volver a tierra.

— ¿Q-quieres que v-vayamos a la cama?

— No es necesario —le sonrió felinamente, mientras la tomaba fácilmente apoyándola contra la fría pared, mientras sus intimidades se rozaban por la cercanía. Sakura enrolló sus piernas en las caderas del Uchiha.

— ¡¿Sa-Sasuke-kun, aquí…?!

— Descuida —se acercó a su boca para besarla con amor y calma—. Haré que lo disfrutes aún más que en una cama.

…

"Definitivamente ese viaje a la playa con Naruto-kun y mis amigos, fueron las mejores vacaciones hasta ahora, nunca me había divertido tanto antes, y todo parecía un cuento de hadas. A pesar de que el resto del año que se nos vino después fue muy duro en temas académicos, pudimos salir todos adelante gracias a la ayuda y apoyo constante que nos dábamos entre nosotros", pensaba la Hyuuga, con una foto enmarcada entre sus manos, en donde salían todos sus amigos, incluido Kiba —con quien arregló la relación de amistad en segundo año—. La foto se sacó el día de su graduación, estaban todos felices a su lado. Ella junto a su Uzumaki favorito; Sakura y Sasuke abrazados, al igual que Ino y Sai; mientras que Temari y Shikamaru salían de la mano; también estaban Tenten, Chouji, Lee y Shino.

Ese día fue estupendo.

 _ **Hinata PoV**_

No hay época que guarde con más cariño en mi corazón que mi estadía en la universidad de Harvird; pero siendo más precisa y volviendo a ese viaje en particular, el primero de muchos, fue también el comienzo de una relación real con mi querido Naruto Uzumaki, y también el comienzo de mi vida sexual.

Jaja, aún recuerdo lo nerviosa que estaba esa noche, fue la cuarta noche en la casa de playa.

Y fue simplemente maravillosa.

 **Flash Back**

Naruto-kun me llevó a nuestra habitación como si cargara a una princesa, y me dejó en la cama, veníamos de vuelta de un paseo nocturno a la orilla de la playa. Sin embargo, cuando me soltó, no se alejó demasiado y me quedó mirando con esos hermosos ojos cielo que me habían hechizado desde el primer día.

— Te amo, Hinata —eso me pilló desprevenida y estoy segura que me sonrojé porque recuerdo el ardor en mis mejillas.

— Y yo a ti, Naruto-kun —él se me acercó para besarme, como ya tantas veces lo habíamos hecho en ese viaje. Sus labios ya me parecían una extensión de mi propio cuerpo, eran tan cálidos y carnosos, me hacían sentir atrapada por su amor indomable. Nuestro beso comenzó a agarrar fuerza y pasión, como también nos había pasado ya. Él se subió a la cama también, sin dejar de besarme y acorralándome con sus extremidades, pero sin aplastarme. Yo sólo enredé mis brazos en su cuello y busqué un contacto más profundo.

No recuerdo precisamente en qué momento, pero de pronto entendí que una mano de Naruto-kun recorría el costado de mi vientre sobre mi vestido. Al percatarme de esas suaves caricias, me acerqué a su oído tratando de tomar el rol de seductora, tal y como Temari me lo había aconsejado.

— Naruto-kun… —susurré despacio—. Me gusta esto… —y luego me dediqué a depositar besos calientes en su lóbulo, caminando por la orilla de su cuello hasta su mejilla, para luego llegar a la comisura de sus labios, y antes de que me besara, huía de él para volver a hacer el mismo recorrido. Sentía sus ahogados suspiros que me motivaban a continuar, a pesar de que me avergonzaba un poco mi tarea.

— Hinata… —lentamente su mano llegó hasta mi muslo y comenzó a acariciarme, mientras iba subiendo lento y sin prisa mi vestido. Como no quería que se detuviera, hice todo a mi alcance para no pensar en mi timidez y no frenarlo. Y aunque pensé que se iba a detener cuando la prenda ya estaba arrugada en mi vientre, siguió adelante hasta que esta pronto desapareció, dejándome en ropa interior frente a mi novio.

Usé toda mi fuerza mental para no cubrirme, y noté como sus ojos brillaron extasiados mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban hasta la punta de su nariz.

— E-esto no es justo… —musité haciéndome la enfadada y mirando hacia otro lado para que no se diera cuenta de mi farsa.

— ¿Eh? ¿A q-qué te refieres? —preguntó preocupado.

— E-es que…yo estoy…sólo en ropa interior, pero tú…

— ¡Oh! ¡Da-dame un segundo! —y rápidamente se levantó de la cama mientras se sacaba la ropa como si fuera una maratón y saltaba en un pie para no perder tiempo. Pronto quedó total y completamente desnudo frente a mí. Esa fue la primera vez que vi a Naruto tal y como llegó al mundo, y su ya despierto miembro me dejó atónita y completamente avergonzada. No pude evitar un pequeño gritito mientras cubría mi rostro que estaba segura que parecía un tomate en esos momentos— ¡¿Q-qué sucede?! ¡¿Fue mucho?! ¡¿Lo hice muy rápido?! ¡¿Me visto de nuevo?!

Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo y lo noté muy avergonzado y nervioso, lo cual no era normal en él, eso me calmó y logró enternecerme. Después de todo, era la primera vez de ambos, y yo también tenía que poner de mi parte. Me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta él, para tomar sus mejillas y besarlo como quiero hacerlo cada vez que lo veo. Pronto, sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba de nuevo y me abrazaba, correspondiendo mi contacto. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron su danza que parecía ensayada de toda la vida.

Cuando lo solté en busca de aire, lo miré con afecto y con una nerviosa sonrisa.

— Me gustas, Naruto-kun — ¿Y quién podría no gustarle con semejante cuerpo que me acaba de exhibir? ¡Es que parecía que se había dedicado a cultivarlo desde los 12 años!

Él volvió a retomar el beso, esta vez con más deseo y sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por mi espalda, hasta que se toparon con el broche de mi sostén. Pude notar que estuvo un buen rato luchando contra él, estuve a punto de reírme por eso pero logré aguantarme. Finalmente lo soltó y mi prenda cayó al piso, dejándome expuesta hacia arriba. Instintivamente rompí el beso y llevé mis manos a mis senos, no podía evitar la vergüenza. Incluso tenía mis ojos cerrados, comenzaba a asustarme.

Pero sentí como las fuertes manos de Naruto levantaba con extrema delicadeza mi rostro, mientras podía vislumbrar una hermosa sonrisa sincera.

— No tengas miedo, no te haré daño.

— L-lo sé, es que yo…

— Eres hermosa, Hinata, nunca había visto a una mujer tan bella como tú —se acercó más a mí hasta casi rozar mis labios—. Por favor, permíteme verte así, tal y como eres, tal y como me gustas —le rogó para luego besarla con profundidad pero con un ritmo suave. La Hyuuga comenzó a dejarse llevar, hasta volver a poner sus manos en el cuello de Naruto.

El rubio la tomó nuevamente y la llevó a la cama, esta vez él se acostó a su lado, mientras volvía a buscar un beso. Cuando pararon para respirar, el rubio comenzó a depositar suaves besitos desde sus mejillas, pasando por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus muy grandes pechos. Hinata lo veía con nervios y emocionada a la vez. Mientras él comenzaba a acariciar sus atributos, para luego llevar su boca a esos rosados pezones, mientras comenzaba a besarlos, lamerlos y succionarlos con delicadeza.

— ¡Ah! ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Ah, yo…! ¡Ah! —sentía que no podía articular ninguna idea, después de todo, era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba así, y siendo el rubio quien lo hacía, no podía sentirse menos que glorioso.

— Hinata, tú me encantas, de veras que sí… —musitaba mientras continuaba con su tarea de arremeter contra sus senos. Luego de unos minutos, se atrevió a deslizar una de sus manos hasta mi calzón, comenzando a acariciar su intimidad sobre la prenda— ¡N-Naruto-kun! ¡A-ah!

— Tranquila, disfruta mis cariños, linda —me sonreía zorrunamente mientras continuaba con su labor. Lo que no se esperaba, es que mi prenda comenzó a mojarse rápidamente, después de todo, él no era el único excitado en esa habitación.

Mientras mis gemidos inundaban la habitación, Naruto comenzó a desprenderme de la última prenda que me quedaba. Finalmente pudo verme desnuda, y se quedó ahí quieto, como contemplándome un momentos. Yo sé que mi cuerpo era bonito de por sí, las chicas me lo habían hecho notar desde un principio, y Naruto ya me había hecho algunos comentarios suaves al respecto, no era ciego, ¿pero y si a él no le gustaba?; al tenerme ahí frente a sus ojos, sin ropa, y con lo tímida y sonrojada que estaba, mirándolo preocupada de que no le fuera a gustar mi cuerpo, él me sonrió de tal forma que hizo que mis dudas desaparecieran por completo. Nunca creí que me sentiría tan bien estando desnuda frente a alguien más.

— No puedo dejar de decirlo, Hinata, eres increíblemente hermosa y perfecta —se acercó nuevamente a mí, para fundirnos en un beso.

— Na-Naruto-kun, yo…estoy muy nerviosa, es…mi primera vez y… yo no sé bien qué…hacer.

— No te angusties, quiero que disfrutes esto, linda. Sólo déjate llevar y dime si algo te molesta…o te gusta, ¿sí? Estamos juntos en esto.

— De acuerdo —le sonreí más tranquila, mientras volvía a besarlo. Tímidamente, Naruto fue acercando su cuerpo al mío, sólo con roces, sin más. Mientras íbamos tratando de controlar los nervios.

Fue lento, improvisado, tan sensual que no pude imaginármelo así antes. Suavemente, sentí como el miembro de Naruto se aventuraba en mi entrada, y con lentas embestidas iba abriéndose paso en mi intimidad.

— ¡Ah! —no pude evitar retorcerme un poco ante la extraña mezcla de dolor y placer. Finalmente entró en su totalidad y se quedó quieto ahí, como esperando a que me acostumbrara. No voy a decir que no sentí dolor, porque no es cierto; pero no por ello sentía menos placer. Naruto se encargaba de besar mi cuello y pechos para que continuara excitándome y todo se hiciera más placentero para mí—. Naruto-kun…ya puedes moverte —le hablé despacio, con algo de miedo aún.

— D-de acuerdo —y lentamente retomó el vaivén, mientras sentía como su duro y largo miembro me penetraba, cada vez con más decisión y rapidez.

— ¡Ah, Naruto-kun! ¡Ah! —"Esto es tan intenso", recuerdo haber pensado, mientras cerraba mis ojos, tratando de contener mi excitación que parecía desbordarse por mis poros.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Ah!, ¡tú me encantas, Hinata! —me repetía.

Al fin comenzaba a acostumbrarme, y el dolor fue reemplazo por una cálida sensación de placer puro. Mientras ahora era mi propio cuerpo el que le seguía a la par en ritmo al de ese adonis sobre mí.

— ¡Naruto-kun, s-sigue! M-me gusta… ¡sigue! —de pronto, las cosas cambiaron dentro de mí, y ahora sentía mi cuerpo arder por dentro; algo parecía querer explotar en mi interior. Por un momento me asusté y quise decirle que nos detuviéramos, pero no podía, la sensación era demasiado adictiva para frenar a esas alturas— ¡Naruto-kun! —le grité a todo pulmón mientras daba mis últimos movimientos más pronunciados— ¡Ah! —sentí como un líquido muy caliente se liberaba de algún lugar y comenzaba a escurrir por mi interior.

— ¡Hi-Hinata! —al parecer, verme así lo excitó a tal punto que terminó casi de inmediato, después de mí. Y cuando su semen se liberó también pude sentirlo. ¡Y eso sí que había sido intenso!

Naruto salió con cuidado y luego cayó rendido a mi lado, pero rozando mi cuerpo. Yo aún respiraba entrecortadamente y no terminaba de procesar todo lo ocurrido, mi corazón latía a mil, y sentía palpitar otras partes de mi cuerpo también. Él se acercó a mí y me abrazó, yo me acomodé lentamente en su pecho.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, linda?

— Increíble… ¿y tú?

— Fantástico. ¡Lo haría toda la noche!

— ¡¿E-eh?! —mis nervios reaparecieron, ¡yo no sentía la mitad de mi cuerpo ¿y él quería más?!

— Jaja, tranquila, Hinata. Fue sólo una broma —se acercó más a mí, hasta casi besarme—. Al menos lo será hasta que sientas que pueda ser verdad.

Eso me hizo sonreír y sonrojarme a la vez. Lo besé con tanto amor, me sentía entregada y completa.

Esa noche dormimos abrazados como siempre, pero más cercanos que cualquier otra noche anterior en la que hubiésemos dormido juntos.

 **Flash Back Off**

No pude evitar reírme suavemente al recordar todo eso, parecía que todo había sido tan reciente, y ya han pasado años desde ese viaje, desde que me gradué de Harvird junto a mis amigos, desde que Naruto-kun y yo nos casamos…

 _ **Hinata PoV off**_

— ¡Mamá! —escuchó una vocecita de hombre, pero aún infantil. El pequeño rubio venía caminando hacia ella, algo amurrado al parecer— ¡No encuentro mi otra zapatilla! —su madre se rió suavemente ante su berrinche.

— Está a la orilla de la escalera, hijo. Te dije que la dejaras en su lugar hace media hora.

— ¿A-ah sí? C-creo que no te escuché, mami —le sonrió inocente mientras corría a buscar su zapato— ¡No te preocupes, la recogeré de inmediato! ¡Oye, Himawari!, ¿quieres ir al patio a jugar?

— ¡Sí! —respondía feliz la pequeña, mientras soltaba a su osito en el living y partía tras él.

— Cuida que tu hermana no se caiga, ¿sí?

— ¡Por supuesto, déjamelo a mí! ¡Sabes que soy el mejor hermano mayor del mundo, mamá!

— Lo sé. ¡Ah! Y recuerda que esta tarde vienen a cenar tus tíos Sasuke y Sakura con su hija, Sarada-chan.

— ¡¿Sarada?! ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Esa niña rara no me gusta!

— Quiero que seas amable con ella, Boruto. Me gustaría que algún día fueran buenos amigos.

— ¡Já! ¡Lo siento, mamá, pero dudo mucho que eso llegue a pasar! ¡Bien, una carrera al patio, Hima!

— ¡Oh, espérame, hermano!

Hinata veía como sus dos pequeños hijos corrían entusiasmados. A los dos segundos la puerta se abrió, y su rubio esposo se anunció, mientras ella aprovechaba el momento a solas para recibirlo con un cálido beso en los labios. Naruto la tomó de la cintura y le dio un par de vueltas en el aire, tal y como solía hacerlo cuando eran más jóvenes.

— ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo, querido?

— Bien, algo agotador. Todavía no estoy listo para tomar el mando de la empresa de Ero-sennin, pero creo que ya queda poco para que terminen de entrenarme.

— Descuida, ten paciencia. Sé que serás el mejor en el cargo.

— Gracias, linda —la besó en la mejilla mientras le sonreía— ¿Y lo niños?

— Están jugando afuera.

— ¿Ah sí? —tomó la mano de Hinata y fueron al jardín, y se quedaron ahí viendo a sus dos hermosos pequeños jugar a los ninjas. El rubio abrazó por la espalda a la Hyuuga, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de ella, y dejándose llevar por ese armónico momento.

— Hinata…

— ¿Sí?

— Gracias.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué, querido?

—…Por aparecerte en mi vida.

:::::::::::

Bueno amigos, así concluye esta historia c: espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, y quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron con sus reviews, follows y favorites c: me hicieron muy feliz y me inspiraron a continuarla hasta el final.

Pronto volveré, esta vez con un BoruSara c: hasta entonces, que estén muy bien todos!

Un abrazo!


End file.
